United at War
by buffscoobs
Summary: A fatal accident leaves Bella orphaned and adopted by an unlikely family. Now that family's being threatened by enemies, and they're sending Bella into hiding with friends. What happens when danger still follows her? AU story/contains Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything involved with the Twilight saga created by Stephenie Meyer**

Twilight

Alice/Bella

United at War

_Prologue_

A chilled breeze wove its' way through the clustered trees, rustling the few wilted leaves that still clung weakly to rough bark branches. The intruding wind bringing with it the subtle hint of suffocating smoke and pungent gasoline. A normal human would not have been able to detect these scents on one small breeze, but the lone man wondering through the woods at two in the morning was no ordinary being. Lifting his head and breathing deeply as his long midnight locks cascaded down to the bottoms of his shoulder blades, Aro Volturi sniffed the air with a curious frown puckering the bridge of pale skin between his dark eye brows.

_**A fire with the smell of gasoline and… blood. There must have been another accident on that wicked curve. **_Turning to the right, the middle aged looking man followed the combination of smells that had interrupted his traditional nightly stroll through the forest surrounding his home. Aro felt a type of instinctual force pulling him to the accident sight of this latest victim, one of many lives that had been forfeit to a that nasty bend humans found too difficult to navigate.

The road side was twelve miles away and higher into the Italian mountains, but with Aro's inhuman qualities he was able to cover the distance in a manner of seconds. Stepping out of the safety of the tree line, he walked to the blazing flames crawling along the over turned frame of the four door vehicle. Bending down to peek into the drivers' window, his eyes took in the site of the bloodied burning remains of a young dark haired man and a light haired women.

Shrugging his shoulders, believing his curiosity sufficiently satisfied, Aro moved to stand up only to have his gaze ensnared by rich chocolate brown orbs staring right back into his own crimson eyes. _**A child, some how the couples child survived this mess. **_Looking the small creature over, Aro moved closer to the back of the burning wreckage. _**It's a female, no more than a year old… probably younger than that even. **_The man reached into the car and easily removed the entire child's safety contraption from the back seat. Placing the car seat down in front of him, his eyes once again met with those of the child's. _**She's not frightened of me, most adults keep their distance, and yet this infant holds my gaze with no fear at all.**_

Keeping his movements at a human pace so as not to scare the small child. Aro reached out his hand only to let out a surprised laugh when the little girl quickly closed the distance between them. The child grasped his cold finger tips into her own small warm hands. Frowning once more, Aro tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes in a moment of focused concentration. Opening them once more to see the tiny cherubic face smiling up at him, Aro's frown deepened as his thoughts raced. _**Nothing. I'm touching her skin and I'm seeing nothing, not even a flicker of a memory or thought. How can this be, that an infant human child can do what no vampire has ever done?**_

Removing the straps that restrained the little girl, Aro scooped the child into his cold embrace and began the trek back through the woods to his home. Looking down at the head of chestnut curls tucked into his chest, the dark haired man spoke softly to himself. "What is it that I should say to the others? How am I going to explain your presence to them little one? What should I tell them compelled me to save you from that accident, when I have no answer to it myself." Leaning down Aro sniffed the child's head, drinking in her unique and appealing natural fragrance. "You smell divine little one, but oddly I only feel the need to protect you… So many curious questions surrounding such a tiny fragile thing."

Aro was once again caught by surprise when the little human lifted her hand and pressed it against his cold cheek with a bright eyed smile. Laughing out loud at the obvious happiness in the child's brown gaze before getting distracted by a flash of silver on the little girl's wrist. Gently taking hold of the chubby appendage, Aro's keen eye sight looked at the tiny bracelet engraved with a single name. "So little Isabella, a lovely name, do you have any answers for me?" He asked softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when she happily pat his cheek. "Alright let's go home then little one."

Tucking the child in close to his chest once more, Aro ran at his full speed back through the forest. His deep laughter joining in with the little girl's delighted squeals as he races home. _**She'll be mine, to hell with the others if they object… she'll be mine, my daughter, my little Isabella.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick couple of notes:

words in **Bold** are characters thoughts

words in _Italics_ are Alice's visions

a series of _OOOOOO_'s indicate a change in time or place

**And a quick thank you to those who reviewed my prologue **

**Chapter One:**_ (seventeen years later)_

"You know she isn't going to like this Aro, and I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this plan either, she's never been outside of our protection." Caius commented with a shake of his blond head, his crimson eyes coming up to lock with his brother's own red gaze. Hearing a soft chuckle to his left, Caius turned his stare on his other brother, lifting a single golden brow he asked, "Something amuses you Marcus, it is our niece's safety we happen to be discussing."

Shaking his head and running his long pale fingers through his light brown hair, Marcus snuffed out his mirth before speaking. "I am quite aware that Bella's well being is the issue at hand, and I'm also aware that our little niece has had her uncle, the dreadful Caius Volturi, wrapped around her finger sense Aro came home with her seventeen years ago."

Glaring at his usually quiet and timid brother, Caius responded, saying, "Regardless, I still don't like this particular solution." Turning his narrowed eyes once more to Aro, he continued pleading his case. "How do we know they'll be able to protect her from our enemies or from themselves?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Aro looked into the eyes of his two brothers for a moment before speaking. "This is the only possible solution to the current problem facing us. I agree that my daughter will dislike this idea, but I will cause her the slight unhappiness if it will ensure her safety." Turning his full attention onto his youngest sibling, Aro continued, "As for your objections Caius, you know as well as I do that they're completely unfounded. Carlisle and his coven have the numbers and particular gifts that put them at an obvious advantage should there be an attack. To the insinuation that Bella's blood would tempt them… I know you've never understood or agreed with Carlisle's dietary habits, but in this case they work out to our benefit. The Cullens are the only ones I would trust with this, and they're our only option to hide her away from our enemies with."

As Aro finished speaking the heavy decorative oak doors burst open, slamming against the cold gray marble walls of the Volturi throne room. "I know you meant to inform us of this meeting dear husband, or has it slipped your brilliant mind who it is that our Isabella calls mother?" Sulpicia asked swiftly as she and two other women dressed in black filed into the large room.

"We did not wish to trouble our ladies of the house with discussions of war." Aro said softly as each women went to their respective husband's side.

Scowling as she stood in front of the man she'd mated to over a thousand years ago, Sulpicia put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "Then when you and your brothers hold up in here making battle plans against the Romans leave us be, but when it comes to talk of _our_ daughter's safety, myself and her aunts have a right to be heard." Letting out a breath, and holding up a halting hand when Aro opened his mouth to speak she said, "As it is Didyme, Athenodora, and I agree with the proposal of Carlisle Cullen and his coven guarding our beloved princess."

"Athenodora, how can you agree to this?" Caius hissed out at his wife, still not liking the plan.

The honey haired blonde placed a comforting hand on her husband's arm, softly explaining, "Put pride away in this Caius and you'll see as well as the rest of us, that the Cullen's home is the safest place outside of Volterra for little Isabella."

"And Bella has expressed an interest in meeting the Cullen's before." Didyme added from Marcus's side as she pushed auburn curls over her shoulders.

"Yes, though Bella wishes to be turned, she can't seem to agree to our chosen diet when there is an alternative." Marcus commented, placing his arm around his mate's waist.

Looking down, Caius grumbled, "We wouldn't be discussing this at all if she were turned when she first asked."

"I couldn't turn my eleven year old daughter, not when her mind was too young to fully grasp what she was asking for." Aro hissed out, his crimson eyes shooting daggers at his youngest brother.

Rolling her eyes at her husband's show of temper, Sulpicia said, "Our child has never possessed a young mind, and in the six years past her choice on this matter has not changed." Leaning up and kissing Aro's cheek, she added, "Bella only agreed to your eighteen years old compromise because she tries her best to keep her father happy, and you only want to wait that long because you enjoy spoiling our human daughter."

Hearing the annoyed growl rumbling in his brother's chest, Marcus chuckled softly before saying, "I believe the decision on this matter has been reached Aro as Caius is the only one to object."

"Yes husband, and we leave it to you to tell our little princess, seeing that it was your plan to begin with." Sulpicia said with an amused smirk.

"And your stubbornness in refusing to turn the girl that makes this whole thing necessary in the first place." Caius added on a light growl.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Aro turned to his wife with a lifted dark eye brow. "Would you happen to know where our Bella could be found?"

Smiling up at the dark haired man, Sulpicia tilted her head to the side, saying, "Where she can always be found when not studying or reading my love."

Shaking his head before giving his wife a small kiss on the cheek, Aro walked out of the still open doors of the throne room, and quickly through the maze of hallways. _**The only argument my little girl refused to let me win, though now it's my guards I seem to worry about.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Deep brown pools were locked onto bright crimson orbs as the two figures circled one another in the marked off ring of the training room. Several pairs of rich red eyes surrounding the combatants, eager to see the outcome of this most recent match up of the two dark haired opponents.

Isabella Volturi's body was soaked in sweat and her muscles ached with over use, but the girl continued to eye up her opponent with complete focus. Her intense gaze searching for any signs or shifts in his movements for a clue to what he planned for his next move._** Come on now Demetri, where's that lack of patents I'm so fond of exploiting. **_Knowing how easily the larger man was to push over the edge, Bella lifted the corner of her full lips in a mocking smirk.

Demetri's eyes blazed with red fire as a growl ripped through his throat and out of his mouth. Lunging forward at the small girl, his large arms stretched out, he tried to tackle the brunette to the ground. His frustration only increasing when his hands grasped empty air, and a solid blow was delivered to the back of his neck, sending him sprawling face first onto the cold marble flooring.

Swinging her body around, Bella's eyes once again focused on the prone form of her sparring partner, as she readied herself for his next attack. _**With all the smirks and soft laughing it shouldn't be too long now. **_Just as the thought passed through her mind, Demetri spun and attempted to grasp the girl's legs. Bella bent at her knees and sprang into the air before his finger tips touched her. Flipping once before landing behind the large man, and swinging her hips and leg around in a sharp kick to Demetri's left temple.

The large man growled out once more before jumping around to face the brunette again. Seeing the crooked smirk still in place on Bella's lips had the dark haired man scowling as they circled each other again.

"Alright, I believe that's enough for the day, return to your duties." Aro announced to the assembly of Volturi guard that seemed to inevitably gather when his daughter was in the mood for a sparring session.

"I'll get you next time little princess." Demetri playfully messed up the young girl's sweaty locks as he boasted.

Ducking way from the brawny man's beefy hand, Bella laughed saying, "Oh please, in order to do that you'd have to get control over that temper of yours', and that's something no one's seen in the ninety six years you've been around."

"Yeah yeah, just wait until your eighteenth birthday little girl, then there's no holding back." Demetri taunted with a toothy grin.

Clearing his throat, Aro lifted a single midnight brow when Demetri's eyes met his. "You might want to rephrase that dear boy."

"I only meant it, should the princess Bella agree to such a match." The large man amended quickly.

Nodding his head with a slight smile, Aro said, "Leave us Demetri, I have a need to speak with my daughter privately." Watching the younger vampire walk out of the room with a slight bow, Aro turned his crimson gaze onto his human daughter. "Bella-"

"So you and my uncles have decided what to do with me while the Romans threaten war on my family." The brunette said sharply, cutting off her father's words.

Looking into his daughter's deep brown eyes, Aro spoke softly. "Yes we have, and we both know you're not going to like what it is I have to say, but it's what your uncles and I have agreed to."

"That means you're not going to turn me, and you've somehow managed to get uncle Caius to agree to hide me somewhere." Bella responded with a frustrated sigh and her hands on her hips. "Daddy I just don-"

"Don't use the 'daddy' title against me Bella, you agreed to the compromise. You will remain a human until your eighteenth birthday and have told me that your choice to be turned has not changed." Aro said quickly, gently cutting off his daughter's protest. Seeing the brunette's head and shoulders drop, Aro reached out his hand and tenderly lifted his little girl's chin. "I've already sent Heidi to pack your things, and Christine has made all of the necessary traveling arrangements."

Bella nodded her head in reluctant acceptance, recognizing when her father's mind was made up. "When do I leave and where is it that I'm going?"

"This isn't easy for any of us Bella, but we trust the family we are sending you to unconditionally." Reaching out, Aro gently tugged his daughter close, hugging her to his chest and tucking her head beneath his chin. When Bella's arms circled him, returning the embrace, the ancient vampire let out a relieved sigh before speaking. "Please don't hate me for this little one, my only desire is to keep you safe."

Releasing a sigh of her own, she whispered, "I know dad, I'm just not fond of being away from you or my family."

Kissing the top of the brunette's head, Aro pulled back to look into Bella's deep chocolate eyes. "I wouldn't do this if there were other options I could agree to, but sending you to stay with the Cullens in the states is our best available solution."

"The Cullens?" Bella asked with a small frown puckering her brow.

Nodding his head Aro explained, "There are nine of them and the coven is strong in numbers as well as gifts. One in particular, little Alice, will no doubt have informed them that you're coming, but I'll leave it to you to explain the details."

"Oh thanks." The teenager said with a playful roll of her eyes before asking, "How will this Alice know I'm coming though, and why do you call her little?"

"She has the gift of fore sight, and I'm sure you'll see why I call her little when the two of you meet." Aro answered with a smile before sliding his arm around his daughter's shoulders and leading her out of the practice room. "Carlisle's other daughter Bree is able to manipulate air, it's quite fascinating to watch really. All three of his son's possess gifts as well." Escorting the brunette down the drafty halls, Aro gave a brief description of his friend's advanced children. "Emmett is the largest and has great strength, greater than the average vampire, though he may be a fair match to our Demetri."

Laughing softly, Bella said, "Our Demetri can't even best me anymore father."

Letting out a deep chuckle, Aro gave his daughter's shoulder an affectionate squeeze before continuing. "Jasper is a quiet man of few words, and he can manipulate emotions, making you feel what he wants you to. Last there's Edward, he's the youngest in looks beings that he was turned at seventeen. His gift is a bit like mine, he can read minds without needing to touch you, though it's only the current thoughts you are having."

Continuing to walk beside the man through the twisting hallways of her home, she looked up at the only father she'd ever known, asking, "Why haven't you tried to recruit them then? It's not like you to just leave gifted vampires be without at least offering them a place in Volterra."

Hugging the girl to his side in a small hug, Aro let out a loud bark of laughter, saying, "You know your old man too well little one."

"You'll never really be an old man, and I should hope I'd know the man who's raised me my entire life." Bella replied with an amused smirk.

"I have asked them quite a number of times to join us here, but they always politely decline the offer." He explained with a small smile of his own. "Carlisle and his family don't agree with our diet, and unfortunately I did not have you when they first met me and your uncles."

Looking up at her father's profile with a heavy frown, she asked, "What did having me change about you?"

"Everything my dear Bella." Aro whispered, looking down into confused brown pools. "Your uncles and I were very much the monsters stories and movies claimed vampires to be at one time." Hearing his daughter's disbelieving scoff of breath caused a smile to tug at the corners of the man's mouth. "Oh it is true though little one, we are not proud when having to admit to such a thing, but you know I'd never lie or keep secrets from you."

Nodding her head in agreement, Bella said, "And you know that sentiment goes both ways."

Smiling down and giving his daughter another gentle squeeze, Aro said, "Our ruthlessness before you coming into our lives is what the Cullens have seen of us, it's also how we took control from the Romans." Turning down the corridor that lead to their family suite, his arm still around the brunette, Aro continued, "When I found you in that road side accident I felt the need to protect you, and when I brought you within these castle walls the others felt that same need in themselves. It's because of you, my precious daughter, that myself and the rest of those you call family were able to regain some of our humanity back. The Cullens, as well as all other vampires, are aware the Volturi love and care for a human child. The Cullens see this as a sign of hope that we've become more compassionate, while the Romans and their followers see it as a sign of weakness in the current régime. "

Releasing a deep sigh, Bella's voice was soft as she said, "So the Romans are hoping to use me to hurt you, and you're hiding me with the Cullens because you trust them and want to show them you and my uncles have truly changed."

Laughing out loud once more, Aro pulled his daughter close and kissed the top of her head, saying, "You have always been my cleaver little girl." Reaching out to open the large ornate doors they'd come to, he and Bella stepped into their family sitting room. Turning to face the young brunette, he gently caressed her warm cheek, whispering, "Now go say your good bye to your mother. You have twenty minutes before you need to go, and I know the others wish to say their fair wells also."

Nodding her head, Bella quickly leaned up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck in a tight hug. "I love you daddy and I know you can make Volterra safe for me to return." Before pulling away she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then headed off to find her mother.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Alice blinked way the light hazy blur from her mind as she gracefully fell into one of the plush chairs of the living room. Her golden gaze was shifting back and forth while the vision replayed in her mind once more. _**The Volturi are sending their princess here to us…but why? They've raised the girl since infancy, and from the many visions I've had of her, she's been well cared for and loved to the point of being spoiled. I have to be missing something, there's got to be a huge reason for Aro to send his human daughter outside of his protective reach.**_

"I'd have to agree with you there little sister." Edward commented as he and his mate, Bree, entered the large living room. Tugging the pale blond haired beauty onto his lap as he sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs, Edward looked at his tiny sister with a raised bronze eye brow. "Should we inform the others of our impending guest of honor?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Alice answered, "I guess, but I can't pin point a time or date for her arrival. It seems like they have her plane hopping in a round - about way of getting here." Narrowing her eyes as she concentrated on the possible future, she let out a frustrated growl. _**It's like they're worried she'll be followed, so they're trying to throw off any possible trackers.**_

"Who exactly are we talking about here?" Bree asked with a curious frown, her round amber eyes glancing between her sister and husband.

Looking up at his wife, Edward couldn't help the smile that naturally took over his features. "It seems the Volturi have sent their human princess to pay us a visit, only Alice can't see when she'll arrive or why she's coming to begin with."

"Did I hear something about royalty showing up at our door?" Lucidity asked as she breezed into the room with an excited smile, and pulling Jasper along behind her.

"Yes you did. Edward and Alice were discussing it in their heads and half out loud before being kind enough to share." Bree answered her auburn haired sister before playfully scowling at her husband.

"I hate when they do that." Rosalie announced as she and Emmett entered the living room form the back door. "Esme and Carlisle were right behind us, so you might as well wait and explain this all at once." The statuesque blond said in an annoyed tone.

"They can start now actually because we're all here." Carlisle said in his usual gentle voice, while leading his wife to a vacant section of sofa beside Lucidity and Jasper.

Glancing around at all of her happily paired off family members, Alice restrained a soft sigh of loneliness. Concentrating on keeping her thoughts on the topic, the tiny girl's eyes connected with Jasper's sympathetic gaze, before she shook off her heavy feelings. Clearing her throat, she stared at the beginning, saying, "The infant girl I saw Aro adopt all those years ago has grown up. Now she's the Volturi's only princess, and for some reason she's being sent here to us."

"So you didn't see why?" Emmett asked with a frown.

Alice shook her head in answer before elaborating, saying, "I can't tell when she'll get here either, it looks like they're trying to throw someone off by having her hop planes."

"Is the princess still human?" Rosalie asked

Nodding her head, Alice looked over to the blond doctor she considered her father. "No I don't think she's running away. The visions I've had of her through the years show her being well cared for, and it would seem that Aro and the others genuinely feel for the human."

Carlisle frowned in curiosity as he asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us Alice?"

"No, the vision wasn't very informative, but I don't think it'll be long before she arrives." The pixie like girl replied softly.

Shrugging her shoulders Bree leaned more comfortably into her husband, saying, "Maybe the little princess will have the answers for us when she does get here."

Clapping his hands together while he stood up, Carlisle glanced around the room before saying, "No point in mauling over this until she does get here, I believe Bree is right on searching for explanations once the princess arrives. In the mean time we'll simply carry on as if it's any other day." Turning his gaze once more to his youngest daughter, he said, "If anything should change let us know. If Aro is sending his human child to us there must be an important reason, and it's a heavy responsibility for us should she stay here."

"Maybe it's some type of test?" Jasper speculated out loud.

Shaking his head, Edward looked at his brother while he spoke. "I don't think so, from Alice's vision it seemed that Aro was very reluctant to go through with this decision."

"Alright everyone, that's enough of these guessing games, go off and do something." Esme ordered, getting to her feet to stand beside her husband. "And don't forget to have all of your things prepared for those of you starting school in three days, the summer is quickly coming to an end."

With the majority of the Cullen children groaning at the scholastic reminder, everyone started vacating the living room, leaving Alice alone once more. Closing her eyes to search her telepathic brother's future for a moment, she let out a small sigh when she saw him running through the forest with Bree. _**Good, it'll be nice to think without an audience for a little while.**_

Keeping her golden eyes closed, the raven haired beauty replayed the latest vision she'd had of the Volturi princess. ~~_The lean brunette wrapped her arms around Sulpicia in a hug as tight as her human strength could make it. "I'm going to miss you so much mom." She whispered outside the women's ear, her chin resting on her mother's shoulder. Closing her rich chocolate eyes and biting her bottom lip in an effort to hold back the tears pushing at her throat._

_ Stroking her pale fingers through her daughter's silky locks, Sulpicia turned her head to place a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek. "You'll be home before you know it my little one, and your father and I will be checking in on you often." Pulling back from the embrace, the chestnut haired women gazed into her little girl's shinning eyes. "You just be yourself at the Cullens and I know they'll love you just as we do." Leaning in and kissing the brunette's warm soft cheek once more she said, "I'll let you go and say your good byes to the others now. I believe it's Jane that's impatiently pacing in our hallway after all."_

_Grabbing her mother into one last firm hug, Bella whispered, "I love you mom." Before kissing the women's cold cheek and swiftly leaving her parent's bedroom. Walking to the door leading to the castle hallway, she opened it to reveal a group of six vampires. There was a tiny blond girl, an equally short dark haired boy, two older looking women, a spiked haired man, and a grinning Demetri._

_ "You didn't think we'd let you waltz out of this castle without seeing us first did you?" Demetri asked with lifted ebony brows._

_ Smiling at the group of people she considered siblings, she shook her head, answering, "I wouldn't have dreamed of it."_

_ "Good," the tiny blond said before closing the space between herself and the human girl. Pulling the brunette into a tight clinging hug, she whispered, "Cause we all would've been pretty pissed." Smiling to herself when she felt and heard Bella's soft chuckling, the blond gently squeezed the girl in her arms._

_ Snuggling more into the smaller girl, Bella once again had to fight back her emotions. "What am I supposed to do without you Jane?"_

_ "Hey, what about the rest of us, it's not like I enjoyed making the scattered flight plans that would take you away." Christine pouted, pushing her long dark hair back from her face._

_ "Yeah, and I hated packing your things as well." The shorter red head, Heidi, added from beside the taller Christine._

_ Running his fingers through his spiked sandy brown hair, Felix looked at Bella, who'd stepped out of Jane's hug to hear their complaints. "I myself am not fond of this idea little princess, and if they know what's good for them those Cullens will take excellent care of you." He said softly, his mouth tilting down in a somber expression._

_ "I'm sure they'll understand that they'll have us to deal with should anything happen to our little sister." Alec commented from Jane's left side._

_ Shaking her head with a smile at her over protective family, Bella asked, "Don't you think it's a bit early to be making threats when I'm not even there yet?"_

_ A chorus of simultaneous __**No**__'s was her only answer, causing the brunette to erupt into a fit of giggles. "I love you guys." She said, speaking through her simmering laughter. "And I'll miss you all, but I'll be back before you know it."_

_ At that point all six red eyed vampires rushed forward and scooped the fragile human into a gentle group hug._

Taking a moment to allow her eyes to adjust back to her current surroundings, Alice let out a soft sigh. _**I've watched her grow up through my visions, I've seen how close she and Jane are… Why does it bother me so much to see the two of them hug? I never get annoyed when a vision comes of her hugging any of the others… What is it about the relationship between the princess and Jane that doesn't sit right with me? **_Her mind briefly went over the many hugs and touches that she'd seen shared between the blond Volturi guard and the brunette human. _**How is it that I could be… Jealous, I'm jealous? **_The tiny pixie thought with a genuinely confused frown puckering her brow.

"Perhaps I could help you figure things out Alice." Jasper offered in a whisper as he quietly stepped back into the living room. Feeling his little sister's surprise, and seeing her golden eyes widen, he said, "You've always checked that Edward wasn't around to hear your thoughts on the princess, but I've been feeling your emotions concerning the girl for years now."

Slumping her shoulders, Alice leaned forward on the cushioned chair with her elbows on her knees. Picking at her finger nails, she said, "Sorry Jazz, sometimes I forget your empathy is almost as good as being able to read someone's mind."

Walking over to sit on the cherry wood coffee table in front of the small girl, Jasper gently took hold of her fidgeting hands. "Alice you've been curious and intrigued by Isabella Volturi from the very first vision. In the past few years that intrigue has evolved into infatuation, and now that infatuation has become something more."

Snapping her head up in slight shock before scowling, the raven haired girl grumbled to herself. "How did I not see it… it's so obvious for crying out loud."

Jasper held his chuckle back, tempering it down to an amused smile before speaking. "You would've realized it sooner if you'd met the girl face to face before, trust me on that."

"Is that how it was for you and Luci?" She asked with a lifted brow.

Nodding his head, the blond boy's smile got bigger as he said, "That's how it's been for all of us really. When you meet your mate, it's like something buried in you finally wakes up."

"But Isabella's still human, what if she doesn't feel what I do?" Alice frowned at the unhappy possibility.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jasper replied, "Every relationship comes with its' share of problems. She's your mate though Alice, human or not, she'll see that eventually."

Looking up at her brother with hope filled eyes, Alice asked, "Could you kind of clue me into how she feels about me when she gets here?"

"Of course Alice, you know I'd do anything to see you happy." Pulling the smaller vampire into a tight hug, he cautioned, "You might have to give her sometime, and just console yourself with the knowledge that you are meant to be with Isabella Volturi."

Squeezing the blond boy back, Alice smile, saying, "Thank you Jasper."

"Anytime peanut." He responded with a soft chuckle, happy to know his sister's loneliness would soon be coming to an end.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The bright sun rays filtered through the canopy of rustling leaves over the group of family members squared off on opposing sides. Emmett's bulky frame was hunched down with an ear to ear grin taunting his wife across from him. On his right, Edward had his usual crooked smirk in place, while Bree playfully scowled back at him. Carlisle and Jasper were paired against their female counter parts as well, with little Alice standing behind the line of female Cullens with an odd shaped ball in her grasp.

"Hike!" The pixie girl yelled out, sending everyone into motion. Placing her fingers between the white laces, her golden eyes scanned over the eighty yards out for an open teammate. A swift vision of Edward running at her from the left flashed in her mind, and Alice launched the ball in a bullet pass to an uncovered Bree. Hearing the satisfying thud of her sister's hands gaining possession of the football, just before her brother tackled her to the ground. "To late Eddy, your girl already got us the touchdown." The small girl laughed out from beneath her brother's lean frame.

"You know," Getting up to his feet and then pulling Alice up beside him, Edward said, "You are the quarterback for both teams, yet I can't help but notice you favoring the females."

Shrugging her shoulders with a smirk, Alice said, "That's cause I am favoring them."

"And that's because Ali knows that girls stick together." Lucidity commented as she and the others came running back into the yard.

Shaking his head with a boyish pout curling his mouth down, Emmett grumbled, "That's just not right."

"Oh poor baby." Rosalie taunted her husband with a playful swat to his bottom.

"Well I don't know if you're going to keep playing, but I could even out the teams." A new voice announced as all nine sets of golden eyes swung around to the intruder.

"Who the he-"

"Hello princess Isabella Volturi." Alice called out in greeting, her voice over taking Rosalie's less than friendly question. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette looked at the pixie girl with a small smile. "So that must make you_ little _Alice." Seeing the vampire with the short spiked raven hair frown at her comment, she continued saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My father and uncles have told me nothing but good things about the Cullen family."

Smiling politely, Carlisle stepped forward to greet their guest. "Though I know Caius better than that, I do appreciate the small lie princess Isabella."

"Please just call me Bella, though my father wishes otherwise, I can't stand the formalities." The brunette walked up to stand in front of the blond man, and extended her hand with a smile. "You must be doctor Carlisle Cullen."

Nodding his head as he excepted the girl's offered hand, he said, "Yes, but please just call me Carlisle, and this is my family. My daughters… Rosalie, Lucidity, Bree, and Alice." As he spoke each name the corresponding girl would smile or wave in greeting. Gesturing to the group of males, Carlisle continued with the introductions. "My sons… Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and my wife-"

"Esme." The auburn haired women said quickly before wrapping her arms around the human teenager in a friendly hug. "We've been expecting you Bella."

Gladly accepting and returning the embrace for a moment, Bella gently pulled away before shifting her gaze once more to Alice. "Yes, my dad told me of your families gifts."

Frowning at the human girl, Edward crossed his arms, saying, "It would seem you have us at a disadvantage then princess. You know of our gifts but we don't know yours' or your purpose here."

Smirking at the bronze haired boy, Bella nodded, saying, "It frustrates my father that he can't read me as well." Seeing the puzzled looks coming from the other Cullens, she again locked eyes with Edward. _**Your gift will only work on me if I allow it to.**_

"What is it?" Bree asked in concern when she heard her husband's surprised gasp.

"She can block me at will." He explained, causing his families eyes to widen in surprise.

"Now I'm jealous." Rosalie whispered too softly for the human to hear, but Alice and Emmett looked at her with barely contained smiles.

Glancing around the yard at the different family members, the brunette elaborated, "I can actually block all gifts that have some type of connection to my mind and thoughts if I choose to." Looking over to Alice once more, Bella smiled somewhat apologetically, saying, "I actually forgot to let you see that I would be arriving today, sorry about that."

His curiosity about the human Volturi princess rising, Carlisle waved off the girl's apology, as he spoke. "No need to say you're sorry princess, but perhaps we might relocate this conversation into the house where you can sit comfortably."

"Sounds good to me." The brunette responded with a shrug, and followed Carlisle and Esme into the mansion style white home from the back glass doors.

Everyone filed into the spacious family living room and situated themselves among the cushioned pieces of furniture. Edward and Bree taking over one of the plush arms chairs, with Emmett and Rosalie doing the same in the seat across from them. Jasper and Lucidity occupied half of the sofa beside Carlisle and Esme, and Bella sat calmly on the love seat in the center of the arranged furniture.

Alice closed the French doors behind her and glanced around the filled room with a small frown. "Umm…"

Hearing the tiny girl's troubled sound, Bella smiled up at her and moved just a bit more to the right. "You can sit beside me if you'd like, I promise you don't have to worry about me biting." She teased with a bright smile.

Smiling back, Alice whispered, "Thank you." As she took the offered seat.

Leaning up to whisper into his wife's ear, Emmett commented, "I'm thinking I'm gonna like the little princess."

Smirking from her perch on the large man's lap, Rosalie whispered back, "Not as much as Alice I bet."

Glaring at her, now snickering siblings, that had thankfully been talking to low for the human to hear, Alice cleared her throat and asked, "Why did your father send you here? I could tell he didn't really want to, but I never saw the reason he did it."

Leaning forward, the brunette rested her elbows on her dark wash jean covered knees, and laced her fingers together. "My family came to the conclusion that I'd be safest here with all of you for the time being."

"Why is Volterra unsafe for its' own princess?" Edward asked with a single eyebrow lifted in a silent challenge.

_**Compared to you, your sister is the much more polite and pleasant one correct? At least that's the opinion I'm quickly coming to, but I'll be kind enough to answer your rudely voiced question.**_ She silently reprimanded with an outward smirk before turning it into a triumphant smile when Edward scowled and sulked. "The Romans have been gathering followers and threatening war on my family, and they see me as the weak link that can put them back into power."

"Why would vampires be following the Romans when the Volturi have been fair and mostly peaceful lately?" Carlisle questioned with a puzzled frown.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella answered, "Not all vampires want to live in peace it seems. The Romans and their lackeys think it's weakness in my family, caused by their love for me, that ended their ruthlessness."

"So Aro's basically asking us to work guard duty?" Emmett asked, smiling when the princess nodded in confirmation. "Sweet, maybe we'll see a good fight before this war's over."

"Emmett." Esme softly chided her son.

"Sorry mom." He mumbled, ducking his head down a bit.

Running her fingers through her long wavy chestnut locks, Bella said, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience or strain my staying here causes any of you. I'm also sorry that I don't know when I'll be leaving, but I'll do my best to stay out of everyone's way."

"Nonsense Bella, while you stay with us you'll be treated like family." Esme insisted in a gentle tone.

Shrugging, Rosalie vampire whispered, "She'll be family some day if Alice's goo goo eyes are any indication to go by."

Alice shot a glare around the room of chuckling people while vampire whispering, "Shut up."

Tilting her head with a puzzled frown, Bella said, "I feel like I'm missing something here."

"Just ignore them Bella," Alice replied as she stood up from the sofa with an out stretched hand. "Come on, I'll show you to the bedroom we've made up for you."

Taking hold of the tiny girl's offered hand, the brunette smiled happily, getting to her feet to follow the pixie. "Sounds good to me." Walking up the stair case behind the raven haired beauty, Bella made sure to shut out the gifts as her brown eyes traveled over the lethal little body in front of her. _**I think I might owe dad a big thank you for forcing me into coming here after all…. Jane's going to be so mad that she's not here to witness me falling for Alice, cause I'm pretty sure that's what's happening here… But who wouldn't, I mean look at her, the girl is beyond gorgeous.**_

Stopping in front of a simple white door with a silver handle, Alice looked over her shoulder, announcing, "This is your room Bella."

The brunette stepped through the door way once the smaller girl had opened it and looked around with wide brown eyes. "It's beautiful in here, your family is too kind."

Smiling brightly at the obvious delight in the princess's gaze, Alice was practically bouncing with happiness. "We just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, and from the visions I've had I knew some of the things you'd like so…"

Hearing the girl's sentence trail off as she scanned the many book titles shelved along the far wall, Bella looked over at Alice with a grateful smile. "Thank you very much Alice, I truly appreciate the lengths you and your family have gone to in order to make me comfortable while I'm away from home."

"Well, you are very welcome." Shrugging her shoulders with a smile and wink, she added, "Besides I love any excuse to go shopping."

Laughing at the little pixie's confession, Bella nervously ran her fingers through her long hair, and tilted her head down to peek up at her companion through her long lashes. "So…umm…where's your room?"

"Oh ah…" Alice tried to restrain the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth while her un-beating heart soared at the nervously asked question. "It's the next room on the right."

Smiling up at the tiny vampire, the brunette asked, "Would you mind giving me a tour?" When Alice shook her head and gestured for her to follow once more, Bella happily complied. _**Yep, I think I'm really going to enjoy staying here.**_

**End Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 3

quick note: a series of _OOOO_'s indicate a change in time or place

**Chapter Two**

It had been one week since Bella had shown up in the Cullens back yard. Everyone was home for the first two days due to unusually sunny weather for the Olympic peninsula. For the most part the vampire family kept to themselves and gave the princess space to settle in to her temporary home.

Bella found herself unable to stop comparing the Cullens to her own family when she did spend time with them or simply observed them from her various perches around the house. Emmett's size and joking attitude had her longing for her own big bear of a brother, Demetri. Jasper's quiet and calm disposition reminded her of Felix, while Lucidity's playful and friendly manner easily mirrored Heidi's. She was also finding the more time she spent around Carlisle and Esme, the more she saw her own parents, only that Carlisle and Esme were compassionate and caring to everyone around them.

Now it was Sunday night and Bella's first day of school was just around the corner. Carlisle was sitting across from the brunette while she ate the meatloaf dinner Esme had prepared for her. "Now it's important you remember your back story for tomorrow. The children at Forks high school are curious about my family, and with you being new and human they'll most likely approach you."

"I know, my dad's way on business overseas and I'm staying with my aunt Esme and her family for the year." The princess responded before taking another bite of her meal.

"If you run into any problems Alice and Edward will be around since they're juniors as well." Watching as the brunette took a drink from her glass of iced tea, he added, "If you can't find either one of them , you might run into Emmett and Rosalie in your advanced placement courses."

Frowning slightly, she asked, "If I placed so high on that test I took, why can't I just work for Esme like Lucidity and Bree, or at least be a senior?"

Carlisle chuckled at the girl's slight protest before saying, "The school would've placed you in the senior class, but they were concerned about this being your first time in a public school environment."

"And they don't even know this is your first time around _humans_ in general, they would've made you a freshmen then." Emmett teased as he sauntered into the dining room and plopped down in one of empty chairs around the long table.

Rolling her eyes at the bulky playful vampire, Bella grumbled, "I've been around humans before."

"Your father and uncles lackeys don't count princess." The dark haired boy replied with a grin. Seeing the girl open her mouth to object, he quickly added, "And the expensive Italian chefs my mom can out cook don't count either." If possible the boys smile only got bigger when the brunette glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

Esme came in from the kitchen with a curious frown, asking, "Emmett, have you seen Rose or Edward?"

"They're probably still avoiding me." The princess mumbled before putting another bite of meatloaf in her mouth.

"They're out hunting." Emmett answered before turning his attention back to the human. "And Edward avoids you cause you frustrate him, which I think is great." He said with a smirk and wink before continuing. "Rose avoids you because she takes a while to warm up to new people."

Rolling her brown eyes once more, Bella said, "There's more to it than that Emmett. I'm may be human but that doesn't make me dumb and oblivious."

Clearing his throat to gain the others attention, Carlisle spoke in his usual gentle tone. "When Rosalie is ready I'm sure she'll speak with you Bella." Turning his blond head to look at his son, he said, "Emmett go find her and Edward, I believe your mother wishes to discuss transportation with them."

"You got it pop." He responded with a smile before leaving the room.

"And I'm going to triple check that I have everything I need in my back pack." Bella announced as she stood from the table with her dishes in hand.

"Oh sweetie, I'll take those." Esme fussed, gently taking the used kitchen wear into her own hands. "You just go check your things and then get some rest, it's a big day for you tomorrow."

Smiling up at the motherly women, Bella said, "Thank you Esme, everything was delicious once again."

"You're very welcome dear, now off you go." She responded with a smile as her golden gaze followed the princess's departure.

Hearing the girl's footsteps thumping softly up the staircase, Carlisle mused out loud, "It's sometimes difficult to believe that Aro and Sulpicia Volturi were responsible for that child's upbringing."

"Perhaps the Romans got that part right my love." Turning her head to lock eyes with her husbands' Esme said, "Having that little girl come into their lives only improved the Volturi in my opinion."

Nodding his head, Carlisle said, "I would have to agree with you dear, and she's grown into a charming and lovely young women."

"Even if she does enjoy teasing your first son?" His wife asked with a raised brow.

Shrugging his shoulders with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he said, "I think it's a good learning experience for Edward. With someone he can't read, he can't rely on his gift to get to know someone, he actually has to work for it."

"Nice to know how you feel on the subject." Edward grumbled as he proceeded Rosalie and Emmett into the dining room.

"I agree with dad on this one, you've taken away our privacy since forever, only fair someone makes you uncomfortable for a change." Rosalie commented with a taunting smirk in her brother's direction. Seeing her brother's scowl, Rose shrugged it off before asking, "What did you need to see us about mom?"

Smiling at her children, Esme asked, "I wanted to know which one of you would be driving the princess into school tomorrow since all six of you won't fit in the Volvo."

The two sibling looked at one another, each with a single eyebrow lifted, before stubbornly crossing their arms over their chest. As Edward and Rose continued their stare down, Alice happily breezed into the silent dining room.

Looking between her brother and sister with a smirk, she turned to her mother before saying, "I'll take Bella to school tomorrow Esme, everyone else can continue to go in the Volvo."

Pulling her tiny daughter into an affectionate hug, Esme kissed the top of the girl's head, saying, "Thank you so much Alice, and please help her find the office to pick up her schedule."

"No problem mom." She responded with a bright smile.

"Kiss up." Edward grumbled softly.

Scoffing at her brother Rosalie flipped her long golden curls over her shoulder, saying, "Oh please Edward, you know Ali's infatuated with the little princess, you should've expected this." Shrugging, she threw a teasing wink at her tiny sister, adding, "I did."

Crossing her arms over her petite frame, Alice altered her glare between her two smirking siblings. "What's wrong with being curious about the only Volturi princess, who just so happens to be human?"

"Nothing Alice," leaning forward a bit Edward lowered his voice, saying, "But you're not simply curious about her." Watching as his tiny sister's gaze flicker away, he smiled gently. "We're not blind, but we do want you to be careful. Our gifts don't work on her, and she is the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi."

Looking into her brother's golden gaze, the pixie girl's usual confidence surging through her once more, she said, "I know who she is better than anyone else in this house, and I know I can trust her. She may be the daughter of the Volturi king and queen but they didn't change her Edward, she changed them."

Coming into the dining room to stand beside his sister and mother, Jasper placed a supportive hand on the tiny vampire's shoulder. "I'm in agreement with Alice, and I think it'll help the princess to know not everyone in this family dislikes her unjustly."

"It's not that I dislike the girl." The bronze haired boy weakly protested.

Lifting a single blond brow in question, Jasper asked, "Then what is it that has you avoiding her Edward?" Shrugging his broad shoulders, he said, "From what it looks and feels like, I'd say you dislike the girl simply because for once someone can put you in your place without you having the upper hand." His brother's expression morphed into a scowl and the soft chuckles of his family filled the room as Jasper turned his topaz eyes on his sister.

"Go on Jazz, I know you have something to say and it happens so rarely I'm willing to indulge you." Rosalie prompted with an impatient wave of her hand.

"Not everyone shares the same views on life that you do Rose. I'd suggest hearing the princess out before writing her off as just another vain human willing to throw her life away for immortality and a pretty face." The blond vampire said in his gentle southern drawl.

Rose looked down for a moment, thinking on her usually silent brother's words, before responding softly. "I'll think about it Jasper."

"Alright, why doesn't everyone go calm down and reflect on this conversation now that the transportation for tomorrow has been settled." Esme said with a tender smile for all of her children. Seeing their nods of agreement, the four siblings split off to go in different areas of the large house.

Peeking her head back into the dining room, Alice reminded Esme, "Don't forget to pack all of our lunches for tomorrow mom. Now that one of us actually has to eat I wouldn't suggest subjecting her to the cafeteria food. Most of the student's don't eat it and just throw it out so it must be disgusting."

"Thank you honey… that did slip my mind." The auburn haired women replied with a small laugh.

"I know." The pixie tapped her temple with a wink before disappearing from the room once more.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Are you sure you have everything dear?" Esme asked for the fourth time the next morning while she followed her children and Bella to the front door.

Patting the gray messenger bag resting on her hip, the brunette smiled indulgently at the kind women, answering, "Yes Mrs. Cullen I promise I have all my necessary supplies."

Pulling the young girl in for a quick hug, she playfully scolded her, saying, "Stop with the Mrs. Cullen bit or I'm going to start calling you _princess_ Isabella."

Laughing at the jest, Bella nodded her head and said, "Sorry Esme, it's just a habit I guess."

"You should never apologize for good manners." Carlisle commented, coming down the steps to stand beside his wife and see everyone off to school. "But if you'd please call us both by our given names it would help us feel less old." He said with a smile and playful wink.

Laughing out loud once more, the brunette's eyes shone brightly while smiling at the loving vampire parents. "My mom and Dad are older than both your ages combined… trust me you two are still young."

Joining in with the teenagers laughter Carlisle conceded her point with a nod of his head. "I didn't think of that, but you're very right Bella."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The irritating sound of a car horn echoed into the house from the driveway, and Bella rushed forward to quickly hug Esme and Carlisle. Pulling away from the surprised couple, she opened the door, tossing a hurried "good bye" over her shoulder, she rushed down the front porch steps.

"It's about time… see you at school Alice." Rosalie huffed out from the back seat of the silver Volvo once she saw Bella coming out of the house.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's attitude, Alice turned her head to see the princess coming over to her. "Sorry about Rose, she's just-"

"Being her wonderful self, don't worry about it." Bella cut in, waving off the pixie girl's apology. Looking at Alice, Bella's gaze raked over the petite frame clad in black skinny jeans, a white fitted button up, and a cropped black single buttoned vest before ducking her head to hide behind her long locks. _**Does she always have to look so….ugh, and here I am in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and gray zip up… I should think about adding color or something. **_

"You ready?" The tiny girl asked, effectively pulling the princess out of her thoughts.

Glancing up with a nod, Bella tilted her head with small frown, finally taking note of the black four door Mercedes her companion was leaning against. "Definitely not what I pictured you driving."

Walking around the luxury vehicle to open the passenger side door, the tiny girl scoffed, saying, "I'm insulted you'd think I'd drive such a grandfather car willingly."

"So this isn't your car?" The brunette asked as she climbed into the tan leather seat.

In seconds Alice was comfortably perched in the driver seat and starting the vehicle. "No, this happens to be Carlisle's preferred mode of transportation."

"Then what do you normally drive?" Bella asked calmly while Alice sped out of the driveway and down the road.

Glancing from the road to her passenger with a smile, she said, "I drive a beautiful canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It's my baby and I'm being forced to leave it in the garage because Esme doesn't think it promotes a wholesome family image. She's convinced the good people of Forks will think badly of us if the youngest child is seen driving a supped up sports car." Shrugging her shoulders, Alice gave the steering wheel a quick pat, saying, "So after a small debate Carlisle's car was decided as the most acceptable family style car after Edward's Volvo."

"I wouldn't have minded showing up in the Porsche." Bella said softly with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Lifting a midnight brow, Alice asked, "You're not frightened of going this fast?"

Shaking her head Bella let out a small chuckle. "Not at all, I'm used to going faster actually." Looking to her left and seeing the tiny girl's eyebrow still raised in silent question, she explained, "Whenever we'd go somewhere Felix would piggy back me, and even when I was a baby I'd love it when my father would carry me and run." Smiling to herself, her brown eyes gazing at nothing as her mind traveled through her memories. "My dad used to take me on walks through the forest surrounding our home every night before my mom would put me to bed, and I'd always beg him to run all the way home."

"And I'm sure he could never say no to you." Alice commented on a whisper, not wanting to disturb the moment with loud words.

"Of course not." Bella replied with a bright smile, before adding, "But you know that no car could out race a vampire, so yeah… I'm used to going fast." She stuttered out, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears and looking out the window.

Shrugging with a smile of her own, the tiny pixie offered, "If you'd like I could take you for a ride in the Porsche sometime, maybe I'll even let you drive it."

"Oh I wouldn't do that, I don't know how to drive." The girl said with a laugh. Hearing her companion's surprised gasp, she continued, "Christine was teaching me before all the issues with the Roman's started, but I don't have my license or anything."

"Well then I'll continue the lessons." Alice replied with a firm nod.

Looking over at the raven haired beauty, Bella smiled as her brown eyes drank in the sight of the smallest Cullen. "I think that would be fun, but…" the brunette's voice faded off as she inwardly debated asking her question.

"You already started asking so you need to finish, 'cause the whole 'oh never mind' thing drives me crazy." Alice said with a teasing grumble.

Ducking her head down and looking away from the girl, Bella felt her cheeks flush as she spoke in a low whisper. "Do you think… I mean would you mind maybe… running with me sometime, if you want to?"

"That would be great, I could show you some of my favorite places here." Turning and facing the princess, her topaz eyes alight with excitement, Alice was practically bouncing in the driver seat. "It's settled then, that's the plan for our next sunny day, we'll go hiking around Forks."

"Oh um… yeah, that sounds great." The brunette stuttered out a little surprised by the girl's easy acceptance and quick excitement. _**No one's ever made me feel the way she does. I swear it's like all my confidence goes flying way when I'm with her. I can just imagine the many different ways I can make a fool of myself when spending a whole day with her.**_

"Welcome to your first day at Forks high school Bella." The pixie's cheery voice announced as she expertly glided the black Mercedes into the vacant space beside the Volvo. Cutting the engine and grabbing her things from the back seat, she said, "Come on I'll show you the office so we can get your schedule."

Un-clipping her seat belt and picking her bag up from her feet, Bella got out of the car saying, "Lead the way Tink."

"Tink?" Alice responded with a raised brow before shooting a glare at her snickering siblings loitering around Edward's car.

Shrugging her shoulders even as her cheeks brightened, Bella smiled at the tiny vampire. "She's the most famous pixie I know of."

"I'm not a pixie." Alice grumbled, frowning at the brunette.

"If you don't like it I'll just call you Alice." The princess offered before whispering, "But I think pixies are cute."

Fighting off the smile that threatened to eclipse her features at the girl's soft spoken confession, Alice played it off as casually as she could. "No it's ok, I think I could get used to you calling me Tink."

Smiling over at the smaller girl, Bella let out a slight sigh as she asked, "So where's the office."

Going over to the brunette's side, Alice happily linked their arms together. "It's this way." Leading the girl down the walkway to their right, the pixie looked over her shoulder, calling out, "I'll see you guys at lunch." Seeing her siblings nod of understanding, Alice couldn't help the ear to ear grin when she saw Jasper's subtle wink and crooked smile. _**So she likes me too, I wonder how much though. **_Making the decision to discuss it with her empathic brother once they were home, Alice was hit with a flash of images and sound. ~~_ "I can't tell you exactly how she feels Ali, but I can tell you her emotions are stronger for you than anyone else." Jasper confided with a gentle smile. "Just continue being yourself and she'll never be able to resist you… even if she did want to."_

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked with a concerned frown.

Shaking off the vision, the tiny girl smiled in reassurance. "Yeah, just a vision of a pop quiz in my second period AP English class."

Laughing softly, the brunette nodded her head as the two continued walking. "I bet a lot of students would love to have your ability for surprises like that."

Stopping in front of the double glass doors leading into a brick building, Alice reached out and pulled one of them open. "Yeah, it does come in handy now and then." She replied with a wink, gesturing for the girl to proceed inside.

Bella walked up to the office reception desk with a smile, saying a soft, "Excuse me."

The chubby red head sitting in the cushioned swivel chair behind the desk looked up from her computer screen with a smile. "Yes dear, how can I help you?"

"My name's Isabella Volturi, my uncle Carlisle Cullen recently enrolled me, so I've come to retrieve my schedule." The brunette explained calmly and confidently, her patient smile never wavering.

Shuffling some papers around on her desk, the red head said, "Oh yes, his wife's niece with the father away on business."

"That would be me Mrs..."

"Cope, Mrs. Cope sweetie." The woman responded to the pleasant teenager, her eyes going wide in triumph, finally finding the girl's welcome packet amidst the clutter on her desk. "And her you go, this is your class schedule, a map of the school, and the pink sheet needs to be signed by your teachers and returned here at the end of the day." She said while handing over the papers with a cheery smile.

Taking the small stack with a nod, Bella said, "Thank you very much, have a good day Mrs. Cope."

"And enjoy your first day Isabella." The red head responded, her pudgy cheeks a bit flushed.

Nodding her head once more with a smile and small wave, the princess turned to leave the office and came face to face with a smirking Alice Cullen. Frowning and leaning close to the smaller girl, Bella whispered, "What's so smirk worthy?"

Giggling softly, Alice's eyes twinkled with concealed amusement as she lead Bella back out of the glass doors. "I just didn't realize humans could do that."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle someone my dear princess." The tiny girl replied with a bright smile.

The brunette's cheeks brightened as she ducked her head down and ran her fingers through her chestnut waves. "Oh um yeah, guess I kind of picked that up from my family somehow."

Bumping her shoulder into the bashful princess's side playfully, Alice whispered, "Or maybe you're just naturally charming Bella." Putting some space between herself and the blushing girl, Alice asked, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Oh um… sure." Bella rolled her eyes at her inability to function normally around the tiny girl. _**I hope I get over this bumbling idiot phase soon. **_She grumbled in her mind as she handed over the slip of paper.

The raven haired girl's golden eyes swiftly scanned over the time table before she looked back up at her companion. "We have lunch and last period together, but you have biology with Edward after lunch, and AP History with Rosalie before lunch." She said with a sympathetic frown when she noticed the less than thrilled expression on the brunette's face.

Shrugging while a soft sigh escaped her lips, Bella flashed Alice a small crooked smile, saying, "At least I get to end the day on a high note."

"Oh yeah?" The tiny girl's tone lifted at the end as a smirk tilted the left side of her mouth. "Why'd you decide to take art as your elective anyway?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

Letting out a low laugh, Bella pushed her fingers through her long locks in a nervous gesture before answering. "Um Esme might have told me you… she told me you took art."

"What if we didn't end up in the same class?" Alice asked calmly, doing her best not to jump and squeal in happiness, not wanting to frighten the princess by being overly enthusiastic. _**She wanted to be in class with me, Jazz winked at me, and she stumbles over her words in front of me… these are all good signs right?**_

"I had hope, and even if… well I'm not too bad at art so…" The brunette ended her response with another shrug before whispering, "I'm glad it worked out though."

Chuckling quietly, Alice tangled their arms once more, slightly squeezing the human's warm appendage. "Me too but let's make sure you're not late to your first class. Esme would take away my shopping privileges for weeks if I get you in trouble on your first day at school."

Frowning down at the girl beside her Bella asked, "Would it really be that bad to have to go a few weeks without shopping?"

"Um, I'm sorry," Alice looked up at the princess with a shocked expression, saying, "Have we met? I'm Alice Cullen and anyone who knows me would never bother to ask that particular question."

Laughing at the pixie's serious tone, she nodded and said, "Alright Tink, point taken." Looking ahead of them as they continued along on the cement pathway, Bella added, "But I guess that just means we'll have to hang out more."

"What do you mean?" The tiny girl asked even though she'd never object to the idea.

Shrugging, the brunette's tone was deceptively casual when she answered. "That way I'll know _The_ Alice Cullen and I won't ask such silly questions."

Rolling her eyes at the girl's teasing words, Alice stopped them outside of a classroom door. "This is first period AP English, I'll see you on your way out since I have it second block."

"Alright, and thanks for playing tour guide." Bella replied with a gentle smile.

Smiling back, Alice leaned in for an impulsive hug before pulling away to say, "Have fun and watch out for Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie."

Leaving the princess frowning in confusion at her cryptic warning, Alice skipped off down the hallway, quickly swallowed by the crowd of students rushing to class. _**Great, so why do I have to watch out for these boys, couldn't she just tell me what was going to happen. **_Looking in the direction the pixie girl had disappeared to for a moment longer, Bella took a deep breath before turning away to enter her classroom. _**And so it begins...**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella waited impatiently for the history teacher to sign her paper before taking the pink slip with a polite smile, and walking down the rows of desks to the only empty seat. Rolling her brown eyes as she placed her belongings down and slide into the plastic blue chair, she inwardly growled at her unbelievable luck. _**So first period I get to deal with Mike and Eric, who don't know how to whisper, practically swimming in their combined drool staring at me… Only to find a giggling Alice in the hallway since she apparently knew what was going to happen, and now this… I knew Rosalie was in this class, but now I get the joy of sitting beside her and being completely ignored.**_

Looking over at the brunette beside her, Rose noticed the girl paying very little attention even though she was looking straight ahead. _**What could be distracting her already, it's only second period.**_

"Alright guys I want you to read over the section on the judicial system in your books on page one forty eight and with the person beside you, list the key points that the judicial branch of our government was created for." Mr. Hoyt announced while writing the page number and requirements on the white board behind him.

Frowning at the simplicity of the assignment, Bella sighed and flipped her book open to the necessary page. "This is pretty easy I could just do it if you'd like." She offered, not bothering to look at the blond beside her as her right hand started filling up the blank page in her notebook.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rosalie inspected her nails as she answered, "That's fine." Turning her head to watch the princess scribble down the information in beautifully flowing script, the blond frowned in thought. "You don't write like most human teenagers." She said softly

Letting out a small chuckle, Bella lifted a single eyebrow as her brown orbs locked with gold. "And what gave you the impression that I was anything like most human teenagers?"

"That you are a seventeen year old human." Rosalie answered as if it were obvious.

"True." Bella conceded with a nod of her head before elaborating. "But I also had a unique upbringing. My handwriting and my way of speaking, things some of the students here have already noticed, are a result of where, with who, and how I grew up." Leaning closer to the blond and keeping her voice cautiously low, Bella said, "when you're home schooled by ancient vampires you tend to pick up on things that would be considered dated by teenagers in normal human families."

Leaning back in her chair, Rosalie's frown deepened as she watched the brunette calmly go back to the assignment. _**Guess I never thought about those things, it really shouldn't be a surprise that the girl acts more like one of us then she does a human. She's spent her whole life shut behind castle doors with vampires who keep only a few humans on as work staff… but she's like those humans in a way, they all hope to be turned just as she's already asked Aro to do for her.**_

For the rest of class the two girls sat quietly beside one another. While Mr. Hoyt lectured in his deep monotone, Bella swiftly jotted down notes even though her uncle Marcus had covered the many forms of government with her when she was ten. For the most part Rosalie seemed to be caught up in her thoughts and observations of the princess, and kept hearing her brother's words from the previous night.

When the bell finally sounded, signaling the end of class, the blond looked to her left and asked, "Would you like to walk to the cafeteria together, we're both going there anyway."

_**Maybe this is as nice as she gets. **_ Bella thought with a crooked smile as she slipped her messenger bag onto her shoulder. "Sure, thank you Rosalie." The blond simply nodded in response and Bella followed her quietly into the packed hallway. _**Well it's an improvement, I mean she's actually spoken to me today.**_

"Hey um Bella," Mike Newton stuttered out as he jogged up to walk alongside the brunette. Throwing a nervous glance at the statuesque blond on Bella's other side, he asked, "Do you think um, maybe you'd like to sit, sit with my friends and me?"

Before the girl could answer Rosalie hooked her arm through Bella's and glared around her at the blond boy. "Bella's already agreed to sit with my family and I during lunch." Her tone was sharp and her eyes narrowed when she saw the boy's sad attempt at an intimidating glare.

"Maybe she'd like to get to know more people since she's stuck with you Cullens all the time already." Mike snapped out, his cheeks bright with temper brought on by the blond girl's easy dismissal of him.

Rolling her eyes at the entire situation, the brunette let out a small sigh before saying, "Thank you for the invitation Mike, but I'd prefer sitting with the Cullens anyway."

Running his fingers through his spiked gelled hair, he looked over the new girl, asking, "Well then maybe you'd like to get together sometime after school or something?"

Glancing from Mike to Rosalie, Bella took a deep breath. _**Let's just get it over with, who knows how long I'll be here, and I don't think I can keep politely refusing someone a persistent as this boy.**_ Letting the breath out slowly, she turned her brown gaze to fully focus on the small town boy. "Mike you're barking up the wrong tree I'm afraid, I'm just not interested in you like that."

At this point the three students were stopped in the center of the hallway leading to the cafeteria. All around them fellow teens slowed their pace to hear what was going on, while trying hard to look like they weren't eavesdropping . It wasn't everyday that one of the most popular jocks in school got turned down after all.

Dropping his sweet guy routine, Mike's eyes narrowed as he asked, "And why's that, do you think you're too good for me like the rest of the high and mighty Cullens?"

Glaring daggers at the boy for his harsh and demanding tone, Bella extracted her arm from Rosalie's and turned to face the small school hot shot head on. "Allow me to explain a few things to you Michael Newton, and it's be wise for you to remember everything I'm about to say." Bella hissed out between her clenched teeth. Taking a step towards the boy, she felt a thrill of satisfaction when he instinctively moved back. "The Cullens and myself don't consider ourselves better or above anyone, but we don't have the time or patients for gossips, back stabbers, and egotistical jocks with their own superiority complex."

At this point the gathering of students making up the audience to this verbal thrashing were completely slack jawed. Rosalie couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped when she noticed all the shocked expressions around them. _**Ok so maybe I'm starting to like the little princess… the others are going to be so mad they missed this.**_

Again Bella advanced forward and Mike stumbled back as the brunette continued to tear into the boy. "For future reference you might want to think about the first impression you make on a girl you're hoping will say yes when you ask her out. Here in the hallway you're faking shy and nervous because this morning in English I wouldn't moon all over your overly confident, abrasive, arrogant attitude. When just meeting someone girl's don't like over hearing that you'll have no problems 'hitting that' and 'tapping this'. It would seriously benefit you in the future to learn how to actually _whisper_ your vulgar comments to your friends. " By now the brunette had Mike backed up against the cold metal of the teal lockers lining the hallway and her face was flushed with anger.

"Bel-Bella I-"

"I'm not finished yet." The girl snapped out, cutting off the stuttering boy's whimpered attempt at speaking. "I tried to politely decline your invite, but you pushed it, my friend had already rudely said no to you, and still you try to force the issue. Then I choose to be honest, something you have yet to be, and let you know I'm not interested in your romantic advances, and you insult me and my family." Leaning forward Bella lifted a single brow asking, "And you really can't see why such a _fine catch_ like _you_ is still single?" Turning around and walking back over to Rosalie's side, the brunette looked over at the blond boy doing his best impression of a large mouthed fish cowering against the lockers. Rolling her eyes she sighed in a huff, saying, "I'm not interested in you because you're an asshole, not because I believe people here are beneath me. Also being gay factors in there but just slightly."

Throwing her head back, letting her long golden locks sway against her back, Rosalie laughed out loud and hooked her arm through the brunette's once more. "Right now you're kind of my hero." She said through her laughter as the two girls finally made it into the cafeteria.

Letting out her own soft chuckle, Bella looked down at her feet for a moment before timidly meeting Rose's amber gaze. "He had it coming, but about what I said-"

"Oh I'm pretty sure we all already figured that part out Bella." The blond said, cutting the girl off with a wave of her hand. "When you're around humans in high school over and over again, you get pretty good at reading people." _**It's also pretty obvious when you turn to mush around my little sister every time she even glances at you.**_

"Hey ya Bella." Alice called out in an excited tone, her liquid gold eyes dancing with barely restrained amusement and her full lips tilted up in a crooked smirk. "Do you have anything interesting to share about your first day?"

Bella allowed Rose to pull her along the rest of the way to the table occupied by the rest of the Cullens. Rolling her eyes at the tiny vampire, she said, "Nothing you haven't already seen Tink." Pulling out the free seat beside Alice, Bella dug into her messenger bag and retrieved the lunch Esme hand packed for her. "And next time don't make your warnings so cryptic." She grumbled while unwrapping her ham and cheese sandwich.

Everyone's attention shot to Edward when he suddenly fell into a laughing fit. Emmett and Jasper had similarly confused expressions causing their foreheads to wrinkle with frowns. While Rosalie and Alice shared knowing smirks between one another, and Bella bit into her sandwich with a scowl.

"Oh that's just priceless." Edward choked out as his laughter began dyeing down.

"What's priceless?" Emmett demanded impatiently, his wide eyes darting around the lunch room and his siblings looking for any clue to the answer.

Rubbing her husband's bicep affectionately, Rosalie took pity on the bulky guy and explained. "Mike Newton felt the need to press his advances on our little princess here, and she let him down very…" Tilting her head to the side as she thought over her word choice, she ended, saying, "Effectively."

"That's putting it mildly if the thoughts circulating in this place are even half true." Edward snickered form his seat on the other side of Alice.

At that point just about every head in the cafeteria turned to see the mortified bowed head of a red faced Michael Newton walking through the double doors leading into the room. Barely lifting his head his blue eyes peeked over at the Cullen's lunch table and rested on the firm steady gaze of Isabella Volturi. For her part the brunette simple raised a single sculpted eyebrow in silent challenge, curious to see what the boy's next move would be.

"Hmm…"

The soft hum that came from her right caused Bella to turn her head with a puzzled frown. "What is it Alice?" She asked in a whisper while the normal echoing sounds of a high school lunchroom started up around them once more.

Shrugging, the tiny girl nodded her head in the blond boy's direction before she answered. "It looks like Mike is going to try and keep everyone focused on you being gay to get them to stop talking about you putting him in his place. It's not really going to work though, mostly because you don't really care what people have to say about you, and only a handful of students will be bothered by it anyway."

"He's a sad excuse for a man." Jasper muttered to himself with a shake of his head.

Looking over at his brother Edward nodded in agreement. "Most of the boys in this school are, just be thankful you can't hear the thoughts that go with their hormonal emotions."

"What do their thoughts seem to be focused on today Eddie?" Emmett asked with a grin.

Shrugging, the bronze haired boy tilted his head in the princess's direction. "Bella of course, she's the sparkling new toy everyone's hoping to play with."

Letting out an annoyed groan, Bella swallowed her bite of sandwich before commenting. "I think I officially like being home schooled better. I'm never complaining to uncle Marcus about his teaching again."

"Hey this is only your first day, try doing high school on repeat every five or six years." Emmett said with wide gold eyes.

Looking around at the expressions of agreement on all of the Cullen's faces, the brunette shook her head with a deep frown. "I never thought Carlisle and Esme could be so cruel, but that's just horrible." She whispered.

Laughing at the girl's sympathy, Alice laced her arm through Bella's and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "Silly princess, just wait until you're stuck doing things over and over again too."

Bella didn't miss the roll of Rosalie's eyes at the pixie girl's alluding to her becoming a vampire. _**And here I thought we were doing better… I'm going to have to try talking to her about this at some point. I'm not going to continue walking on egg shells and not even know why.**_

_End chapter two_

**thank you all for the reviews I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to update every Sunday at the latest, but it might be earlier this week since I'm going away for the weekend. If I can't get it done in time I'm sorry but it'll be posted Monday at the latest.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is later than originally said, and this is only the first part of chapter three, there will be more as soon as I can get it typed up and posted. Thank you again to everyone who took the time to review, I hope you continue enjoying the story.

words in plain **bold letters** are the other end of the phone conversation

**Chapter Three**

Carlisle picked up the vibrating iphone rumbling on his desk and hit the answer button. Holding the device to his right ear, he said, "Hello this is doctor Cullen, can I help you?"

"**As a matter of fact you can old friend"**

Carlisle's eyes widened a bit as he quickly recognized the rich voice of Aro Volturi on the other end of the line. "Aro, such a pleasure to hear from you… I apologize, I did not recognize the phone number."

"**Oh nothing to apologize for Carlisle, I was hoping you weren't too busy and I might take up some of your time discussing my daughter with you."**

"Of course, of course… I'm surprised I haven't heard from you before now." The blond man commented with a curious frown puckering his forehead.

"**I wanted to call the day she arrived at your home my friend, but my lovely wife told me I needed to give her time to settle in before… I believe her words were, I start pestering the poor girl. I fail to see how a caring concerned father calling to see about his daughter is considered pestering."**

Carlisle smirked even as he held back the laugh that got caught in his throat. He'd never heard this side of the ancient vampire, and was utterly amused by Aro's genuinely perplexed tone. "There's nothing wrong with being concerned about your daughter's well being… though she is a teenager and an independent one at that, so she might appreciate a bit of space." The blond doctor calmly explained.

"**There now, you put it so much more politely than my dear wife."**

"**You're three thousand years old my love, I'm sure your feelings weren't damaged beyond repair."**

Carlisle had to move the mobile away from his ear at the condescending tone of Sulpicia's voice in the background. As he was trying to rein in the laughter currently filling his chest, he heard the crunch of gravel beneath rubber tires announcing the arrival of the children. _**Oh thank you, now I pass the phone off to Bella.**_

"**Carlisle… Carlisle are you still there… I can never tell if this thing is still-… Sulpicia I think I may have hung up prematurely again."**

"**Oh seriously Aro, if you don't know how to work the thing properly stop demanding to be the one in charge of the calls."**

Clearing his throat and swallowing down more chuckles, Carlisle placed the phone to his ear once more. "I'm still on the line Aro, sorry about that, but the children just pulled up the drive and I'm sure you'd like to speak to Bella directly…"

"**Yes, indeed, but I do have a few quick questions for you… if you don't mind?"**

"Of course not, what's on your mind my friend?" Carlisle asked.

"**Caius is on my back to find out how your boy Jasper is handling having Bella around, and I'd like to know if she's behaving herself and adjusting well to staying with your family."**

Smiling to himself, the blond vampire answered the concerns in his naturally gentle tone. "Jasper and Bella are getting along quite well actually, so you can assure Caius that the princess is in no danger from any member of my family. As for her behavior… Esme and myself agree that you and your family brought up a strong, confident, respectful, and absolutely charming young lady."

"**Oh that is so nice to hear Carlisle… We did read so many parenting books after all, but most of it came instinctually… which was quite surprising."**

"Well you did a fine job Aro." The blond praised the ancient once more before addressing the last concern that had been voiced. "Bella's adjustment to staying with my family is still ongoing it seems. Your daughter and my son, Edward, have not taken much of a liking to one another, but do remain civil and polite. While my daughter Rosalie can't seem to reconcile herself to the fact that the princess wishes to willingly give up her human life to become one of us."

"**You let your beautiful Rose know that if she can sway my little girl's decision on that matter I'd be eternally grateful."**

Letting out a small chuckle, Carlisle nodded his head, saying, "I'll be sure to inform her of that."

"**And what of your other children and your wife, how is my Bella getting along with them?"**

"Everyone else has taken an immediate liking to the young princess… Alice especially seems fond of her." The blond man answered casually, even though he suspected his daughter was much more than simply fond of the human girl.

"**That's wonderful news my friend, and I'm sure Rosalie and Edward will come around eventually… Bella can be very hard to resist as time goes on."**

"I don't doubt that at all Aro." Carlisle responded with a soft laugh.

"**It's been lovely speaking with you Carlisle, but I would truly appreciate it if I could talk to my daughter."**

Standing from his desk chair, he replied quickly while walking out of his study and down the stairs. "Of course Aro, I'd be more than happy to put her on for you."

Bella's head whipped around to face the stair case at the sound of Carlisle's patient voice speaking her father's name. When she saw the blond doctor come down the hard wood steps with a cell phone pressed to his ear, the brunette rushed out of the living room and scooped up the mobile being held out by the smiling vampire. "Thank you Carlisle."

"You're very welcome Bella." The blond man responded with a smile.

Placing the phone to her ear, Bella's rich chocolate eyes lit up and she couldn't mask the excitement in her voice. "Daddy is that you?"

"**Now who else would it be my little one?"**

Bella felt the swift sting of tears behind her eyes at the sound of her father's voice even as the two of them shared a small laugh. "It's so good to hear your voice dad, how is everyone at home, what's going on with the Romans, are you driving mom crazy as usual, is Demetri missing his nightly butt kicking, how are mom and Jane-"

"**Bella… Bella sweetheart slow down… I'd think the Cullens turned you with how fast you're talking if I didn't know better."**

Rolling her eyes while her father's deep laughter projected through the receiver, she sighed impatiently, waiting for his amusement to subside. "So answer my questions already." She demanded once Aro's mirth had died down to low chuckles.

"**Alright little one… Everyone here is doing well, with the exception of missing you. Your uncle Caius has been especially irritable, taking your absence hard, it's put him in quite the mood. The Romans continue to gather followers, and have taken to creating new ones as well. Our guards have certainly had their hands full these past few nights… and I never drive your mother crazy, it's completely the other way around my dear."**

"**Oh you know our Bella won't believe that husband, she's lived with us her entire life and definitely knows better."**

"**I do believe the cellular phone is in my hand, there-fore this conversation is between our daughter and myself my love."**

Bella couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up and out of her mouth as she listened to her parents teasing banter on the other end of the line. Looking over her shoulder into the living room she saw the entire Cullen family laughing softly as they shamelessly listened in on her conversation. "So I take it mom is doing great since she still hasn't maimed you." The brunette laughed out, bringing her father's attention back to herself.

"**Yes little one, your mother is doing very well."**

"What about Janie, how's she?" Bella asked quickly, turning around to lean against the banister and facing the family of golden eyed vampires while she continued her conversation. The brunette's brow furrowed in curiosity when Alice turned her head away at the mention of Jane's name. _**Hmmm… I wonder if my sister and Alice have met before? If Jane used her gift on Alice… It might explain some of Tink's behavior.**_

"**Your Jane is doing just fine, in fact she seems to be enjoying the Roman attacks just as much as Demetri."**

"Tell her to be careful though and to not let her arrogance get her killed." Bella demanded in a bit of a huffy voice, adding, "And the same goes for my block head of a brother."

"**I'll be sure to relay the sound advice sweetheart… Now tell me how your first day at a human school went?"**

At the question the five teenage Cullens that had to endure Forks high school along with the princess let out gulfs of laughter, which caused the rest of the family to frown in puzzlement and the lone human to glare at all of them. Carlisle and Esme shared confused looks along with Luci and Bree before all four of them turned their eyes on Bella and waited for the answer to their unvoiced question.

"**I hear quite a bit of laughter coming from Carlisle's children over there, don't leave me in suspense for too long Bella dear."**

Rolling her eyes with a shake of her head, knowing there was no way of avoiding this topic now that her father's curiosity had been tapped, Bella's tone was a borderline grumble as she spoke. "The subjects are taught by pleasant, though slightly inept, professors… and uncle Marcus has already covered all the topics I'm currently learning."

"Come on Bella get to the good stuff." Emmett taunted with his trade mark Cheshire grin.

"**Yes little one get to the good stuff, we already know you're advanced, you always have been."**

Growling softly with narrowed eyes leveled at the bear of a man sitting beside a snickering Rosalie, the brunette spoke through clenched teeth into the mobile. "There was a small incident at school with one of the local boys today."

"**This is great, her first day and there's already gossip."**

"Is that Demetri?" Bella snapped out in surprise at hearing the deep baritone on the other end.

"**The one and only sissy."**

"**Yeah, we've all been listening since you called Demetri a block head."**

"**So get on with it already, spill the details."**

Letting out a deep groan while using her free hand to rub her forehead and close her eyes, Bella asked, "Well let's just make sure the gang's all there so I only go through this once. I heard Heidi and Christine, so why don't you other three speak up."

"**You're stalling little princess… you know very well that Jane, Alec, and myself wouldn't miss the chance to hear your voice since your presence has surly been missed here at home."**

Smiling at the soft tender tone of her brother, the brunette felt the threatening sting of tears once more. "I miss all of you guys too Felix."

"**Ok… now I believe you need to get on with the good stuff my little one."**

Bella let out a quick laugh at her father's inpatient words, saying, "Alright, alright… A boy at school, in my English class, kept making foul comments to his friends about me. When I ignored him completely he took it upon himself to find me in the halls on my way to the cafeteria with Rosalie."

"**Human boys have no decorum when it comes to the treatment of a lady."**

The brunette smiled at the grumbled words of her gentlemanly brother while her eyes connected with Jasper's golden gaze, who was nodding in agreement. _**I know Jazz and Felix would get along, they are so much alike. **_Choosing not to address the comment, Bella simply continued with her tale. "He tried a different approach in the hallway… He was going for shy and nervous this time, asking me to sit at his lunch table. Rosalie _tactfully_ informed him I'd be sitting with her and the rest of the Cullens-"

"**Excuse me darling but I've met young Rose, we all have in point of fact, and I'm not so sure tact is a form she'd ever use… honestly I'm not sure she's physically able to."**

"I was using sarcasm Chrissy, now would you all stop interrupting so I can get through this already." The girl huffed before shooting another glare at the room of snickering vampires in front of her. "Anyway… the boy, Mike, ignored Rosalie so I politely turned him down but he kept pushing, so I told him I simply wasn't interested. Like most boys, he got offended and said a few insulting things about the Cullens-"

"**Oh here comes the good part."**

"**Yeah, you know Izzy's temper."**

"Heidi, Chrissy, shut up already." Bella practically growled through the cell phone in annoyance before finishing quickly. "I got angry and told him off in front of a large portion of the student body, informed him of my personal preference, and spent the lunch hour teased by a relentless Emmett Cullen, and the rest of the school day being stared at and whispered about before coming back to the Cullen's to have this incredible conversation."

"**Loving the continued use of sarcasm sissy."**

"It's been an eventfully day block head." She snapped at her brother's teasing. Hearing an electronic beeping sound and responding groans coming from the other end of the phone, Bella rolled her eyes and asked, "Did you forget to charge the cell phone again dad?"

"**For something so advanced you'd think it'd last longer than a few days."**

Laughing at her father's muttered response, she said, "Guess I'll say my good byes before we get cut off then, I love you guys and miss you all."

"**Love you Bella baby."**

"Love you too Janie." She replied with a bright smile. Hearing a faint short growl, Bella glanced at Alice with a confused expression. "I'll talk to you guys soon, just make sure the phone gets fully charged." She said, shrugging off her curiosity over the pixie girl's odd behavior.

"**I promise little one, we love you very much."**

"**And your father will make it so you can come home soon my sweetie."**

Turning her head away from the Cullens, Bella bit her bottom lip as a single tear escaped her control and trailed down her cheek to fall from her chin. "I love you mom and dad, and look forward to seeing you both and being home again."

"Bella, the phone's going to die in eight seconds." Alice whispered the warning from her perch on the arm of one of the sofas.

"**Alright sweetheart… We'll be calling you again soon, love you and behave."**

"Love you too, bye daddy." The brunette said quickly before the line went dead. Closing her eyes while keeping her head turned away, she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I'm going to get started on my homework."

"Alright sweetie, I'll call you down when your dinner is ready." Esme's tone was gentle as her eyes took in the upset girl's tense posture against the stairway.

"Thank you Esme." Bella said quickly before scooping her bag up that she'd dropped at her feet, and placed the phone on the small hall table beside her.

Alice's swirling topaz gaze followed the brunette's movements as she rushed up the stair case. Turning her head to face her brother on the sofa beside her, she frowned in silent question, gesturing her head toward the steps.

"She's feeling a bit over whelmed Ali." Jasper replied in a soft tone that could rival his vampire parents. "She is homesick but was happy to hear from her family, as well as worried about them since they've been fighting the Romans, and she's enjoying her stay here so far and feeling somewhat guilty, so… her emotions are conflicted."

Walking over to wrap a comforting arm around his youngest daughter, Carlisle said, "Just give her time to collect herself Alice, she's going through a lot and it's understandable for her to need some time to herself now and then."

"I know, it's just hard to see her sad like that." Alice whispered, looking up at the blond man with wide eyes.

Cupping his daughter's cheek with a knowing smile, he replied, "That's natural for us when we see our mate upset or in pain." When the tiny girl's eyes widened even farther he let out a soft chuckle, saying, "Why does it surprise you that we've noticed the connection between yourself and the princess?"

"Yeah, it's not like you hide it well." Lucidity commented with a teasing smile.

Letting out a huffed breath while inspecting her nails, Rosalie added, "Even Emmett's put two and two together."

"And we're all happy for you Ali, the princess is wonderful." Bree said from Edward's lap.

Looking around the room, the pixie girl lifted a single dark eyebrow, giving Rose and Edward pointed looks, asking, "Are you sure you're _all_ happy and approve?"

Rolling his golden eyes, Edward sighed before answering. "I want to see you happy Alice, I always have, and I'm sure your Bella and I will find a way to get along."

"And what about you Rose?" Alice asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, the blond girl met her sister's steady gaze. "She's got some attitude and defended us against Mike's insults today… I might not agree with what she wants, but I've noticed and extra skip in your step… so if she makes you happy I won't stand in your way."

Jasper looked over at his sister with a small frown. "Haven't you given my suggestion any thought?"

"Oh she definitely has." Edward answered, only to receive one of Rosalie's fiery glares thrown at him.

"I'll speak with her when I'm ready Jasper." The blond replied through clenched teeth, her narrowed eyes never straying from her intrusive brother. _**I can speak for myself Edward.**_

Lifting his hands in surrender, Edward bowed his head slightly as he whispered, "Sorry."

"That is one thing I will always envy of the princess." Rosalie said with a smile toward her tiny sister.

Laughing, Emmett nodded in agreement. "I think that goes for all of us."

"Alright you kids, clear out before everyone starts picking on Edward." Esme ordered, waving her hands as she shooed her children from the living room. "Go do something productive please." She called out to their departing forms before turning to smile at her husband. "I'll be in the kitchen cooking for Bella."

Standing up and kissing his wife's cheek, he commented, "You're really enjoying preparing meals for our guest."

"It's relaxing… and she's so sweet and appreciative." The auburn haired women replied, her gaze lighting up just a bit more.

Nodding his head, Carlisle kissed her once more. "I'll be in my study should you need me."

Esme watched her husband disappear up the stairs at vampire speed with a smile. _**I know Bella misses her family, but I can't help feeling that mine is finally complete with her here. Alice has always been cheerful, but there was that sad loneliness that shadowed her eyes… with the princess here that gloom is gone. **_Walking into the kitchen, the woman pulled out ingredients from the cabinets and refrigerator. _**It'll be interesting to see how things turn out, and how Aro and Sulpicia will feel about this situation…**_ Shaking the thoughts from her head, Esme went about cooking the human girl's dinner for the night.

_OOOOOOOO_

Bella stood up from the table and tried to clean up after herself, only to have Esme snatch the dishes at vampire speed with a tisk tisk sound leaving her lips. Rolling her eyes with a smile, Bella said, "Thank you Esme, but I will clean up one of these nights."

"Don't count on it." Alice commented with a teasing smirk from across the table. The little vampire had been keeping the brunette company since she emerged from her bedroom looking and acting like the polite, cheerful, and charming Volturi princess once more.

"Do you know that through a vision?" Bella asked with an adorable head tilt.

Laughing with a shake of her head, Alice answered, "I don't need a vision to know that."

"What have your recent visions been about Tink… anything I might need to know so I can be prepared for school tomorrow?" Bella asked with a playful scowl.

"Let's see shall we." The pixie said with a cheeky grin.

Shaking her head the brunette watched in fascination while Alice's eyes stared off into nothing. "It's like her own personal television channel." Her tone was a soft whisper as her gaze never wavered from the still form at the other end of the dining room table._** I wonder what it's like for her to fight with her gift… Is she left vulnerable or is she the scariest person you could be up against? **_A low growl rumbling in her companion's chest brought a worried frown to the brunette's face. _**That doesn't sound like a good sign.**_

"Oh great… company's coming." Edward's sarcastic tone sounded through the large house. The soft tinkling of piano keys abruptly ending to be replaced by annoyed growls.

Looking around at the rapidly filling dining room, Bella's frown deepened at the variations of annoyed, disgusted, and angry expressions of the Cullens. "What's going on, who's coming?" She asked curiously, her brown eyes wide and swirling with questions.

"If you think Mike has a superiority complex… just you wait Bella." Bree grumbled from beside her husband.

Glancing around the room Carlisle let out a soft sigh. "Why don't we meet them outside, it'll make things a bit more comfortable that way." Looking over at his youngest daughter, he asked, "How long do we have Alice?"

"Everything goes dark in about thirty eight seconds." The tiny girl grumbled out with a frustrated glare.

"Alright everyone outside… and Alice, I want you to stay beside the princess." Carlisle instructed as the family filed out of the dining room and through the back French doors. "Everyone try to stay calm and in control, we don't want to give them any excuses."

Alice gently laced her fingers with Bella's to lead her to a spot just behind the rest of the family. "We have a few neighbors that we don't exactly get along with, and I believe they just found out about the addition of Bree to our family… though I'm not sure they'll be too thrilled finding you with us either." The tiny girl whispered to the confused brunette just as the foliage at the tree line began to sway.

Bella's chocolate gaze went wide when two large wolves stepped out into the open landscape of the Cullen's back yard. Leaning down close to the pixie at her side, she whispered, "I guess you didn't think it was important to mention that your neighbors are giant wolves?"

Shrugging, the rave haired girl smirked up at the princess. "Must have slipped my mind, sorry." Turning her head back to face their unwelcome guests, Alice whispered, "Your expression was priceless though."

"Brat." The brunette grumbled before her attention was ensnared by the broad shouldered, built, tan boy stepping out of the woods to stand in his jean cut offs, between the two large wolves._** This must be who Bree was referring to… he just screams macho man.**_

"Good evening Jacob Black, what brings you by tonight?" Carlisle asked politely, making sure to use his gentle doctor's voice.

"You added to your coven… no one informed us that your boy had mated." The dark haired boy snapped out, his deep eyes narrowed in a sharp glare.

Tilting his head just a bit, Carlisle glanced toward Edward and Bree before looking back at the tan boy in front of him. "Bree has been with my family for the past sixteen years now, and when we moved back here we didn't inform the pack or tribe because it was never an agreement placed in the treaty between us." The blond man explained in a mature and professional manner.

Scanning the line of golden eyed vampires, Jacob's arms and shoulders began to slightly quiver when his gaze came to rest on Bella. "You add to your coven of blood suckers, and now you keep a human as a pet." He spat out between clenched teeth as the wolves beside him let out deep rumbling growls. "You leeches have no right to exist, let alone be around defenseless humans."

"Excuse me, but just where do you get off thinking you have any right to speak to them that way." Bella called out, dragging a shocked Alice up to the front of the Cullen family, so she could stand toe to toe with this mammoth insolent boy.

Looking down into the flushed face of the human girl, Jacob tried to reason with the obviously fuming brunette. "You don't under-"

"No I believe you're the one who doesn't seem to understand… Jacob is it?" With narrowed eyes, not backing down even though he easily towered over by a good foot, Bella didn't wait for a reply before she continued. "It's all well and good that your people can turn into giant temperamental rude wolves, but you have no right or power to make any kind of demands, stipulations, or threats on a raise that out numbers and out classes your own."

"Is this anything like what happened at the school?" Lucidity asked beside Rosalie even as her golden gaze remained riveted on the confrontation between the princess and the alpha of the wolf pack.

Shaking her head, Rose smirked, saying, "Nope… this is so much better."

"I'm just glad to at least see this one." Emmett commented with a huge grin.

Ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery of Cullens behind her, Bella pushed on in her second tirade of the day. "Now I believe Carlisle was polite and courteous enough to inform you of his newest daughter Bree, and as for the_ defenseless human_… I'd much rather stay in the company of the Cullen family then be subjected to the disrespectful, arrogant, macho attitude of you and your over grown house pets hospitality."

"You can't be serious." Jacob scoffed, clenching his fists tightly at his sides to keep his control.

Releasing the little pixie's hand, the princess crossed her arms as one eyebrow lifted in a silent sign of annoyed inpatients. "Oh I'm completely serious… I'm staying here of my own free will, so you and your puppies can tuck in your tails and run along."

Leaning down into the girl's personal space, Jacob spoke through clenched teeth. "Fine, we'll leave but we'll be back if they step out of line again."

Moving forward herself, Bella's full lips tilted up in an amused smirk. "For them to step out of line _again _they'd have to do it to begin with, and the only one I see out of line here is you pup." Taking another step forward, the brunette left only enough space for their breath between them before saying, "Don't try to intimidate me little boy, I've spent my entire life with far more fearsome opponents then you… and I wouldn't advise making any types of threats against this family, the results of such an offence may be hazardous to your health."

"You're just a girl, how are you a threat?" He snapped out.

A crooked smile took over her full lips as Bella calmly said, "I have more tricks up my sleeve than you could possibly dream of or hope to handle… and I don't do threats, I only make promises, threats are for those who can't back them up."

Jacob's lips twitched before he abruptly pulled out of the stare down with the brunette. "Let's go…Now!" He barked out to the wolves beside him. Throwing one last glare at the gathered vampires, he sneered at the unwavering brunette, then turned away and ran off into the woods.

Bella stood with narrowed eyes, staring daggers into the area of trees that had swallowed the arrogant wolf boy. Taking in a few deep breaths and releasing them slowly to calm her riled temper, she inwardly groaned at her actions throughout this eventful day._** First I get into a confrontation with the local jock at school, then I get emotional when saying good bye to my family over the phone, and now I get into another altercation with the leader of the pack… I'm sure this is making a wonderful impression on the Cullens.**_

"That was better than school." Alice squealed happily, jumping onto the brunette's back and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. Giggling softly when she heard Bella's surprised oomph, she squeezed the human in a gentle piggy back type of hug. "You're kind of awesome princess."

"Alice would you get off of Isabella." Esme scolded even as her lips twitched, fighting off the amused smile beneath the surface.

"Sorry." The pixie mumbled, hopping off of the other girl.

Laughing with a small shake of her head, Bella said, "It's ok Tink… not like you weigh much. I'm just glad all of you aren't angry with me." Looking down to her feet, her cheeks brightening, she whispered, "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that."

Rushing forward Emmett scooped the human into a controlled bear hug and twirled her around with an echoing booming laugh. "That was wicked Bella bear… you've got to be the coolest human ever."

"Thanks Emmett." The brunette laughed out, patting the big guy's shoulder in a silent request to be put back down.

"Makes you wonder what she'll be like as one of us." Bree mused out loud from Edward's side.

Bella looked over and caught Rosalie's eye roll at her sister's comment and frowned in frustration. _**That's it… I seem to be on a roll today, might as well go for the hat trick and get to the bottom of this.**_

"Bree… sweetheart would you mind doing something about that horrible wet dog odor?" Esme's sweet voice politely requested of her daughter.

"Sure mom… Emmett hold on to the princess." The honey blond girl ordered.

"On it." He replied once more lifting Bella into his secure arms. Leaning into the girl, he whispered, "Check this out."

No sooner had the words left the bulky boys mouth and Bree's hands had lifted, a strong gust of wind barreled through the back yard. The princess watched in awe as the towering trees in the forest rocked uncontrollably at the force of the wind swirling around everyone. Her long chestnut waves whipped back behind her, and her own grip on Emmett's broad shoulders tightened in the mini concentrated tornado of air, leaving no doubt that she would've been swept about had the large vampire not been holding her.

"Alright darling, now you're just showing off." Edward teased with his accompanying cooked smile.

Shrugging her shoulders, lowering her hands and ending the wind tunnel, Bree smile back at her husband. "It's fun and I don't get to use my gift daily like some people." She teased back, wrapping her arms around Edward's trim waist and leaning into his side.

"Now that the stench is taken care of I'm out of here" Rosalie announced, her tone laced with irritation.

Squirming and hopping down to her feet and out of Emmett's arms, Bella rushed over to the blond girl's side, asking, "Would you mind taking a walk with me Rosalie?"

Looking over her shoulder at the approaching princess, the blond caught the encouraging nods and smirks from the rest of the family and let out a deep sigh. "Suit yourself princess."

Nodding her head, ignoring the girl's put out demeanor, Bella's gaze was determined and her tone was firm as she spoke. "Great, I'll follow you since it's your home after all."

"Wonderful, right this way." Rosalie responded, not even trying to mask her annoyance or sarcasm.

Alice watched her sister disappear into the forest around their home with the brunette walking confidently beside her. Closing her eyes and seeing nothing the tiny girl let out a frustrated growl. "I'm pretty sure Bella's blocking me right now." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Awe come on Shorty, we can play Halo while we wait for our girls." Emmett teased, reaching out to ruffle the tiny girl's hair only to meet empty air.

"Let's go Em." Alice called out with a giggle, already standing in the doorway leading into the large house.

"Cheating future seeing midget vampire." The bulky man grumbled, stomping his way into the house, the sounds of his chuckling family following him.

"Hurry up Emmett, I get to beat you twenty six times before they get back." The cheerful voice called out from the depths of the mansion style home.

_(chapter will be continued)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap three part two**

The rustling of leaves overhead drew Bella's attention to the darkening sky. The glittering constellations unblemished by false light out here where the wilderness was mostly untouched had the young princess missing home. _**Walks with dad were never filled with tension like this… He'd always share stories and just talk…**_ Letting out a soft sigh, she looked ahead of her once more, following the rigid blond in front of her. _**Just how am I supposed to start this conversation when I don't even know what she's holding against me…**_

"I don't hate you Isabella, I know you think I do, but I honestly have never hated you." Rosalie spoke softly, slowing her pace to allow the brunette to walk beside her.

Glancing over to her companion, Bella tucked her hands into the pockets of her zip up sweatshirt and asked, "Then why do I get the impression you don't particularly like me?"

Walking over to a fallen log, the blond gracefully perched on the rough bark of the downed tree. Looking across the small space between herself and the brunette, Rosalie's golden gaze met with the chocolate brown eyes of the princess. "I don't understand you Bella, and I can't really bring myself to agree with your desire to become one of us… to give up your existence, only to stay frozen as a monster."

Moving slowly over the twigs and leaves littering the forest floor, Bella used the pale glow of the moon to navigate her way to Rosalie. "May I sit down?" She asked politely, standing beside the log seat the blond had claimed. When Rose gave a slight nod and gestured to the empty space beside her with a pale hand, Bella calmly sat down. Looking out into the shadow filled foliage, the brunette asked, "Is it truly so hard to understand a child wanting to stay with her family?"

"No… but this is different." The blond protested stubbornly. "You're a human being, you're not one of us."

Bowing her head while burrowing her fingers through her long hair, Bella let out a small laugh. "No, I'm not one of you Rosalie… but everyone I've ever loved is a vampire. The people who've raised me as their own, who have loved me unconditionally since I was an infant are all going to live forever." Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees the brunette nervously picked at her nails as she spoke. "I don't know what your story is Rosalie, and I'd never dream of pressuring you into sharing it, but it's fairly easy to discern that the events leading to you being turned have shaped your views on what you are."

Looking over at the princess with narrowed eyes, the blond thought over the young girl's words before saying, "I envy the humans I'm forced to be surrounded by for eternity… they still have the ability to move forward, to evolve, to change."

Nodding her head in understanding, Bella turned her head to look into the golden glare being leveled at her. "Has it ever occurred to you that not everyone feels the same way you do? I'm not trying to belittle your opinion, I'm simply pointing out that it is just that, _your_ opinion."

"And yours' on this matter obviously differs greatly from my own… so please, enlighten me little princess, what is your take on this opinion of mine?" The blond snapped out, her golden eyes darkening slightly.

Ignoring the vampire's venomous sarcasm, Bella kept her tone even and polite, firmly in control over her emotions for the first time today. "You grew up as most humans do… in a family with a living mother and father. You were raised as most humans for any time period… boys grow up to find a suitable wife, raise a family, and work hard to provide for them. Girls grow up taught to hope for that perfect prince of a husband, wanting babies, and to take care of the home and family." Looking steadily into Rosalie's narrowed gaze, the brunette calmly continued. "I grew up in a home with vampires for parents, uncles, aunts, and for all intents and purposes… siblings and friends. As I told you at school today, I am not now, nor will I ever be a typical human teenager."

"So because you were raised by the Volturi you need to become a vampire?" She questioned with an underlining growl to her tone.

"I was raised by my _family._" The brunette firmly corrected, sounding every bit the regal princess. "My parents brought me up to be respectful, polite, and courteous at all times… but they also instilled a strong sense of independence, pride, and self worth in me. They may not be human, but they're not the monsters you and other members of your family believe your kind to be. Like any other species you have your good and bad… and while my family's history is not the best, they have made strides to correct and redeem themselves from that. Vampires are capable of change, of growth, of evolving… I've seen it every day in my own home." Running her fingers through her hair before looking up to the star lit sky again, Bella's tone softened slightly. "I don't wish to become a vampire for vain or shallow reasons like most humans Rosalie… I wished to be turned so I can stay with my family, so I can protect them as they've always protected me…" Bowing her head down to hide behind the curtain of chestnut waves, she whispered, "So I can save them the heart ache of seeing me wither away and die… a memory they'd have for eternity in perfect clarity."

Taking in everything the girl beside her had said as well as everything that had happened during the entire day, Rosalie found herself letting out a few soft laughs with a shake of her head. "If today is anything to go by… I'd have to say that Aro and the rest of the Volturi put a little extra emphasis on the family pride portion of your upbringing."

Laughing along with the blond, Bella rubbed the back of her neck even as she felt the tell tale blush heating up her cheeks. "Yeah well, you heard Heidi and Christine during that embarrassing family phone conversation. I usually have great control over my temper, and emotions in general, accept when people bad mouth my family… I've always lost it when that happens, thankfully I only seem to lose control over my mouth though."

Tilting her head to the side, Rosalie lifted a single honey colored brow, asking, "So with Mike at the school… does that mean the little princess considers us Cullens family?"

"My cover story is that we're cousins." The brunette replied with a bright smile.

Nodding her head, a smile of her own curving her full red lips, Rosalie said, "I don't think I mind being your cousin… you're not so bad as family goes."

"Thank you… I think." She responded with an amused frown.

Rolling her eyes at the humans skeptical tone, the blond gently nudged the girl's shoulder. "You're quite the human Isabella Volturi, and I think you'll make an extraordinary vampire once your father turns you."

"Yeah… that's if he doesn't find a way around it first." Bella commented with a scoff.

"Would you tell me a little about him… about growing up with him?" The blond requested on a curious whisper.

Placing her hands down on the log she currently sat on, the rough back pressing into her soft palms, Bella leant back and looked up to the stars with a wistful sigh. "I don't think fate, destiny, or whatever is out there could've placed me with a better father or family." Looking over at Rosalie, the brunette couldn't help but smile as her mind raced through her memories. "It was perfect fit for me and I'm grateful for everything I've been given because of my family. My dad is my foundation I guess you could say… He claims that we bonded instantly beside the burning wreckage of my human parents car."

"Alice had a vision of that… Aro finding a human child in flames." Rosalie whispered.

"Really?" Bella asked curiously, adding, "Did she have any other visions of me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the blond smiled at the girl before answering. "You might want to ask her, she doesn't always share what she sees."

_**At least I have something to talk about when we go hiking next time it's sunny now. **_Frowning, Bella asked, "Are there any she did share?"

Looking off into the forest, Rosalie swiftly shifted through her crystal clear memories before saying, "She did mention you breaking your arm once but she never told us how it happened."

Throwing her head back and laughing, the sound echoing and filling the once silent stillness of the forest. Bella nodded her head, saying, "I did break my arm and uncle Caius nearly tore Demetri apart because of it." Getting control over her laughter, the brunette shifted on the log, turning so her body was facing the blonds'. "I had finally convinced my dad to get me a playground set… I had seen it in one of the catalogues that the receptionist had trashed as junk mail, I begged for weeks and he finally caved. My uncle Caius has always been over protective, and thought my dad was foolish for giving in, and the day I broke my arm he couldn't resist saying I told you so."

"It's odd hearing of someone with Caius's reputation being protective of a human child." The blond commented with a half smile. _**Maybe Alice is right, maybe she did change them.**_

"Yeah well, Demetri got to see the ruthless side that my uncle's known for that day… I had persuaded my big brother to push me on the swing so I could go really high, but my hands got slippery when I was holding onto the chains and I fell." Shaking her head with a smile, Bella continued. "My dad had padded the entire room that held the playground in it, but I landed on my arm in a way that caused the radius bone to break… I hadn't even gotten the chance to cry out in pain before uncle Caius had Demetri pinned to the ground and my aunts and mom were fussing over me."

"How did Demetri make it out of that with all his limbs still attached?" Rosalie asked with a soft chuckle.

Shrugging, Bella ducked her head saying, "I kind of started crying and telling him not to hurt my brother… I was only six at the time, but I knew my uncle couldn't stand to be the cause of my tears."

"So you're kind of sneaky then." The vampire teased.

Nudging the blond, the princess winked playfully. "I _am_ a Volturi Rosalie."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Standing up from the log Rosalie reached out her hand to help the brunette to her feet. "Let's get you back before Esme yells at me for keeping the human up too late on a school night."

"Will she take away your shopping privileges too?" Bella asked with a smile.

Laughing softly, she shook her head saying, "Nope… that's just her punishment for Alice."

"So what's yours'?"

Tilting her head and throwing the girl a teasing wink, Rosalie answered. "Let's just say it involves Emmett."

Holding up her hands, Bella said, "Say no more… please say no more." When the blond just laughed at her reaction, the brunette rolled her eyes and started walking back the way they'd come. "Alright vamp girl, let's go."

Grabbing the princess's arm, the blond swiftly scooped the girl up onto her back. "We'll get home faster my way _human_ girl." Rosalie taunted before running at vampire speed through the forest.

Bella's chocolate gaze went wide in excitement as the trees and shrubbery whipped passed her. _**I missed this feeling.**_ She thought before her laughter bubbled up and filled the night around her.

_OOOOOOOO_

The Cullens were all randomly placed around the family room smiling their good nights to the sleepy eyed princess climbing up the stair case. Rosalie watched the brunette disappear to the second level of the house before turning her golden eyes onto her tiny sister sitting on the sofa across from her. Hearing the whispered growl rumbling in the pixie's chest, Rose lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow, asking, "Would you just tell me what's got you giving me the stink eye all night already?"

Alice crossed her arms, a narrowed glare distorting her usually cheery open face. "Why'd you have to run her back here after your talk?" The raven haired girl's tone was an odd mix between a whine and a grumble making her seem like a pouting child.

"Oh come on Ali, it was late and dark, there were no ulterior motives behind piggy backing your little princess home." The blond answered, scoffing at her sister's attitude before snuggling into her husband's embrace on the cushioned chair they were sharing.

"It doesn't matter Rosie, I wanted-" The tiny girl's words ended abruptly as her gaze shifted out of focus to stare off while her mind filled with an intrusive vision. ~~_ "The Volturi are finally at their most vulnerable since taking power from those usurping Romanians." The crimson eyes of the white haired vampire flashed with heated anger as he glared at the other four ancients seated at the long polished table. "Why is it that we only seem to be losing more of our members, and we still have yet to spill a single drop of the pathetic human princess's blood?" He demanded harshly, slamming his pale wrinkled hand onto the table top in frustration._

_Leaning forward, a dark haired vampire spoke up confidently. "The princess has been hidden away Ethan… the last scouts and teams to engage in battle with the Volturi guard reported no longer hearing a heart beat within the castle walls or her scent on the guards."_

_Ethan's body trembled with his enraged growl as he stood up swiftly, sending his high backed chair sailing into the stone wall behind him. "Send in the tracker now!"_

_A twitchy young vampire standing at the rooms entrance quickly ducked out into the hall to full fill the order with a muttered, "Yes my lord."_

"_We don't know how long the princess has been away Ethan… how do you expect to find her now that her scent has had time to fade?" A red haired vampire sitting at the end of the table asked cautiously._

_Ethan's mouth cracked into a sneer of a smile, his blood red eyes looking up at the doorway, where a blond vampire wearing torn jeans and a battered brown leather jacket stood beside the nervous newborn. "So good to see you James." Turning his hard eyes onto the red head who had spoken, the white haired man hissed, "There isn't a human alive capable of evading James once he's caught their scent."_

"_That's true but for one case my dear brother." A blond commented with a smirk from the white haired ancient's right side. "I'd send out more than your little pet here… just in case he can't handle finding this particular human girl as well." The blonds' smirk only grew when a threatening growl sounded from the doorway._

_Shooting a glare at the man on his right, Ethan spoke through clenched teeth as he addressed the room filled with the Roman heads. "Very well Gavin, I'll have teams of two or three of our best trackers sent out to retrieve the girl."_

_Nodding his head in agreement, Gavin rose gracefully from his seat, his eyes locked on the hot tempered man beside him. "Best we obtain the girl swiftly if we want to end this campaign against the Volturi with a victory, we're losing soldiers fast so the clock is ticking brother."_

"_We can achieve victory without taking the princess hostage." The dark haired vampire boasted in protest._

_Throwing his head back with a deep laugh before looking down to level his fearsome red stare on the vampire that had spoken, Gavin explained, "No young Reginald, we can't win this war without holding the little princess captive. You see… Isabella Volturi is the only weakness they have. She was too heavily protected as a young child, but now that she's older this is the only opportunity we'll have before she is turned. As long as there is no threat to her the guard will simply continue to slaughter our numbers." Gazing around the table, making sure the faces seated around it were all focused on him, Gavin continued. "Aro and his brothers have built their army with unparalleled intelligence and the gifts of their guard cannot be stopped. The only way to take control from them is to threaten the one thing they'll all willing die to protect… Isabella Volturi is the key to our victory, without her we might as well toss ourselves into the flames before the Volturi do."_

_A man with salt and pepper short hair, who'd kept quiet throughout this meeting, gracefully stood from his chair. His calm and steady voice drew everyone's attention as he said, "Gavin is correct in this matter… our main focus at this point shall be to find and take the princess captive. We'll continue to send small groups into the immediate areas of Volterra to keep the three little kings occupied." Looking over to the doorway at a silently fuming James, the vampire said, "Go now and leave no area untouched, relay the orders to all of our older followers… we want the human kept alive."_

_Nodding his head, James sent one last glare at Gavin before exiting the room with a whispered, "Yes my lord."_

_Ethan looked over at the gray speckled haired vampire, saying, "James can find the girl Caleb."_

"_The concern our brother Gavin brought up is a valid one Ethan and more teams can cover more areas. Time is of the essence brother, so let the insult you feel on behalf of your pet go." Caleb snapped out impatiently. "This meeting is over now, return to your hiding places until we have the princess and can take back our rightful home."_

"Alice… are you alright?" Jasper asked gently even as he released waves of calm to his emotionally charged sister.

Looking around the room at the concerned expressions of her family, the petty argument between her and Rosalie completely forgotten, Alice's voice was a raspy whisper as she spoke. "The Romans are sending out trackers… they figured out Bella's no longer in Volterra."

"Do they know where to look Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly, his tone gentle as he took in the sight of his frightened daughter. _**I've never seen Alice frightened before.**_

"It's because of the threat to Bella." Edward commented to his father's thoughts from the doorway he was leaning against.

Glancing between her father and brother, Alice answered Carlisle's voiced question. "They don't know where to look so they're sending out several teams to cover more ground. One of the Roman leaders, Ethan, had a particular vampire come in named James… he seems to be gifted with tracking or hunting abilities of some kind."

"Ethan seemed fairly sure this James can find Bella, and the leaders all agreed that it needed to happen quickly." The bronze haired vampire added.

Surveying the faces of his gathered family, Carlisle's gaze came to rest on his raven haired daughter. "Alice, now that you've seen James, do you think you can keep watch on him?" When the girl nodded her head with determined confidence, the blond addressed the rest of the room. "In the mean time we keep an eye on the princess at all times, her safety has been entrusted to us and we will not fail her."

"Yeah… little Bella bear's family now, and I've been itching for a good fight." Emmett responded with a wide grin.

Looking over at Alice, Rosalie locked eyes with her sister, saying, "We'll all help keep your little princess safe Ali."

"She's not my little princess." The tiny girl grumbled.

"Yet." Luci whispered, causing the rest of the family to break out into soft snickers and knowing smiles.

Throwing her hands up with a huffed breath, Alice swiftly got to her feet. "I'm going hunting." She announced before blurring out the back doors and into the woods, not bothering to listen to any comments her family had to say.

"All things considered I'd say Ali is handling things fairly well." Bree said wile cuddling beneath the arm Edward wrapped around her. "It can't be easy on her."

Scoffing slightly at the comment, Luci looked out the back door that her tiny sister had escaped through. "Not only has it taken Ali nearly a hundred years to find her mate, but now that she has there are so many obstacles in the way."

"Bella being human is easy enough to fix." Emmett responded with a shrug of his large shoulders.

"Not exactly… Bella's human, but she's the human Volturi princess with a father that isn't too keen on turning her." Edward said as he glanced over at his muscle covered brother.

"Doesn't help that an ancient coven want to use her to regain power either." Jasper whispered with a shake of his head.

Looking around the room at the faces of his family, Carlisle spoke firmly, saying, "The princess is part of this family now, just as Emmett said, and we protect our family."

"Got that right." The bulky dark haired boy agreed from his seat.

Nodding her head in agreement Lucidity said, "All teasing aside, I'm not letting those grandfather vampires touch a hair on Bella's head. Ali's been alone to long, she deserves her happiness."

"So everyone's on full alert and the princess is not to be left alone for any reason." Carlisle stated, receiving nods of agreement from everyone in the living room. "Good… now go hunt, all of you, school is tomorrow and we'll need to keep our strength up in case anything does happen."

_**End of Chapter Three**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four**

The lush green landscape of Forks Washington passed on either side of the sleek black luxury vehicle as it sped down the smooth asphalt. "So there was a small debate early this morning." Alice commented as she drove to the high school with Bella in the passenger seat.

"What was it about?" The brunette asked curiously, turning her head from gazing out the window to look at the pixie driver.

Letting out a soft sigh, Alice kept her eyes focused on the road as she spoke. "Last night, not long after you'd gone to bed, I had a vision… and this morning there was an argument on if it should be shared with you or not."

Tilting her head to the side, Bella's intense brown eyes studied the girl in the drivers' seat. "So it was everyone against Edward then." She stated, not needing to question the dark haired girl on the two sides of the debate. "Your brother is stuck in a time period the world has moved on from… almost my entire family is older than him and even they've evolved."

Letting out a small laugh at her company's grumbled words, Alice glanced to her right for a moment before going back to the road. "Edward didn't want to share this vision with you because he thinks it's easier to protect you if you don't know everything that's going on."

"Your brother has an extremely warped sense of logic." The brunette said with a scoff and shake of her head. "Since you've brought it up though, I'm assuming the rest of you didn't agree with him and I get to hear what happened in your vision."

"Yes…"

Lifting a single eyebrow, Bella looked at the pixie expectantly before frowning in confusion when the car suddenly stopped. _**What the-**_ Her thoughts were cut short when a herd of six deer came running out of the forest and across the road. Looking to Alice once more she asked, "Another vision?"

Nodding her head, Alice flashed the brunette a quick smile before putting her foot to the gas once again. "The vision last night was of the Romans, the leaders were in a meeting after figuring out you're not in Volterra anymore."

"So what are they going to do?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I'm getting to that." The dark haired girl grumbled before continuing. "They want you found and captured as quickly as possible."

"It's wonderful being so popular." The brunette mumbled with heavy sarcasm.

Ignoring the girl's interruption, Alice went on explaining her vision, saying, "They're sending out teams of trackers all over the place to search for you. One vampire, James, is gifted in tracking and they're really banking on him finding you."

Looking out the passenger side window, Bella digested this new information in silence._** The Cullens are putting their lives at risk to keep me safe, and I can't even do anything to help them… I've never hated making that ridiculous compromise with my father more than I do now, but… maybe I could get-**_

"Don't even finish that thought Isabella Volturi." Alice demanded from the drivers' seat, her usually bright gold eyes a shade darker.

"I thought Edward was the mind reader?" The girl asked with a surprised frown.

"You made the decision to ask me before you even finished thinking it through." The tiny girl replied before turning a warning look onto the brunette. "No one in my family will defy Aro's wishes unless presented with absolutely no other choice."

Nodding her head in understanding Bella asked, "Did you see if this James will find me?"

Shaking her head, Alice turned her attention back to the road before answering. "He hasn't made the decision to come to the United States yet, but if he's as good as the Romans think he is I doubt it'll take long before he does."

"I'm sorry your family has been placed in the middle of all of this." Bella whispered as her companion expertly eased the Mercedes into the available parking space beside Edward's silver Volvo.

Taking the key out of the ignition after putting the gears in park, the raven haired girl turned her body to fully face the brunette in the passenger seat. "There's no reason to be apologizing Bella. My family and I have all willing agreed to do all we can to keep you safe."

"It was my father's decision to send her Alice… none of you asked to play security detail to the _weak_ human princess." The brunette spit out bitterly, her head bowed and her eyes on her black converse covered feet.

Reaching over, Alice gently cupped the girl's cheek with her chilled hand until Bella looked up at her. _**She doesn't even flinch from my cold touch… suppose she's used to it with a family of vampires. **_Looking into Bella's deep chocolate orbs, Alice kept her voice soft and steady as she spoke. "We might not have known why you were coming to us Bella, but now that you have… you're family and nothing is going to happen to you if we can stop it."

"Even at the expense of you or one of the others… what if something happens?" The brunette asked in a tormented whisper.

"It's a risk we are all very willing to take, and we will prepare ourselves." Tilting her head, the pixie smiled at the princess saying, "We're not weaklings Bella, and we won't roll over without a fight… it also helps that we come with quite a few advantages." Leaning in closer to the girl, she whispered, "There's a reason your family felt you'd be safest with us little princess, and it's not just because of our diet."

Rolling her eyes at the tiny girl's teasing and the pet name almost everyone used now, Bella scooped her bag from the floor and muttered, "Fine… but I still don't like it." Opening the car door and climbing out to stand in the parking lot, she shot a quick glare at Edward.

Lifting his brows at the harsh look, the bronze haired vampire turned his gaze to the tiny girl that was walking around the back of the black vehicle. "You had to tell her I was the one who didn't want to share the vision?"

"Actually she easily deduced that it was you." The raven haired girl replied with an indifferent shrug.

"You're not that hard to predict telepath." The brunette snapped, still irritated by the conversation between herself and Alice. _**If anything happens to any of them I'll never forgive myself.**_ Feeling and intense cloud of calm settle over her, Bella looked over and Jasper with a thankful smile. When the blond vampire simply nodded in response, she announced, "I'm going to head to class, see you in the hallway Tink."

"Yep." The pixie girl replied with a bright smile.

Watching the princess walk off down the pathway, Rosalie asked, "So how did she take the news that she's being hunted?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Alice said, "She's worried."

"That's understandable though… she is human and being hunted by a number of vampires." Emmett commented.

"She's not worried about herself Em." Alice said with a smile shake of her head. "She's worried something will happen to one of us."

Scoffing at the notion, Emmett stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles. "That's not likely, she should know we can fight."

Looking off in the direction the brunette girl had hurried off to, Jasper's mouth lifted in a slight smile. "She does know Emmett but the princess is a unique type of human. When she cares for someone it's unconditionally and unselfishly."

"She'd rather get hurt or captured or worse than see anything happen to one of us." Rosalie whispered, tilting her head to look up at her husband with a sad smile.

Shaking his head, Edward adjusted his back pack before speaking. "It's not her place to worry for us, she's the human we've been asked to protect, and…"

Two sets of golden eyes turned narrowed glares onto the bronze haired boy, but it was the blond who spoke. "And she's a _girl_, right Edward, but I believe that human girl is the one who drove the wolves back home last night… not to mention that girl was able to get the entire Volturi coven wrapped around her finger before she could even walk."

Rolling his eyes, Edward nodded his head before replying in a condescending tone. "Yes, yes… she's one bad ass chic, but she still needs to be looked after no matter how well she can rip a person down with her words."

"You can be such an ass Edward." Alice grumbled before turning to the others and saying, "I'll see you guys at lunch, bye." Walking away from her siblings, the little pixie easily weaved through the crowded walkway to her class. _**Edward is right, we do need to keep Bella safe, but if he took the time to get to know her he'd realize the heavy handed way he wants to do things just won't work… Bella's independent, strong willed, and stubbornly protective…. The more my idiot brother pushes, the more she'll end up fighting all of us… and that'll be when something bad ends up happening.**_

_OOOOOOOO_

"Seriously Alice you need to relax and stop being so obviously jealous." Rosalie vampire whispered to her little sister. "They're just a couple high school girls that Bella is not even remotely interested in." She said with a shake of her head while the tiny girl continued glaring at the three girls who'd approached the princess at the trash receptacle. _**These girls are so very romantic… let's try to pick up the new girl around the trash bin… I know I'd swoon over them.**_

Emmett glanced over at a snickering Edward before frowning over at the group of humans. "Bella bear's to classy to say yes to someone hitting on her next to a trash can."

"Like wife like husband." Edward mumbled continuing his soft laughing before adding, "They're not asking her out Emmett, they're just trying to get know her while she's not surrounded by any of us."

"They're not asking her out _yet_ Edward, none of them can decide on just how they want to go about doing it." Alice growled out, her golden eyes never leaving the three teens gathered around the princess. _**It's bad enough being annoyed at the closeness between Jane and her Bella Baby… why is Bella baby the pet name Jane gave the princess, what does she mean by the baby part? Ugh… I can't stand my thoughts right now-**_

"That makes two of us." Edward grumbled, pushing his pale fingers through his already tussled bronze hair.

"Well no one asked you to listen in." Alice snapped, turning her head to glare at her telepathic brother.

"Wow Alice, you're starting to get as snappy as me." Rosalie commented with a small laugh.

"It's the jealousy and confusion, Ali doesn't know where she and Bella stand, but feels very strongly and possessively of her." Jasper explained calmly from his blue plastic lunch chair.

Rolling her eyes, the tiny girl turned her head to face her brother, saying, "_Ali_ happens to be right here, so don't speak of me as if I can't hear you… and I know my emotions are all over the place, but I don't know what to do about any of it." Crossing her arms over her chest and puckering her bottom lip, she mumbled, "This sucks."

While her siblings snickered around her, Alice watched the brunette still engaged in conversation with the three female students. _**Do there really have to be three girls with crushes on Bella, this is only her second day for crying out loud… humans fall in and out of love too much, especially teenage hormonal driven humans.**_

"Why don't you just try asking her out Shorty?" Emmett asked with a shrug, unknowingly pulling the tiny girl from her thoughts.

Letting out a deep sigh, Alice looked across the table at her hulk of a brother. "I can't Em, we're supposed to be protecting her… starting a relationship with her would distract me from that."

Laughing softly, Emmett gave his sister's shoulder an affectionate pat, saying, "I hate to break it to you Ali but weather you start dating the girl or not you're already pretty distracted by her."

"And what do you protect more than something you love." Rosalie added with a gentle smile.

"It doesn't happen often, but I actually agree with Em and Rose on this." Edward commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

At that moment Bella came walking back to the lunch table with a curious frown puckering the bridge of skin between her dark brows. "Is it normal for girls to throw themselves at someone they barely know?"

"For some human girls… yeah it is." Emmett answered with a shrug before gesturing to the rest of the occupants of the table. "It happens to all of us whenever we move."

Grabbing her messenger bag from the back of the chair in front of her, the brunette's tone was hopeful when she asked, "So it eventually ends right?"

Laughing with a nod of his head, the bulky boy said, "Sure it does… once they realize you're not available."

"Yeah.. Jazz and Edward had Luci and Bree pick them up a few times just to get Lauren and Jessica to leave them be." Rosalie added snickering at the memory of the relentless gossips always dogging her brothers.

Looking up at the ceiling with a deep groan of frustration, Bella brought her gaze back down to look at Alice with a lifted eyebrow. "How do you deal with it?"

Smiling sadly before looking down, Alice answered, saying, "I don't have to."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder and placing her hands on the back of the plastic chair, the brunette leaned forward with a deep frown. "But you're gorgeous, friendly, and always happy… How do you get away with not having the entire school as admirers?"

"I know she has at least one." Rose vampire whispered causing knowing smirks to break out around the table.

Ignoring her sister, Alice looked up at Bella with a smile. "Thank you for the compliments but the students here don't see me quite the same way you describe… to them I'm considered a freak."

"Because of your visions?" The princess asked with a tilt of her head. When the tiny girl answered with a nod, Bella shook her head, saying, "The intelligence level of the students here is lacking even more than I originally thought."

"Is she flirting with Ali?" Rosalie asked in a vampire whisper, her eyes locked on her empathic brother.

"I don't know, she's completely calm… like she's stating simple facts." He answered just as quietly with a small shrug.

Masking her slight disappointment at her brother's observation, Alice smile at the oblivious brunette. "That's nice of you to say Bella, but I've been single for a long time now, I'm used to it." She finished with a shrug of her small shoulders.

"The two of you could always pose as a couple, then the little princess may get some breathing room." Edward vampire whispered with a crooked smirk, only to receive a sharp glare from his tiny sister. "Only a wayward thought Alice."

Rolling her brown eyes, Bella glanced around the faces at the round lunch table. "If it'll make it easier for you all I can head to class now so you can stop whispering so low and speak plainly to one another." When five heads quickly snapped in her direction with expressions of shock and surprise, the brunette shrugged with a crooked smile. "Is it really that hard to remember I grew up surrounded by people just like you? It's not really difficult to pick up the mannerisms that you share with them."

"Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to appear so rude." Jasper quickly apologized, ducking his head down slightly.

Shrugging, the brunette flashed the curly haired boy a reassuring smile. "It's alright Jasper, I didn't take any offence to the secret conversation."

"Well we should all be heading to class now anyway." Edward announced as he stood up from his chair and collected his back pack from the floor. "Would you like me to walk you to class Bella?" The bronze haired boy asked with his usual crooked grin.

"Actually yes, but since we're going to the same class I suppose I can tolerate your pompous attitude the length of the hallway." The girl answered with a falsely sweet smile.

"You're too kind princess." Edward shot back with an exaggerated bow before the two started walking to the cafeteria doors. "Are you going to stay mad at me all day for the vision thing?"

"Yep… maybe even tomorrow too." Looking up at the taller boy with a smirk, the brunette winked, saying, "I'll let you know."

Tilting his head to the side, watching his normally serious and brooding brother, laughing while he escorted the sassy young girl out of the lunch room. Jasper couldn't help the smile that curved his mouth. "It seems your Bella will be a nice addition to our family Alice, now that she's managed to charm everyone."

"Hey, she didn't charm me." Rosalie grumbled from where she stood beside Emmett. "The two of us just reached a better understanding of one another."

Looking over at her brother, Alice's dark brows lifted as she asked, "Do you still think Bella's meant to be my mate Jazz? Shouldn't she be showing signs of it or something by now?"

"Bella's still human Alice, she doesn't feel the pull as intensely as you do." Reaching out and giving his little sister's hand a comforting squeeze, Jasper continued, saying, "You have to exercise patients with her Ali… she guards her emotions almost as well as she guards her mind, but I have felt them become stronger when she's with you."

"When she's a baby vamp she won't be able to hide those feelings anymore." Emmett commented with a snicker. "She'll be all over you Shorty."

Smacking the back of her husband's head, Rosalie glared up at the large boy. "Is it possible for you to get your mind out of the gutter for just a little while?" Grabbing his free hand while the other rubbed his head, Rose turned to her siblings, saying, "We'll see you two in the parking lot."

Jasper and Alice chuckled softly as they watched their sister pull a pouting Emmett out of the cafeteria. Placing and arm around the tiny girl's shoulders, Japer whispered, "Keep your chin up Alice, the princess is your mate… it's simply a matter of time before you two get together."

"Thank you Jazz… sometimes I just need the reassurance." She confessed softly.

"Well you'll get it from me anytime peanut." He said before placing an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "Now let's get to class before we're late."

Letting her eyes glaze over for a split second, Alice smiled up at her blond brother, saying, "We can run, all the halls are empty."

_OOOOOOOO_

Picking up the vibrating black device, Carlisle politely greeted his caller, saying, "Hello Aro, so good to hear from you again, and so soon."

"**Yes me friend, and this time my little phone is fully charged."**

Laughing softly at the prideful tone in the other man's voice, Carlisle said, "Wonderful news, I'm sure your Bella will enjoy a lengthier conversation with you and the rest of her family."

"**As I would with her… is she home from that human school yet?"**

"Yes, one moment Aro and I'll put her right on for you." The blond doctor said as he stepped out of his study and down the hall to the brunette's room.

"**Thank you so much Carlisle."**

"Not a problem my friend." He reassured in a gentle tone before softly tapping on the door he was standing in front of. When it opened to reveal the smiling princess, Carlisle held the cell phone out with a grin of his own. "It's for you Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle." She replied, gently taking the device into her own hands and holding it up to her ear. "Hello dad, finally fully charged up I hope."

"**Yes yes little one, now stop picking on your old man and tell me what is new since we last spoke."**

Laughing at her father's nosey nature, Bella waved off Carlisle when he motioned to close the door. Pulling the cell phone from her ear and covering the mouth piece, she said, "There's no point in shutting the door when you can all hear me anyway."

Nodding his head with a smile, the blond vampire gestured to the iphone resting between the girl's hands. "Then I hope you realize your father can still hear us even through your hand."

Laughing softly and rolling her eyes at her own actions, Bella smiled and brought the phone back to her ear, saying, "Sorry dad, I was just talking to Carlisle for a moment."

"**Quite alright Bella, but why are you addressing an elder by his first name?"**

"Because both he and Esme have threatened to call me princess Isabella if I address them as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Hearing her father's rich laughter spilling through the line caused a bright smile to light up the brunette's features. "Is everyone there with you again?" She asked with a hopeful lift to her voice.

"**Of course they are, but they seem to be politely refraining from calling out at the moment."**

"Oh, ok." She replied with a slight frown.

"**Don't worry little one, you'll have your chance to speak with everyone if you wish once you've updated us on the happenings where you are."**

Walking across the room to sit on her comfortable pillow top mattress, four poster bed, that the Cullens hand furnished for her stay with them. "Well after speaking to you and the rest of the family I got to meet the Cullens oh so _charming_ neighbors."

"**Ah, so the wolves are still about are they?"**

Frowning, she asked, "If you knew about the mangy mutts why didn't you warn me?"

"**I wasn't sure if they were still in the area… it's been so long since I've been near the Cullens to read one of them to find out ."**

"Oh… well the meeting went smashingly." Bella commented with a sigh of rekindled annoyance. "But in the end they left on my terms, so for the time being they're not posing any problems. After that, since the day seemed to be going so wonderfully, I decided to confront Rosalie on the problem she seemed to have with me."

"**And how did that go? Did Carlisle's Rose manage to-"**

"No father I have not changed my mind." Bella interjected, cutting off Aro's hopeful tone quickly. "We've actually reached an understanding of sorts, and she is trying her best to see my reasoning." Crossing her legs like a pretzel, placing her elbow on her knee and dropping her head to rest on her hand with a deep sigh, the brunette said, "I can promise you father that I will be telling you that I wish to be turned until the time comes on my eighteenth birthday… there is no one and nothing that will change my mind on this, so best you use this time to come to terms with it yourself."

"**Only you can get away with speaking to me like that little one."**

Laughing softly, Bella said, "I know daddy."

"**And you take far too much advantage of that fact."**

"Maybe I do." The brunette conceded in a gentle tone before her mind raced back to the conversation she'd had with Alice on the trip to school that morning. "Dad… did Carlisle mention anything about a vision Alice had late last night?"

"**No, I'm afraid I was rather anxious to speak with you and didn't converse much with him."**

Running her fingers through her long hair, Bella bit her lip as she thought over the best way to go about telling her father this particular news. Shaking her head a bit, she came to the conclusion to simply dive right into it. "Alice had a vision of the Romans, they know I'm no longer in Volterra with you and they've sent out several teams of trackers to search the globe for me… one of them goes by the name of James-" The brunette stopped her words at the sound of harsh growls coming through the line. "I guess that means you know him or know of him?" She asked tentatively.

"**James is an obsessive tracker, once he's on the hunt he will let up for nothing until obtaining his kill… He once tried to join our guard, even as ruthless as we seemed back then, I refused him… his thoughts were too perverse, too mutated for me to want him near anything or anyone I cared for."**

"**Do the Cullens have a plan in order to deal with this development?"**

Hearing her uncle's voice, Bella's lips twitched in a small smile before she answered. "Yes uncle Caius, they have Alice watching his decisions and it seems I am to be baby sat very closely until they're able to get more information."

"**I know it frustrates you to feel helpless and for others to protect you my little one, but Carlisle is right in not leaving you alone and vulnerable right now."**

"I'm not completely helpless dad." She protested in annoyance, before softening her tone to say, "And I don't think it's fair to ask the Cullens to risk their lives while I'm kept in a safe little bubble."

"**Bella… what did little Alice have to say when you objected to her and her family watching out for you?"**

Rolling her eyes and pushing her fingers through her wavy tresses, Bella's voice was a low grumble of frustration as she spoke. "Alice was the one who told me all of this while driving me to school this morning. Apparently Edward wanted me kept in the dark-"

"**Always the chivalrous fool."**

Smiling at Jane's annoyed tone, Bella continued on, saying, "The rest of the family disagreed so obviously Alice told me of the vision and their plans for the time being. When I _objected_ to her she told me, in no uncertain terms that the Cullens protect family and they're doing this of their own will, so I pretty much just have to suck it up and deal with it."

"**Ah, little Alice never disappoints… Carlisle is very fortunate to have such a daughter."**

"I'm glad you're so fond of her dad." Bella replied with undisguised sarcasm.

"**Hold on one moment Bella, your Jane wishes to speak with you it seems."**

"**Hey my Bella Baby."**

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the sound of the nickname the blond vampire had given her since she could first she could first remember. "Hello Janie… what burning question do have that got you to steal the phone from my father?"

"**Always right to the point aren't you?"**

Laughing as she spoke, Bella answered, saying, "With the way you'll beat around it I don't have a choice if I want a chance to speak with everyone."

"**I was just curious to find out how you're getting along with the tiny Cullen."**

"She's not much smaller than you Janie." She replied in a slightly defensive tone with a deep frown puckering her brow. "But Alice and I are getting along very well, just as I'm getting along with all of the Cullens actually."

"**Who would you say is your favorite then?"**

Rolling her eyes at her sister's not so subtle attempt at getting her to confess to feelings she apparently suspects, Bella continued to dodge the girl, saying, "I don't play favorites with people, and they've all been so friendly it'd be hard to choose one anyway."

"**Alright Jane, give me the cellular device back."**

"**Yes Aro, bye Bella Baby."**

"Bye Janie, love you." The brunette responded.

"**Love you too."**

"**Bella sweetheart, would you mind putting Carlisle on the line?"**

Standing up from her bed, she walked to the door as she answered, "Not at all father, I figured you'd want to talk protection detail with him at some point."

"**We only want you to be safe my little one."**

Stepping out into the hall and walking passed the open door of Carlisle's empty study, Bella made her way down stairs where she was sure the entire Cullen family would be listening in to her conversation. "I know dad but forgive me for finding this all quite frustrating."

"**I'm sorry daughter but this is the way things must be for now in order to keep you safe."**

Stepping down the last few steps, Bella walked over toward Carlisle as she spoke into the phone. "I'm going to go for a walk dad, I need some time to think so I'll talk to you and everyone else tomorrow… but here's Carlisle." Holding out the phone to the blond man, she said, "I'm sure you already heard, but I told him of Alice's vision and now he, and my uncles no doubt, wish to speak with you."

Nodding his head and accepting the offered cell phone, Carlisle looked into the girl's stormy brown eyes. "Stay close to the house and not out for too long please." When she simply nodded in response, Carlisle lifted the technological device to his ear, saying, "I'm here Aro."

"**Bella's terribly upset and angry I'm afraid… she's not the type who likes the feeling of being helpless and dependent on others."**

Watching the topic of their discussion slip out the French doors, Carlisle let out a soft sigh before speaking. "Believe me old friend, I've noticed… but what are the concerns or suggestions you and your brothers wish to speak to me about?"

_OOOOOOOO_

_~~Twigs and dried out fallen leaves crunched beneath the rubber soles of the brunette's converse sneakers as she trekked into the wooded area surrounding the Cullen's property. Tucking her hands into the pockets of her slightly too large plain steal gray zip up sweat shirt, Bella looked up to the over cast sky with a deep sigh. "I'm letting you watch me Tink."_

_Walking a bit deeper into the forest, looking over her shoulder to make sure the white mansion the Cullens called home was still visible, Bella started up a one sided conversation with the little pixie she could feel watching over her. "Thank you for giving me my space and still looking out for me like my father and your father want." Walking over to a fallen log, a bit thinner than the one she had sat on with Rosalie the night before, Bella pulled her arms in closer to her body as a breeze washed over her. "I know you and your family want to help protect me, I know you're all choosing to do so, but I can't help that it frustrates me so much. I don't like others putting their lives before mine, I'm not so special to deserve something like that. You and your family are just lovely and amazing people and I can't stand the thought of anything happening to any of you because of me."_

_Pulling a hand free from her pocket to run it through her chestnut locks, Bella whispered, "I really don't want anything to happen to you Alice."_

"_You know you shouldn't be out here alone."_

_Looking up from the collage of autumn leaves covering the forest floor Bella's narrowed chocolate gaze locked onto Edward's disapproving stare. "Technically I'm not alone with your sister looking out for me, but then again I knew you'd be so intrusive that you'd follow me anyway… you just have no concept of boundaries or people needing space and time to themselves."_

_Walking closer to the seething girl, Edward glared down at the brunette. "You should have a better care for your own well being, then maybe my family and I wouldn't be at such a risk when it comes to protecting you."_

"_I'm not a completely helpless pathetic little human girl Edward Cullen." Bella hissed out between clenched teeth as she stood up with her fist tightly balled up at her sides. "And I never asked you to protect me."_

"_You are helpless little princess, and it would be a lot easier on the rest of us if you remembered that." He snapped back, reaching out and tightly grabbing both of the girl's shoulders._

_Glancing at the pale long fingered hands holding onto her, Bella's chocolate eyes lit with her anger, as her voice dropped to a threatening whisper. "It would be a really good idea for you to get your hands off me right now."_

"_And how is a weak human girl like you going to make me?" The bronze haired boy taunted, his face coming closer to the brunette's._

Blinking away the haze that clouded her vision, Alice jumped up from her bedroom windowsill and rushed down the stairs to the living room. "We need to get out in the forest now, Edward's going to fight with Bella." She announced before bolting out the back doors of the house with her shocked family following.

"Why would Edward-"

"Because he wants to prove a point to Bella." Alice answered her father's confused question before he could even finish it.

"That idiot." Rosalie growled out as she raced along-side her sister.

The sound of grunting and branches snapping filled the families enhanced ears, as the smell of sweat and dirt smothered their nasal passages. _**This can't be good.**_ Alice thought as she and the rest of the Cullens broke into the small clearing where Edward and Bella were.

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five**

The brunette waited patiently for the vampire to charge her again, her dark eyes completely focused on the movements and shifts in weight of her bronze haired opponent. Keeping her breathing steady, her full lips tilted into a triumphant smirk when a frustrated growl reached her ears, seconds before the lean frame came running at her. Waiting until just the right moment, Bella crouched down and did a back flip, planting the soles of her sneakers onto Edward's chest as he lunged at her, and using his own inhuman momentum to send his body sailing through the air and into the lower branches of a tree.

"I thought you said Eddie was fighting the princess, not getting his butt kicked." Emmett whispered, leaning down toward his clairvoyant sister, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Shrugging her shoulders, her own gaze transfixed by the sweating and confident princess standing in a fighting position, ready for her opponent's next move, Alice said, "I got cut out of the vision before I could see all of this. Bella shut down our connection when she started to fight him I guess."

"Well her form and control is impeccable, she's been trained very well." Jasper whispered from the other side of Emmett with an impressed tone to his southern drawl.

"It's great that my fool of a husband hasn't managed to hurt Bella, but can we stop her from hurting him now please?" Bree asked before stepping completely into the tiny clearing with a harsh glare focused on the bronze haired vampire.

Seeing the unhappiness on his mates features had Edward bowing his head in shame. "I was only trying to show her how dangerous vampires are, and she shouldn't be alone for her own good." He said softly, hoping an explanation for his actions would calm the disapproving and angry thoughts going through the minds of his family.

"Bella wasn't alone son, and she did just as I asked when she told me of her desire for a walk and space." Carlisle reprimanded in his usual soft voice.

"And I was watching her, she had her shield down to allow me to look out for her." Alice hissed out, leveling a sharp glare at her brother.

Letting out the deep breath she'd taken in slowly in a long exhale, hoping to calm herself, Bella kept her voice steady and even as she spoke. "I'm fully aware of how dangerous vampires are Edward Cullen, and I'm not foolish enough to risk you or your families lives unnecessarily. None of the trackers have come to the United States yet, let alone found their way to Forks Washington, and as I demonstrated to you… I can handle myself if the need to fight does arise."

Stepping closer to the brunette, Jasper lifted a single golden brow as he looked over the barely winded girl. "Your technique and execution are too well versed for you to have not been trained how to fight Bella, especially when you're able to overcome a vampire as your adversary."

Turning her glare away from Edward, her brown eyes softening as they came to rest on the gentlemanly blond, Bella nodded her head as she addressed his observations. "I've been training with the elite of my father's guard since I was three years old."

"Aro let his _three_ year old daughter fight his strongest vampire guards, what was he thinking?" Esme questioned in breathless surprise, unable to imagine putting a tiny child in such a dangerous position.

Smiling slightly, the brunette tucked her wavy hair behind her ears, saying, "My father didn't exactly know about it at first. I may have only been three, but I was a smart child and knew that, as the princess, the guards were not permitted to deny me anything." Shrugging, she let out a slightly nervous laugh, adding, "Though I don't believe my parents thought I'd use that particular privilege to learn how to fight and defend myself."

"Why would Aro let it continue once he found out about it?" Edward demanded harshly, only to have the brunette's eyes narrow once more as she scowled at him.

"Between my begging and my uncles arguments in my favor, we helped my father see the advantages to me learning how to protect myself should the need come about." Tilting her head to the side, a vicious smirk tilting her lips, she said, "I'm sure my family will be happy to hear the training came in handy against _you._"

If it was possible, Edward's complexion drained of even more color, and Emmett couldn't resist teasing his obviously frightened brother. "Oh don't worry Eddie, I'm sure Aro Volturi will understand you were just trying to teach his only daughter a lesson."

Edward growled when the sound of his other sibling's light laughter reached his ears, and Bella simply crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk still in place. "It not as if I attacked her with the intent to harm her."

"But it does look like you were the one who learned a valuable lesson here dear brother." Alice commented from where she stood beside the princess. _**And if you ever attack her outside of a simple, agreed upon, sparing session again… you'll have to try and handle me.**_

Two bronze brows lifted to Edward's hair line in surprise. "You can't be serious." He hissed out between his teeth.

"If Ali's emotions are any indication, I've never felt her being more serious and determined than she is right now." Jasper commented from the other side of the brunette princess. _**And I have a feeling I share the same sentiments as our sister's thoughts on this matter Edward.**_

Tilting his head and listening to the thoughts of his family filtering through his mind, Edward leveled his own glare onto the unflinching human. "They don't understand what I was-"

"They do understand and so do I Edward, but it doesn't change the fact that what you did here was wrong." Bella explained calmly, her eyes softening as she looked into the swirling emotions clouding his amber eyes. "I understand that you're trying to protect me and help me see _reason_, but you need to realize that there is always more than one way to go about doing something. _Your_ idea of protection and _your_ particular brand of reason is not absolute Edward Cullen, and I will not have my actions or life dictated by the likes of you."

Reaching out and taking her husband's hand into her own as his head dropped and his shoulders sagged, Bree whispered, "The princess is right Edward… if we all want to see the end of this war together, that means working as team… Not one of us working against the others with his own agenda."

"I know and…" Lifting his head to look into rich chocolate pools, he said, "I truly am sorry Isabella, I swear I never intended to cause you and physical harm."

"I know… and you didn't." The brunette replied with a nod of her head, finally in complete control over her emotions once more. "You'll move on from your 'know it all' ways someday Edward, I have faith in you." She teased, flashing him a playful smirk, silently letting him know there would be no grudges held against him.

Letting out a whispered laugh with the ghost of a crooked smile, Edward turned to his mate asking, "Would you hunt with me?"

"Of course." The blond replied, giving Bella an apologetic smile of her own before racing off into the woods with her defeated and haggard looking husband.

"Sometimes I think you've spoiled that boy to the point of being completely full of himself, and this is one of those times." Esme huffed with her hands on her hips as she shook her head in her own husband's direction.

"It's truly alright Esme, I'm sure Edward's beating himself up about it right now." Bella said with a gentle smile, not wanting to see the loving couple argue over their son's behavior.

Snickering as he spoke, Emmett added, "Yep he's kicking his own ass now that a human girl has already handed it to him."

Rolling her eyes at her childish husband, Rosalie let out a bored sigh before saying, "I'm going back to the house now." Winking at her little sister she said, "Someone should her highness a ride back, it's getting dark and she could trip."

Throwing a half hearted glare in her meddlesome sister's direction, Alice looked up at the brunette who only stood a few inches above her. "Do you want to hop on?" Shrugging her small shoulders with a toothy smile, she added, "I did offer to run with you when ever you'd like to, and I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Laughing out loud, the sound bouncing around the open forest, Bella nodded her head as she hopped onto the raven haired girl's back. Resting her chin on the girl's shoulder and wrapping her legs tightly around the pixie's waist, she whispered, "Go as fast as you can Tink."

"As long as you think happy thoughts I can make us fly." Alice teased in a sing song voice.

Throwing her head back with unabashed laughter, Bella curled her arms around the girl's neck, saying, "I can't believe you really just said that."

"What… I thought it was cute." The tiny girl grumbled, looking over her shoulder with an exaggerated pout.

"Oh don't worry Tink… it was very cute." Squeezing the little vampire in an affectionate hug, she whispered, "You're absolutely adorable."

Unable to keep the bright smile from her face, Alice turned away from the brunette saying, "Hold on tight little princess." Like a bullet, the tiny pixie shot off through the forest, dancing over rocks, twigs, dips, and fallen branches as she went. Her entire body was humming at the feel of her mate being so close, wrapped all around her and holding on as tightly as a human could. _**Let's see if she's up for a little bit of fun.**_ Alice's mouth only widened into a broader smile as her golden eyes lit up with pure excitement before she bent at the knees and launched her body into the air.

A surprised gasp escaped Bella's lips and her legs clenched tighter around the little vampires waist as they soared up into the trees. "Alice you're crazy." She cried out while the lethal body beneath her skipped from branch to branch, never letting up on her speed. Hugging her arms around the laughing raven haired girl's neck, Bella smiled as she whispered, "I love it."

_OOOOOOOO_

Letting out a deep sigh as he paced the length of the throne room, Aro Volturi ran a frustrated hand through his midnight locks. "I don't like this one bit… the thought of James getting anywhere close to my little Bella…"

His head rising from the pale hand it had been resting in, Caius turned to focus his dark crimson gaze on his distraught brother. "I believe the entire occupants of this castle are in agreement with that thought brother. James is the monster the humans fear us to be, and his cruelty goes even beyond their fanciful imaginings." Standing up from the high backed decorative throne, the blond stepped down to intercept his still pacing brother. "We need to think of what to do Aro… Having Alice Cullen watch out for trouble is not going to help us when that trouble arrives. We need to plan a way to help the Cullens should they need it."

"When did you become the voice of reason my dear brother?" The dark haired man asked with genuine curiosity.

Letting out a short laugh, Caius gave Aro's shoulder an affectionate pat. "The moment you lost your senses to a father's fears and worries."

Marcus had kept quite while his siblings spoke, but now he chose to join in, having a thought enter his mind. "Perhaps we can leave things as they are on the Olympic peninsula until Carlisle's tiny daughter can inform us more on James's decisions. When he starts getting closer to our little princess, then I'd suggest sending a few reinforcements to aid the Cullens in protecting our Bella."

Looking over at his brother, Caius lifted a golden eyebrow, asking, "And who would you propose to send, barring in mind that we can't leave the castle and city unprotected."

Turning his red eyes to Aro, Marcus asked, "Would you appose to the guard deciding for themselves? They would know best on who would do well with the Cullens, and who would best defend the Castle without all members of the elite guard present."

"Jane dear, would you and your team come to the throne room please?" The dark haired man requested, raising his voice to almost a shout, knowing the little blond would hear him where ever she was. Extending his hand in gesture to the three empty thrones, Aro and his brothers climbed the stairs and settled into the decorative chairs.

"You called for us my lords." Jane announced respectfully as she and the others entered through the double doors opposite the thrones.

Leaning forward in his seat, Aro's calculating gaze swept over the six vampires that made up his elite guard. "It seems we have a dilemma and would appreciate your assistance in solving it." When all six continued to pay him their unwavering attention, he explained farther, saying, "We are concerned that the Cullens may need help, should problems arise with these Roman tracking teams, especially the one containing James. We're going to leave the decision of who stays to defend Volterra and who goes over seas to aid in protecting the princess up to all of you." When all six announced that they'd go to the states, the dark haired man held up a single hand indicating his wish for silence, instantly quieting the group in front of him. "I know you all wish to see to our Bella's safety, believe me… my brothers and I share that same desire as well, but we must also ensure that our princess has a home and family to come back to."

"I'll stay to defend the castle and this family." Alec said firmly as he stepped forward, bowing his head slightly in respect to the three kings. "With my gift, should the Romans choose to attack, I can blind and paralyze them so the rest of the guard can thin their numbers."

Straightening his shoulders and stepping up to the other vampire's side, Demetri bowed his head to the thrones before speaking. "I'll stay in Volterra as well… if a battle does happen I can track any of the Romans who manage to get away."

Nodding his head in acceptance of the two vampires reasons to stay, Aro looked to the remaining four guards, asking, "And what say the rest of you?"

"With Alec here I feel it would be best if I go to the states my lords." Jane answered calmly, her own blond head dipping down as she addressed the three Volturi leaders. "My gift may not be able to work on as many vampires at once, but I can cripple several while fighting beside the Cullens."

Placing a well manicured pale hand on the small blonds' shoulder, Heidi stepped forward with a bow. "I'll go as well, between Jane's gift and my compulsion, we can help take out a small army of vampires fairly easily."

"I'll go with Jane and Heidi… should anything happen, I'll stay beside the princess at all times." Felix stated as he dipped his head in respect to his leaders.

"You might have competition at playing body guard brother dear." Chrissy teased causing a light chuckle to sound from the occupants of the room. "I'll stay behind and help the boys here… can't hurt to cause a few vampires to defect against the Romans during a battle."

Looking back at the lanky dark haired vampire with a frown, Demetri asked, "Why would Felix have competition Christine, he's Bella's brother?"

Shaking his head at the clueless guard member, Aro couldn't help the amused smile that curved his mouth as he spoke. "Demetri my dear one, I believe apart from you, our entire family strongly suspects that our little princess has found her mate." Lifting a pale hand to gesture to the sandy haired vampire standing beside Jane and Heidi, Aro continued to explain. "Though Felix is Bella's brother, and one of her favorites at that, her mate will have a hard time leaving the care and safety of the princess to someone else."

"Who's the mate?" Demetri asked with a slight scowl.

Rolling her eyes at the oblivious male, Jane placed her hands on her hips, saying, "Well they're about my height, spiky short hair, and a hopping-cheery-oh so happy disposition."

Crossing his arms, his scowl deepening at the blonds' condescending tone, Demetri shook his head in annoyance. "You just described Alice Cullen, now stop messing around Jane and tell me who it really is." When the tiny blond simply crossed her own arms and lifted a single brow in response, Demetri's crimson gaze looked around the amused expressions of the rest of the throne room. His eyes going wide, he practically shouted, "Little Alice Cullen is my baby sister's _mate_?"

Rising out of his decorative chair, Aro went to the man's side and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Calm your protective urges dear boy, and take time to truly think on who it is that has captured your sister's heart." Tilting his head, Aro held out his long fingered hand in a silent request, as his gaze studied the vampire beside him. When Demetri placed his own hand in the Volturi leader's grasp, images filled Aro's mind, flashing at rapid speeds before settling on a single memory. _~~ "Demetri, how old are you?" The child voice of a six year old Bella asked, looking up at the dark haired vampire with genuine curiosity._

"_I'm eighty five years old little princess, why do you ask?" He replied before scooping the little fragile girl up and tossing her into the air. Hearing her infectious giggles burst out, Demetri smiled broadly before carefully cradling the small bundle of arms and legs to his chest._

_Taking time to catch her breath, the brunette's intense gaze turned serious as she placed her warm hand against her brother's cold cheek. "Because you're the only one alone now."_

"_What do you mean Tiny?"_

_Letting out a heavy sigh, the young girl explained, "Heidi's with Felix, Chrissy is with Anthony, Alec has Melanie, and Jane just found Connor so now you have to take care of me… and that just leaves you without anyone."_

_Frowning slightly at the serious thoughts his little sister had been pondering at such a young age, Demetri gently squeezed the tiny girl in a tender hug. "Oh little Bella, age doesn't factor into finding one's mate, it's all simple chance… and our brothers and sisters have simply had better luck then I have."_

_Squirming around in her brother's embrace, Bella looped her scrawny arms around his neck and squeezed at tightly as her child's strength would allow. "Well I love you so much Dee, and anyone who tries to be your mate has to get approved by me."_

"_Oh do they now?" The vampire asked with a deep chuckle._

_Pulling back to look into the dark haired man's eyes, the little brunette nodded her head, saying, "As princess Isabella Volturi I'm declaring it a law that I have to approve my big brother's mate."_

_Throwing his head back with a loud laugh, Demetri looked into deep brown eyes still focused on him, and leaned his cool forehead against the little girl's warm one. "Then my little princess, I decree that your mate must gain my approval as well."_

_Resting her hands on her brother's shoulders, Bella leaned back with a bright smile, asking, "Are you making a princess law too?"_

_Growling playfully, Demetri tickled the little brunette's sides, setting his sister's giggles off once more and her arms and legs flailing about. "No I'm not making a princess law… I'm making a brother's decree you little devil." Pulling the child close once again, he whispered, "I need to make sure your mate is perfect for you in every way baby sister."_

Lifting his crimson gaze from the floor, Aro looked into Demetri's eyes as he asked, "Does Carlisle's little Alice meet the standards of your brother's decree?"

The corners of Demetri's mouth twitched with his effort at fighting off the smile threatening at the thought of that particular memory. "I prefer to reserve judgment until seeing how she treats and behaves around my little sister." He answered calmly, his stare never leaving Aro's.

Nodding his head with a soft laugh, Aro reached up and pat the vampire's shoulder once again, before turning to address the room. "Alright, back to the matter at hand… Jane my dear, should you and your companions need to go to the Cullen's aid, you will be in charge." When the blond girl nodded in acceptance, the ancient returned to his throne before continuing. "Should the situation in Forks escalate and become too hostile or too great a risk to our Bella's safety, you three are to act as escorts for our princess _and _the Cullens. You are to get back here as swiftly as possible, and do not allow the Cullens to stay behind by any means."

"Why would you have them escort the Cullens to Volterra as well brother?" Caius asked from Aro's left.

"I'd rather have twelve vampires traveling with my daughter, and I'll not leave the Cullens behind to deal with a mess their assistance to _us_ has caused." Aro explained calmly while leaving no room for any arguments. Letting out a soft sigh, the dark haired man lifted his hands, saying, "For now we wait until the future reveals it's self to little Alice, in the mean time go and keep the city safe and yourselves prepared."

A chorus of "Yes my lords" drifted around the throne room as the six members of the guard filed out, leaving the three brothers to ponder over their thoughts.

_OOOOOOOO_

Leaning forward in the plush chair he was seated in, Emmett asked, "So which members of the guard have you trained with?"

Glancing around the living room filled with golden eyed vampires, with the acceptations of Bree and Edward who were still out hunting, Bella moved a little closer to the raven haired girl on the sofa beside her. "I've trained with all of them, sometimes more than one at a time." She answered with an indifferent shrug. "My family was very thorough in making sure I could fight off any small group of vampires until help could find me."

"Yeah, they really started pushing your training after that one attempt." Alice commented with a far off look in her topaz eyes.

Turning her head and tilting it in curiosity, the brunette asked, "Did you see that in a vision?"

Shaking her head, she answered, saying, "Not the failed kidnapping attempt, only the decision to push your training harder as a result of it."

"Would you two like to clue the rest of us in here?" Lucidity asked from her spot snuggled into Jasper's side on the sofa opposite the princess and her sister. "You two are almost as bad as Eddie and Alice when they start _their_ half spoken conversations."

"And I'd really like to know who was stupid enough to try and kidnap you from the Volturi." Rosalie added from her own husband's side.

Turning away from the pixie girl beside her, Bella glanced at the curious expressions focused on her with a small shake of her head. "The attempts of kidnapping or abducting me have been a constant my family has had to live with since my father brought me home." Leaning back into the sofa and kicking of her shoes, the brunette curled her legs beneath her and got comfortable. Letting out a slow breath while pushing her fingers through her wavy chestnut tresses, she started to explain her life to the room full of Cullens. "Since the night my father found me in the burning wreckage of my human parents car, he made it absolutely clear that I was his daughter and my life and safety were the responsibility of every member of the Volturi… If you listen to all the stories my family tells, they all agreed immediately. Felix would always tell me that it's impossible for anyone not to love me, and that's why they all protect me so fearsomely." Biting her full bottom lip between white teeth, Bella started picking at her nails as she continued. "The only problem with Aro bringing me home is that the enemies of my family, or the ambitious power hungry covens, saw me as the Volturi's greatest weakness… if they could just get hands on the little human princess they could control my entire family." Looking up from her hands into the golden stare of Rosalie Cullen, she said, "The Romans are not the first to come up with this brilliant and _oh so original_ strategy… they're simply the first to quietly accumulate enough followers to pose an actual threat before putting the plan into action."

Tilting his head to the side, Carlisle's brow furrowed in a deep frown as he asked, "Would you mind telling us some of your history, or the history of your family?"

Shrugging with a small nod to the blond doctor, Bella took a breath before going into the story of her family. "My uncle Marcus has always been my teacher, for obvious reasons I was home schooled until now, and he's been very meticulous in my lessons on human and vampire history. I grew up knowing my family would always be targeted and my siblings would always be in danger while defending our home." Letting out a deep sigh, returning to fidgeting with her hands, the brunette gazed at her lap as she fell into the memories of her uncle's teachings. "The Romans were the original leaders of the vampire raise, they split the discovered world up into territories ruled over by the nine heads of the Roman coven. After the Romanians, headed by Vladimir and Stefan, organized a mutiny of Roman foot soldiers against the nine leaders, only five remained. The battle ended in the Romanians favor and the last five original leaders; Ethan, Gavin, Caleb, Reginald, and Didius, all went into hiding. For several hundred years Vladimir and Stefan successfully held power over the vampire world, until they targeted a small coven of three brothers for extinction… my father and uncles." Tucking her locks behind her ears, Bella smiled slightly, saying, "The Romanians obviously lost… they wanted to set an example for their followers and went to destroy the coven themselves, but in the end my dad and uncles defeated the two leaders and took control of the vampire raise." Lifting her head to glance around the attentive faces of the vampire family, the princess shrugged as she continued. "They never had any problems they couldn't solve themselves until now… my father created his guard to be virtually unstoppable, and any group brave or foolish enough to attempt taking control soon met their second death in flames. No one knew that the remaining Roman leaders had been steadily collecting followers since losing their thrones or that they were even still around… until they made an announcement of sorts about thirteen years ago."

Reaching her cold hand out, Alice gently took hold of Bella's warm palm and gave it a reassuring squeeze after seeing what the girl was about to share with all of them. When rich chocolate brown eyes lifted to lock with hers', the tiny girl gave a small encouraging smile and nod. _**She's been through so much and she's still so strong… Isabella Volturi you are quite the human.**_

The corner of her mouth lifted in a half hearted smile, before Bella took a steadying breath to help her finish her tale. "Throughout my life there have been threats against me, one of the reasons I was never allowed outside the castle walls without an escort, but one night I was extremely stupid and my brother Felix nearly paid the price for my foolishness." Keeping the raven haired girl's hand in a tight grip, the princess used her free hand to nervously run through her hair as she spoke. "My siblings always knew I was a fan of hide and seek, with my shielding ability I had the upper hand so it was a true game and they couldn't cheat with vampire gifts. I was four years old when I walked into my bedroom to see my favorite stuffed bear missing from my bed and it's place was a folded note. The paper said that the bear was hidden and gave me clues on how to find it… I thought it was one of my siblings playing with me, so I went off in search of my missing toy. The clues lead me outside, I didn't think to have someone come with me, I was too focused on what I thought was just a game." Staring down at the floor over the edge of the cushioned sofa, the princess's tone took on a soft quality as her mind flashed back to the memory of that horrible night. Unconsciously moving closer to the tiny girl beside her, Bella didn't even register her left side coming into contact with the petite chilled body as she continued speaking. "I was only about three feet into the wooded area my father and I would walk through each night when a cold hand grabbed tightly onto my shoulder. I didn't recognize the touch and some part of me warned me I was in danger, so I started to struggle, trying to get away. When I looked over my shoulder there was this ancient vampire with blazing red eyes and ghost white hair growling down at me… when I let out the loudest scream I could he back handed me across the face, knocking me to the ground, fracturing my cheek and splitting my bottom lip open. When he smelled my blood he was on top of me in a blink… I tried to push him off but he was too strong for a four year old human to fight against. I could see the venom glistening on his teeth and pooling in his mouth when he brought his face down towards me, but before I felt his bite a huge mass slammed into his side and rolled him off of me… I scrambled to my feet and saw my brother Felix fighting the vampire, and just over my brother's shoulder were four sets of glowing red eyes coming through the woods. The ancient hand brought followers and I watched as all five of them relentlessly attacked my brother in less than seconds. I yelled out for help… it felt like forever before Jane and Alec showed up, then Heidi and Demetri stormed through the woods too. All of them were fighting, and Felix was covered in cracks, the constant blows weren't giving him a chance to heal and I saw him getting weaker… That's when Chrissy showed up, like pissed off avenging angel… she broke the bonds of the followers to the white haired vampire before rushing in and taking over the fight against him. The four vampires were ripped apart by my growling and hissing brothers and sisters, and the ancient shoved Chrissy into Felix before taking off into the trees… my dad showed up just as he fled like a coward. I was scooped up into my father's arms and the whole run back to our home I watched Felix being carried by Demetri, his eyes were dark and droopy… his right arm was lip at his side, it had been pulled from the socket during the fight." Wiping away the twin tears coursing from her haunted brown eyes with the sleeve of her right arm, Bella whispered, "I knew he was a vampire, I knew Felix wouldn't die and that he had saved me… but I also knew it was my fault and that things could have ended much worse."

Caressing the back of the brunette's hand, still cradled in her own, with her pale thumb, Alice's gentle tone washed over the girl beside her as she whispered, "You were only four years old Bella and your family was there to protect you. They hold nothing against you and never have… it's easy to tell they love you very much, and would do anything to keep you safe."

"That's the problem Alice…" Turning her red rimmed tear washed brown eyes on the pixie vampire, Bella took in a shaky breath as she said, "My entire life everyone I know and love has been putting themselves in harm's way to protect me. I don't care that they're super fast, that they're extremely strong, that they have gifts, or about them being abnormally hard to kill… to me they're my _ family_ and I want to protect them just as much as they want to keep me safe." Closing her eyes, a single bead of moisture spilling down her flushed cheek, the brunette whispered, "That night I realized my family wasn't invincible." Opening her chocolate pools to lock onto the steady gaze of Alice's eyes, she said, "I saw that they could truly die… and I knew that if I wasn't turned, they'd end up dying because of me. That's why I asked my father to turn me on my eleventh birthday, I thought he'd consider me old enough, but instead he made that stupid compromise… and now because I'm a fragile human, you and your family are putting yourselves in danger to protect me too."

Unable to resist, Alice lifted her free hand to brush away the next tear that fell from the sad self loathing brown eyes burning into her own. "One thing I'm going to make perfectly clear, Isabella Volturi, is that even if you were a vampire I'd still do everything in my power to protect you, just as I am now. You being a human doesn't change that, or make any difference to me."

"It doesn't change it for the rest of either Bella bear." Emmett announced before receiving a sharp elbow to his chest from his wife. "Ouch, what'd I do?" He asked while rubbing his hand over the assaulted area.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Rosalie growled out in a vampire whisper, "Such a bumbling idiot." Before giving her little sister an apologetic smile.

Standing up and running his long pale fingers through his blond hair, Carlisle looked around the room with a soft sigh. "It's getting late and I believe the princess could use some rest after a long day." When the young girl simply nodded in response, the doctor looked over to his large son, asking, "Would you mind asking Bree and Edward to return to the house Emmett?"

"I'm on it pops." The dark haired boy announced, jumping up from his seat and disappearing out the French doors in a blur.

"When they come back why don't the rest of you take turns hunting." Carlisle suggested in his soft tone.

Slowly standing from the sofa, her mind bouncing around with so many thoughts, Bella gave the pixie's hand a slight squeeze before letting go. "I'm going to head up to bed now, good night everyone, I'll see you in the morning." As the brunette made her way up the stairs with her head bowed a chorus of whispered "good nights" followed her. _**Yet another long day in Forks Washington… maybe tomorrow will be less eventful… I hope.**_

_OOOOOOOO_

The sound of soft tapping on her bedroom door had Bella shifting around beneath her white down comforter as she whispered, "Come in." The yellow glow of the hall lights filled the open doorway where the small silhouette stood. "Alice?" The brunette questioned, squirming around to sit up against the cherry wood head board. Patting the empty space beside her in silent invitation, she asked, "How'd you know I was still awake?"

Stepping into the bedroom and closing the door with a soft click, the tiny vampire gracefully crossed room, saying, "Your heart beat… it was still too fast for you to be sleeping, or you'd be having a nightmare if you were sleeping." Climbing into the bed and staying above the covers, Alice folded her legs beneath her as her perfect night vision drank in the sight of tussled haired, pajama clad princess. "I just wanted to check on you… see if you were alright." She whispered.

The pale blue light, spilling into the room where the moon shone through the large windows making up the left side wall, caused the small vampires skin to glow and her eyes to catch fire. _**She is so beautiful, I get lost in her every time she's close… I don't think this feeling will ever change- I don't want it to.**_ Running her fingers through her tangled locks, Bella let out a whispered sigh with a small smile. "I don't think my life has ever been so eventful before coming here… at least I think I had more control over my emotions and actions before."

Laughing softly, Alice ducked her head, saying, "I've seen bits and pieces of your life Bella… I don't think it's ever been _uneventful_."

Joining in with the her companions laughter, the brunette nodded her head with a one shouldered shrug. "I guess you're right." Tilting her head, Bella looked into the golden glow of the other girl's eyes, asking, "What parts of my life have you seen Tink?"

Smiling at the use of the nickname only the princess used, Alice let out a breath she didn't really need as she answered. "I've kind of watched you grow up through visions here and there for the past seventeen and a half years." Shifting a little closer to the brunette, Alice nervously picked at the sleeves of her shirt as she spoke in a hushed tone. "I saw the night Aro found you, he instantly fell under your spell and I knew he'd take care of you… I saw the first time you crawled, you made it all the way across your family room to Sulpicia, and when she picked you up… you both just started laughing so hard, it was the sound of pure joy and happiness."

"She likes to rub that in my dad's face now and then." Bella said with a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears only to have it fall forward again. "She taunts him by saying I love her more since I crawled to her first."

"But you ran to Demetri first, or ran after him actually." The tiny girl whispered with a bright grin as she recalled the vision. "You were so angry when he took that lolly pop from you, and just started going as fast as you could to catch up to him."

"Since I've arrived here, I can't stop thinking about how well my brother would get along with Emmett… it's like they were siblings in another life or something." The princess commented with a laugh.

"You're close with all of them, and they love you like crazy, but Jane's the one you've bonded closest with." Alice said in a whisper, her eyes leaving the other girl's to stare down at the plush comforter beneath her. "She's the one who'd watch over you when your parents were needed else-where."

Frowning at the sad tone the pixie's usually melodious voice took on, Bella said, "Yeah she was, until I was about six and she found her mate. Demetri took over after that, and my block head brother got me into more trouble rather than keeping me out of it."

Alice's gaze snapped back to the curious brown orbs of the princess as she asked, "Jane found her mate?"

Nodding her head, she answered, saying, "Yes… all of my siblings have with acceptation of Demetri."

"Why does no one know this?" The pixie asked with a frown.

Leaning closer to the tiny vampire, Bella explained in a quiet voice. "Would you advertise who your mate is, knowing it would just make them a target for your enemies?" Staring into the fire lit eyes of the pixie, the brunette shrugged, saying, "Besides me… the next best way to get to my family is to go after their mates, so the identities are kept secret."

"That makes sense." The raven haired beauty whispered, easily become distracted by the intense rich chocolate gaze burning into her cold body. _**The enemies of your family don't even know what's going to hit them now that I know you're my mate… they won't even get close enough to touch you my Bella.**_

"Alice… are you alright?" Bella asked softly, reaching out to take the smaller girl's hand into her own.

Shaking off her thoughts, the pixie gave the warm hand a reassuring squeeze as she spoke. "Yes, sorry I just got a little lost in though." Ducking her head down and closing her eyes for a moment, Alice lifted her gaze back to the brunette in front of her with a small smile. "It's going to be hard for you to stay awake in class tomorrow if I don't let you get some sleep." She whispered with a quiet nervous laugh.

Looking down to the bed spread tangled around her waist, Bella took a deep breath before whispering so softly another human would've never heard it, asking, "Stay with me… please?"

At the broken almost silent whisper, Alice's chest constricted with tight emotions she didn't know how to release. Reaching forward with her tiny pale hand she lifted the girl's head up by gently pushing up her chin. Her golden eyes locked onto the deep swirling orbs of the princess as her hand traveled to the side of the girl's beautiful face. Slowly running her chilled knuckles up the brunette's cheek, hearing the whispered release of Bella's breath, Alice tucked the silky chestnut strands behind a delicate ear. "Of course I'll stay with you Bella." She whispered into the stillness of the moonlit bedroom.

Not trusting her voice to respond, the brunette nodded her head and slowly leaned back onto the pillow top mattress. With the pixie vampire's help, the princess was snuggled back into the comforts of her bed and tucked beneath the softness of her down comforter, with her companion resting above the blankets beside her. Afraid to disrupt the moment with words Bella simply stared into the golden eyes never leaving her own, until her body began to feel the weight of exhaustion and her lids became heavy with the desire for sleep. _**At least Emmett's not here this time, **_ was her last thought before the lullaby of silence, and the comfort of the tiny vampire's presence lulled her into a deep sleep.

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to post a review, it really helps getting any kind of feed back so don't be afraid to submit any comments, or concerns. Everything is greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks since Bella and Edward's small tussle in the woods and even though the princess had forgiven the vampire, Edward was still doing his best to avoid the girl. It was five o'clock in the morning, and with Alice's driving skills, they didn't have to leave for another two and fifteen minutes. The school day began at seven thirty and the ride only took ten minutes or less with a Cullen behind the wheel.

Coming down the stairs dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt, ready for the day, Bella's eyes held a determination in their depths when she asked Jasper if he'd seen Edward. When she'd gotten the bronze haired boys location, she immediately set off to the music room to confront him. _**This has gone on long enough, it's been two weeks already and he's still brooding over a small fight… this guy really needs to laugh and smile more. **_Stepping through the doorway to the music room, Bella's gaze locked with Edward's as he looked over the glossy black surface of his piano top. "Hey Edward, thought I'd talk with you before school today." She announced casually, walking closer to the vampire and sitting on the sofa beside the piano.

"Why would you wish to speak with me? I thought you'd be spending your time with Alice this morning." Edward questioned with a frown, turning his eyes away from the brunette staring intently at him.

Bella couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips at the tiny vampire's name. Since the night Alice had stayed with her the two girls had only gotten closer, but right now the brunette was on a mission, so she shook off the thoughts of the pixie and focused back on the brooding vampire in front of her. "Well Alice isn't the _one_ Cullen in this house avoiding me, so that's why I'm here with _you_ and not with her. I don't like being uncomfortable where I'm living, and I have no desire to make anyone uncomfortable in their own home, so I've come to clear the air so to speak."

Swinging his head away from the piano, Edward looked at the princess with assessing amber eyes, before a deep frown wrinkled his forehead. "What you said in the woods about not holding grudges… you truly meant that?"

"I'm not one for saying things I don't mean Edward." Leaning forward in her seat, the brunette studied the pale face beside the sleek piano. "You have a difficult time trusting people you're unable to read don't you?"

"I would appear so." He mumbled softly, looking away from the girl's intense brown eyes.

Bella's tone turned gentle as she said, "There's no shame in that… you have a gift you can't turn off, and as a result you've come to depend on it… it's only natural Edward."

"How is it that you are so understanding of things like this?" The bronze haired boy asked with a disbelieving laugh.

Shrugging, the princess answered, saying, "I grew up with what most would consider 'strange' my entire life, I guess you could say I'm wired differently than most because of it. Besides… your gift is similar to my father's and he gets all grumpy and broody if I don't let him read me when he's curious about something."

"So you're saying I'm like Aro Volturi?" The boy asked with a lifted brow and crooked smile.

Laughing softly with a small shrug, Bella said, "More or less, but my dad does know how to enjoy life more than you do." Standing up and stretching her arms out, the brunette added, "He's not plagued by this 'I'm a horrible monster' mentality." Walking over to Edward's side, she rested a hand on his cold shoulder, whispering, "We're all friends here Edward, or at least I'd like to be… and you're only a monster if you choose to live that way, just like humans can be." Patting his shoulder lightly, Bella went to walk out of the music room, but stopped in the doorway. "You know…" turning to look at the boy over her shoulder, she said, "My family still lives off of human blood, but I'd never consider them monsters… your family is even more compassionate than they are."

Nodding his head as he looked into her deep brown eyes, Edward's mouth curled into his trade mark crooked grin. "Thank you Bella."

"Anytime… see you at school Edward." She called out as she stepped through the doorway and into the hall. Turning around the corner, the brunette let out a surprised yelp when her feet were lifted from the ground and her body was twirled around.

"Emmett put her down." Alice demanded while walking into the hallway and shaking her head.

Putting the brunette back on her feet, Emmett gave the girl a quick hug before saying, "Sorry Ali I'm just excited for my chance to spar with the princess after school."

Laughing at the bulky man's obvious anxiousness, Bella asked, "I guess that means Jasper is ready to start the next stage of my lessons then?"

"Yes I am, though you don't really need a teacher princess, you fight very well already." The curly haired blond commented, peeking into the hallway from the living room.

Looping her arm through the little vampire's in front of her, Bella started walking to the living room area with Emmett following on her heals. "There's always room for improvement, and with your fighting experience I'd like to learn all I can from you." The brunette explained in a matter of fact tone.

"If only Emmett felt that way." Alice mumbled.

"Hey, I fight just as well as the rest of you." The large boy protested.

Looking at her brother over her shoulder, Alice said, "Oh sure you do Em, cause none of us know how to counter your _charge in head first_ approach to fighting."

Crossing his arms with a deep frown, he retorted, "You guys only win because you cheat with your gifts."

"Then explain why you lose to Rose and Lucidity?" Jasper challenged with a single raised eye brow. "Neither of them have gifts, and they can't match your strength either." The blond boy added with a small shrug.

"They are my wife and sister, I don't want to hurt them or their self-esteem." Emmett countered with a wide grin.

Looking between the three siblings, Bella asked, "Who would you say the best fighter is?"

Jasper looked over his brother and sister before turning his attention to the princess. "It all depends Bella… Edward is the fastest of us, so if the fight involves a chase of sorts, he'll likely catch the opponent first… and with his mind reading abilities he's difficult to fight against."

"I'm looking forward to you beating him down again by the way, it's awesome that he can't get inside your head." Emmett whispered to the brunette.

Rolling his eyes at his burly brother's comment, Jasper cleared his throat before continuing his explanation. "Rosalie, Luci, Esme, and Carlisle don't have any gifts but they are by no means weak. Each one of them have a unique fighting style and can read their opponents movements much like you can, making all four of them hard to get a hold of during a fight." Reaching out and patting his brother's broad shoulder, the blond vampire said, "Emmett here likes to just dive right in, and for inexperienced fighters his strength and wild style can be a challenge."

"Jasper has the most battle experience and his ability to play with your emotions can confuse you in a fight, and Bree is able to push and pull people with her gift during a fight… constantly putting her opponents off balance." Alice added in, her arm still curled with the brunette's warm one as they stood side by side.

Smiling down at the raven haired girl, Bella asked, "And what about you Tink?"

"Oh I believe the whole family would agree that little Alice is the most frightening opponent to come up against." Edward announced as he emerged from the hallway and joined them in the living room.

"Really?" The brunette asked with genuine surprise.

"I feel some- what insulted by your surprise." Alice grumbled with a frowning pout taking over her usually cheerful expression.

Nudging the tiny girl's side with their linked arms, the princess explained, saying, "I just wasn't sure how vulnerable you'd be if you got a vision during a fight." When everyone around her dawned matching smirks, her dark brows lifted as she asked, "What is it that I'm missing?"

"Without her gift Alice's speed and graceful agility make her tough to get a handle on." Edward said as he buried his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "But when she uses her gift-"

"The super midget literally beats you with her eyes closed." Emmett cut in.

Nodding his head in agreement, Jasper said, "I'm glad she's my sister because she's truly the last person I'd want to meet in a dark ally." Feeling an intense cloud of excited anticipation wash over him, the blond looked at the human girl with a curious frown. "What has you so excited Bella?"

"Bella bear wants to fight Alice… she obviously likes a challenge." Emmett answered before chuckling at the now red cheeked princess. Clapping his hands together, he announced, "It's going to be so much fun after school today."

_OOOOOOOO_

The brunette dropped her bag onto the white tiled floor of the cafeteria before pulling out the plastic blue chair beside Alice and sitting down. Running her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh as her features melted into a scowl, her rich chocolate eyes narrowed on the brightly colored poster announcing the Autumn dace coming up. _**Stupid school dance… it had been a nice couple of weeks while it lasted, and now because there's a dance that everyone wants to go to… Am I seriously the only one these girls want to go with?**_

"Rough day Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk from across the table. He let out a soft laugh as twin growls of annoyance met his ears from the princess and his sister. "Most girls enjoy attention like this." He commented.

"I'm not most girls." Bella snapped back with a glare.

Letting out a low groan, Alice shook her head as she whispered, "In coming…"

Looking around in confusion, the brunette's shoulders slumped as she noticed Jessica Stanley weaving her way through student bodies with a determined expression. "Oh great." Bella grumbled as the girl stopped in front of their lunch table with an excited smile.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Jessica asked in her high pitched voice that had all of the Cullens flinching at the harsh sound.

Taking in a deep breath to gather up the remnants of her patients, Bella plastered on a false smile as she looked up at the girl, saying, "Hello Jessica, I'm well… how are you?"

"Oh umm… I'm good, but I just wanted to see…" Glancing down to the tile floor, Jessica tucked her hair behind her ear as she stuttered out her question. "I wanted to um… I wanted to see if you'd- maybe, maybe like to go to the… to the dance with me?" Lifting her head up again, she looked into the other girl's brown eyes with a desperately hopeful expression.

_**All day long… you'd think the rumor mill would do its' job and spread my lie faster than this.**_Bella thought with masked frustration as she contorted her features into an apologetic expression, saying, "I'm sorry Jessica but my father's going to visiting me that weekend and I'm going to be spending my time with him."

"Yeah, yeah… of course… that's great for you." The girl replied, failing at covering up her disappointment while she waved off the brunette's apologies. "Enjoy your time with your dad then Bella."

"Thank you." The princess responded politely, her expression still sympathetic to the girl. "And I really am sorry Jessica."

"Oh don't worry about it…" Standing at the Cullen's table with a forced smile, Jessica awkwardly shook her head and mumbled a hasty "good bye" before disappearing back into the crowded cafeteria.

Leaning forward, Edward looked across the table at the brunette, whispering, "She had hoped the rumor of your father coming into town had been made up."

"It is." Emmett commented from his brother's side.

Rolling his eyes, the bronze haired boy smirked at the princess, saying, "And just so you know three more girls are still contemplating asking you to the dance before the day's over."

Folding her arms on top of the table and flopping her head down onto them, Bella let out a frustrated groan. "That's just wonderful, thank you for the warning Edward." She said, her voice coming out muffled as she spoke into her arms, though the five amused vampires had no troubles hearing and understanding her.

Lifting her hand to gently run her cool fingers through the girl's silky locks, Alice didn't bother hiding the satisfied smirk when whispered conversations among the students took a jealous turn throughout the lunch room. "You'll get through it Bella, and tomorrow's going to be sunny, so our weekend starts a day early." She whispered into the girl's ear as she leaned in close to the table.

Turning her head to the side, her brown eyes peeking up at the tiny vampire, Bella asked, "Does that mean you'll finally take me on that promised hiking trip tomorrow?"

Shrugging, Alice smiled as she tucked a few chestnut tresses behind the girl's ear, making the princess's face completely visible. "We can go more than one day this weekend if you'd like, it's entirely up to you."

"Heads up Bella bear." Emmett said with a deep chuckle.

The brunette's head snapped up quickly at the interruption, Alice's pale fingers brushing against her cheek at the unexpected movement. Looking around the lunch room, ignoring the slight blush creeping into her cheeks, Bella let out a deep sigh when she spotted the bottled blond girl walking towards her. "Oh please, not again."

Hearing the brunette's grumbled complaint, Emmett turned his head to Edward and asked, "Again?"

Nodding his head with an amused grin, the telepathic vampire replied, "Lauren is apparently refusing to take no for an answer and has asked the little princess to the dance four times already."

"Well if that doesn't scream desperate…" Rosalie scoffed harshly.

Ducking her head down as she laughed, Alice reached under the table and gave the brunette's leg a sympathetic pat on the knee. "It'll be alright Bella." She whispered in reassurance.

Leaning closer to the pixie girl, Bella whispered, "Do you mind just playing along with me?"

"Let me see what I'm playing along with." She replied with a lifted midnight brow.

"Where would the fun in that be?" The brunette asked with a teasing smile.

"Hi Isabella." Lauren greeted as she came to a stop in almost the exact place Jessica had previously been standing.

"She prefers Bella." Edward whispered in annoyance.

Ignoring the Cullen siblings, Lauren focused her blue eyes on the brunette seated across the table from where she stood. "I was thinking about the dance, and I know your dad's coming to hang with you and all, but I figured we could just go out some other time… like this weekend." She finished with a casual shrug as her gaze traveled down to the brunette's chest. _**It's too bad the neck line of that top isn't cut lower… she looks so hot and dangerous in black… Wonder how far she'd go on a first date?**_

A low growl rumbled in Edward's chest as he glared up at the blond gossip while her thoughts assaulted his mind. _**What is she thinking Edward?**_ Looking over at the curious frown on his tiny sister's features, the bronze haired vampire shook his head slightly. "You don't want to know." He whispered in response**, **too low for the humans around them to hear, but loud enough for his siblings to pick up on his displeasure with the vapid school girl.

Reaching beneath the table, the princess took hold of the tiny cold hand that had been left resting on her knee. "I appreciate the invitation Lauren but I already have plans for this weekend, and hopefully many more as well." She said softly as she ducked her head down and tucked her hair back in a display of false bashfulness. Glancing up at the blond from beneath her lowered lashes, Bella waited for the girl to process what she'd said before slowly bringing the hand cradling Alice's to the table top._**Ok… wait for it….**_ Hearing a surprised gasp escape the teen before the girl's blue eyes narrowed into an unattractive scowl directed at the joined hands, Bella had to bite back her smile and continued keeping her features in check. _**These human teenagers are easily manipulated, especially the shallow ones.**_

Catching on to the brunette's ploy, Alice grinned across the table at the blond shooting daggers at her from ice cold blue eyes. "Yeah, I just asked Bella to spend the weekend with me since we'll be going away for the weekend." She said happily, trying to keep the smugness she felt from her tone, and not doing a very good job at it.

"Aren't the two of you cousins, don't you Cullens know how to date outside of your family?" Lauren practically spat as she continued to glare down at the two girls.

Squeezing Alice's hand slightly as she fought to keep her temper in control, Bella smiled up at the obviously enraged blond. "Actually Alice is adopted so there's no blood relation, and she's honestly the only girl in this entire school worth taking an interest in." Seeing the girl's jaw drop at the not so subtle insult, and avoiding any kind of eye contact with Alice at her confession, Bella lifted a single dark brow in silent challenge, just about daring the teenager to say something.

"Oh is that so?" The blond sneered, her hands finding their way to her hips as her scowl reappeared.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella kept her tone calm and casual as she responded, saying, "Yes it is… apart from the Cullens and Angela Webber, I find most of the student body to be insufferable, shallow, attention seeking, desperate, hormonal, back-stabbing, gossips." Leaning forward in her seat a bit, the brunette looked directly into ice blue eyes, adding, "Now why don't you do what you're actually good at and spread the rumor that Alice and I are dating and leave me alone."

When the blond girl simply turned around and rushed off, Edward frowned as his gaze swung around to look at the smirking princess. "That's a little strange."

"What is?" Emmett asked after managing to suppress his laughter.

"Lauren just thought exactly what Bella told her to do and rushed off without another word." He answered with a confused frown still wrinkling his forehead. "She's usually the type to be sure and get the last word."

"Guess she's not used to trading insults with someone quite like me." The brunette replied with a small shrug before reaching down into her bag and retrieving the lunch Esme had packed her that morning.

"I guess not." Edward said softly even as his mind continued thinking over the end of the confrontation with Lauren.

_OOOOOOOO_

Bella opened the door of the black Mercedes before Alice had even brought it to a full stop, and jumped out to race to the front door. Running up the front porch steps, the brunette skidded to a stop when the door swung open to reveal a smiling Esme holding out the iphone. Shaking her head with a bright smile, Bella accepted the phone and held it to her ear, saying, "Hello daddy."

"**Hello my little one, how was your public school day?"**

Rolling her eyes and letting out a soft breath, Bella said, "I got asked to a school dance coming up over and over again, so I lied and said you were visiting the same weekend, but when one girl wouldn't give up I basically told her Alice and I are dating."

"**When did the two of you start dating?"**

Laughing softly, Bella explained, saying, "We didn't dad… I only said it so the girls at Forks high school would finally leave me be." Hearing the sound of her father's deep laughter, the brunette smiled as she pictured his face in her mind. "I'm just lucky Alice played along with me."

"**Oh yes, yes… very generous of little Alice to indulge you in your ruse." **

Frowning at the underlining tone of sarcasm in her father's voice, Bella asked, "So how is everyone doing at home?"

"**Right now your brothers are patrolling and your sisters are training… I wanted a chance to speak with you as privately as possible when we're both surrounded by vampires."**

"Is everything alright dad?" She asked, instantly becoming worried.

"**Oh my little one I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you… I just miss our talks is all."**

Bella smiled sadly as she moved to lean against the wall of the house, her dark eyes gazing around the front yard and driveway. "I miss you too dad… I miss home…" She said softly as her eyes settled on the pixie dancing outside of the garage and joking with her laughing siblings. "I'm enjoying my stay with the Cullens but I miss all of you."

"**Bella… sweetheart, how do you feel about the Cullens… truly?"**

Running the fingers of her free hand through her wavy hair, Bella let out a soft breath of air as she mauled over her father's question. "I feel like they're family dad, even Edward."

"**Why do I sense a bit of frustration or animosity in your tone daughter?"**

Letting out a small laugh, Bella said, "Dear little Edward thought he'd teach me a lesson after your last phone call, but things didn't go quite as he expected."

"**With you, little one, it rarely does."**

"Well now that the Cullens know I can fight, I've been training with Jasper." Bella added with a smile, her brown eyes still following the raven haired beauty's movements. "I'm going to be sparring with them later actually. I can't wait to see the different ways they all fight."

"**And who might you be most excited to test your strengths against my dear?"**

Glancing down to tiny twirling feet encased in knee high black velvet boots, up thighs covered in dark blue skinny jeans, and an abdomen hidden in a long leaved button up white dress shirt with a slate gray vest fastened over top. "Alice…" She whispered on an exhaled breath.

"**Ah, yes… don't underestimate her my little one. She may be small but she is a ferocious fighter."**

"Alice… Alice, what do you see?" Rosalie asked gently, her voice coming from across the yard where she stood in front of a dazed looking Alice.

The brunette's brow furrowed in worry as she walked down the porch and headed over to the tiny vampire's side. "Hold on a moment daddy, Alice is having a vision." Hearing nothing but silence in response, Bella reached out and gently laced her fingers through the cold ones of the smallest Cullen as she whispered, "Tink…"

Lifting her golden gaze only to drown in deep chocolate pools, Alice softly squeezed the hand holding her own before asking, "May I speak with your father please?" When Bella simply nodded and offered the iphone in response, Alice held the cell to her ear with her free hand, even as her eyes continued to stare into brown depths. "James has come to the states Aro and his mate is with him, a red head-"

"**Victoria, she's gifted in escaping… go on Alice."**

"He hasn't picked up Bella's scent yet, but I believe it's only a matter of time before he does." The raven haired girl replied.

"**When you see his decision to come to Forks notify my immediately please."**

Nodding her head, she answered, "Of course Aro, then you can proceed with your plan of action."

"**It should not surprise me that you are already aware of our choice of action."**

"You and your family did make the decision." She said with a crooked smile.

"**Alice… may I ask an important favor of you?"**

Frowning at Aro's vampire whispered question, Alice lowered her tone as well. "Of course Aro."

"**Please stay close to my daughter… with James and Victoria getting closer, I can't help but be more concerned."**

Looking into the confused and slightly frustrated eyes of the impatiently waiting princess in front of her, Alice continued to vampire whisper as she responded. "I won't let her out of my sight Aro, your daughter's safety is my main concern."

"**I had a feeling it would be, and just between you and me, and your siblings… Bella's father approves."**

Ducking her head down as the whispered laughter of her siblings reached her ears, the pixie girl said, "Thank you Aro, that does take some weight of my shoulders." Raising her voice so Bella could hear her once more, she started saying her good bye to the Volturi leader. "I'll let you finish speaking with Bella now sir, and I'll continue to update you on any news concerning the Romans and the tracking teams."

"**I truly appreciate that Alice, thank you… and don't go easy on my daughter during your sparring session, she'll be able to tell and takes great offence to it."**

"I wouldn't dream of it Aro, I'm sure Bella will be able to hold her own… for a little while at least." She responded, winking at the brunette standing in front of her. As the princess rolled her expressive brown eyes, Alice let out a chiming laugh before saying, "good bye Aro, here is your Bella." Handing the cellular phone to the girl, the pixie leaned into the brunette's side and whispered, "I'm going to change into clothes I don't mind getting dirty." Walking away from the princess, Alice gave a little wave over her shoulder, saying, "I'll meet you out back Bella."

The rest of the Cullen siblings soon followed in their tiny sister's wake, barely concealed smirks and laughter accompanied their departure from the front yard. As brown eyes watched them disappear through the front door of the mansion style home, Bella let out a slow breath she hadn't been aware of holding. _**That was just so…**_

"**It sounds like you're going to busy for the remainder of the day my little one."**

Rolling her eyes at her father's amused tone drawing her attention back to the small black phone in her hand, the brunette cleared her throat before speaking. "Yeah umm… I'll be training with them all day today, and then tomorrow is the start of our weekend."

"**I thought humans attended schools on Fridays… is there some strange holiday they need to celebrate each year tomorrow?"**

Smiling as she fought off the laughter that wanted to bubble out of her, the princess shook her head as she responded to her father. "Humans do attend school on Fridays, but it's going to be too sunny for the Cullens to go, and by extension I get to remain home as well… and you enjoy celebrating some of those _strange_ human holidays if memory serves."

"**Oh yes, Christmas and Halloween were always entertaining, and wonderful excuses to spoil you and mess with the city inhabitants. It's holidays like Columbus day that I don't understand… humans are celebrating someone who simply re-discovered a place that had already been found and inhabited."**

Laughing out loud, Bella pushed the chestnut locks from her face as a light breeze wound through the trees and yard. "I can't fault your logic on that one father, but-"

"**You want to get going so you can roll around with little Alice."**

Bella's cheeks went bright red at the images her father's teasing word choice had brought to her mind. _**Great, now how am I supposed to focus while I spar against her… I'm just going to be thinking about-**_

"**What will you be doing for the rest of your weekend then?"**

Aro's question quickly brought the brunette out of her wayward thoughts, even though her cheeks continued to hold the pink tint of embarrassment. "Actually I had promised to spend the first sunny day with Alice, we'll be going hiking tomorrow but I don't know about the rest of the weekend." She answered as casually as she could at the moment.

"**Wonderful… well enjoy your training, and make the most of your time with little Alice tomorrow. I have a feeling this war will be coming closer to you soon than I'd like, and I want you to have fun while you're able to little one."**

"It's hard to forget the reason I'm here dad." She responded somberly before a slow smile curved her full lips as she said, "But if anyone can take my mind off of it for a time, it's Alice."

"**Then you must thank her for me. I love you Bella, please be careful and stay close to the Cullens… if something ever happened to you…"**

"I promise to be careful daddy, and I'll work with the Cullens when it comes to my safety." She reassured her worried father with a soft tone of confidence. "I love you dad, say hello to everyone and pass my love on to them as well please."

"**Of course sweetheart, I'll call you again as soon as I can, unless your Cullens call me first. Good bye daughter, I love you and I see you soon dear one."**

"I hope so, love you daddy, good bye." Pulling the mobile phone from her ear, Bella pressed the end call button on the touch screen and let out a deep sigh. _**I miss my family and home so much, but I know it'll be very hard to leave here when the time comes… When I do go back home what will happen between Alice and I? Do I really want to leave here wondering 'what if' for eternity? What if I don't try, leave for home, and come back just to find she's with someone? Vampires mate for life, there's only one true eternal love for them… what if I'm not hers'? Ugh, all these thoughts are going to drive me crazy… I need to hit something.**_

_OOOOOOOO_

Alice was perched comfortably on the railing of their homes' wrap-around porch as her golden eyes watched the friendly battle going on in the back yard beside the small stream. Currently Edward was paired off against Jasper while Bella was taking on an over anxious Emmett, leaving the pixie and her three sisters acting as spectators to a main event. The human's unique, intoxicating, scent drifted up from the discarded sweatshirt slung over the railing to the tiny vampire's left, and Alice couldn't resist closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, drinking in the delicious smell of her mate.

"It's kind of fun to watch all of our men showing off like this… don't you think Ali?" Lucidity asked with a cheeky grin flashed in her sister's direction.

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Alice smirked as she said, "Bella is not my _man_ Luci."

"Do you wish she were?" Bree asked with genuine curiosity while she turned her head to face her tiny sister as well. "Vampires don't get to choose their mates, and I'm just wondering, since you never really showed an interest in either sex before, if you're disappointed that your Bella is female."

At this point all three sisters were staring at her with expectant expressions, and Alice found herself looking over at the person in question. Her bright topaz gaze swept over the silky chestnut locks entrapped in a messy ponytail with pieces falling out here and there. Her eyes trailed down the girl's profile, over her straight nose, full lips, and captivating chocolate brown eyes. Tilting her head slightly Alice looked down the trim and lean figure of the princess, clad in a simple gray t-shirt and black track pants with twin white stripes diving down the centers of the brunette's long tone legs. A broad smile lit up the tiny vampire's features when she turned back to her siblings, saying, "Nope… Bella is perfection just the way she is."

Alice's smile was infectious, and even Rosalie wasn't immune to its' influence as she said, "I'm glad you finally found your mate Ali, you deserve happiness in this life."

"It's the only life I've ever known Rose." Shrugging her shoulders, the raven haired girl went back to watching the princess as she added, "It's been lonely but it hasn't been a hardship for me like the rest of you… not remembering my human past is kind of a blessing and a curse. It helps me live this life of eternity with no regrets, but it leaves me forever wondering who I once was."

"Don't look now Rose but I think your boy just may be getting bested by a human girl." Luci taunted as Emmett came skidding on the ground up to the porch edge before quickly getting back to his feet and rushing at a smirking Bella.

"The princess has been training with the Volturi guard since she could walk, and I know everyone here has noticed she's faster and stronger than the average human… I'm just the first to say it out loud." The blond said with a huff, her defensive nature coming out with the mocking of her mate. "Bella is much more than the normal human."

"She's a product of her environment Rosalie." Carlisle commented in his usual soft tone, stepping out onto the porch and watching the proceedings in his back yard. "There have been many studies and arguments on the subject of what denotes certain characteristics to formulate in a human individual. If the world were allowed to know of our raise's existence, the princess would be a shining example that environment and exposure plays an extremely large part in the physical, mental, and emotional make up of a human being." The blond doctor explained as he watched the subject of his small lecture engaged in friendly combat with his largest son. "It truly is fascinating to behold." He whispered.

Looking over at the blond man enthralled by the abilities on display by the lone human in the yard full of vampires, Alice asked, "Are you saying that because she was brought up by vampires, Bella has taken on some of our kind's characteristics?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Alice, and those attributes are not just limited to her manner of speech and personality quirks." He answered calmly, his golden eyes continuing to track the movements of the brunette girl.

Frowning in thought, Bree asked, "So what does that mean for her when she's turned?"

Shrugging his shoulders as a frown wrinkled his brow, Carlisle responded, saying, "It could mean nothing at all, or the possibility that the princess would be an even more enhanced vampire than what is typical for our kind." Glancing over at his blond daughter, he looked into Bree's curious gaze, adding, "It's something that can't be answered until she is turned, for now we can only speculate on it."

"Alright Emmett, let's switch partners." Jasper announced after successfully pinning Edward to the ground. "You take on Edward and I'll stand against Bella."

Shrugging, Emmett smiled happily as he swapped places with his blond brother. "Good luck Jazz, she's tougher than she looks."

"I know." The blond replied with an amused smile, saying, "It's one of her best defenses… even before you engage her, she has you off guard and underestimating her." Now standing across from the princess, Jasper bowed his head slightly before crouching down into a fighting position. "Whenever you're ready Bella."

Smirking at the southern boy, the brunette tilted her head slightly saying, "I'm always ready."

Esme had now joined her husband and daughters on the porch, her face a mask of worry as her amber eyes watched her son circling the Volturi princess. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" She whispered to her husband from his right side.

Leaning his head toward her while keeping his gaze on the yard, Carlisle replied, "It was the princess who asked Jasper to train her, and our children have enough control to make sure things stay as safe as possible for her."

"Plus we could all use the practice since those trackers are in the states now." Luci added from down the porch.

"Only a matter of time before they show up here." Bree whispered, cringing slightly when Emmett managed to slam her husband into the ground rather hard.

At the mention of the trackers, Esme turned her attention toward her youngest daughter, asking, "Have you seen anything new about them Alice?"

Shaking her head, the raven haired girl answered, "No… it looks like they're going over the east coast before coming out this way." Her gaze narrowed as she watched her brother lunge at an opening in the brunette's stance. _**He better not hurt her.**_ Growling softly, Alice smirked when Bella was able to twist her way out of Jasper's hold on her. _**Wow… she really is good.**_

"No one's going to hurt your little princess Ali, just relax and enjoy the show." Lucidity whispered with a smile, happily watching the play of bunching muscles visible beneath her husband's black t-shirt. "I've always liked watching my Jazz in action."

Glancing at her sister for a moment, the pixie girl took a small breath, smiling at the reminder that the brunette's sweatshirt was still beside her, saturated in the human's appealing scent. Lifting her golden stare back to the circling opponents, Alice tilted her head slightly as she studied the amused and focused expressions on the two combatants as they faced off against one another. Her eyes traveled over the twitching mouth of the princess while she fought back a smile, to the large grin openly displayed on her, normally reserved, brother's face. _**She's good for all of us… she breaths life back into a family that didn't realize we really do need the air to live.**_

Dusting off his sweatpants, Edward glanced from his clairvoyant sister to his blond brother with a curious expression before calling out to him. "Jasper… maybe the princess would like to challenge our baby sister now."

Standing up straight out of his crouched position, Jasper looked up to where Alice was perched with an approving nod. "I think she'd find the difficulty to her liking."

"Sweet… Volturi baby sister verses Cullen baby sister, I like it." Emmett cheered with a clap of his hands that echoed around the yard.

"Perhaps a few ground rules should be set for this particular match up." Carlisle suggested with a raised golden brow directed at his three excited boys after receiving and elbow to his side from his wife.

"Yeah, like rule number one, this gets video-taped." Emmett announced before blurring into the house, and coming back moments later with the small hand held camcorder.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella looked up at the raven haired girl sitting atop the white porch railing with an inviting smile. "I'm up for that being the only rule if you are Tink."

Smirking at the slightly challenging tone coming from the brunette, Alice blurred over to the girl's side, saying, "I'll follow any rules you'd like to make, or happily go with none at all."

Ducking her head down as an unwelcome blush stained her cheeks, Bella nodded, and said, "No rules then… anything goes."

"Bella are you sure?" Carlisle questioned from the porch.

"Yep." The brunette answered with confidence before adding, "I know how to shut the little pixie's power off, so it'll be like fighting any other vampire."

"Oh how wrong you are." Rosalie commented with an amused laugh.

"And I have Aro's permission _not _to go easy on his little princess." Alice added with a large smile and small hop, her excitement almost tangible in the air circling around her.

"So let's get this thing started, I'm rolling." Emmett yelled out from behind the view screen of the video camera.

Stepping into positions opposite one another the two girl's locked eyes as Alice asked, "You ready for this princess?" When the brunette only nodded in response, the pixie girl crouched down into her stance with a slow smile.

"This is going to be good." Luci whispered with unabashed anxiousness.

Bella concentrated on the subtle movements of the tiny vampire in front of her as she raised her inner shield, blocking off every gift that the Cullen family possessed, especially Alice's visions of her future. _**It's only fair that we be on a slightly more even playing field… even though she's still stronger and faster… And looks amazing in baggy sweatpants and a spaghetti strap tank top… Focus!**_ The brunette forced her attention back to the fight just in time to get her legs swept from beneath her. Reacting quickly, Bella flipped back onto her feet and rolled forward into the raven haired girl's legs as the pixie attempted to kick her, and brought them both to the ground with Bella on top.

Alice easily pushed the princess up and over her before jumping to her feet and spinning to face the standing and fight ready brunette. _**She's a lot faster and more agile than I thought.**_ Smiling at the brunette, Alice rushed forward only to have Bella dive and roll out of her path. Switching directions, the pixie leaped into the air and landed in front of the other girl.

Bella dropped down and swung her leg out, taking the raven haired girl down in the surprise move. Trying to capitalize on the slim advantage, Bella jumped on top of the tiny vampire and straddled her waist. _**Oh this was a bad move in more ways than one.**_ Just as the thought filtered through her mind the princess felt herself going air born once more. Contorting her body around, she positioned herself to take the impact with the ground in the least painful way possible. Slamming down on her side, the gravel and twigs littering the back yard biting into her exposed arms, Bella jumped back to her feet as quickly as she could.

"Maybe they should stop now." Esme whispered from the porch, her hand resting on her chest and her golden eyes wide open as she watched the two girls.

"They're just scratches, no blood." Emmett responded with a shrug.

Leaning against the porch from his position on the ground, Jasper critically watched the battle between the princess and his sister. "I honestly thought Alice would still have the upper hand even though her vision would be lost, but now I think Bella may have been holding back during our sparring sessions."

"She doesn't over exert herself, she uses only what she needs to." Bree said softly from beside her mother.

"I do think she's hiding something thought." Edward commented from beside his blond brother as his thoughts drifted back to Lauren in the crowded cafeteria at Forks high school.

Looking over at her brother with a lifted brow, Rosalie said, "Maybe she doesn't feel she can fully trust us yet, and keeps some secrets to herself because of certain persons pig headed actions."

"Would you be included with the pig heads Rose? I'm pretty sure you weren't all that welcoming when she first arrived." Edward snapped back with a false smile toward his blond sister as she glared back at him.

"And you're pinned little princess." Alice announced happily straddling the brunette's waist and unknowingly interrupting her siblings argument. Leaning over the girl to hold her hands down by her wrists, she had a smug smirk on her lips as she said, "You're good for a human, just not good enough." Her golden eyes drowning in the rich chocolate pools staring back up at her, Alice bit her bottom lip as she felt her eyes darkening with her intense emotions.

Moving her head to the side, Bella's mouth tilted into a teasing smile as she said, "I guess we'll just have to try this again until I end up on top of you."

Looking at his empathic son's trembling control at the onslaught of Alice's visible emotions, Carlisle cleared his throat and called out, "Alright everyone, it's getting late, let's pack it in for the night. You may not have school tomorrow but Bella is still human and needs to eat and rest."

Leaning down close to the brunette's ear, Alice whispered, "I'll accept a rematch anytime." Hopping off of the girl the tiny vampire reached down and helped the princess to her feet. "For now let's feed the little human."

_**End of chapter six**_

**Just a heads up: lots of Alice/Bella time in the next chapter :D**_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry it's late guys, hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter Seven**

The sunlight spilled in through the left wall of windows, setting the entire room a glow as soft steps approached the slumbering occupant of the cozy four poster bed in the center of the bedroom. A smile lifted both sides of full lips and a tiny shimmering body carefully climbed atop the cushioned suppleness of the large bed. Stopping beside the sleeping inhabitant, the raven haired girl sat with bent knees and tilted her head, staring down at the peaceful sight before her.

**She's so naturally breath taking, and when she's sleeping… Her worried shadows that stay hidden in the depths of her eyes and the tense frame of her shoulders, that all just melts away while she's sleeping and just relaxed. **Leaning closer to the resting brunette, her golden eyes gliding over the girl's prone body, as she took in a deep breath of the human's intoxicating scent. **It's nice to know that the leader of the Volturi, her father, approves of my interest in his daughter… but what will she say about it? I don't want to influence her in anyway, I want it to be completely her decision, but all of the flirtations… since the first night we slept in the same bed together, something has changed between us.**

"How long do you usually watch me sleep Tink?" Bella asked, her voice husky with sleep, as she rolled from her side onto her back with a small groan.

"I like watching you sleep." Alice replied with a smile, adding, "It's one of the few times all of your walls are down."

Squirming around to sit up against the head board, the brunette playfully scowled as she said, "That doesn't stop it from being creepy stalker like behavior."

Shrugging with a crooked grin, the tiny vampire responded, saying, "I don't have to stalk you little princess... you do live in my home."

"I guess that's true for now." Bella said with an amused smile. "So why the sunrise wake-up call on our day off?" She asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Gracefully hopping from the plush comforting bed in a maneuver a normal human would struggle to execute, Alice rolled her topaz eyes as she spoke. "Well… even though it's _my_ day to steal you away, Esme is insisting that you eat breakfast before our outing." Crossing her arms over her chest with a deep frown, the pixie said, "I want to get going so this eating and getting ready business better go quickly."

"Awe… you're too cute when you pout Tink." The princess commented as she climbed out of the warm embrace of her cushioned bed. Slipping her arm around the smaller girl's waist, Bella gave her companion a swift half hug, saying, "I promise to eat as fast as I can." Leaning closer to the raven haired girl, she whispered, "But first I need to shower so I'm all clean when this little pixie comes to spirit me away."

Watching the brunette saunter out of the bedroom in the small gray tank top and loose black pajama bottoms, Alice found her gaze glued to the princess's swaying back side. **She's such a minx… and that's exactly the type of flirting actions I'm talking about. Since the night of her and Edward's fight in the forest there's been a heated charge that takes over when ever we're around each other. It's like this welcoming fire tickling beneath the surface of my cold skin, and when she actually goes so far as to touch me…**

"Is that why it took you so long to pin your little princess yesterday in the yard?" Edward asked from his position leaning against the doorway leading into Bella's bedroom. "I didn't think you'd get so easily distracted."

Snapping her head around to face her intrusive brother, Alice narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "She's my mate Edward, and I couldn't help fearing that I'd hurt her somehow… Doesn't matter that she's been trained by the elite guard for years."

"That's your instincts taking over." The bronze haired boy responded with a casual shrug. "Because of who she is to you, you're going to be more protective no matter the circumstances."

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Is that why you refuse to practice against Bree?" When her brother simply nodded his head in answer, the pixie girl frowned as her thoughts began to run away with her.** What if the trackers get here and I'm so concerned about Bella… I slip up? She's my mate and I want to protect her, but if I let my instincts take over in a battle I could lose sight of what will actually help keep her safe.**

"You'll have to find a way to balance your vampire urges with your human capability for control Alice. All of us have had to go through the same thing after finding our mates." Edward said softly, gently interrupting his little sister's train of thought once again. "It'll get easier to manage as time goes on, and especially once Bella is no longer so vulnerable as a human."

"I can't decide if I'm looking forward to her change or not." Alice whispered distractedly.

Frowning in curiosity, Edward asked, "Why's that?"

"So many things to miss after she is turned." The pixie responded with a wistful smile.

Shaking his head as images of the princess blushing, of the girl's deep brown eyes, and the look of her warm skin humming with the steady beat of a heart filled his mind. Edward held up his hands in the universal stance of surrender. "Alright Ali I get it, you'll miss quite a bit of her human qualities."

"Those are things she'll never get back when she's been turned." The raven haired girl whispered, her gaze dropping to the heather gray carpeted floor beneath her feet.

Moving to stand in front of the girl, Edward gently placed his hands on his baby sister's slumped shoulders. "Think of all the things you can share with her once she is one of us… think of the eternal life filled with the happiness only you can give her Ali." When Alice lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, Edward whispered, "She's made it quite clear that this is the life she wants for herself, be thankful you can give her something no one in our family has ever had."

"What's that?" She asked with a slight smile, knowing what he was going to say but wanting to hear it from him anyway.

"Your Bella will never experience the years of loneliness that most of our kind must suffer through and endure before finding their mate… you're right here for her and you can save her from that." Edward answered softly with his usual crooked smirk in place.

Smiling up into her brother's amber gaze, Alice asked, "Since when did my broody big brother start giving pep talks about humans being with vampires?"

Shrugging his shoulders with a light chuckle, the bronze haired boy removed his hands to bury them in the pockets of his black slacks. "I guess it started when a particular princess wondered into our back yard and made my baby sister the happiest I've seen her in the eighty plus years I've known her."

"Helps that she can kick your butt too doesn't it?" The pixie asked with a teasing wink.

Laughing as he ran his long pale fingers through his tussled hair, Edward nodded, saying, "That could be a factor, but I was going to go with her understanding and forgiving nature."

"I'm only understanding and forgiving to people I like." Bella announced as she entered her room wrapped in nothing but a white tarry cloth towel that covered just over her breast, to about three inches above her knees. Pushing her dripping curled brunette locks over her bare shoulders, she smiled at the slack jawed expression on the tiny vampire's face. "Now, I need to change so both of you… out."

**Oh that's just evil. **The raven haired girl thought with a playful scowl in the human girl's direction as she moved toward the doorway. Seeing the back of her brother's shoulders shaking in silent laughter as she followed him out, Alice fought off a smile. **Bite me Eddie.**

_OOOOOOOO_

Watching the auburn haired vampire check over the contents of the plain black back pack for the fourth time, Alice lifted her midnight brows while impatiently drumming her fingers on the marble counter top she was leaning against. "So is everything still in there, nothing ran way, and it's all ready for my outing with Bella?"

Rolling her eyes at her tiny daughter's anxiousness, Esme pulled the zipper of the back pack closed as she answered. "Yes my dear daughter, but you need to remember to give Bella time to eat and drink while you're out all day." Patting the black canvas sack she added, "I also put a blanket and an extra sweatshirt in here just in case she gets cold… since someone won't share where she's taking the princess."

Smirking in the face of her mother's teasing glare, Alice tilted her head as she spoke. "I want it to be a surprise and this family is not very good at keeping secrets… besides the one about us being vampires."

"Alright Tink, is this good enough for where ever it is your taking me to?" Bella asked when she walked into the large kitchen and gestured down to her outfit.

Golden eyes trailed over dark blue boot cut jeans, black converse peeking out from beneath the extra bunched pant material. From there they shifted up to a simple black hooded sweatshirt that hung loosely on the brunette's willowy frame. "Do you have a shirt on underneath the sweatshirt?"

Nodding the princess said, "Two of them actually, one long sleeved and one short sleeved."

**Not as appealing as just a towel and water droplets, but she does look adorable in the casual frumpy style. **Smiling over at the girl, Alice blurred over to her mother's side and picked up the back pack. "Then I think we're all set and ready to go."

"Alice please be careful." Esme requested, saying, "And don't forget to-"

"Feed and water the princess, I got it mom." The tiny girl cut in with a wide smile, and wrapping her mother in a quick hug.

"It's wonderful to be referred to as if I were some domesticated pet." Bella grumbled, shooting a glare at the pixie girl.

"Well you do have your bitch like moments." Rosalie called out from somewhere in the house, her laughter at her own quip soon flowing to them.

Rolling her eyes, Bella looked up saying, "You're hysterical Rose, and one to talk."

Blurring over to the girl's side with the pack slung over her shoulder, Alice grabbed hold of the brunette's hand, saying, "Ok… we're leaving now, bye everyone." Tugging her companion out of the kitchen as the brunette called out a hasty fair well of her own, the little vampire was soon facing the princess in the front yard. "Here, you're going to have to wear this." She said while removing the pack and holding it out toward the girl.

Lifting curious brows even as she accepted the bag and slipped the straps over her shoulders, she asked, "Why exactly do I have to carry this?"

"It's all the supplies Esme felt were necessary when taking care of my little human for the day." The dark haired girl answered with a teasing smile, adding, "Plus I don't want anything to get squished."

"Why would it get-"

Before the brunette could finish her question she found herself slung onto the little pixie's back. Laughing at the girl's surprised release of air as the princess's arms and legs instinctively wrapped tightly around her shoulders and waist. Alice said, "Because you would've squished everything if I were still wearing it." Turning her head to look over her shoulder into chocolate brown eyes, she asked, "Ready to run princess?"

"Always Tink." Bella responded with a bright smile, the grip of her arms and legs contracting a bit more in excited anticipation, just before the lethal body beneath hers' shot off like a rocket. Feeling her stomach flutter as trees and shrubbery sped past her, Bella rested her chin on her companion's chilled hard shoulder with a content sigh. **I'm pretty sure running with Alice is just as good as running with my father, maybe even better… She makes it so easy to feel completely safe, like nothing can touch me when I'm with her. **Before registering her own actions, Bella turned her head and inhaled the sweet addictive smell of the little pixie's skin, whispering, "You smell wonderful." Her breath slowly exhaled in a wave of heat over the pale shell of her companion's ear.

Alice felt the slight shudder run through her body at the warm caress of the brunette's breath, and knew the princess had felt it too when the girl's muscles tightened around her in and involuntary contraction. **Nice to know I'm not the only one affected with all of this. **Not breaking her stride as she effortlessly hurdled fallen trees and raced over the natural liter of the forest, Alice leaned her head back, saying, "If only you knew how divine your own scent was… I think you'd be less impressed by mine."

Shaking her head while her body relaxed into the familiar feeling of moving at vampire speed through an over grown wooded area, she said, "I'm never going to believe that Tink." Shifting around a bit, snuggling into the tiny girl's body, Bella smiled asking, "Can you make us fly again?"

Hearing the note of childish excitement in the brunette's tone had Alice releasing a trill of chiming laughter. "As you wish my little princess." She replied happily before springing from the ground and smoothly continuing her trek from branch to branch.

Bella closed her eyes and let the rest of her senses take over while the little vampire easily danced through the lush trees filling the free spaces all around Forks Washington. The smell of damp soil, fallen leaves, and this mornings' rain fall filtered through her nasal passages before a stimulating sweet citrus scent over took them all. **Mmm… Alice… I know all vampires smell appealing to humans, but there's something different about Alice. All my life spent surrounded by vampires and never has anyone's scent called to me like hers'. Everything about her really… her beauty, her eyes, her smile, her cheerful genuine personality… everything.**

"We're here Bella." The raven haired girl announced as she gracefully brought them back to the ground. Reluctant to let the brunette go, Alice hooked her arms around the girl's legs and walked at a human gait into the open area just outside of the tree line. Feeling the princess's body shift and hearing the intake of breath beside her ear, the vampire slowly released her grip on the girl. Closing her eyes as she bit back a low groan, Alice basked in the feel of Bella's warm body sliding down her back. **If only she knew what things as simple as this do to me.**

Stepping out from behind the pixie girl, Bella wondered farther into the clearing with her jaw dropping. Brown orbs gazed around the meadow in transition with the blazing colors of autumn. In front of her was a cliff side with a thin waterfall spilling down it's jagged slate gray surface. The pool of clear deep water rippled with the penetration of more water as it plunged over the edge, sounding like gentle thunder to the brunette's human ears. **I bet it sounds like symbols crashing to Alice.** Glancing around the breath taking landscape the tiny girl hand brought her to, Bella couldn't help the ear to ear smile that took hold of her features. "So this is your most favorite place in all of Forks?" she asked, turning around to face her companion just as the suns' rays broke through the cloud cover and set the pixie girl's skin a light. **Nope… no one holds even a flicker or glimmer to Alice.**

Ducking her head down at the awed look shimmering in those warm chocolate eyes, Alice nodded as she whispered, "Yes it is, and up there.." Pointing a small elegant pale hand up to the cliff opposite the waterfall, she said, "That's where my family and I play baseball, when there's a big enough thunder storm… that's another favorite place of mine."

"Will I get to see up there as well today?" The brunette asked softly, her gaze never leaving the suddenly bashful vampire. **It looks, almost, like she'd be blushing right now if she were still capable of doing so… maybe I do have a chance with her.**

Shrugging her shoulders and looking up at the princess with a shy smile, Alice answered. "Maybe… but I may wait until we can show you a real game of baseball."

"I look forward to it." Bella replied with an answering smile before glancing around the beautiful clearing once more. "And I really don't mind getting to spend the day here." **With you, **she finished quietly in her mind. Turning back around, the brunette looked over at her companion, watching as the raven haired girl's smile widened and her golden gaze a light with happiness. **She's absolutely adorable… I could stare at her for hours and never get tired of it.**

"Well, if we're going to spend the whole day right here… it's a good thing Esme had me bring the supplies for the human, even if she did take forever packing them." The pixie commented with a teasing smile as she walked over to Bella and removed the back pack from the girl's shoulders. Slinging it over her own, she took the brunette's warm hand in hers' and gently tugged. "Let's get closer to the falls and I'll show you all the goodies that were packed for you."

Giving the cold hand a firm squeeze, the princess smiled into the cheerful face looking up at her. "Sounds good to me Tink." Seeing the smaller girl bow her head slightly, Bella playfully nudged the girl's side as they trekked over to the edge of the pool at the base of the falls. **Let's see where this day takes us… If I do try something, what's the worst that could happen? Just how bad does rejection feel?**

"Why are you suddenly looking so glum?" Alice asked with a confused frown while setting the pack down beside the pools' bank.

Shaking away her thoughts, the brunette let out a short nervous laugh and threaded her fingers through chestnut locks. "Sorry… I guess I got lost in my thoughts for a few minutes."

"Care to share them?" The pixie asked softly, lifting midnight brows in a hopeful expression.

Biting down on her bottom lip as she tucked her long tresses behind her ears, Bella let out a low sigh. **Why not just come clean and tell her… I could even cheat and let her see it in a vision… No, no I can't be cowardly about this, I am a Volturi after all. Who knows how long I'm going to be staying with the Cullens… if I tell her now I won't be wasting any more time if she does feel the same way, but if she doesn't…**

Pulling a soft blanket out of the canvas bag and spreading it out over the grass, Alice looked up into the thoughtful and worried expression of the brunette. "And there is that look again… it might help you to talk about your thoughts Bella, even if it's not with me." Sitting down on the blanket, Alice lifted her head to gaze into troubled brown eyes. "I won't be upset if you don't feel comfortable confiding what's bothering you in me."

Running her fingers through her hair once more, Bella plopped down beside the tiny girl with a deep sigh. "You're the one I feel most comfortable talking about anything with, it's just…" Turning her head to come face to face with patient topaz eyes, Bella frowned as she spoke. "It's kind of frightening and nerve wracking to think about opening up about this particular subject… I don't really have a lot of experience with it."

Inside Alice was a glow with the knowledge that Bella trusted her above the others, but she was careful to school her expression to one of patients and understanding. "If that's how you feel about it, just let it go until you're ready to tackle it… I'll be there to listen whenever you need me." Patting the girl's bent knee, the pixie flashed her a reassuring smile as she said, "Just enjoy this beautiful sunny day away from hormonal teenagers and bull headed telepathic vampires."

"With my current company, I'm sure I can manage to enjoy myself." The brunette replied softly, playfully bumping the vampire's leg with her own. Placing her arms behind her, Bella reclined back onto the blanket and shook her mane of chestnut waves out of her face, asking, "So what are the goodies I was promised?"

"Oh um, one second." Turning away from the visually entangling sight of the princess beside her, Alice dove into the back pack and started pulling out containers. "Esme packed soup, sandwiches, chips, some fruit, cookies, water, soda, sliced cucumbers, cheese, crackers-" The raven haired girl's head whipped around, her words ending abruptly, at the sound of the raspy rich laughter coming from beside her. Looking down at the brunette, who now rested completely on her back with her eyes closed and her hands cradling her middle, she asked, "What?"

Taking a few deep breaths, trying to control her amusement, Bella blinked her brown eyes open to stare up at the puzzled looking pixie. "I'm not an army Alice, there's no way one human can eat all of that… well, at least I know I can't."

Throwing her arms into the air with a tuperwear container clutched in each hand, Alice let out a huff of air before asking, "How are we supposed to know that? It's not like we keep pet humans all that often."

Quickly sitting up, the brunette lifted a single eyebrow, asking, "Are you referring to me as your human pet _again_?"

Setting the containers down, Alice crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "And what if I am little princess?"

Lunging at the tiny vampire, the brunette quickly straddled the girl's waist and held down her shoulders. Leaning in close to the beautiful pale face, she said, "I believe I'm due an apology Tink."

"You'll have to beat me to get it." Alice shot back, her smirk now a fully formed smile.

Glancing down at their current position, Bella tilted her head saying, "I'm pretty sure you're the one on the bottom this time Tiny."

"Oh little princess…" Twisting out from beneath the brunette's hold and swiftly jumping to her feet, Alice let out a trill of tinkling laughter, saying, "You still have a lot to learn."

Hopping to her own feet, Bella moved to stand opposite her lethal little friend. Her body humming and warming with the excitement and adrenaline rushing through her. Smiling into bright golden eyes, she taunted, "So teach me."

"As you wish my lady." The tiny vampire replied with an exaggerated bow before crouching down with a smile that could rival the brunette's. **Nobody around to stop us this time.**

Rushing at the little vampire, Bella waited until the last possible second before sliding down to sweep the girl's legs out from beneath her. The maneuver had obviously taken the raven haired pixie by surprise, causing Bella to smile when a soft 'oomph' met her ears as Alice's back collided with the ground. **Alright now, I just need to stay focused. **The brunette wasn't caught off guard by her companions swift recovery and jumped away to keep out of the vampire's immediate range.

Smiling across the space separating them, Alice couldn't help but admire the girl's ability to take on vampires and surprise them with moves like that. **She was coming at me full force… the muscle control she has is amazing. She strikes like a snake, hitting hard then retreating out of harm's way… so many different fighting styles. **Rushing forward, closing the gap between them, Alice anticipated the princess's flip and caught the girl's foot as she sailed over head. Pulling the brunette's foot down swiftly and behind her, the pixie used her free hand to cradle the girl's falling body before it impacted with the ground. "Looks like you've been caught little pet." Alice teased, her face only inches away from Bella's.

Planting her feet on the ground, the brunette pushed off with her toes and managed to do a shallow back flip out of the smaller girl's hold. Landing back on her feet and facing off against Alice once more, she said, "You have to keep something if you wish to claim catching it Tink."

"Noted princess." The vampire replied with a slight tilt of her head.

The two girls circled one another, both smiling in anticipation, each looking for any type of opening. Topaz eyes were drowning in rich chocolate pools, neither girl willing to take their gaze off the other, both studying the others' movements and weight shifts.

**Just focus Bella and she'll come to you. **The brunette inwardly prepped herself, her stare burning into the golden eyes locked with her own, her body tingling with coiled anticipation of the tiny girl's next move. **Let her come to you.** Keeping her breathing controlled, Bella's eyes lit up when her opponent took three quick steps forward. Holding her ground until Alice came within reach, the brunette pushed off the ground and hooked her arm around the vampire's neck. Swinging her body around, securing her legs about the smaller girl's waist, Bella reclaimed her perch on the pixie's back and held on tight.

"If you wanted another ride, you could have just asked." Alice teased, grinning at the brunette over her shoulder.

Smiling at the tiny girl, Bella quickly moved up the lethal little body and wrapped her legs around the pixie's neck. Hooking her feet beneath Alice's arms and on the sides of her back, the brunette bent backwards and flipped the tiny vampire over her body and onto the ground. Landing so she was on top of Alice's back, she maneuvered her body to rest on the smaller frame beneath hers' in a way that prevented the girl from gaining any leverage. Taking both of the raven haired girl's arms by the wrist, Bella pulled them back into a position that threatened dislocation with the strain of any struggling.

Laughing out loud, the sound echoing around and back to them, Alice let her head rest on the cool sweet smelling grass. "You really have been trained well little princess."

"And you're still holding back Tink." Climbing from the girl's back and releasing the hold she hand on her, Bella waited for the pixie to stand up and look at her before she asked, "Why don't you just let go when you spar with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Alice answered softly, ducking her head down as she added, "I couldn't stand that." Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them to stare down at the ground. **Careful… You don't want to influence her remember, you want it to be completely her choice.**

Stepping closer to the pixie girl, Bella slouched down, trying to find the golden eyes she found so enthralling. "I don't think you have it in you to hurt someone Tink… you're too sweet and compassionate for that." Reaching out, closing what little space remained between them, Bella laced her warm fingers through the cool pale ones of her companion. Taking a deep breath, slowly exhaling, the brunette lifted her head to lock her eyes with the tiny vampire's.

Staring into rich brown orbs swirling with a shy determination, Alice tilted her head with a curious frown. "Bella?"

"I want to tell you what I was thinking." She whispered, her grip on the cold hand tightening as her gaze darted away from hypnotic golden irises.

Bringing her free hand up to cup Bella's cheek, waiting until the deep earth tone of the girl's eyes collided with her own once more, Alice whispered, "You can tell me anything Bella, I'd never judge you."

The sincere conviction lacing the tiny vampire's voice melted the brunette's lingering fears and doubts. The soft caress of a chilled thumb running along her cheek bone lulled her into a state of calm tranquility as golden orbs held her steady. "Alice…" Bella whispered on an exhaled breath, her body subconsciously leaning forward as if pulled by the raven haired girl's own personal gravity. "I want to," her heart hammered against her chest, the sound of it thumping in her own ears as a rush of warm pleasant pin pricks cascaded over her body, and Bella stepped even closer to her smaller companion, "kiss you." She finished so softly even a vampire would need to strain to hear it, before her full lips descended the, barely there, centimeters it took to connect her mouth to the one that had been haunting her since she first arrived in Forks.

Alice opened her mouth on a surprised gasp when the warm supple lips of the princess met her own. The pleasurable contact had her eyes fluttering closed with a moan soon following her gasp when Bella took advantage of her open mouth. The sensation of the brunette's firm tongue exploring her mouth was nearly overwhelming for the little vampire as the taste of the girl was even more divine than her thoughts had lead her to believe. Alice's cold hard body was engulfed in phantom flames when Bella's hands circled her waist and pulled their bodies together, the scent and feel of the brunette exploding all around her and filling every cold impenetrable part of her.

Reluctantly, Bella slowly pulled back from the sweet addictive lips of the tiny vampire she could not stop thinking about. Keeping her hands in place encircling the petite waist, she rested her heated forehead against the cool pale skin of Alice's and stared directly into shimmering topaz eyes. "Was that alright?" she asked, her voice timid and breathless, still whispering as she tried to wrap her mind around what she'd just done.

Lifting midnight brows in surprise at the girl's question, believing the answer should be obvious, Alice opened her mouth to speak. **Oh no no no… **Her golden gaze hazed over as the intrusive vision took hold of her._ ~~ "I have it now, the Volturi were smart about this." James growled out, sniffing the air around him, basking in the faint lingering scent of the human Volturi princess. Swallowing the venom pooling in his mouth, the blond tracker looked over his shoulder at the red head behind him. "It seems we'll be doing a bit of sight-seeing before we find our little princess." His vicious smirk was reflected in the sinister smile of his mate before he took her hand and the two raced through the crowded airport with no care of the humans they blurred past._

"Hey Tink…" the brunette greeted when she saw the raven haired girl's eyes shift back into focus, "welcome back."

Blinking a few times, Alice went at full vampire speed and repacked their belongings. In a matter of seconds she'd managed to slip the filled back pack over the confused girl's shoulders, and pulled Bella into place on her back once more. "I need to talk to the others and your father… James has your scent." She hissed out between clenched teeth, her legs already propelling them through the forest. **He will not touch her.**

Ducking her head down into the notch where the pixie's neck met her shoulder, Bella closed her eyes and gave into the feel of the wind washing over her and the smell of Alice surrounding her. **Always an interruption… I can't wait for my father and uncles to finish off these power hungry Romans. Maybe when this war is finally over I'll be able to get Alice alone long enough to answer my question.**

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	10. Chapter 10

**thank you again for all the reviews especially those of you who have gone out of your way to review or comment on each chapter :D**

**Chapter Eight**

Alice didn't even take the time to allow the princess to get down from her back, she simply raced right into the house, yelling, "Everyone in the living room and Carlisle please bring your phone." After that she turned her head to look into deep brown eyes peering at her from over her shoulder. "You can get down now Bella, but please stay close to me." She pleadingly whispered her request, her body strung tight like guitar string with her instincts to protect her mate hammering just beneath the surface of her insides_. __**That scum has her scent, he's going to find her now, there's no avoiding it…**_

"What's going on peanut?" Jasper asked softly, projecting waves of calm to wash over his little sister when he walked into an, almost tangible, wall of Alice's protective and worried emotional state.

Following the blond soldier's arrival were the rest of the Cullen house hold. As everyone took seats on the scattered sofas and chairs, Alice continued to stand in the center of the room. The brunette had slipped her feet to the floor and had removed her arms from the tiny vampire's neck, but she stood close to the raven haired girl's side. The room was completely quiet and still as golden eyes looked to the occupants at the center of the room expectantly.

"I had a vision of the tracker." Alice glanced over at her brother when he let out a low growl, hearing her thoughts before she could finish them. "He picked up Bella's scent in an airport somewhere in Pennsylvania… with his gift I don't think it will take long for him to locate her."

"So he shows up, I rip him apart, and we party around the bonfire that's toasting his remains." Emmett said with a grin, leaning forward in his seat.

Rolling his eyes, Edward looked over at his bulky brother, saying, "It's not going to be that easy Emmett. James is a tracker and obsessive about the object he hunts… he'll plan something before he even makes his presence known."

"It's a good thing he doesn't know about Ali then." Lucidity commented from Jasper's side, glancing up at her tiny sister as she stood protectively beside the princess. "If he likes planning things out she'll know about it and he won't have a clue."

"Anything can happen in a fight thought." Bree added softly from her position on the floor with her back between Edward's long legs. "If it comes to that-"

"Which it will," Rosalie commented while inspecting her nails.

Ignoring her sister, Bree finished, saying, "We can't go into a fight over confident and relying on our gifts."

"Alice I believe you wished to inform the Volturi of this." Carlisle interjected calmly, his eyes going around the room as he held out the black iphone.

Taking the offered device, the pixie smiled and whispered a soft 'thank you' before scrolling through the contacts. Pressing the touch screen quickly, Alice lifted the phone to her ear as she waited for the other end to be picked up. _**This is one conversation that I wouldn't mind seeing before it happens, but of course I don't get visions like that… 'Hey Aro just wanted to let you know that the sadistic tracker James is closer to finding your one and only daughter'. Yeah that would go over wonderfully.**_Hearing Edward attempt to choke down his laughter, the raven haired girl shot a glare in her brother's direction. _**Shut up Eddie, you have the Denali's as in laws… they're not nearly as intimidating as mine will be.**_

"**Hello Carlisle, sorry I didn't answer right away.. It took some time finding this tiny contraption."**

"That's fine sir, but this isn't Carlisle I'm afraid." Alice said smoothly into the receiver.

"**So you've had a vision then little Alice."**

The tiny girl didn't miss the change in the ancient vampire's tone, the light friendly greeting was now replaced by serious focus and worry. Glancing to the brunette beside her, Alice took a steadying breath of un-needed air before explaining. "Yes sir, James has found the princess's scent while at an airport in Pennsylvania… he's following it now."

"**Then there's not much time before he finds you… Hold on one moment Alice dear."**

"Of course sir," she answered quickly, keeping the phone to her ear as leader of the Volturi spoke to his people.

"**Christine, what airport in Pennsylvania did you send Bella to?"**

"**Philadelphia my lord."**

"**And how many stops did she make after that before reaching the Cullens?"**

"**Six more my lord."**

"**Alice, are you still there my dear?"**

"Yes sir." The tiny girl responded, her golden gaze shifting around the room.

"**Knowing James as I do, I'd estimate that you have only a few weeks before the bastard is knocking on your door."**

"**Heidi, Felix and I will ready ourselves to leave immediately."**

Frowning at Jane's announcement, Edward sat forward on the sofa, asking, "Are they taking Bella away?"

"What?" The brunette asked, frustrated at being the only one unable to hear both sides of the conversation. "If my father thinks he can just keep hiding me way until this ridiculous war is over he has another thing coming."

"**Alice, would you be so kind and hand the phone to my irate daughter."**

Turning to face the human girl completely, the pixie held out the cell with a crooked smirk. "Your father wishes to speak with you."

Scowling at the phone, Bella quickly snatched the device from the pale outstretched hand and brought it up to her ear. "I'm not leaving the Cullens here to deal with a mess we drug them into." She hissed through clenched teeth while her cheeks flushed with her rising temper.

"**Can't tell she's your daughter at all there Aro."**

"**Oh shut up Caius… I have not intentions of leaving the Cullens to fight our battles for us my little one, and I'm not removing you from their safe keeping to hide you somewhere else."**

"Then what are you going to do?" The brunette asked, her anger deflating swiftly into genuine confusion.

"**I'm sending Felix, Heidi, and your Janie to assist Carlisle and his family in protecting you. Your uncles and I have already set plans of action into place, should the need arise for swift decisions to be made."**

Ducking her head in embarrassment at her brief loss of control, Bella released a deep breath, saying, "Oh… Sorry daddy, I just-"

"**View the Cullens as family."**

Peeking up through her lashes while keeping her head bowed and hiding her brightening cheeks behind loose chestnut waves, Bella was relieved to see the vampire family smiling at her father's interrupting words. Shaking her head with a soft sigh, she asked, "What's your plan if those three are not enough?"

"**Thanks for the vote of confidence little sister."**

Ignoring Heidi's offended tone, the brunette pressed, saying , "Dad…"

"**When your three siblings arrive… Jane will be in charge, the calls will be hers' to make, and I'm trusting her to do what is in the best interest of your safety."**

"When will they be here?" She asked.

"**They'll be making a few stops along the way in hopes of preventing anyone from following them, but they'll be with you and the Cullens before James is able to reach you."**

"**They better be or they'll have me to answer to."**

"**Caius , enough…"**

Rolling her eyes at the usual family bickering, Bella said, "Alright daddy, I'll let you speak with Alice again."

"**Are you alright little one?"**

Closing her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip, she opened her brown orbs once more to stare down at the polished hardwood floor of the living room. _**He always could pick up on my emotions faster than anyone else.**_ Letting out a soft breath, Bella forced her voice to remain calm and steady as she answered. "I'm fine daddy, I just have a lot on my mind now."

"**Of course sweetheart, but don't stress too much… you have many people looking out for you, and we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."**

Running her fingers through her long locks, Bella spoke softly, saying, "I know… I love you dad, and please let everyone else know I love them as well."

"**Alright Bella, I love you and we'll have you home soon little one."**

"I hope so… bye daddy." She whispered on an exhaled breath before pushing the phone back into Alice's cool hand, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground the whole time. Stepping around the tiny pixie, Bella made her way to the staircase, saying, "I'm going to lay down for a while, I have a bit of a headache."

"Alright sweetheart, let us know if you need anything." Esme called softly, her brow furrowed in worry as her golden gaze followed the princess.

"Thank you Esme." The brunette whispered in response, risking a quick glance over the banister to the concerned faces of the Cullen family. Giving a weak smile, she focused on Alice for a moment before releasing a whispered sigh and trudging up the rest of the stairs. _**This war is going to consume everyone's lives until it finally ends, or until I'm no longer a fragile human in need of protection. **_Walking down the sunlit hallway, Bella opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. Her movements were slow and heavy with her thoughts speeding through her mind. She closed the door with a soft click and changed from her jeans and sweatshirt into comfortable pajama pants and a plain tank top. _**And today looked like it had such potential before Alice had her vision. **_

Running her fingers through her chestnut waves, she climbed onto her bed and flopped back onto her pillows. Staring up at the swaying shadows on her ceiling, cast by the sunlight and trees outside her windows, Bella folded her hands atop her flat stomach and closed her eyes. _**She looked so beautiful today… she's stunning every day, but today was different… today it was just going to be the two of us. Everything was just so… The sound of the waterfall, our excitement from sparring, her gorgeous perfection shimmering like the greatest of treasures in the sunlight, and then I kissed her. Her smell is enthralling but her taste… her taste is sinful. I could have stayed lost in that kiss forever, I wanted to stay lost in that kiss forever… I had wanted to kiss her again. What if she hadn't gotten the vision when she did, what was her answer going to be? Did she crave another kiss between us as much as I did… still do… or is she just too kind and afraid of hurting me and that's why she didn't push me away?**_

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette exhaled slowly and let her unanswered questions go for the moment. Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on the sound of swaying leaves and creaking branches as they rocked on the breeze outside her windows. Shifting more comfortably into the cushioned embrace of her welcoming bed spread, enjoying the feel of the sun's warmth bathing her as she rested atop her covers. Bella let her body relax and her mind go quiet, giving in to the gently pull of sleep.

_OOOOOOOO_

Alice watched the distraught brunette retreat up the stairs and closed her eyes at the sound of a door softly shutting. Taking a breath, seeking the calming effects of the human like action, the tiny vampire brought the iphone to her ear, saying, "It's Alice again sir."

"**Alice, do you remember that favor I asked of you?"**

"Yes." She answered.

"**If I know my daughter, that particular request is going to become more difficult. She's always resented others having to protect her, and often closes into herself when's she's bottled up to many of her emotions. I'm afraid you'll have your work cut out for you little Alice."**

"**Tell her not to worry too much, I'll be there soon to take care of my Bella baby."**

Tightening her grip on the phone, hearing the casing creek from the pressure, Alice looked over to Jasper when a gentle cloud of calm settled over her. Mouthing a grateful 'thank you', Alice cleared her throat, asking, "When do they plan on leaving sir?"

"**Immediately, if they're not there in time to be of use to you and your family Caius is not the only one they'll have to answer to."**

"Alright sir, in the mean time I'll continue to watch over the tracking parties and notify you as soon as anything develops." She said calmly, her unexpected rush of jealousy finally over. "Would you like to speak with my father or anyone else sir?"

"**Yes please put Carlisle on the phone my dear."**

Holding the phone out to the blond doctor, Alice looked up toward the empty staircase with a worried frown. _**With the trackers getting closer, why would Bella start pushing me away? She looked so upset… she was trying to hide it, but you could see it in her eyes… so many shadows.**_

"Yes Aro, I'll be sure to make the necessary arrangements with the school. We've done this sort of thing a time or two before." Carlisle's gentle tone drifted over pulling the little pixie from her thoughts and back into the phone conversation between the two vampire families.

"**Thank you my friend and I apologize for the many inconveniences this entire ordeal has placed on your family."**

Shaking his head, though the Volturi leader could not see him, the blond said, "There is no need for apologies Aro, we consider your Bella one of the family… just as she considers us hers'."

"That's right, Bella bear's the best cousin around." Emmett commented with a toothy grin.

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie swatted her husband on the chest, saying, "Just let the grown-ups talk sweetie."

Glancing around the living room while Carlisle and Aro exchanged polite good-byes, Alice ran her fingers through her dark spiked hair. "I'm going to hunt, I'll be back soon." She announced softly as she turned toward the French doors leading to the back yard.

"Wait Ali, I'll go with you." Lucidity said, hopping up from the sofa where she'd been sitting beside Jasper. Blurring over to the back doors, the auburn haired girl opened them and gestured for her little sister to proceed her out into the yard.

Walking across the back porch and down the steps, the pixie looked over her shoulder to her sister. "You don't have to come Luci, I'm alright and just need to-"

"Think… I know Ali, and I'd like to help you if you'd let me." The older girl said gently, coming to a stop beside the smaller vampire. "It wasn't that long ago that I found Jasper and the rest of you… finding your mate awakens new feelings and urges, and I thought you might want to talk about it."

"I guess you're alright company since Bella went to lay down." Alice said with a small shrug before flashing a mischievous smirk, adding, "Race ya."

Lucidity watched her little sister speed off through the trees with a shake of her head. "Cheater." She grumbled before launching herself over the stream and blurring after the little pixie.

"It's not like you can't catch up Luc." Alice called out while her feet flew over the leaf and twig cluttered ground. Closing her golden eyes, giving herself over to her enhanced vampire senses, the tiny girl smiled when she felt her sister's presence beside her. "Took you long enough." She teased, opening her eyes to smirk at the taller girl.

Making the split second decision, Lucidity reached over and tackled the little pixie to the ground. The two sister's rolled across the forest floor bursting with giggles, coming to a stop beneath a canopy of lush trees still a blaze with autumn leaves clinging to their branches. With her inhuman eye sight, Lucidity watched a neat column of black ants march along the hills and valleys in the bark of the tree above her. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you Ali." The older girl whispered, her thoughts drifting to the human princess that had so recently entered their lives.

Releasing a heavy breath, Alice buried her fingers in her hair before folding her hands behind her head. Staring into the flickering sun rays peeking in and out of the swaying leaves above her, the raven haired girl's thoughts turned to the brunette that had walked so somberly up the stairs of their home. "I want to keep her safe Luc, there's so much going on and the Romans are so focused on her…"

"Between all of us and the Volturi no one is going to hurt your little princess." The older girl said softly. Turning her head to the side, her golden gaze glancing over the prone form of her baby sister beside her, she said, "I know you're worried about her, but I'm worried about you… Your jealousy seems to be coming through more and more, and your protective urges…. Ali, you need to start working on your control if you truly hope to protect your princess."

"How?" She whispered.

Shifting around to sit up, Lucidity brushed off the leaves and dirt that clung to her clothing as she answered. "You have to start trusting yourself around her, trust that you won't hurt her or lose control and focus around her."

"I'm afraid Luc…" Alice confessed as she continued to stare into the tree tops. "What if I lose it when it really counts, when she needs me most?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the older girl moved closer to her little sister. Gently threading her long pale fingers through the girl's short spiked hair, it's midnight color contrasting against ghost white skin. "I think you should spend more time with her."

"How will that help?" Alice asked, her forehead wrinkling with her frown.

"You need to get used to being around her, learn all you can about her." Looking out into the forest around them as she continued to play with the younger girl's hair, she said, "The more you learn to trust Bella the easier it'll be for you to trust yourself with her. Your little princess is no defenseless weakling Ali, she can hold her own fairly well and the more you recognize that the better off you'll be."

Frowning as she looked up at her sister, she said, "Bella's living with us Luci, how could I possibly spend more time with her than I already am?"

"Spend time with only her, just the two of you." The older girl explained with a roll of her eyes.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Alice whispered, "Like today should have been spent."

"Exactly." Lucidity replied with a smile as the smaller girl squirmed around into a sitting position beside her. "How did the day go before your little gift got in the way?" She asked curiously as they two leaned back against the tree trunk behind them.

A soft breath escaped the pixie girl's full lips, her head tilting back as she looked up, her mouth curved into a wistful smile. "It was going great, better than great really." Looking down into her lap, Alice brought her hands up to pick at her finger nails while she spoke. "She loved the meadow and the falls… Her face when she looked around… it's like she was trying to drink it all in. She looked stunning in the sunlight surrounded by all that natural beauty… her sweatshirt and jeans could have been a ball gown, I found her so captivating."

"Oh Ali, you really have it bad for this little human." The auburn haired girl whispered, slinging an arm over the girl's shoulders and squeezing her affectionately.

Nodding her head as she continued to fidget with her nails, Alice whispered, "Yes I really really do."

Patting her sister's folded leg with her free hand, Lucidity prompted the girl, saying, "Go on… then what happened?"

"I was taking out the pounds of food Esme had packed for her when Bella started laughing. I asked what was funny and she told me humans don't eat that much food, so I teased her…" Smiling as the earlier happenings of the day replayed in her mind, Alice continued, saying, "I told her we'd never had a human pet before."

"You didn't." the older girl gasped with a laugh, lightly nudging her tiny companion's side.

Laughing softly, the pixie said, "I did and then she tackled me. We sparred for a little while and she ended up getting me pinned."

"So you went easy on her again." The older girl stated.

Shaking her head, the dark haired girl grumbled, "First Edward and now you… is it so wrong that I don't want to hurt the girl that happens to be my mate?"

"Oh settle down Tiny, I'd be the same way if I were fighting Jazz and you know it." Lucidity said with a small laugh, turning her body to face her little sibling as she spoke. "But we do have to stop holding back with her since this James is getting closer, and that goes for all of us little sister, not only you."

"Anyway, back to my interrupted day with Bella." The raven haired girl commented, bringing the topic of conversation back around. "She ended up calling me out on holding back and I told her I couldn't stand it if I hurt her, and then…"

"And then…" the older girl pressed, swinging her hands somewhat erratically.

Ducking her head down, running her pale fingers through her spiky due, the smaller girl whispered, "She kissed me."

Swatting Alice's shoulder, her eyes wide but her smile wider, the older girl reprimanded, saying, " You took this long to tell me that." When the dark haired pixie lifted her head to look into her eyes, Lucidity cocked her brow, demanding, "So tell me how it was."

"Amazing." Alice gushed on an exhaled breath, letting her body flop back against the tree, a bright smile setting off a shimmer in her wide eyes. "If I needed breath she would've stolen it with her kiss, and the things she could do with her tongue…"

Looking her baby sister over with a smile, the auburn haired vampire asked, "She's that good huh?"

"Nope…" the pixie said with a shake of her head. "She's so much better than good."

"Did the vision end this earth shattering kiss?" Lucidity questioned with a teasing smirk.

"No, Bella pulled back to ask me if I was ok with her kissing me, then I got the vision." Alice explained.

Tilting her head, the older girl studied her sister before asking, "What did you say as your answer?"

Leaning forward and resting her head in her hands with a deep sigh, the pixie whispered, "I got so worried and focused on telling everyone about the vision-"

"Ali!" Lucidity practically shouted, swatting the smaller girl once more. "How could you not answer the poor girl? It's obvious she guards herself constantly, and you say nothing when she lays herself bare in front of you."

The image of a slumped shouldered and somber brunette climbing slowly up the stairs flashed behind her eyes as the tiny vampire let out a deep groan. Ducking her head down, burying her fingers into her hair, Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm such an idiot, no wonder she looked so upset."

Jumping to her feet, Lucidity looked around the gradually darkening forest, saying, "Why don't we hunt like we came out her to do, and while we do you can figure out how to answer your girl in a way that makes up for leaving her in limbo like this." When her little sister looked up at her, the older girl held out her hand with a reassuring smile. "It'll be ok baby sis, it's impossible not to love you."

Letting the taller vampire pull her to her feet, Alice wrapped her arms around her sibling in a tight hug. "Thank you Luci."

Squeezing the pixie back, Lucidity kissed the top of the girl's head, saying, "Anytime Tiny." Pulling away from the affectionate hug she said, "Now let's go, I'm hungry."

_OOOOOOOO_

The full moon hung high over the swaying tree tops, its' pale light penetrating the clinging shadows of the forest and spilling through the glass panes of the many windows around the mansion style home. The blue glow filtered through the bedroom causing shadows to play along the floor and walls, while the slumbering brunette lay amidst the illuminated plush bed spread, like a bed of fluffy white clouds. The girl's chest gently rising and falling, her right arm resting on the pillow above her head, and the left atop the soft comforter and on her side.

Golden eyes stared through the open doorway, ensnared by the peacefully sleeping occupant of the cushioned four poster island in the center of the room. Not bothering with any lights, the lethal form stepped over the threshold into the room from the dark hallway. Easily navigating the shadowed bedroom with perfect vision, the tiny form padded across the lush carpeting to the lavish bed.

_**Right back where the day stared, only now she's not bathed in the honey rays of sunlight… She's still so beautifully breath taking in the glowing blue hues of a full moon. **_Gazing down at the brunette from where she stood at the side of the bed, Alice let her eyes trail over the lean form hidden beneath soft white blankets. _**So beautiful…**_

Carefully climbing into the large cushioned bed, Alice tilted her head to take in every line and curve making up the captivating creature slumbering beside her. Reaching out with a slender pale hand, the tiny vampire let her fingers run through the chestnut locks fanned out in a halo on the plush pillows. The cool silky tresses sliding like whispers between her sensitive slim fingers. Leaning forward over the sleeping girl, Alice closed her eyes and slowly inhaled the unique delicious natural perfume of the Volturi princess. The combination of sweet honeysuckle, rich strawberries, and spiced apples filled her nasal cavities and tickled the back of her throat.

Shifting her position around, cautious that her movements did not awaken the brunette, the graceful vampire placed a hand on either side of the girl's head. Pressing down slowly, the pillows dipping and indenting with the added weight, Alice leaned down and gently rested her cool lips on the warm full mouth of the sleeping beauty. Her eyes closed as heat radiated through her cold stone body at the small connection of flesh, and the pixie knew the exact moment the brunette awoke. Pulling back from the wide eyed girl beneath her, Alice looked into confused brown eyes with a tender smile. "Was that alright?" She delicately whispered the princess's unanswered question back to her.

Blinking rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom, Bella gazed into the golden glowing pools above her. A slow smile curving her mouth, she nodded her head, saying, "Yes… as long as you do it again."

Smiling brightly, her perfect white teeth flashing in a room lit only by the glow of the moon, Alice dipped her head back down, hovering just over pink lips and in the cloud of warm sweet breath. "Anything for you princess." She said softly before closing the teasing gap and ceiling her lips to the warm yielding mouth of the brunette. Tilting her head slightly, her tongue coming out to run along the seam of Bella's lips, silently requesting entrance into the warm cavern of the girl's mouth.

Opening for the questing tongue, Bella lifted her hand from the pillow and caressed her way up a cool firm arm, over a smooth pale neck and deep into the soft spikes as dark as a ravens' wing. Her tongue running along the vampire's, the taste of the other girl drown her in delicious pleasure, Bella let out a whispered moan from the back of her throat as her fingers clenched in the tiny girl's dark hair.

Leaning into the slight tug on her scalp, not breaking away from the brunette's kiss, Alice shifted her weight to her left arm and slid her cool right hand down the girl's covered body leaving it to rest on the curve of a hip. The scent and taste of the warm lean body beneath her sending her head into a cyclone of blissful arousal. Tangling her tongue with the warm one of the princess, the tiny vampire found herself engulfed and consumed by the plethora of sensations assaulting her with a kiss and a few innocent caresses.

Pulling back slowly, ending the kiss with a gentle tug on the brunette's bottom lip, Alice looked down into lust clouded eyes, knowing her own were pitch black even after her recent hunting activities. Leaning her cold forehead against the lightly panting girl's heated one, the tiny vampire smiled as she whispered, "That should have happened much earlier."

Staring up into eyes slowly becoming lighter with each breath that passed, Bella softly asked, "What took you so long then Tink?"

"You expected me to make the first move?" Alice asked with a lifted brow.

"You are the older one." Bella answered with a shrug and crooked smile curving her kiss swollen lips. "I'm willing to bet you're more experienced too."

Laughing softly, the dark haired girl nodded her head as she fell on to her left side and laid beside the princess. "That is true, but I wanted this to be your choice." She replied softly as Bella shifted onto her side to face her. Lifting her hand, she tucked a few wavy tresses behind the delicate shell of the girl's ear, saying, "I didn't want to influence you."

Shaking her head with a smile, Bella leaned closer to the little vampire, and looked into eyes that were once more bright gold. "I never had a choice Tink… I felt drawn to you as soon as I stepped into your back yard that first day." Taking hold of the small chilled hand between them, Bella threaded her warm fingers through her companion's pale digits. "I've never felt this way for anyone before…"

Hearing the confident brunette's whispered confession, Alice gently squeezed the hand tangled with her own. "I don't ever remember a time when I felt a connection and attraction to someone as strongly as I feel for you." Locking on to deep brown pools, the tiny girl whispered, "You do know that a vampire only falls in love once, that the love they feel for one individual is eternal and absolute." When the brunette nodded in silent understanding, she asked, "Is that too much for you?"

Leaning in closer to the dark haired beauty, Bella rested her forehead against her cold skinned companion and smiled. "I would not have it any other way Alice… I may be human for now but I know you're my mate." She whispered firmly, gently running the tip of her nose along the pixie girl's in a tender Eskimo kiss. "I'm fairly certain I'm not the only one who knows this either."

Laughing softly, the tiny vampire tilted her head up to steal a taste of the brunette's lips before speaking. "Your father has already given me his blessing, which was an extreme relief, and I'm almost positive my siblings have placed bets on how long it would take us to get together."

"So who's money was on today?"Bella asked.

Tilting her head to the side, the little pixie listened to the commotion of her family down in the living room for a moment. "There's a bit of a debate going on… Esme had bet on today, but Emmett is stubbornly arguing that it's still his night."

Shaking her head with an amused grin, the brunette asked, "Does your brother ever lose graciously?"

"Nope, he's incapable of it actually." The tiny vampire replied with a bright smile of her own. Seeing the princess's eyes droop with heavy lids and her mouth open to release a whispered yawn, Alice shifted around on the bed, saying, "You're tired, I should let you sleep."

Feeling the little body pulling away, Bella tightened her grip on the girl's hand. "Please don't go… I sleep better when you're here with me."

Looking into pleading brown eyes, Alice found herself nodding in compliance. "I'll stay princess, as long as you sleep… you have quite the day ahead of you tomorrow."

Snuggling into the lethal little body of her companion, the brunette asked, "What is going on tomorrow?"

Smiling from ear to ear, the pixie wrapped her arms around the girl resting on her chest, saying, "Shopping." Feeling the human girl shake her head and warm shoulders bounce with silent laughter, Alice leaned down and placed a loving kiss on top of chestnut waves.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up, it is fairly long though so I hope you all enjoy it. Another big THANK YOU to everyone submitting reviews it is very much appreciated, I love reading any kind of response you may have .

Anyway... and here we go...

**Chapter Nine**

The gentle tickling sensation gliding up the smooth skin of her side slowly tugged the sleeping brunette towards the clarity of consciousness. Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing steady, Bella allowed her body to drown in the feel of caressing cool shimmering fingertips. _**If this is the way she likes to wake me up I'm thinking her staying in here every night would be a great idea… Last night, that really did happen then didn't it…**_

A slow smirk tilted the corners of full lips as golden eyes grazed over the lean warm body beside her. Leaning in close to the brunette, Alice whispered, "I know you're awake Bella… your heart beat gives you away faker." Pulling back again, the pixie watched transfixed as dark lashes lifted to reveal warm chocolate pools. Continuing to caress the girl's side, she used her free hand to move a few stray locks of silky hair behind the princess's ear. "You are so beautiful." She breathed out, her gaze entrapped by the rich brown eyes staring into her own.

"Are you the type of vampire who cast no reflection?" Bella whispered with a deep frown.

Tilting her head in confusion, Alice answered, "You know that's only a myth humans created right?"

"I just thought I'd ask." The brunette replied with a small shrug while trying to hold back a yawn.

Lifting a single midnight brow, the tiny vampire asked, "Why?"

Shifting around a bit, Bella let out a soft breath before saying, "You're calling _me_ beautiful, so naturally I assumed you've never seen yourself… you are gorgeous Alice."

Smiling brightly, Alice's eyes held and extra shine in their depths as she spoke. "That was very-"

"Cheesy, I know." The brunette interrupted with a playful smile of her own. Moving closer to the little body sharing her bed, Bella's voice took on a serious tone as she said, "But you are honestly the most breath taking women I've ever seen."

Ducking her head down for a moment, the pixie peeked up through heavy lashes as she whispered, "But you've seen my siblings and your own… and Rosalie-"

Bella silenced the insecure mutterings with a warm finger pressed to cool lips as she smiled in hesitant golden eyes. "I know that beauty is part of the vampire enhancement package, but even Rosalie can't hold a candle to you Alice… I had never been so captivated by anything or anyone before seeing you." Moving her hand to cup the smaller girl's pale cheek, rich brown eyes held the misty topaz gaze prisoner, as the brunette continued. "I've seen you in clear sunlight and the glow of the moon Tink… you shine just as brightly no matter the time of day or night."

Leaning into the warm body, the pixie pressed her mouth to full lips in a tender kiss as she closed eyes filled with tears she could not shed. Her lips were melding comfortably with the yielding ones against them when the most warm tip of Bella's tongue skimmed along her bottom lip. Opening her mouth in unabashed invitation, she couldn't repress the soft moan that escaped her lungs when the brunette curiously explored the cool cavern of her mouth, filling it with scorching heat that spread through the rest of her stone body. Pulling back from the overwhelming sensations, Alice smiled at the sound of the brunette's whimpered protest, as she gulped in un-needed air. "You have no idea what you do with just one kiss Bella."

Propping her head up in her hand as her brown eyes raked the small form from head to toe, Bella asked, "Maybe you could try explaining it to me then?"

Turning her head to look up into the brunette's openly curious expression, Alice frowned as she thought over how to start her answer. "It's kind of odd but your blood doesn't smell that enticing to us… the scent is actually really faint and doesn't trigger or thirst, which is a complete blessing for Jasper." Seeing the brunette's scrunch in puzzlement, the pixie explained, "Jasper's gift makes it hard to control his thirst."

"He feels his own along with the rest of yours'?" Bella asked with a cocked eyebrow. Receiving a nod in response, the girl shook her head, whispering, "Poor Jasper."

Reaching up with her left hand, Alice gently played with the fingers of the girl's free hand as she continued. "When you kiss me… it's all the intensity of a vampires thirst awakening, but in a more pleasant way." Keeping her eyes focused on the warm digits threading through her own, Alice softly confessed, "It's why I keep our kisses short… I don't want to lose control and force you into something you're not ready for."

"And what if I am ready for it… how would it work for us?" The brunette asked, her own eyes focused on the bedspread as her mind raced.

"Oh umm…" Clearing her throat, the raven haired girl's golden gaze darted around the bedroom as she struggled to find her words. "Well… when umm, when two girls are read- ready for that, to um take that step… they kind of, well not kind of- they both get undressed and when-" Alice yelped in surprise behind the warm hand closed over her mouth and frowned up at the lean body pinning her down to the plush mattress.

Smiling down into confused glowing irises, Bella said, "I know what goes on between two girls Tink, my family protected me but my siblings didn't allow me remain naive about a lot of things for too long." Removing her hand from the dark haired girl's mouth to gently run her fingers through spiked locks. "I meant… how would it work between a vampire and a human? I know you are constantly keeping your strength in check when you touch me, and it just got me wondering…"

Alice's tiny body relaxed once she realized she didn't have to explain everything to the princess. Reaching up with both hands, she pushed chestnut tresses back from the girl's beautiful heart shaped face. "I've actually thought about that."

"Oh have you?" Bella teased with a lifted brow.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, the pixie explained, "I don't sleep remember, so I had all night to think of some of the 'what ifs' and such."

Shifting around, the brunette rested her head down on the smaller girl's chest. Letting out a content sigh and leaning into the massaging fingers sifting through her hair and running along her scalp, Bella asked, "What did you come up with?"

"Two options really… one is that we wait until you've been turned." The raven haired girl answered softly.

Shaking her head Bella said, "I don't think we'll be able to do that Tink. My father isn't going to turn me for another year, and judging by our reactions to just kissing…" The princess let her comment trail off with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Continuing to run her fingers through the girl's silky cool hairs, Alice let out a soft breath before she spoke. "Then it's option number two."

Lifting her head to look into the smaller girl's face, the brunette rested her chin on the girl's cool chest. "Which is?"

"I need to work on my control when I'm with you." Bouncing her midnight eyebrows suggestively, the little vampire smiled saying, "Which means lots of practice."

"Oh really?" When the pixie simply nodded in response, Bella let a slow smile curve her full lips. "I think I'm going to like option number two."

"You both better not start practicing yet… we have shopping to do!" Lucidity shouted from downstairs, effectively interrupting the girls' moment.

Groaning softly, the brunette allowed her head to drop down on the little vampire's chest as she grumbled. "Why do we have to go shopping anyway?"

Hugging the brunette close, Alice leaned down and kissed the top of the princess's head, saying, "Because you need new clothes my dear Bella."

Lifting her head quickly, she asked, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Cocking one midnight brow, Alice looked into brown eyes, trying to figure out if the girl was serious or not. Seeing genuine confusion in the chocolate depths, the pixie's jaw dropped before she managed to form an answer. "You can't possibly believe that four pairs of jeans, a hand full of t-shirts, a couple hoodies, and some sweats are acceptable attire for a lengthy stay here."

"So I'm not stylish enough for you and your family?" The brunette asked with a false pout jutting out her bottom lip and tilting her brows downward.

Alice's bright eyes glazed over for a moment before she smiled up into warm earthy pools, saying, "No little princess you are not, but my sisters and I will be rectifying that with our outing today." Gently rolling the girl off of her, the pixie leaned over and dropped a quick kiss onto Bella's forehead. "I'm going to let you get ready before Luci barges in here, and you might want to me quick… we don't like to be kept waiting." Hopping off the bed and skipping to the door, Alice looked over her shoulder at the girl still laying on the bed and bit her lip.

"Keep looking at me like that Tink and we'll be getting nowhere today." Bella warned as she sat up on the large bed, her enticing gaze raking over the tiny body at her doorway.

"Alice!" Rosalie growled out up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes with a low growl of her own, Alice pointed at the chuckling brunette on the bed. "We'll continue this later princess."

Smirking at the little vampire, Bella's tone dropped to a sultry husk as she said, " I certainly hope so Pixie."

"Oh you're evil." The raven haired girl groaned out before swiftly opening the door and retreating from the brunette's heated gaze. Closing the bedroom door and leaning against it, Alice looked up with an exhaled breath as the shuffling sounds of Bella's movements reached her ears. _**On the other side of this door, this scrap of painted wood, Bella is changing… she's naked and-**_

"Maybe you should wait downstairs with the others Ali." Edward suggested with an amused crooked smile as he stepped out of his own bedroom and into the hallway.

Ducking her head down, Alice blurred passed her snickering brother and down the stairs. _**Stupid nosey telepathic brother.**_

"Love you too Alice." Edward called out after the tiny fleeing vampire.

_OOOOOOOO_

Looking back at the slumped shouldered brunette dragging her feet as she grudgingly followed her and her sisters, Bree slowed her steps to pace herself beside the lagging girl. Leaning down a bit, the blond whispered, "It can't really be as bad as you're making it look Bella."

Turning her head to the blond, Bella lifted a single brow in disbelief. "We've been shopping from store to store none stop for six hours and we've made four trips to the cars to drop off bags. I don't even know how we're going to fit in the things by the time the hyper active shopping pixie is done with us."

"So what's your point?" Bree asked with a shrug.

"This is normal for her isn't it?" The brunette asked with a small scoff and shake of her head. When Bree smiled indulgently down at her and nodded, Bella gestured down to herself saying, "Human, remember… we don't run the same way vampires do."

"Oh crap." Alice huffed, stopping abruptly ahead of her sister and mate. Slapping the heal of her palm to her forehead, she said, "We forgot to feed the human."

"Mom's going to be so mad." Lucidity groaned beside her pixie sister.

Shrugging, Rosalie inspected her painted nails as she spoke. "What's the big deal, can't we just feed her now?"

Scowling at the trio of vampires standing in front of her and Bree, Bella called out, "You know I'm standing right here."

Sending a quick wink over to her tiny sister, the tall blond turned around to face the irritated brunette with her usual expression of indifference firmly in place. "What's your point?"

Narrowing her gaze, Bella's voice sizzled with anger and annoyance, saying, "I'm not the family pet _Rosie_ and I'd appreciate being included in discussions that concern me."

Unable to keep it up their little game and longer, Lucidity broke the tension with her whimsical laughter. Turning around and looping her arm over Rosalie's shoulders, the auburn haired vampire explained, "We were already heading to the food court Bella… Rose and Alice thought it'd be fun to tease you first, and of course Bree and I couldn't resist."

Crossing her arms over her chest the princess lifted a single brow and looked into the golden eyes of the tiny vampire, who'd finally turned to look at her. "Why?"

Shrugging her petite shoulders, Alice smirked when she noticed the slight tug at the brunette's lips, answering, "I thought it was only fair since you've been fussing so much."

"Yeah, she's definitely channeling her inner princess today." Rosalie mumbled to Luci.

Nodding her head in agreement, the older girl adopted a whinny tone of voice, saying, "Are we done yet? Do I really need all of this? Why do you people like shopping so much?"

Throwing a glare at the taunting vampire, Bella protested, "I'm not that bad." Looking around the expressions of the group, the brunette's shoulders slumped as her arms dropped to her sides. Gazing over to the pixie girl, Bella lifted her brows asking, "Really?"

"Really." Was chorused by the four girls staring back at the brunette.

Feeling her cheeks flush and her ears heat up, Bella looked down to the white tile floor beneath her converse covered feet and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The acute embarrassment of her mate pulled at her chest, and Alice moved over to the girl's side. Slipping her arm around a slender waist the tiny girl said, "It's alright little princess, the boys are just as bad when we drag them on these excursions."

"Great now I'm as bad as Edward." Bella playfully grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Bree protested, giving the human girl a gentle poke to her side. "He isn't that bad."

"Nope, Eddie's the only who likes shopping as much as we do." Tapping her fingers against her chin as she mockingly pondered, Rosalie tilted her head with an exaggerated expression of confusion, asking, "Why do you think that is?"

Smirking at her sister, Lucidity nudged the blond, saying, "You know why Rose."

"Oh shut up you two." Bree pouted.

Reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on the vampire's shoulder, Bella whispered, "Don't listen to them Bree… it's alright if your husband has a firm grasp on his feminine side."

Swatting the girl's hand off her shoulder, Bree grumbled, "Let's just feed the human already."

"Ok sissy, we understand it's a sensitive topic." Rosalie taunted with a small laugh before she and Luci turned around to lead everyone to the food court of the mall.

Smiling in spite of herself, Bree leaned in close to the brunette beside her and confessed, "Edward really does enjoy shopping a little too much though."

"Oh I can believe that." The girl replied with a soft chuckle of her own before slipping her arm around the tiny waist of the girl on her other side. Gently squeezing the cold little body closer, Bella said, "I'll behave better for the rest of the trip, I promise Tink."

Leaning her head on the girl's warm shoulder, Alice smiled happily as they followed her sisters. "Then I'll cut the trip shorter than originally planned."

"Deal." The princess whispered, leaning down to place a tender kiss on top of soft raven hairs.

The group of five easily weaved their way through the crowded designated eating area of the Port Angelos mall. Lucidity quickly located an empty table set off to the side and lead the others to it. As the four siblings took their seats, Bella scanned the offerings of the food court with a slight frown.

"See anything you like Bells?" Lucidity asked casually.

Shrugging the brunette gave a small smile as she answered, "I don't know… I've never actually eaten out before."

Glancing at the lines of customers waiting to be served and to the trays of the people seated around them, Bree said, "It looks like most people are eating from that golden 'M' place."

Reaching out and holding onto the brunette's arm to keep her from moving, Alice shook her head. "If you eat from there you wind up in bed sick to your stomach." The dark haired pixie explained.

"What about the one with the big cardboard cow?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, she gets sick from there too." Alice replied.

Bella looked around the food court once again and asked, "What about the orange and black sign with the carrots Tink? Am I safe with that one, it looks like veggies and sandwiches."

Tilting her head up to smile at the brunette, Alice nodded, saying, "Yep, you'll be able to handle that one without getting sick, and you'll like the food too."

Smiling Bella leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to cool full lips. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"All the time princess." The pixie girl whispered with a toothy grin before watching the brunette walk off to order her food. Her smile still in place, Alice turned to see the three smirking faces of her older sisters. "What?" She asked some- what defensively.

"Ali and Bella sitting in a tree." Lucidity sang softly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Bree added with an amused laugh.

"Oh I do believe are dear baby sister would be blushing if she could." Rosalie teased with a gleam in her topaz eyes.

Kicking the blond beneath the table, Alice smirked when the girl yelped, saying, "Hush up Rose." Turning to glare at her other two siblings she added, "And you guys too."

"Everything alright here?" Bella asked cautiously as she approached the table and set her tray down.

"Yep, we're all good." Alice answered cheerfully, glaring at her sisters until they nodded in agreement.

_OOOOOOOO_

The girls got home by dinner time, and were making use of the male population of the Cullen house hold by having them unload their purchases from the two cars they'd taken. Bella stood on the front porch steps watching the Cullen brothers file into the house with their arms full of designer bags. Leaning over to the mother figure standing beside her, the brunette asked, "Are all of Alice's shopping trips like this?"

Chuckling softly, Esme pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her gently, saying, "No… usually they last until the mall closes and there are three times as many bags stuffed into the trunks of the Mercedes."

Peeking up at the affectionate vampire, she asked, "So I got off easy?"

"Oh yeah you did." Alice answered before her mother could, hopping over the porch railing, the graceful pixie came to a stop beside the brunette cocooned in Esme's arms. "You're just lucky I like you so much, otherwise you'd be dead on your feet from shopping."

"Well you and the other girls cheated then… you were dead on your feet from the start." Emmett called out from the house, his booming laughter soon rattling the delicate window panes.

Shaking her head with a roll of her golden eyes, Alice didn't respond to her brother's pitiful attempt at humor, and addressed the princess instead. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a run with me before mom cooks you dinner?"

Looking into the adorably shy smile on the gorgeous girl's face, Bella gently extracted herself from Esme's arms and laced her fingers with cool pale ones. "I'd love that."

"Excellent." The bright smile consumed the tiny girl's features and lit up her eyes as she easily swung the brunette onto her back. Jumping over the railing, Alice called out, "I know mom, I'll be careful and we'll be back soon."

"Vision?" Bella asked as she rested her chin on the girl's shoulder and tightened her limbs around the lethal little body.

Turning slightly, Alice stole a quick kiss before saying, "Yep… she just worries about you, we all do." Running into the woods, the tiny girl leaped into the tree tops to dance from branch to branch. "You really like being up this high don't you?"

Tilting her head back, letting her silky chestnut waves sway around her as the tiny vampire jumped and spun deftly through the tree tops of the forest, Bella closed her eyes and just let the sensations wash over her. "It's like flying when I'm up here with you like this… I love the way it feels, like something I forgot I use to do."

Moving faster, Alice asked, "When did you use to fly little princess?"

"In my dreams." The brunette answered, her eyes still closed while her other senses opened fully to the smell of the forest and her sweet vampire, the feel of the wind rushing past and the hard comforting body beneath her, and the sounds of the night surrounding them. "I would dream of flying through clouds when I was little, seeing nothing but wide open sky and feeling like I belonged there."

Dropping down onto the packed dirt of the forest floor, Alice gently slipped the warm body from her back and turned to secure her arms around a trim waist. "Maybe you were a bird in a past life." The tiny girl whispered as the hushed sounds of the forest echoed around them.

Smiling down into enchanting golden orbs, Bella leaned her forehead against the pixie's cool brow. "Could've been, but I'm happy being yours' in this life time." Angling her head, the brunette trapped chilled lips in a warm embrace with her own. Gently tugging on a full bottom one with nibbling teeth before soothing it over with the hot moist tip of her tongue.

Turning her head to the side, Alice released a rush of air as she freed her mouth from the girl's delicious assault. "You are getting very good at testing my control princess."

Stepping slightly away from the tiny body, Bella slipped her hands into Alice's, curling her fingers around pale palms and softly squeezing, she asked, "Would you sit with me then?" When the pixie's head lifted and a small nod was her answer, she walked backwards and pulled the little vampire along with her. Releasing one of the captive hands Bella twirled her companion and tugged her down to the earth floor. With her back resting against the firmness of a tree trunk, the brunette cradled the little pixie between her legs and slipped her arms around a tiny waist. "Tell me something about you Tink." She requested softly whispering her words just outside a tiny ear.

Leaning back into the warm body, an unshakeable smile on her lips, Alice asked, "What is it that you'd like to know?"

"Everything." Was the soft spoken response.

Feeling a hot quiver run across her shoulders and down her back as the brunette's heated breath misted against her ear, Alice closed her eyes and relished in the sensation of being surrounded by her mate. "I can't tell you anything of my human life… I don't remember anything but darkness and fear." She explained softly, not wanting to lessen the moment they were caught in by breaking the whispered sounds around them.

"What are your favorite memories as a vampire then Pixie?" Bella gently teased, the smile heard in her tone before she stole a quick nibble at the girl's exposed neck.

Ridding out another scorching shiver of desire, Alice took her time regaining a firm grasp on her wavering control before speaking. "I think my first favorite would be finding Jasper and our travels to Carlisle and the others." Running her finger tips along the jean clad knees bent up on either side of her, the dark haired girl smirked when she felt a shudder run through the princess behind her. "I had a vision of meeting him so I was waiting in the ally way where it took place… He was so confused when I asked what had taken him so long, but he didn't question anything when I told him to follow me. Jasper had never thought about hunting animals to live, but he learned quickly as we made our way to the Cullen's home in Vermont."

"How many homes does your family have?" Bella softly interrupted, her body having settled down and gotten use to the absent minded caresses of the vampire's wondering fingers, and enabling her to find her voice once more.

"Twenty three in the U.S. and about thirty more scattered in other countries… though we all have our favorites." Alice replied.

The brunette's arms gradually tightened in a small hug as she asked, "Where is your favorite?"

"We're living in it now." Was the whispered answer from the tiny girl.

"Really?" Frowning, Bella asked, "Even with your furry neighbors?"

Letting out a peel of softly chiming laughter, Alice nodded her head as she replied, "Yes even with the wolves and the treaty."

"Why?"

Turning her head to look back into the brunette's swirling chocolate eyes, Alice let a slow smile curve up the corners of her mouth. "I didn't know when, or who, but I did know where I would meet my mate." Seeing the girl's answering grin, the pixie leaned in for a slow tender kiss, gently melting their lips together before reluctantly pulling away. "How could I not be partial to the house that brought me to my forever?"

Stealing a swift kiss, Bella squeezed the tiny body as close as her strength would allow her. "You are the most adorable creature I have ever met." She whispered, ducking her head into the pixie's neck as her cheeks flushed with the feelings the tiny girl's words invoked. "I think this house would be my favorite as well." The brunette confessed into the nook where Alice's shoulder and neck met.

Shifting around in the warm cocoon of Bella's arms, Alice rested her back against the girl's bent leg and tucked her tiny body up neatly until she was sitting sideways and able to look up at her mate. Reaching up the pixie sifted her pale fingers through silky brunette locks and cupped a blushing cheek with her cold palm. "You are absolutely enthralling Bella, in all my years no one has ever ensnared me so completely as you." Golden eyes burned into deep brown pools as an almost tangible charge filled the space between the two girls. "I will never love another, and I cannot express how thrilled I am that it's you… that you are my other half, my happiness in eternity."

Feeling her eyes sting before her vision blurred with the hot tears gathering at the edges of her lids and threatening to spill over, Bella swooped in and captured the tiny vampire's tantalizing mouth in a fierce tender collision of lips as emotions overwhelmed her. Closing her eyes, beads of moisture seeping out between her lashes and costing down her cheeks, Bella surrendered to the addictive taste and feel of the delicious body wrapped up in her arms. Opening her mouth to meet the raven haired beauty's gently probing tongue, tangling them together as a deep moan escaped the back of her throat, causing their kiss to tremble with intense vibrations.

Alice let the brunette maneuver them as fingers tangled in silky hairs, tongues caressed in a seductive battle for dominance, and bodies trembled with quakes of desire and arousal. The little pixie felt like her body was enflamed as she quivered beneath the lean build of the princess now straddling her waist and hovering above her upper half. A low purring rumbled in her chest as warm fingers clenched in her short dark hairs and hips ground down into her own. Her own cool hands blazed a trail from chestnut waves to the swoop of luscious hips, the tips tenderly pressing into the warm flesh exposed by the brunette's rumpled sweatshirt. Releasing the girl's lips with a light smacking sound, Alice tilted her head back and let it roll to the side as Bella altered her focused attentions on the column of pale flesh laid bare beneath her chin and the low cut of her shirt.

Bella was lost, drowning in the unfamiliar, but welcome, sensations of suffocating desire and consuming arousal. Her hands had a mind of their own as they burrowed into soft midnight spikes, and her hips rocked against the girl's beneath her in an unconscious, uncontrolled rhythm. As she nibbled and sucked along her pixie's collar bone down to the shadow at the middle of the v-neck shirt, her hands started wondering in uninhibited caresses down the girl's neck and shoulders.

Alice could feel the inky blackness snuffing out the bright topaz color of her eyes, the beast scratching beneath the surface of her granite skin, demanding she take control and claim the brunette as her own. Clenching her teeth together, the possessive growl that had been crawling up her throat, hissed out into the night on an exhaled breath as she fought to regain her senses. Appling firm pressure to the girl's hips, Alice squeezed her eyes shut as the grinding rhythm slowed but didn't stop. "Bella…" she groaned out as the princess dipped her hot moist tongue into the small expanse of skin between her breast that her shirt failed to hide away.

Leaving a firm hand on the brunette's hip, the little vampire tenderly cupped the girl's damp cheek, encouraging her to look up. "Bella…" She called softly before her eyes met with glazed brown pools. "We have to stop baby." Seeing the confused look on the girl's face, the bridge of skin between her brows puckering with her frown, Alice gently stroked the warm cheek bone beneath her thumb, saying, "We have to stop before I can't little princess."

"Oh…Oh." Scrambling up to her feet as the situation crashed in on her, breaking through the dense clouds of desire filling her mind, Bella ducked her head down and looked away from the little vampire laying on the ground. "I'm so sorry Alice I- I didn't… I didn't mean to… not that I regret, but I'm just-"

Alice got to her feet in a blur of speed and placed a chilled finger over her companions babbling lips. "It's alright Bella, there's no need for apologies… It's nice to know I can get you caught in the moment the way you do with me." She said softly, peeking up at the girl with a tender smile curving her lips and her eyes losing some of their darkness.

Pulling the little body into an unexpected and tight hug, Bella placed a gentle kiss on the pixie's temple. "Guess we'll just have to keep practicing cause both of us need better control apparently."

Curling her arms around a trim waist, Alice snuggled into the warm embrace of her mate's arms with a small laugh. "You've got that right, but I did enjoy our first round of practice."

"Just wait for round two Tink." The brunette teased with a chuckle of her own.

"I do need to get you home so Esme can feed you though." The pixie grumbled before Bella's stomach voiced it's agreement as well. Pulling out of the girl's arms, Alice swiftly swung the princess onto her back and smiled at the feel of the girl's arms and legs surrounding her from behind. "Ready?"

"Always." Bella answered, resting her chin in her favorite spot on the little vampire's shoulder.

In seconds Alice's legs were tearing over the crushed leaves and twigs littering the forest floor as the spots of moonlight and shadow shimmered passed them. Tightening her arms around the brunette's thighs, the tiny vampire ducked her head down to inhale the sweet scent of her mate. _**I'm never going to want her too far… it's only been a short time and already I'm so attached, what happens when Aro wants his little girl back… Crazy to think I have the Romans starting a war and threatening her life to thank, if it weren't for their slimy cowardly ways, I still wouldn't know Bella. **_Feeling soft lips leaving a delicate kiss on her cool neck had the pixie smiling just before a troubled frown furrowed her brow and tilted the corners of her mouth down. _**Oh no, this doesn't look good.**_

Bella lifted her head with a frown when Alice came to an sudden stop in the middle of the night blanketed forest. "Alice, what is it?" She whispered outside the shell of the girl's ear. Getting no response from the vampire, the brunette slipped from the girl's loosened grip and dropped down to the ground. Walking around the stiff, still form of her tiny pixie, Bella looked into unfocused amber eyes with a relieved sigh. "Just a vision."

_OOOOOOOO_

Edward's long pale fingers stopped gliding over the polished keys of his sleek black grand piano, effectively clouding the mansion style home in an echoing silence. Tilting his head towards the floor to ceiling glass panes behind him, the bronze haired vampire scowled as foreign thoughts pushed their way into his mind.

_**They placed her with a coven of vampires… this will be more entertaining than I originally expected… She's not here now though… … … Time, I'll take my time with this one… I'll draw out each exquisite scream and cry for…**_

A deep growl rattled through Edward's chest and out of his mouth as the tracker's thoughts faded while the distance between them grew. Jumping to his feet, the bronze haired boy blurred out the door with his mate and blond brother hot on his heels.

_**Your emotions are raging Edward, what happened?**_

Sparring Jasper a short glance as they raced through the forest, Edward hissed out between teeth, saying, "James found the house, he didn't get close enough for us to sense him, but I could hear his thoughts… the things he want to do to Bella…" The boy's sentence trailed off into another growl that was quickly echoed by his wife and brother.

"What is he planning Edward?" Bree asked, her voice harsh and raspy with her roiling anger.

"I don't know, but he has Bella's scent and she's with Alice alone in the woods." He answered back, making a sharp turn around a few trees as he followed his baby sister's trail through the forest.

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and clenched his teeth at the onslaught of emotions washing over him. "They're close by, do you hear her thoughts… her emotions are spiking in all directions, coupled with you two and my own…"

"Will you be alright near Bella, she's still human Jasper." Edward asked cautiously as the trio of vampires closed in on their sister and the Volturi princess.

"I'll leave before I'll risk harming Bella, she's family now." The blond replied in his smooth southern drawl.

Breaking through a stand of trees in the black drenched forest, Edward lead them down a narrowed trail, in seconds he stood face to face with his baby sister while his wife and brother flanked him on either side. Shifting his eyes to check over the princess who stood beside his sister with a worried frown, Edward returned his gaze to lock onto the pixie's inky black eyes.

"We have trouble." Alice stated through clenched teeth glistening with venom. Grabbing onto Bella's hand, the tiny girl swung the brunette onto her back and barked out, "Home now!"

All three of the girl's siblings took a half a second to share a worried look before racing off after their blur of a sister. Quickly gaining on the pixie piggy backing the princess, the two blonds fell into step on either side of the tiny vampire, while Edward remained shielding their backs a few feet behind.

_**I had a vision and if I ever see James he'll be ashes before he gets within a foot of Bella. **_Alice practically growled out her thoughts to her telepathic brother as they ran for home. _**Get everyone in the living room when we get back, I need a moment alone with Bella to settle myself before explaining… I don't want to keep overwhelming Jazz. **_A soft grunt of understanding was her only response from her brother as they bolted through the forest and vaulted themselves over the stream running through their back yard. Thumping up the porch steps and into the house, Alice went directly for the stairs with the princess still firmly in place on her back. "Edward will explain, I'll be down to fill you in on the rest in a bit." She called out, not even sparring a glance at the curious stares of her family.

Bella didn't even have a chance to make out any details in the Cullen living room before Alice was stepping inside her temporary bedroom in the family's home. It didn't escape her notice that the body beneath hers' was wound tighter than a guitar string and every move the pixie made was extremely restrained as the vampire struggled to rein in her emotions. Feeling the hold on her thighs loosen, the brunette let her feet fall to the carpeted floor and removed her hands from the tiny girl's neck and shoulders.

Alice whipped around and pressed the princess against the wall with her body while pale hands roamed over every inch of the girl they could reach. Her eyes were still dim as she fought against the vampire instincts warring inside her, leaving her usually bright orbs caught in a between state. _**She's here but he had her, he touched my- no, vision… it was a vision Alice… but he took her from us, from me… Her screams, her tears- that bastard. **_A deep guttural growl escaped curled lips as finger tips gently grazed over warm flesh here and there.

"Alice… Alice…" Bella softly called out, trying to bring the vampire's lost gaze back into the present surrounding them. "Tink…" She said with a bit more force, finally getting those frantic shadowed eyes to focus on her own. Leaning her forehead against the smaller girl's, the brunette cupped pale cheeks and stared into the distraught gaze of her mate. "I'm here baby, I'm safe and with you."

"B-but he-"

"Never got near me." Bella swiftly cut in, placing a single finger over trembling cool lips. "It didn't happen Alice, he never touched me… I've been safe, here with you this whole time." Removing her finger to thread all five of them through raven spikes, the brunette's tone remained patient and steady as she said, "It was a vision Alice, you've kept me completely safe, he's never gotten close to me." As her words washed over the dark haired beauty like a healing balm, Bella watched her mate's eyes regain their luminous golden glow, casting away all the haunting shadows the vision had injected in their depths. "There's my girl." She whispered with a slow tender smile.

Pulling the brunette into a tight embrace, wanting the girl as close as possible, Alice let out a shaky breath before speaking. "It was horrible, the things he wants to do… Oh Bella your screams were so-"

"It never happened baby, it never happened." The princess gently cut her off, her arms squeezing the tiny body for all their worth and her chin hooking over a solid shoulder. "It was a vision, one that won't come to bare."

Turning her head into the warm flesh of the girl's neck, Alice inhaled deeply, dirking in the sweet comforting scent of her mate. "Why weren't you afraid of me… I wasn't in control and you knew it, but you never flinched or let me go."

"If I had don't those things it would have made things worse." Bella answered in a hushed tone as the two of them melted farther into one another's arms. "I knew your vision was about me getting hurt, you cried out my name in such a broken voice… If I had stepped away from you… you would have lost complete control and things could have gone very badly when your siblings showed up."

Pulling back slightly to rest her forehead against the brunette's, her bright eyes locked onto deep chocolate pools once more as she asked, "How do you know this?"

"I've seen the protective nature of vampires when their mate is threatened." Bringing her hand up to cup the girl's cheek, Bella smiled when the pixie turned her head to place a tender kiss in the palm before meeting her eyes again. "The only way to bring you back from that is to know that I'm safe and unharmed."

Dropping her gaze, Alice whispered, "I'm sorry I almost lost it."

Gently bringing the tiny vampire's chin up so she could stare into beautiful topaz irises, Bella gave the girl a soft smile, saying, "It's a part of being your mate Tink, you have no more control over it than I do… You wouldn't have hurt me, and I don't want you any other way than what you are… vampire instincts and all."

The pixie leaned into capture the brunette's lips in a tender kiss, one of calming reassurance for both of them. Pulling back slowly, Alice tucked a few wayward chestnut tresses behind a delicate ear as she said, "You're kind of strange for a human Bella, but you are absolutely perfect for me."

Laughing softly, the princess nodded her head saying, "I think that seems to be the general consensuses of you family."

"Speaking of… we need to go downstairs." Alice whispered, reluctantly moving away from her close proximity to the brunette.

Looping her arm through the tiny vampire's, Bella dropped and affectionate kiss on the girl's dark hair. "I promise to stay close Tink."

"Good." Was the pixie's only response as she lead them back out of the bedroom and down to the living room that held the gathered anxious members of the Cullen family.

_**End Chapter Nine**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Ten**_

"I'd like to know how he found her so quickly." Jasper thought out loud to the room filled with emotionally riddled vampires. "Just yesterday Alice had a vision of him on the other side of the country, and now he's here in Forks."

"Obviously we underestimated his ability, and judging by his thought, once he gets focused on something it becomes his obsession… unfortunately that's Bella at the moment." Edward commented from his position on the sofa where Bree was rubbing his shoulders and back in soothing circular patterns. "He's going to stop at nothing until he has her, and the Romans foolishly believe they can control such a fowl dysfunctional creature like that. He has his own agenda where the princess is concerned, and it has nothing to do with ransoming the girl in exchange for power."

Pacing in front of the French doors, Emmett paused long enough to glare at his brother asking, "Then what does he want with her?"

"He's looking to settle his own grudge against the Volturi." Alice announced as she and Bella walked calmly down the stairs to join the family in the living room. Keeping the brunette's hand firmly tangled with her own, the tiny vampire lead her over to a vacant easy chair. "In my vision he was ranting about their rejection of him when he petitioned to join the guard." Gently tugging the princess down onto her lap, Alice let the comforting presence of her mate blanket her like a shield as she voiced her disturbing vision. "He's convinced of his own superiority in comparison to Demetri's tracking ability, and he's holding on to years of rage and jealousy… all of which he fully intends to take out on Bella. He wants to use her to send them a message and make them aware of, what he considers, their biggest mistake."

Looking up from the floor with pitch black eyes, having just seen the vision his sister had re-conjured in her mind, Edward spoke through clenched teeth, saying, "It still doesn't explain how he's found her so quickly."

"There are several groups of trackers Edward and one of them was smart enough to check school records for new students." Alice explained softly, ducking her head down as she added, "We should have changed her name when we enrolled her at Forks high school."

"They thought she was placed with humans… didn't they?" Bree asked softly from beside her husband. "Edward said he was surprised Bella was with vampires."

Nodding her head Alice answered, "I believe they assumed she was with a human family because Bella _is_ a human that would be vulnerable to vampires other than her own family."

"Alice, do you know when Jane and the others will arrive?" Carlisle spoke up for the first time since the conversation had started.

Golden eyes glazed over for a split second before focusing on the blond doctor once more. "They should be arriving in the late afternoon tomorrow."

Looking into his tiny daughter's eyes, Carlisle adopted his soothing smooth doctor's tone as he requested, "Can you share your vision with us Alice, what happened in it?" Low growls came from his pixie daughter and telepathic son, but the blond man released a soft breath when Alice nodded her agreement.

Leaning into the plush back cushion of the easy chair, Alice felt the ghost of a smile curve her lips when the brunette in her lap curled her legs up and snuggled in close to her chilled body. Placing a tender kiss on the girl's forehead now resting on her shoulder, Alice took in a steadying breath before speaking. "I don't know who he got her, he was running through the woods surrounding the high school, so I'm assuming he abducted her from there… I'm pretty sure she put up a fight as well because she hand blood coming from her temple, and was thrown over his shoulder unconscious."

For her part Bella kept quiet, simply listening to the tiny girl tell everyone what she'd seen, and making sure her Alice remained in the present while she spoke. The brunette skimmed her finger tips along the pixie's arms and hands while her breath washed over the girl's pale skin exposed by her v-neck shirt, reassuring the vampire through touch that she was with her and safe.

"He started torturing her as soon as he stopped moving, telling her that this was her father's doing, she wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for Aro Volturi. He started by breaking bones… the ones in her left hand first." Alice whispered to the silently crowded living room.

"Where was this Ali?" Lucidity softly interjected.

Shrugging, the pixie's gaze remained focused on a random point across the room as she answered. "I don't know exactly where, some place deep in the forest and up the mountain… He never came out of the trees once he had her so I couldn't tell the exact location."

"Go on Alice, what else happened?" Carlisle gently encouraged his clairvoyant daughter to continue.

Unconsciously tightening the arms she'd wrapped around her mate, the pixie inhaled the comfortingly sweet scent of the brunette as images from the vision played behind her eyes. "Bella refused to cry out of scream and James was losing control of his temper because of it… he wanted to hear the pain he knew he was causing her. He moved on from her hands to her ribs, then down to her legs… she couldn't move anything without feeling pain, but she still refused to make a sound. That's when he started, he started…" Closing her eyes for a moment Alice rested her head on top of the brunette's with a quivering exhaled sigh. Feeling warm arms slide around her petite from, the tiny vampire silently reminded herself that Bella was alive and safe in her arms. "He started pushing his fingers through her skin, burrowing them into her flesh up to the last knuckle… using them like daggers to tear her open anywhere he could reach… Her screams, oh Bella your screams…"

"Shh, it's alright Alice." Bella softly whispered as she shifted around so she could be as close to the raven haired girl as possible. "It didn't happen baby, I'm safe with you, right here in your arms."

Alice opened her eyes to stare into deep chocolate irises when a warm brow came to rest against her own. Falling into the steady brown depths, taking in heavy breaths filled with her mate's scent, the tiny vampire let go of the horrible images clouding her mind. "Thank you." She whispered before pressing her lips to the princess's welcoming warm mouth in a tender kiss of desperate reassurance. Pulling her head away the pixie peeked over the girl's sweatshirt covered shoulder to assess the expressions of her family, finding them torn between anger and happiness.

"I'm calling the school tomorrow, we'll simply begin your winter break early." Esme announced, jumping from the sofa and effectively ending the silence blanketing the inhabitants of the living room. "If that's where he's able to get a hold of Bella then we're just not sending her there."

"That still won't stop him." Edward commented softly, his gaze once again on the hard wood flooring. "He will stop at nothing until he has what he wants, and he's extremely patient… he won't mind waiting for his chance to take her."

Turning her head to face the golden eyed family, Bella cocked a single eyebrow as she spoke through a crooked smirk. "So then we let him take me."

"What!" Alice demanded harshly, jumping to her feet and catching the brunette in time to keep the girl from being dumped onto the floor. "We can't just let him-"

"Tink, hear me out first." The brunette firmly stated, cutting off the tiny vampire's passionate protest. Standing in front of all the Cullens, Bella took a breath before explaining herself, saying, "He's not going to quit until he has me and I have no intentions of constantly looking over my shoulder, so why not turn his game around and make it ours."

Tilting his head with a slight frown, Emmett asked, "How?"

"We control the variables." Jasper answered with a grin, his bright eyes meeting the rich gaze of the princess while his senses swam with her excitement.

"If we set up the time and place then the advantage belongs to us." Bella said as she looked around the room and watched understanding bloom on the pale beautiful faces of the large family. "We don't allow him any opportunities to get to me until my siblings get here, then we choose the place and set everything up."

Looking up at the brunette, Edward asked, "And what about the things we can't control?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the princess replied, "What we can't control Alice can see, and my family has a few tricks James won't be anticipating either."

Walking over to stand beside the girl, Jasper placed a cool hand on her shoulder, saying, "Bella's made the best proposal we have to choose from. There's no avoiding a confrontation with this tracker, and this plan has the advantage in our favor… I agree with the princess."

"So do I, it'll be fun to rip this guy apart." Emmett chimed in from the French doors.

Nodding her head, Rosalie stood up and went to her mate's side. "I'm in."

"Me too," Lucidity added. "I trust Jasper's judgment and it is our only decent option."

"I'll make the call to the school tomorrow, until the elite guards arrive and we've settled on a time and place for all of this the princess is to stay extremely close to the house." Esme ordered, glaring down her children until receiving some type of acknowledgement that they understood her.

"At least two of you are to be with Bella at all times when she's not within the house." Carlisle added as he laced his fingers through his wife's and looked at the princess with a lifted golden eyebrow.

Nodding her head the brunette smile, saying, "I'll be good and follow the rules."

"I don't like this." Alice whispered from behind the girl.

"Neither do I," Edward commented. His eyes locking with his little sister's before addressing the room, saying, "This plan puts Bella directly in James's path and it's too dangerous for her."

"We have no other choice son." Carlisle replied in his steady soothing tone. "You've already said he'll stop at nothing and he'll gladly wait for however necessary."

"It's too risky to draw him out like this, and then to practically dangle the princess in his face… this has disaster written all over it." The bronze haired boy protested.

Titling her head to the side Bella's brown gaze swept over the vampire before doing the same to the tiny girl that had come up beside her. "And what are the risks if we don't do this Edward?" She asked softly even as her eyes stayed on the pixie to her right. "James isn't the only one looking for me remember?"

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing," the brunette interjected with a hard tone, causing Alice to turn her head and lock golden orbs with brown. "It's only a matter of time before the entire army of Roman followers come storming through the quiet town of Forks Washington filled with all its' innocent inhabitants waiting to be treated like an all you can eat buffet. If we don't take care of him now there will be no time to protect the people here… I can't stand by and let something like that happen if there's a chance to prevent it." Moving around so she stood face to face with the raven haired beauty, Bella gently cupped a smooth cool cheek in her warm palm. "I know you want to protect me Tink, but it's not only me you need to be thinking of here."

Leaning forward Alice slipped her arms around the lean form of her mate and rested her head on the girl's warm chest. "Alright princess, but I'm staying right beside you." She whispered in resignation even as she snuggled farther into the girl's embrace.

"Like I'd want my vicious pixie body guard anywhere else." The brunette teased, squeezing the little body in a tight hug and kissing the top of her midnight locks.

"Then we're all in agreement on what's to be done?" Carlisle asked, giving his telepathic son a pointed stare before receiving a grudging nod of consent. "Good… Bella, your dinner is in the oven so it stayed warm, I'll be calling Aro to inform him of what's going on if anyone needs me."

As the blond man turned to head up the stairs, Bella called out, "Make sure you tell my father that the plan was my idea and I refused to take no for an answer."

"And that I'll be with her until this is all over with." Alice added.

Nodding his head Carlisle looked at his tiny daughter with a slight frown, asking, "Should I be worried about this call?"

Going stiff in the brunette's arms for a moment, Alice blinked up at her father and laughed softly. "It'll go fine once you get the chance to actually explain everything… Caius is very protective and tends to get worked up when Bella's safety is the concern."

"Well that's reassuring." The blond man commented before disappearing up the stair case.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Slipping the black tank top over her head and shoulders, Bella tugged the hem down to the waist band of her gray draw string sweatpants. Running her fingers through her freshly washed and dried chestnut locks, the brunette released a soft sigh and smiled at the shifting shadows displayed at the base of her closed bedroom door. "Just come in already Tink." She called with a shake of her head.

The wooden white door creaked open enough for a head of spiked raven tresses to peek through. Golden eyes stared at the amused smirk on the brunette's face before the petite body slid through the cracked doorway. Closing the door with a soft click, Alice asked, "How did you know I was out there?"

Pointing to the gap between the floor and the base of the door, she said, "Your pacing feet."

"But I could have been Esme, or Edward looking to lecture you before bed or something." The tiny girl challenged as she leaned back against the wood surface of the door.

Shrugging, Bella turned down the plush white comforter blanketing the large bed. "Maybe on any other night, but after the vision you had in the woods," looking away from the bed and up into bright topaz eyes, she whispered, "I knew it wouldn't be anyone else."

Tilting her head, studying the lean form of the princess decked out in her sleep wear, Alice asked, "How?"

"I'm your mate, and even though you seem to be in control, I'm pretty sure you don't feel comfortable with me being out of your sight all that long." The brunette answered in a steady tone, her gaze never wavering from the little vampire's. Smiling gently when the pixie's brow puckered with her frown, Bella hopped into the bed and gave a pat to the ample space beside her. "Come on Tink, I'll tell you a bed time story."

Crossing the room, Alice easily hurdled into the comfortable warmth of the girl's bed and snuggled up to her side. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you a story, you are the one who'll be sleeping after all?"

"If you have any you'd like to share I'd love to hear them once I'm done." The brunette responded with a small chuckle as Alice laid her head on her chest and circled her cool arms around her waist. Kissing the top of raven spikes and curling her own arms around the tiny body, the princess squeezed the vampire in a tender hug. "Right now I think you're pretty curious on how I've learned so much about vampires and their mates."

"I really am." Alice admitted with a small laugh before burrowing closer into the girl's chest and hearing the comforting rhythm of a steady beat drumming in her ears. _**I'm going to miss this sound.**_

Running her fingers through midnight choppy hairs, Bella let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes before speaking. "Growing up around vampires I learned quite a few things… your eyes go black when you're hungry or experiencing extreme emotions. When you're young you have extremely short tempers and easily lose control, and when you've found your mate there isn't a thing you wouldn't do or say to keep them safe and happy." Letting her mind drift back as tiny finger tips ghosted back and forth across her waist leaving a trail of goose bumps along her flesh, the brunette allowed herself to fall into her memories in the anchoring comfort of Alice's embrace and touch. "It was only about five years ago, a small coven of vampires went on a power trip… they had it in their heads that it would be alright to enslave a small village in the higher mountains of Italy. My father and uncles ordered the elite guard to bring this coven of four vampires before them to receive judgment, and with Jane leading them it didn't even take a full day for these vampires to be captured and brought to Volterra." In her minds' eye Bella easily pictured her father's agitated form pacing the marble flooring of the throne room. "My dad was so angry with them that he let them wither away for two weeks in our dungeons, hoping both parties would have a chance to calm down before speaking to one another… it didn't work out though."

Feeling the brunette beneath her stiffen slightly, the pixie tilted her head to peek up at the closed eyed girl, asking softly, "What happened Bella?"

"The leader… he had dark red hair, all tangled and matted, his eyes were completely black as soon as he entered the throne room." The brunette's arms tightened around the pixie's shoulders and her fingers ceased movements through feather soft midnight hairs. "He broke out of Demetri's hold and ran for me, but my mother grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me behind her. I fell to the floor and when I looked up… my mom was screaming in pain, she had turned to check on me and the vampire used her distraction to jump up and bite down into her shoulder. Before anyone else could even blink my father hand come up behind the redhead and tore his head from his shoulders… the others in the coven fought my siblings and my dad… he was so enraged that he just ripped them all apart without a single pause." Bella opened her eyes when the sight of her father's angry rampage became too much for her to think about. Taking in a shaky breath she blinked away the image of her growling and hissing dad, saying, "My mother was the only one who could get close to him, I had tried to run to him but my uncles me back, warning me that he wasn't in his right mind yet." Looking down at the tiny face still tilted up toward her, Bella's chocolate irises bore into golden orbs as she tenderly cupped a pale cheek in her hand. "It took him two weeks to get comfortable without having my mom right at his side… I can only imagine how your instincts are hammering at you since your mate is still an extremely vulnerable human."

Turning her head into the warm hand, Alice softly kissed the tender flesh of the girl's palm. "I don't want you to be anywhere without me, and part of me even wants to take you away from my family. It's like I have to keep reminding myself that, even though they're vampires, they'd never hurt you. Like a portion of my mind is convinced everyone else is a threat to you." The tiny girl confessed while she drew comfort from the feel of the brunette beneath her. "I've never felt this way before."

"You've never had a mate before Tink." Bella teased with a crooked smirk.

Poking the girl's side, Alice scowled playfully, saying, "That's cause it took you so long to get sent here."

"Well sorry." Bella drew out between squirms and giggles.

Relenting after a few minutes, Alice snuggled back into Bella's arms and rested on the gently rising and falling chest. "I am glad you came though," she confessed softly.

"That makes two of us then Tink." The princess whispered in reply while running her fingers through the pixie's hair once more. Staring up at the white ceiling above her, the brunette let out a soft sigh as her mind flooded, awash with thoughts. "Are you really alright with our tentative plan Alice?" She asked on a ghost like whisper, knowing the tiny girl would hear no matter how softly she spoke.

"I don't particularly like using you as bait." The dark haired girl admitted before releasing a deep breath, adding, "But I do see the logistics of it... If it's our best chance at facing the inevitable and keeping you safe then so be it."

Lifting the hand that had been laying idle beside her, Bella trailed her fingers up and down the chilled arms wrapped around her middle as she asked, "Will my siblings get here before anything happens?"

Nodding her head on the warm chest beneath her, Alice answered, "The vision hasn't changed, they'll be here tomorrow sometime before it's officially evening." Letting her eyes glaze over for a moment, Alice added, "Aro reluctantly agreed with your plan and relayed the information to them, so they're going to be a bit worked up when they get here… After their arrival I haven't seen anything else though." Lifting her head to watch the brunette succumb to a deep yawn, Alice smiled at the adorable sight of the sleepy princess. "Get some rest my Bella, I'll be right here when you wake up." She whispered, lifting herself to place a tender kiss on the girl's forehead and reaching out to shut off the bedside light.

"Promise pixie?" Bella asked on an exhaled breath as she eyelids drifted shut.

"Promise little princess," the tiny vampire answered before laying beside the tired girl and settling into the plush pillows. Her bright eyes fixated on the steady swell and dip of the brunette's chest, while her enhanced hearing focused on the patterned rhythm of the girl's resting heart beat. _**I'll give my own life to keep you safe Bella, there's no way I'll let that bastard touch you.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The brunette glanced down at the simple black leather and platinum watched wrapped around her wrist with a frustrated sigh. Hearing the melodious tinkling of the tiny vampire's laughter, Bella looked over at Alice with a frown, asking, "What's so funny?"

"It's not really fair to all angry at your watch when it's your fault that you keep looking at it so often in your anxious state." The dark haired beauty teased with a small shrug of her petite shoulders. "Maybe you should try doing something until they get here, keep yourself busy." She suggested before her eyes went wide at the swift vision she got of the brunette's next words. "Don't even think about asking that out loud, and the answer is no… for now anyway."

Shooting the pixie a teasing wink, Bella smirked as she asked, "So it might be a yes later Tink?"

Rolling her eyes at the flirtatious princess, Alice hopped up from the sofa she'd been sitting on, saying, "We need to find you a suitable distraction."

Coming up behind the tiny vampire as she walked by, Bella snaked her arms around the trim waist and brought their bodies flush together. Leaning in close, the brunette let her hot breath was over a pale ear, saying, "I'm extremely fond of my current distraction."

"Emmett!" Alice yelled out in an almost desperate cry as her body quaked before she slipped out of the other girl's addictive embrace. Looking up as her burly brother came clomping down the stairs into the living room, the tiny girl said, "Bella wants to spar with you."

Grinning over at the chuckling brunette, the large boy clapped his meaty hands together, saying, "I'll go a few rounds with you Bella bear, but then I have to help Rose in the garage."

Nodding her head in acceptance, the brunette shifted her gaze to the little vampire on Emmett's right. "When I finish with him, think you'll be up for a match?"

Cocking a midnight brow, she asked, "Looking to lose again princess?"

"I like the challenge." Bella responded with a cock smirk and indifferent shrug.

"Cool, then let's go," Emmett announced before practically skipping out the back doors in his excitement.

Throwing another wink at Alice, the princess turned around and followed the hulking vampire out to the back yard. _**Emmett will be a nice warm up, but then we'll see how well Alice does against a few teasing distractions while we spar… she might consider that cheating though…Oh well, it'll still be fun.**_

"Alright little princess, don't expect me to take it easy on you." Emmett warned as he hopped on from foot to foot, eagerly anticipating the rematch against the brunette.

Stepping up to stand opposite the muscled boy, Bella calmly smiled at the largest Cullen, saying, "I won't hold back if you don't Em."

From her position on the porch railing, Alice carefully watched her brother face off against the Volturi princess, her muscles coiled and ready should she have to spring to her mate's defense. _**She mainly avoids being caught, striking quickly before retreating to a safer distance once more… it's a lot like Rosalie's style, only more fluid, graceful. Combine all she knows now with the strength, speed, and agility of a vampire… She's going to be quite a force to reckon with.**_ The tiny pixie let a breath of air hiss out between her teeth when Emmett's fist got to close to Bella's jaw for her liking. The only thing keeping her on her perch was seeing the brunette rotate her body out of the way and crouch down to easily sweep her bothers' legs from beneath him.

"I still say she's keeping something from us." Edward commented as he joined his baby sister on the back porch. His arms crossed over his chest, covered in a baby blue button up, and his eyes focused on the match in the yard. "Even raised by vampires, Bella's still human, she shouldn't be able to stand a chance against us."

"If she's keeping secrets brother they're hers' to tell when she feels ready." The tiny vampire stated indifferently.

"And you don't feel we have the right to know?" Edward asked in slight annoyance and frustration.

Glancing up at her brother, looking over his stiff posture, Alice turned back to herself appointed sentry duty over her mate before responding. "This is the way things usually work for people Edward… If it weren't for you and I, I'm pretty sure our family would still have some secrets of their own." Watching the princess roll beneath a sharp kick from Emmett, then easily jump back to her feet in a ready stance, the pixie said, "I trust her completely, any reasons she may have for keeping secrets I'm sure are pure and without intentions to harm any of us… So no, I don't feel we need to know everything about her."

"Would you trust her so unconditionally if she weren't your mate?" The bronze haired boy questioned in snappish tone.

"Yes." The tiny vampire answered without hesitation.

Watching the fighting for a moment longer Edward turned to frown at his sister. "What if this plan of hers' goes wrong Ali? What if the secret she keeps could prevent things from turning out badly?"

Swinging her head around to glare up at her stubborn arrogant brother, Alice dropped her voice to a harsh whisper rarely used by her. "Should anything go wrong Edward the greatest risks are to Bella herself, and if this secret you're so convinced she's keeping can prevent it I'm sure she'll reveal herself or whatever it may be. Don't forget that she'll be the only human there and the very thing James hopes to capture. She's going through with this plan knowing what he wants to do to her, but she's doing it to protect the people of Forks as well as our anonymity here." When Edward opened his mouth to speak, Alice lifted her hand to prevent his words, and continued saying, "She puts her life in danger knowingly and you're questioning her ability to be trusted… You need to decide where you stand when it comes to Bella because I'm not going to stand for you flip flopping back and forth. Either you're on her side, and there-fore mine and our families, or you're against her and a danger to all of us in any battle."

Stepping back at his sister's hurtful words, Edward dropped his gaze to the floor and his arms to his side. "I don't want to see her or anyone else hurt Alice, I just don't understand-"

"You're not supposed to Edward, and it's her right to keep you in the dark as long as she feels it necessary. You can't expect trust from someone when you show so little trust in them." Alice cut in sharply.

"Everything ok up there?" Emmett asked with a frown as he and Bella looked up at the clearly agitated siblings from their position in the yard.

Meeting his sisters' eyes briefly, Edward looked down at the occupants of the back yard with a weak smile. "Just being enlightened by our baby sister, sorry to interrupt Emmett."

"Sometimes there are things you need to hear Eddie boy." The bulky dark haired boy replied, letting his brother know where he stood on the conversation he'd overheard. "Anyway," looking over at his tiny sister, he said, "you're up Ali cat. I have to go help Rose out." Climbing up the porch steps, Emmett slung a heavy arm over his lanky brothers' shoulders with an ear to ear smile. "Why don't you come and help us out too Eddie."

Alice watched her two brothers disappear into the house before turning her golden eyes back to the brunette still standing in the yard. Seeing the princess beckon her with the crook of a single finger and devilish smirk, Alice couldn't help the slow smile that tugged up the corners of her mouth. "Do you really think you can handle me little princess?"

Nodding her head up and down, the brunette said, "No but it's so much fun trying to."

Laughing out loud, the little pixie jumped from the porch railing to land opposite the brunette. "Let's see what you've got today girly."

"Or maybe we could have a go at her, it has been a while." A new voice called out from the corner of the house.

"Janie!" Bella yelled out, whipping her head around in the direction of the voice before rushing over to tackle her blond sister in a full body hug. "I missed you so much," she confessed softer as she sisters' familiar hold settled around her.

"Missed you to Bella baby," the blond vampire said with a low laugh.

"Hey now, don't forget about us." Heidi complained as she and Felix stepped up to the embracing pair.

Untangling from Jane's hold, Bella flung herself at her sister and brother, curling an arm around each of them and getting squished between the two. "It's so good to see you guys."

"It's only been a handful of months little one." Felix commented in his gentle tone before placing a loving kiss on the top of his little sister's chestnut waves.

"And from what we've heard Forks hasn't been all that bad to you." Heidi teased with a toothy smile as her red eyes casually glanced to the tiny vampire observing their reunion.

Her brown gaze going wide, the princess jumped back and rushed over to Alice's side. Threading her fingers through the pixie girl's, the brunette tugged the chuckling vampire over to her three siblings. "Heidi, Felix, Jane… this is-"

"Your mate."

"Your girlfriend."

"Your lover."

Rolling her eyes at the three interrupting vampires, Bella continued as if they hadn't spoken and Alice wasn't laughing beside her. "Alice Cullen."

"We've met all the Cullens before little princess." Felix said with an amused smile.

Stepping closer into the warmth of the brunette's side, Alice smiled up at her mate's siblings, saying, "Well it's nice to see you all again."

Laughing softly Jane looked into the raven haired girl's golden eyes as she spoke. "I'm sure this is a slightly more pleasant visit since we're not going to try and convince you and your charming brothers to join our guard."

Nudging the short blond, Heidi added, "We don't need to recruit them now that our baby sister found a more appealing way to get them as family." Seeing the red tinge creep up the brunette's neck , cheeks, and ears had the red head chuckling. "Awe, so cute… our little princess is blushing."

"Shut up Heidi," Bella grumbled out with an annoyed scowl.

Leaning up to press a light kiss to the girl's heated cheek, Alice whispered, "I think it's adorable when you blush."

Looking over the tiny vampire beside his human sister, Felix let a slow smile form on his face. "You are good for one another… it's nice to see the little princess act like a child now and then."

Nodding her head in gratitude of the sandy haired man's spoke approval, Alice beamed a Cheshire grin back. "Thank you Felix." Looking between Bella and the guards, the pixie gave a gentle tug on the hand still tangled with her own. "Why don't we head inside and get your family settled in and reintroduced to mine."

The group filed into the house through the back door with the Volturi politely complimenting the décor and layout of the Cullen's home. As the five of them stepped into the large living room they came face to face with the rest of the pixie's family, already seated on the various furnishings and waiting expectantly.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle greeted the new arrivals with a polite smile and gestured to the vacant love seat and chairs. "Please sit down and we can bring everyone up to speed."

Gracefully perching on the plush sofa cushions, while Felix and Heidi took up places on either side of her, Jane asked, "Have there been any new developments with the James situation?"

"Other than the current plan your princess has devised… no." Edward replied from his position against the wall with Bree at his side.

Lifting a single golden brow Jane turned her crimson gaze on the telepathic boy. "And you do not approve?"

"No." Edward answered simply, his own golden eyes holding the guard leader's stare.

"Why?" She asked.

"It puts the princess at too great a risk." He responded, his tone steady and his gaze focused.

Tilting her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied the taller vampire across the room, Jane said, "It may put my sister at risk, but the alternative is to place the entire population of Forks in danger. Though… I also don't particularly care for this plan, I do see the necessity of it."

"And the princess will not be left unprotected." Heidi added.

"I'll be right next to her."

"I won't leave her side." Felix and Alice chimed in at once before turning their heads to face one another.

"Bella is my sister-"

"And she's my mate." Alice snapped in sharply, cutting off the vampire's gentle tone.

Holding his hands up Felix offered the tiny girl an understanding smile, saying, "I never said you could not stand beside her Alice, I'm simply letting you know I'll be on the other side of her as well."

"Felix has always held this responsibility." The brunette softly explained as she leaned in closer to the tiny vampire where they stood beside the sofa her siblings occupied.

"Now that the bodyguards have been appointed, have we selected a location for this confrontation to take place?" Jane asked, shifting her gaze back to Carlisle.

Surprisingly Jasper leaned forward in the arm chair where he was seated before filling the room with his southern drawl. "There's a large field we use to play baseball… It'll provide us with the higher ground as well as a believable excuse for why we're out there."

"James still believes you haven't discovered him then?" Heidi asked with a surprised lift to her tone.

"The tracker's arrogance and lack of knowledge when it comes to our gifts have given him a false sense of security." Jasper answered with an amused smile, adding, "we're simply exploiting it to our advantage."

"He really is a conceited self righteous prick." Jane commented.

Circling her arms around the raven haired beauty's waist, Bella asked, "So what's the layout for when everything gets started?"

"Well, for now it'll be Felix and Alice dropping back to guard you, while the rest of us engage James in combat before tearing him apart and burning his remains." Jasper replied smoothly.

"And if he's not alone?" Jane asked with a cocked brow.

Shrugging his shoulders Edward said, "The same strategy can apply, getting the end result just might take more time is all."

"I'll be keeping an eye on him as well… if he plans anything we'll know about it." Alice added.

Glancing around the room, her crimson eyes looking over each member of the Cullen family, Jane nodded her head before speaking. "At first my siblings and I were unsure of our princess staying with you. She's never been so far from us and we've always kept her safe, but I'm glad to know her well being is just as much a priority to you as it is to us." Turning her deep red stare on Edward, the tiny blond added, "though some of you do still occasionally stuff your head up your-"

"It's really just Edward being himself Janie, I've stopped taking offense so there's no reason for you to do so." Bella swiftly cut in, ending her sister's comment and flashing the female vampire a pointed look. Before anything else could be said the brunette felt the little pixie in her arms stiffen and frowned, asking, "Alice?"

Edward pushed off the wall with a rumbling growl pushing between his teeth. "Her visions gone black… wolves." He stated irritably, turning his darkening eyes to the wall of glass looking out on the back yard.

Standing up with a crooked smirk, Heidi made her way for the French doors saying, "I was hoping we'd get to meet your lovely neighbors."

"She seems fun," Emmett whispered before having his smirk replaced with a frown as his wife's hand connected harshly with the back of his head. "I just meant when it comes to fighting, no need to get all slap happy Rose." The bulky boy grumbled as the occupants of the room followed the red haired Volturi into the open back yard.

"Please stay beside me." Alice softly requested, threading her pale fingers through the warm digits of the princess beside her as they came to a stand with the others outside.

Leaning down to place a light kiss on the tiny girl's temple, Bella whispered, "no promises Tink, they're coming to threaten my family."

Tilting her head up to look up at the brunette with a frown, the raven haired girl opened her mouth to speak but closed it once more when three large wolves burst through the trees and into the yard. As she brought her attention to the new arrivals Alice didn't miss the smug smirk tilting her brother's lips. _**Shut up Edward, it doesn't change anything.**_ Growling softly at her brother's whispered chuckles, the pixie's golden eyes fixed on the large tan body coming through the foliage in dark denim cut offs.

"You've gone too far this time Cullens." Jacob Black announced as he came face to face with the yard full of vampires, his pack flanking him and ready to attack on his order. His dark brown gaze took in the three crimson eyed strangers before settling on the deep chocolate irises of the brunette girl. "First you take in a human, someone you have no business being around, and now three red eyes are with you."

"Don't do it Janie." Bella ordered in a deceptively calm tone, her stare burning through the young pack leader and pinning him in place. "I'm sure you've a long winded holier than thou speech you've prepared so get it out while I'm giving you the opportunity mutt." The brunette said with a single dark brow lifted in impatient expectation.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, looking to the tree line where the rest of his wolves lay in waiting, the dark haired boy took in a breath before meeting the infuriating girl's eyes with a new determination. "They feed from humans and by doing so they've violated the treaty set in place between my ancestor that was dumb enough to believe a group of yellow eyed leaches."

"They have not fed on anyone since arriving here, so your pitiful protest has no merit." Stepping forward, out of the line of vampires and away from her pixie's side, Bella stood face to face with the bulking arrogant Quileute. "They'll abide by the treaty while they stay here-"

"And you think that makes everything all better?" He hissed out, his fist clenching at his sides.

"It's the best offer you'll be getting pup." The brunette stated calmly, completely unaffected by the boys show of temper. Tilting her head to the side and studying the shifter, Bella crossed her arms and smirked at the seething boy. "It doesn't matter that ten of your dogs are concealed in the forest, this is a fight you have no chance of winning, and I can end it myself by only affecting you."

Growling deep in his throat, the muscles in his jaw and neck tensing, Jacob's harsh tone filled the space between him and the princess as he spoke. "You're no normal human if you can get into my head like that."

At those words several pairs of golden eyes narrowed in confusion, while three sets of red crinkled at the corners with barely hidden amusement. The two rich brown gazes continued to focus individually on one another as ghost like whispered conversations started up behind the Volturi princess.

"How can she get in his head?" Emmett asked.

"Is it like Edward, simple telepathy?" Lucidity whispered out.

"She can control his actions, that's how she got them to leave last time." Edward answered, reading the young pack leaders' angered thoughts on the groups last meeting in this same yard.

"Interesting." Carlisle mused out loud as his gaze looked over the brunette girl as if trying to see physical proof of this ability.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella continued to smirk at the irritated trembling form of Jacob Black. "I've never claimed to be a normal human being, but if you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your band of merry men again… I suggest you accept my family's generous offer of adhering to your treaty while staying here." When the boy continued to glare down at her, the princess simply lifted a dark brow asking, "Are you going to give your consent freely or shall I do it for you?"

A trembling growl broke through the pack leaders' clenched teeth as his body quaked with the need to shift into his wolf form. Staring into deep chocolate eyes Jacob let a slow sneer crease his face as he let the change begin.

"Tisk tisk," Bella whispered as she held up a hand with a glare of her own. "It's rude to change form in the middle of a conversation."

"This should be interesting." Felix commented from his position beside Rosalie.

Soon the yard to was filled with the sounds of growling and hissing shifters slowly turning back into their human forms. The group of vampires flinched and cringed with the sounds of popping joints and grinding bones. The metamorphosis only took a few minutes and left the nude, and now vulnerable, pack members glaring and snarling at the calmly standing human teenager.

Narrowing her eyes on the enraged bulky figure of Jacob, Bella's voice was like ice cold steal as she spoke. "The form you take makes no difference, I can take away your free will no matter what shape you're in."

"It's never a good sign when she stays so calm like this." Heidi whispered with a bright smile curving her full lips.

"I could beat you." Jacob hissed, white foamed saliva escaping between his clenched teeth and falling between the two brunette's.

Leaning forward Bella's eyes lit with anger she refused to showcase as she whispered, "Bow down to your superior pup." A single dark brow lifted as the pack leaders' legs buckled beneath him, sending his body to the dirt in front of the princess's feet. "I will have you silent now Jacob Black, perhaps you can properly hear with your enhanced senses once your mouth is shut, and you'll be able to better understand just how out matched you and your pack are."

"Just imagine her as a vampire," Jane whispered to no one in particular as her crimson gaze stared on in fascination at her human sister and the group of shifters. "She's going to be a fantastic ruler."

"My family and I could so easily rid this small town of your kind completely, yet we're graciously agreeing to cooperate and follow your treaty with the Cullen family." Dropping down into a crouched position to bring herself at eye level with the kneeling pack leader, Bella's eyes were steady as they looked into his dark narrowed stare. "I don't have patients or time for arrogant shows of bravado, so the choice is yours' to make alpha."

Jasper's golden irises shifted over the slowly rising nude bodies of the pack members as the princess released her control on their alpha and stood up as well. "They're frightened and worried," he whispered so softly only those closest to him could hear as the emotions of the Quileute wolves washed over him.

"Jacob makes the decisions for the entire pack, and they have no choice but to follow his orders… They're afraid his pride will get them into a fight against Bella." Edward commented from his blond brother's right side.

Tilting her head as she studied the group of tan lean bodies, Jane whispered, "Then they show more intelligence than the one who leads them."

The brunette's chocolate eyes softened as she looked into the defeated gaze of the boy in front of her. "I don't like using my gift like this but your stubbornness left me with few options. Please don't cause our two groups to fight amongst one another."

Jacob's stare dropped to the dirt beneath him as his broad shoulders slumped low as if a sudden weight settled on top of them. Taking a deep breath the pack leader slowly exhaled before lifting his head once more to speak. "The treaty will remain in place as long as your visitors abide by its' rules, but if they-"

"Then you may deal with them as you and your tribe see fit." Bella calmly interrupted with a slight nod of her head. When the boy's eyes glared at her once more and he opened his mouth, the brunette held up her hand to halt his words, saying, "Just because they're vampires doesn't mean they value honor and pride any less than other species. My family has given their word and to us that does hold value and mean something."

Nodding his head quickly, Jacob's dark eyes glanced over the group of vampires before he called out, "we're done here, let's go."

As the group of shifters turned to leave Bella spoke up, saying, "If your pack is so eager to take on vampires maybe we'll throw you a bone when some unexpected visitors show up."

Looking over his shoulder at the intimidating girl, he asked, "Can't you and the leaches handle them on your own?"

"Yeah we could, but I thought you and your boys might like a chance to work off some of your aggression issues." She quipped back with a crooked smirk tilting her full lips. "I'll be in touch if we decide to let you guys come and play." Bella laughed softly when his only response was a soft snort before the group phased into their wolf forms and lumbered back through the forest. Watching the trees until she saw them still and knew for sure the Quileute pack was gone, the brunette released a shaky breath as her body quivered and she exhaled a single name. "Alice…"

_**End of Chapter Ten**_

**sorry for the delay in updating hopefully it won't take that long in the future again. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up by next weekend and the latest. Hope you all continue to enjoy, thank you again for any reviews and comments :D**_**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Eleven**

Alice was at the brunette's side before the girl had finished breathing out her name, easily scooping the lean body of the princess into her arms as the girl's legs gave out and her brown eyes slipped closed. Cradling the warm body of her mate close to her chest, the pixie turned around to face the brunette's siblings with worried golden eyes. "What's wrong with her, what happened?" She asked sharply as she fought the urge to hold the princess tighter in her arms.

"She's over taxed her human body by using her gift for a great length of time." Jane explained softly, her own gaze running over her sisters form protectively sheltered in the raven haired vampire's embrace. "She'll be asleep for a while and when she wakes up it'll be like she's starving."

"How long will she sleep?" Alice questioned as her stare returned to the face of her mate resting against her chest.

Shrugging his shoulders Felix's tone was gentle and calm as he answered the youngest Cullen. "It's different every time, though it's always longer when she uses her ability on supernatural beings."

"It may be a few hours or a few days… judging from the amount of shifters and all she did here, I'd say she's out until tomorrow morning at the least." Heidi spoke up from beside Jane before stepping closer to Alice as she looked over the limp form of her baby sister curled in the pixie's arms.

Jasper shook off the collective feelings of worry, fear, and confusion coming from everyone around him, and focused in on the brunette resting peacefully in his baby sister's hold. "She'll be alright, but we might want to lay her in her bed where she'll be most comfortable since she'll be sleeping a while." He softly suggested as his eyes met Alice's topaz gaze. Releasing soothing waves of calmness, feeling his gift gently wash over everyone, he said, "Come on Peanut let's get your little princess settled."

Flashing her brother a grateful smile, Alice shifted the warm girl into a more secure position and started for the back doors of the house with the others following. Leaning her head down she whispered, "You are full of surprises for a stubborn human." Placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's temple the little vampire blurred through the living room, and up the stairs to lay the princess on the downy softness of the large four poster bed.

Tenderly arranging the loose limbs of her mate and removing the girl's black converse, she set them on the floor beside the bed. Standing back up Alice leaned over the prone form of the princess and inhaled deeply, holding the brunette's succulent scent in her vacant lungs, the dark haired girl tuck wayward waves of chestnut behind Bella's ear. As her golden gaze roamed over the still form on the bed, her irises slowly glazed over as a vision pulled her from the silent bedroom and into the future._ ~~ "They called in some of the elite guards now... looks like their precious princess is very high priority." James commented with a wicked smirk and amused creases framing his blood red eyes. "Guess we'll just have to make a few friends to introduce them too."_

_Slithering up behind her mate, coiling her arms around his bare shoulders and chest, the redhead whispered, "You're games are always such fun my love."_

_Swiftly yanking the female in front of him, James buried his fingers into the fiery curtain of curls and jerked back, roughly exposing her long pale neck. Leaning in the tracker scraped his razor sharp teeth along the woman's bared flesh and gulped in the teasing scent of his mate. "It'll be fun to see just how well the neutered version of the once formidable Volturi soldiers play along."_

_The redhead's eyes closed as a laugh bubbled up from her throat as James sunk his teeth into her neck and the burning flames of the venom raced through her body_

"Eww," Alice whispered as her mind returned to the present and focused on the guest bedroom of her mate. "That was-"

"Disturbing," Edward finished for her from the open doorway, a deep frown of disgust masking his features. Shaking off the vision he'd shared with his clairvoyant sister, and glancing to the still form of princess before meeting the bright eyes of his youngest sibling. "We're discussing things in the living room… I was sent up to retrieve you."

Bending down to leave a chaste kiss on supple full lips, Alice stepped away from the plush bed and her sleeping mate. A slight smirk lifting the corners of her mouth as her thoughts ran away from her. _**I wonder if I'll have to slay dragons to wake my slumbering princess in her lonely tower.**_

"Sleeping beauty will be waiting for you after our family meeting Ali." The bronze haired boy commented with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get down there," he prodded before turning toward the hallway, only to have a tiny blur rush past him. Growling softly her ran down the stairs and stepped into the filled living room, his gaze immediately landing on his baby sister.

"What took you so long Eddie?" The pixie asked with a practiced expression of innocent curiosity.

Shaking his head, Edward went to Bree's side and lowered himself onto the sofa cushion beside her. "Little brat," he mumbled even as a smile tugged at his resisting mouth.

"So why didn't Bella bear tell us about her mind control thing?" Emmet asked, barreling full steam ahead into the topic at the forefront of all of their minds.

Tilting her head to look over at the large vampire, Jane answered, "The princess doesn't enjoy using her ability, she avoids it as often as possible and it's still unknown how much her human body can take when she does use it… She's also been told not to disclose it to anyone outside the immediate family since it was discovered."

Frowning in thought, Carlisle's soft tone filled the room, asking, "How did you find out about it at all?"

"Lord Marcus always believe Bella was more than just the average human since the night Lord Aro found her." Felix commented from his position against the back wall of the large room. "He closely monitored her and studied her, learning as much as he could about what might possibly make her different."

"What was it about an innocent human infant that could possibly cause the once ruthless and viciously cunning Aro Volturi to change his ways in less than a night?" Jane hypothetically asked from her perch on the arm of the chair Heidi occupied.

Rosalie let out a soft snort, saying, "It's obvious that the little princess is a little on the _special_ side."

"Tread lightly Rosalie, we may be more compassionate these days, but insults against our sister still stir our tempers." Jane warned with a glare thrown in the statuesque blonds' direction.

Placing a calming hand on the tiny vampire's knee, Heidi said, "Easy there Janie, our Bella would not be too happy if we were to cause trouble with her mate's family."

"I'll play nice as long as she does." The blond Volturi grumbled out, her crimson gaze still narrowed on the girl leaning into her burly mate's side.

Glancing between the two bickering females, Alice then looked to the calm form of Felix in his place against the wall. Tilting her head, the pixie asked, "How did Marcus figure out what Bella could do?"

Meeting the curious golden stares now focused on him the soft spoken vampire cleared his throat before beginning his explanation. "Our Lord Aro has always taken runs through the forest surrounding Volterra late at night, it was during one of these runs that he found our princess, and during another when we found out what she was capable of." Stepping away from the wall the sandy haired man rocked slightly on his heals as he continued speaking to the room. "Bella had a fondness for joining her father on these midnight treks… She was three years old when Lord Aro was attacked in the woods one night. One of the lingering members of the Romanian coven had laid in wait to set upon our Lord when he'd be alone with only his young human daughter… he'd hoped to deal our family a devastating blow by killing them both." Stopping his rocking, Felix buried his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants with a soft sigh as his perfect memory of the night resurfaced in his mind. "The Romanian attacked them, Lord Aro had tossed Bella from his back to engage in the fight, and when she got to her feet the entire castle rushed out to their aid when we heard the princess's scream of 'Stop'"

"When we reached them both vampires were frozen in place, not even able to shift their eyes around to look at us." Jane added in softly, her own thoughts lost in the past being voiced to the living room of vampires. "Our Lord Marcus was the first to react… he just walked over to little Bella and asked her to release her father."

"All she did was just nod her little head, and it was like the pause switch had been flipped off." Heidi commented, a small smile tugging at the corners of her full lips as she remembered that night. "Aro was able to move and speak again, but his would be assassin was left in his paralyzed state."

Sharing a gentle smile with the redhead, Felix once more took over the tale, saying, "Lord Aro ordered Marcus to take the princess back to the castle with Demetri and Alec acting as escorts, while the rest of us dismembered and burned the Romanian vampire."

Leaning forward in her seat, Heidi glanced around the room as she spoke. "Our baby sister is not fond of taking away the free will of others. She only uses her ability to avoid confrontations or to end ones that have already begun."

"That first meeting with the wolves…" Emmet mumbled to himself as he thought about how easily the princess had stood up to them.

Throwing a self satisfied smirk over at his little sister, Edward added, "and Lauren in the lunch room."

"This is an extremely powerful gift… and to be able to control it as a human…" Running his fingers through his sun kissed golden locks, Carlisle shook his head as he released a slow breath of unneeded air. "There is no telling what she'll be capable of once she's turned."

Looking around the thoughtful expressions on the faces of those around her, Esme cleared her throat to gain their attention before speaking. "I for one am glad it's Bella that possesses such a gift. A person of lesser character would easily abuse such a power, but the princess has more respect and care for others, she'd never do such a horrid thing."

Smiling at the praising words about her young sister, Jane acknowledged Esme's compliments with a small nod as she spoke. "Our princess has always acted responsibly with her gifts, but it's nice to hear someone outside of the immediate family recognize her inner strengths as well."

"Wonderful, now that we've sung little Bella's praises can we get on with this meeting?" Rosalie cut in with a bored tone as her eyes inspected her flawless nails.

Growling softly Jane began to stand up from her perch before being stopped by the amused voice coming from the stair case. "Relax Janie, Rosalie's only being herself."

Smiling over at the brunette making her way into the living room, the blond Cullen blew a kiss over to a glaring Jane. "Nice to see you wake up in time for our little meeting." Rose commented as Bella slipped into the waiting arms of her pixie sister.

"I thought you said she'd be out longer than that?" Jasper asked with a curious frown sent in the Volturi trios direction.

"We thought she would be." Heidi replied with a lifted brow, aiming a questioning look over toward her baby sister.

Snuggling into the cool embrace of her little vampire, the brunette rested her head on Alice's shoulder as she addressed the confusion in the room. "I only had to focus on the Alpha's mind… they're all connected, that's how they communicate in wolf form and silently as humans too." Shrugging her shoulders Bella said, "it didn't take as much out of me because it was only one supernatural being instead of all fourteen of them like you probably thought."

"Could you honestly control that many if you had too?" Carlisle asked with a lifted brows, moving forward in his seat, eagerly awaiting the girl's answer.

"Uncle Marcus is a scientist at heart, much like you Carlisle… he had me put through some test and found out I could control up to eight supernatural creatures for a significant amount of time." Smiling as Alice tightened her hold around her waist, Bella continued, saying," anymore than that and the length of time before I'd pass out varies."

"What about humans, did he test you with them?" Jasper asked curiously.

Nodding her head, Bella replied, "Yes he did… the number of humans was about sixteen, their minds are easier to navigate than those of a vampire or werewolf."

"They tested you against werewolves?" Esme gasped out in shock.

"Only one, he was the last of his kind from what my uncle Caius tells me." Bella explained with a reassuring smile as she looked over at the mother figure of the Cullen house hold. "Uncle Marcus was just curious and since he was awaiting execution in our dungeons… he saw it as an opportunity, though mom didn't feel the same way." She said with a small laugh.

Looking over at the princess curled up in her sister's lap, Bree asked, "have you ever tried it on ordinary animals?"

Nodding once more the brunette answered, "Yep… it's pretty much the same as dealing with humans, just a lot easier the smaller the animal is."

"Excellent, now that the little princess has been proven to be the latest beast master can we move things along?" Rosalie grumbled with an accompanying eye roll.

Turning his gaze to his tiny sister, Edward prompted the pixie, saying, "Alice…"

Glancing at all the curious expressions now attentive to her, the raven haired vampire tossed a slight glare over at her over-baring brother before speaking. "I had a vision before coming down here, and sparring you all the more disgusting details, James and his mate are going to find out about Bella's siblings being here and will be making their move against us with a few friends of their own as a result."

"Did you see these friends?" Carlisle asked in his gentle tone.

Shaking her head, Alice replied, "I can only assume they were referring to the other tracking teams."

"Awesome!" Emmet broke in with his booming voice, his hands clapping together and an enormous grin over taking his features. "More opponents for me to take care of, makes for a much better fight."

"And a greater risk to our sister," Heidi hissed out, her head whipping around to glare at the large vampire.

Looking down sheepishly, the bulky Cullen mumbled, "sorry."

Smiling over at the dark haired boy she'd gown so fond of, Bella said, "it's alright Emmet, my siblings tend to get a little over protective at the best of times."

"Though you seem to have quite a few tricks up your sleeve." Edward commented with a tilt of his head.

Smirking over at the telepathic vampire, deep chocolate eyes narrowed as she spoke. "It must really tie your panties in a bunch, not being able to get in my head and have me all figured out before I even open my mouth."

Letting out a small chuckle, the bronze haired boy nodded in response. "It does get pretty annoying, especially with all the secrets you have a habit of keeping."

"Edward…" Alice growled out in a warning as her golden eyes locked on to her brother. Seeing his brow cock up in a silent challenge, Alice continued on to answer the question he'd decided to ask. "No I don't look at her any differently after learning of this ability, I still stand by my previous statement to you… everyone has a right to hold their secrets and reveal them if and when they see fit."

Lifting her head from the tiny vampire's shoulder Bella smiled at her understanding mate before placing a tender kiss on soft lips. "You are kind of perfect Tink."

Rolling her eyes yet again, Rosalie let out a deep sigh of annoyance. "If we're going to continue going off topic could we call this meeting to a close then?"

Ignoring the grumblings from the statuesque vampire, Bella looked over to her blond sister, saying, "I'm assuming father put you in charge of the guard."

"And your safety little sister," she replied with a nod of her head.

Cocking a single dark eyebrow the princess asked, "And what is your verdict on our set plan of action?"

Shifting her crimson gaze around the room before coming back to settle on the rich brown pools of her baby sister, Jane answered, "We'll continue with you idea of a planed confrontation with James, but if things become too dangerous we'll retreat and evacuate to Volterra as Lord Aro has ordered."

"When do we make this happen?" Heidi asked with forced calm, her instincts arguing with her leader's orders to place the princess in harms' way.

Shrugging her shoulders Bella glanced around the living room before speaking up. "Our winter break from school starts in a week and Esme's already got us out early… If we have to leave we can always claim it was a holiday vacation, should anyone ask, so we're ready to go at anytime really."

Allowing her eyes to glaze over for a moment as her mind shifted into the future, Alice said, "The next storm will be here in about a week, if we're going to be using the baseball field as our excuse then we'll need the cover of appropriate weather."

"Then it's settled, we implement this plan in one weeks time." Jane announced with a firm nod of her blond head.

"Great, lovely meeting everyone," standing up from the sofa Rose pulled her bulky mate up as well, saying, "we'll see you all in the morning." Dragging a grinning Emmet away and up the stairs, Rosalie called out, "And no body better disturb us."

"And now the anxious bitchy attitude makes sense." Heidi commented with an infectious laugh.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Golden irises tracked the careful steps and hesitant movements of the fur covered buck. Its' head tilted, large brown eyes shifting all around, as it tried to locate the predator its' instincts were warning was near. The racing heart beat thumping heavily in the creatures' chest, the swift flowing blood coursing through its' vanes, all called out to the pale hunter camouflaged in the deep foliage surrounding the small watering hole.

Venom pooled in the vampire's mouth, muscles tensed in lean thighs, and the cold predator launched through the chilled early morning air. Landing on top of the forest animal with a low growl, the quite broken by the sharp snap of vertebrae in the deer's neck. Snuffing out the glow of life in deep dark eyes before razor white glistening teeth penetrated fur and skin, replacing the built up venom with syrupy sweet blood. The rich thick liquid spilled down the vampire's stinging throat, soothing away the burning ach of thirst with its' temporary quenching effects.

"You're doing better at hunting animals." Alice observed, stepping through the shrubbery and into the small clearing around this particular area of the woods. "It's only been four days and you are catching them the first jump."

Lifting her head from the warm neck of the drained deer, Jane looked up at the pixie girl as she licked the remnants from her lips. "It's easier now that I've done it a few times but I still don't understand how you can stomach the taste for eternity."

Shrugging, Alice smiled as she said, "After a few decades you grow accustomed to it."

"I'm surprised you took the time away from my sister to look after me." The blond commented with a slight tilt of her head.

"I told you I'd help you with our hunting style, and Bella's safely tucked between Emmet and Felix playing video games." Alice replied.

Dusting off her clothes, Jane smiled over at the raven haired girl, saying, "It's good to know the members of your family have taken to the princess so well."

"Is it even possible not to?" Alice asked as the blond came to stand beside her. "Even Rosalie couldn't keep herself from caring about Bella, and she really did fight against it."

"Oh I don't doubt she did, your sister isn't exactly a people person and all." The Volturi guard commented as the pair began a human paced trek back to the house. "What changed her mind on my baby sister?"

Frowning in thought for a moment Alice's full lips tilted in an amused smile as she spoke. "I would say it was Bella's first day of school here in Forks." Looking over at the blond vampire, the pixie let out a soft chuckle as she explained. "Your sister was approached by one of the local boys who wouldn't accept no for an answer, but when he insulted my family the little princess lost her temper a bit… which seemed to impress Rose."

Laughing to herself, Jane nodded saying, "I remember that phone conversation when you all returned home." Gazing out into the rich greens of the forest, she added, "My little sister keeps a tight leash on her emotions, but she's never taken too kindly to those foolish enough to insult anyone she cares about." Turning her head to study the vampire beside her Jane said, "Your family is very protective of her, and you're awfully affectionate with my baby sister… considering she's only been here for a matter of months."

Picking at her nails as they continued walking, the pixie's tone was soft and steady as she spoke. "It's impossible not to care about your princess, and I never fought my feelings for her… even before I met her."

"Are you saying you loved my sister after having a vision of her?" The blond asked with a slight smirk as her golden gaze took in the unusual sight of a fidgeting vampire.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Alice nodded her head saying, "I've watched her grow up through visions, they'd come at random but I could never force a vision of her… I did see enough to watch her grow into the stunning young woman she's become now." Glancing over at the blond, the dark haired girl exhaled with a shake of her head. "I used to get jealous of your relationship with her, at first I didn't understand it, but Jasper helped me figure out why I felt so possessive and protective of her without actually physically meeting."

"Do you still feel jealous?" Jane asked curiously.

Shrugging petite shoulders Alice nodded her head, answering, "from time to time, but it helps knowing you've found your mate."

Lifting a sculpted brow the blond said, "I'm surprised Bella told you that, she must trust you very much."

"I hope so because I trust her completely." Alice replied softly.

"Is that why you took her little secret so well?"

Nodding, Alice said, "Yes… it was an argument I'd had with Edward earlier that day as well. He was convinced she was hiding something, and to be honest I could sense she was as well, but I knew Bella would never do anything to place us in danger or hurt us." Looking into the Volturi's golden eyes, the pixie added, "I would never doubt your sister in anyway."

"I'm sure little Edward wasn't too happy with you, I'm sure he wanted you to demand an explanation and all." Jane said with a small laugh as she imagined Edward's annoyance with not knowing everything.

"No he wasn't but he was pretty smug when your sister revealed her gift." The pixie grumbled, saying, "He can be such a cocky prick sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Jane questioned with a cocked brow and teasing smirk causing her companion to laugh softly. Studying the tiny Cullen, her gaze taking in the girl's graceful walk and solid petite frame, the blond asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"How does one prepare themselves for purposefully placing their mate in a dangerous life threatening situation?" Alice's tone held a soft bitter growl beneath the surface as her mind drifted to the upcoming confrontation with James. "I don't like the thought of her being in a battle against newborns, especially knowing what that bastered really wants to do to her."

The leader of the guard took in her companions clenched fist and tensed jaw as the words pushed their way through her teeth. Letting out a soft sigh, Jane's voice was deceptively calm as she spoke. "I would have evacuated Bella and your family after the vision revealing the freshly risen newborns, but my sister is the princess to our family and overruled me."

"I thought Aro placed you in charge of her safety?" Alice snapped out, her head turning to face the blond with narrowed eyes. "Didn't you tell him of the new danger?"

"Yes to both of your questions, but Bella can bend the will of her father when she feels strongly about something." She answered, her tone taking on the bitterness she was trying to mask. "The little princess has never even had to use her gift on Lord Aro to get her way, he and her aunts and uncles have been firmly wrapped around her finger since she came through the gates of Volterra."

Lifting a midnight brow the pixie said, "You don't sound too happy about that."

"Because I agree with you, tomorrow is a risk I'd rather not place my baby sister in." Jane responded, meeting Alice's bright eyes with her own golden orbs. "I'm counting on you and Felix to keep our princess, my sister, safe tomorrow."

"I'll give up my own life before letting Bella get hurt." Alice said without hesitation.

Leaning in close, not giving up her hold on the pixie girl's eyes, Jane's voice held a deep rooted seriousness as she spoke. "If Bella were to lose you I fear she'd be lost to the rest of us as well. The princess can heal from physical wounds, so protect her and yourself little Alice." Seeing the understanding of her words sink into lit amber irises, Jane added, "I don't plan on losing anyone tomorrow, I will go over my sister's head and call a retreat before I allow fatalities on our side to happen."

"Good to know." The raven haired vampire replied with a nod of her head. "Now if you don't mind-"

"Someone anxious to get back to their mate?" The blond asked with a teasing smirk. When the tiny Cullen simply shrugged with a shameless smile, Jane laughed out loud saying, "Race you." Taking off at full speed through the forest, she whipped her head to the left when a giggling graceful blur darted passed her. _**Damn she's a quick little sprite.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Do you think you're ready for tomorrow?" Alice asked, voicing the question that had been plaguing her since her talk with Jane earlier in the day.

Bella snuggled into the cold body beneath her head, leaning into the comforting fingers threading through her loose chestnut waves as she thought over the question. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be I suppose." Running her warm fingertips along the vampire's exposed midsection where her shirt had ridden up, Bella allowed her thoughts to break the silence of the darkened bedroom by speaking them out loud. "I'm not some kind of thrill addict, I don't thrive on fighting like your bear of a brother… I'm not looking forward to placing people I care about in danger, or myself, but we don't have much choice."

Tilting her head to rest her cheek atop of silky locks, Alice whispered, "We could have left for Volterra like Jane wanted."

"And what if he didn't follow, what if he got angry and took his vengeance on a small town full of clueless people?" The brunette whispered back, her tone unflinching and steady.

Smiling into the darkness the pixie curled her arms around the warm body resting half on top of her own as she kissed the girl's head. "Do you always put others before yourself?"

Shrugging her shoulders with a soft chuckle, she answered, "I guess it's a character flaw."

"Nope," shaking her head with a frown Alice said, "I've been watching you very closely and I can promise you there are no flaws where you are concerned little princess."

Putting a hand on either side of the petite form beneath hers', Bella leaned up to look into the golden glow of her tiny vampire's eyes. "Just exactly how closely have you been inspecting my person Tink?"

"I can't help that my vision became so clear during the change." The raven haired girl replied, her innocent tone wasted by the amused smirk causing her bright teeth to flash up at the girl above her. "Can you really blame me for watching you so intently?"

Shaking her head with a smile, Bella lowered herself enough to steal a swift kiss from chilled lips. "Have you always been so shameless?"

"Call it a character flaw." The pixie quipped back with a small laugh.

Leaning onto her left side and resting her head in her hand, Bella moved her right fingertips along the tiny girl's midsection once more. Letting out a deep sigh, the brunette's tone lost its' playfulness as she asked, "Have you had any visions lately?"

"No." Alice whispered, her gaze burning into rich chocolate pools as she lifted her hand to cup the girl's soft cheek. "I will not let anything happen to you Bella, your brother and I will be right beside you tomorrow."

Leaning down to rest her forehead against her companion's cold brow, she whispered, "It's not me I'm worried about Alice." Closing her eyes, Bella took in a slow breath, filling her lungs with the sweet scent of the tiny vampire she'd come to care so deeply for. "If anything were to happen to you I don't know what-"

"You don't even have to think about it sweets, I'll be fine." Alice gently cut off the brunette's whispered words as she pulled the lean body against her own once more. "I've never lost a fight when it counts, and you're the only one that can block my visions besides the dogs. I'll be the safest one on that field tomorrow little princess."

"I just don't like all the unknowns." The girl confessed softly.

Hugging the princess closer to her, the pixie asked, "would you like me to go over the plan for tomorrow once more?" When she felt the brunette nod against her chest, Alice took a breath before going into the explanation for the third time since they'd laid down. "Edward and Bree are going to be out ahead of us, Bree will use her gift to hold most of the newborns back and Edward will protect her. Heidi will most likely be added back up for Edward but still be able to move anywhere she's needed. Felix will be on your left side, I'll be on your right, and we'll be in the back closer to the escape route. The others will fill up the space between Bree and you, doing whatever they need to in order to end the battle and keep the newborns away from you."

"And I'm supposed to just stand there while people I care about fight to keep me safe." Bella grumbled into the pixie's chest.

"Exactly." Alice replied firmly with a soft kiss on the top of the girl's head. Hearing the princess release a heavy yawn, the tiny vampire smiled and pulled the blankets closer around the girl's pajama clad body. "Sleep now little princess, we've got a big game of baseball to play tomorrow."

"Yeah," snuggling into her mate's side, Bella closed her eyes saying, "baseball is what I'm worried about."

Running her pale fingers through long silky chestnut strands Alice stared up at the dancing shadows cast upon the darkened ceiling as the brunette's breathing evened out and sleep claimed her. _**Am I ready for tomorrow, do I have any choice about tomorrow? Newborns… the vision showed at least twenty of them, then there's James, his mate, and a handful of the other trackers who have met up with them. **_Turning her head and tilting her chin down, the pixie inhaled the welcoming fragrance of the sleeping beauty resting in her arms. _**No… I'm not ready to put you in danger, I don't want you anywhere near him and his vial desires for you. I can't lose you, not when it's taken me so long to finally have you in my arms.**_

The bedroom door cracked open with a whispered creek as the yellow glow from the hallway spilled through the small opening. Peeking his blond curly head through the crack, Jasper's bright irises locked onto the curious stare of his baby sister on the bed. "I could feel your apprehension." He stated in a vampire whisper, mindful of the sleeping form using the pixie as a pillow. Slipping through the doorway and closing it softly behind him, the blond leaned against the bedpost at the girl's feet. "You know we'll all be looking out for your Bella, she's family to all of us now Alice."

Smiling at her brother's kind heartfelt words the girl nodded her head before speaking in a whisper just as low as his. "I know everyone will fight their hardest Jazz… I just can't help my fear for her."

"She's your mate peanut, the one being out there that makes eternity worth-while." Jasper replied in his southern drawl, a slow smile curving his lips and lightening his features with a boyish charm seldom displayed by the veteran vampire. "Her safety and happiness will always take precedence over your own, but you have to remember that it's the same way for her."

"She's afraid for me, but I'm a vampire… it's a lot harder for me to get hurt." Alice commented.

"Maybe so," the blond said with a shrug of his lean shoulders before adding, "but try to see her side of it Ali. I feel her frustration at not being able to help more, her annoyance at needing to be protected, her fear for all of us that are fighting to keep her safe, and the heavy guilt that this has to happen at all." Moving his gaze to the resting brunette, an affectionate smile formed as he said, "The little princess is unlike any other human I've met before, her compassion and selflessness is boundless." Looking back up to his baby sister he asked, "Did you know that she blocks my ability when she feels her emotions will be too much for me?"

"She can do that?" Alice asked with genuine surprise.

Nodding his head Jasper said, "Whenever she's confronted someone, like Mike at school or the wolves, she's made sure to dull my gift… it's her way of trying to allow me keep my control, your mate's emotions run extremely deep." Watching the raven haired girl smile down at the brunette contently sleeping on her chest, the blond added, "She's the best compliment to you peanut, there couldn't be anyone better for you to share eternity with."

Lifting her topaz eyes to meet her brother's golden orbs, Alice said, "You truly love her and it's only been a short time… you usually take much longer to care this deeply for someone Jazz."

"She judges people on who they really are Ali, aside from you and Luci…" Ducking his head down with a sad half smile, he said, "I'm used to humans looking at me with fear in their eyes, even other vampires keep their distance from me… look at the way the rest of our family reacted when they saw my scars. Bella had no fear of me, no hesitancy at all, she welcomed me with an open mind and heart from the very beginning."

"She's kind of amazing like that," the pixie replied with a bright smile.

"She really is and we'll do everything we have to in order to keep her safe peanut." Stepping away from the bed and over to the door, Jasper turned the brass handle allowing the light from the hall to penetrate the bedrooms' darkness once more. "You're not alone tomorrow Ali, none of us will stop fighting to keep your mate out of harm."

Nodding her head Alice whispered, "thank you," as the blond vampire slipped out the door with a gentle smile. _**It would just be nice to see if everything goes according to plan though.**_ The tiny girl inwardly grumbled to herself while her sight focused once more on the shifting shadows above the bed.

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_

**once more thank you for the awesome reviews :D The action will be coming soon :D**_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry this took longer than anticipated to type out, hope it was worth the wait :D**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Let's go people, time to get this show on the road." Emmett bellowed through the house from the open doorway leading out to the front yard.

Swatting her anxious husband's muscled chest, Rosalie rolled her eyes at the boyish vampire she could not help but love. "Alice might not take too kindly to your eager attitude honey."

"Why?" The bulky dark haired boy asked with genuine confusion.

"Because it would seem you're so excited for the impending fight that you're forgetting-"

Rosalie's explanation was cut off by a growling pixie gracefully descending the stairs. "Bella is the bait being used to insight the confrontation in the first place." Alice glared up into her big brother's down cast expression, adding, "The faster things begin, the faster my mate's life is in danger."

"Down girl," Bella whispered as she came up behind the tiny vampire. Circling her arms around the pixie's waist, she leaned down to place a tender kiss on the girl's absent pulse point. "Emmett didn't mean any thing by it Tink."

Shaking his head with a deep frown, the bulky boy said, "I really didn't Ali-Cat, you know I don't want anything happening to my new baby sis."

Leaning back into her mate's warm body, letting herself relax into the comforting embrace, Alice rolled her golden eyes at her apologetic brother. "It's fine Em… I'm just a little on edge today."

"I'm sure that could be said for all of us." Carlisle commented in his gentle tone as he and Esme joined the group at the open doorway. Waiting until all in the house had gathered with them the blond doctor asked, "Everyone remembers the plan right?" Seeing everyone nod in agreement he turned to his son, prompting, "Edward…"

"If we're forced to retreat I am to carry the princess." The bronze haired vampire responded.

Seeing her youngest daughter scowl at the floor, Esme said, "It's only because he's the fastest Alice, and you are the better fighter."

Tightening her hold on her mate, Bella added, "And this way you get to watch my back." Feeling the raven haired girl nod, the princess turned her head to leave a swift kiss on a cool cheek. "I trust you to keep me safe and your brother to run like a good little pony boy." She whispered and was rewarded with the sound of tinkling laughter.

"It's wonderful to know your sense of humor remains intact during times of crisis." Edward grumbled out.

Smirking over at the pouting boy, the brunette shrugged, replying, "Maybe if you ever find yours' you'll be able to experience what an outlet it can be."

"I can be funny." Edward protested.

"Looking… I mean just look at that hair." Heidi snorted before joining the snickers of everyone else.

"Moving on," Carlisle cut in before the others started teasing his son anymore, he said, "We'll run directly to the private airfield in Port Angelos where a plan is waiting on stand - by."

"The pilot knows to take us directly to Volterra, our escape and the cover for your family's absence has all been arranged." Jane said in her commanding tone, her features set in an unreadable expression as her mind continuously reviewed the plan they'd devised for the fight against the Roman trackers and James's newborns.

"Great, so who's ready for some baseball?" Emmett chimed in with a clap of his hands before receiving another smack to his chest. "What I do now?"

Looking up into the confused eyes of her childish mate, Rosalie simply shrugged with an amused smile, "Just seemed necessary."

Shaking her head at the couples interaction, Bella said, "Let's go then, I'd like to see a few plays before all the fighting gets started."

Moving the brunette's arms form her waist to her neck, Alice pulled the girl onto her back, saying, "Let's go little princess." Blurring out the open front door the pixie smiled at the carefree laugh that escaped the brunette's throat as she called back, "race ya."

"Little cheat." Edward growled before taking off after the pair.

Running after her mate, Bree fought off a smile as the wind picked up and started slowing her husband down. _**Let Ali have this small victory love.**_

"Seems I have no choice in the matter," Edward grumbled with a half hearted frown sent toward the blond beside him. "Why is it that my wife always sides with my sister?"

_**Because, dear husband, sometimes you really are too arrogant for your own good. **_Bree answered in thought before bursting out in laughter at Edward's slack jawed expression. _**Just because you're my mate does not mean I'm blind to your faults love.**_

"Love you too darling." The boy responded with unmasked sarcasm.

_**Maybe you'd feel less on the defensive if you'd simply admit that you care for the little princess. **_When Edward's head snapped to the side, looking at her with genuine surprise, Bree smiled lovingly at her stubborn husband. _**I know you better than you know yourself at times sweetheart… You fight your growing feelings for young Bella because of fear.**_

"Why would she scare me?" He asked indignantly, scoffing at his wife's thoughts.

_**Because she is human… because she can die… You fear what the loss of the princess would do to your favorite sister, and the rest of our family, you fear how it could hurt you. **_Seeing the break in the trees just ahead, Bree reached out and tangled her fingers through her mate's. _**Put your mask of stubborn mistrust in place if you wish to continue your charade, but is see through you and I believe the princess does as well… we're here now.**_

Coming to a quick stop in the open field, Edward pulled the blond into his arms and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "I love you beyond measure my summer breeze." He whispered into loose strands of honey blond before the rest of their companions burst through the tree line as well.

"Now that you've all finally made it, let's get this game started." Alice called out from where she and Bella stood in the center of the clearing.

"Shall the teams continue as blonds verse brunettes?" Carlisle asked as they jogged out to meet the two girls on the field.

Smirking with a lifted brow Rose asked, "Where would that leave Heidi, she's too red to be considered a brunette?"

Shrugging, Jasper commented, "There are an uneven number of us, Heidi can simply play for both teams."

"Like that's anything new for her." Jane whispered with a snicker before receiving a sharp elbow in the side from the redhead and a glare from Felix.

"Would you like me to air out your dirty laundry dear Janie?" Heidi asked in a falsely sweet tone as her golden eyes shot daggers into the tiny blond.

Seeing her sibling cock a sculpted brow, Bella warned, "Jane… no need to get nasty."

"Let's have Alice play the position of catcher for both teams with Bella as the umpire." Esme proposed with a smile as she gave the princess a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Then Heidi can take Alice's place on the brunette team, and Bella's already positioned at the back of the field."

"Wonderful, this way little Janie can be on the losing team where she belongs." Heidi taunted as she skipped over to stand beside Emmett.

Throwing a heavy arm over the girl's shoulder, the bulky vampire laughed as he said, "You got that right big red." Seeing the twin glares cast his way by his wife and the smallest Volturi, Emmett shrugged with his usual grin still firmly in place. "Sorry ladies but the brunette side always wins."

"Alice isn't playing on your side this time lover." Rosalie shot back with a batting of her lashes.

"And you'll be surprised how well Felix and I can contribute." Jane boasted with a glare aimed at the two competitive vampires.

Rolling her eyes at the immature trash talking, Bella said, "Then let's get this game started so you all can prove how well you're able to hit a ball and run."

"Mock all you want Bella bear but you'll be impressed, that's a promise." The bulky vampire called out, flexing his muscular arms as he jogged to his outfielder position.

Grabbing the bat from a chuckling Alice, Rosalie spoke to the two girls loud enough to ensure her mate heard her anyway. "Always making promises he just doesn't have the stamina to keep."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled out with wide eyes, "that's not true and you know it baby."

Shrugging with an innocent smile the blond looked into Felix's golden gaze where he stood on the pitching mound. "Let's play ball."

Leaning in close to Alice's ear as the pixie crouched in her catchers stance behind Rosalie, she whispered, "Are they always this competitive?"

Shaking her head, the raven haired beauty looked over her shoulder with a bright smile. "Usually they're a lot worse."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The game was in full swing with the brunettes up by four runs, and Emmett and Heidi were holding nothing back as they rubbed it in the two angry blond females faces. At the moment Heidi was standing comfortably on third base after hitting a triple, and her burly partner in crime was doing a victory dance after successfully crossing over home plate.

"Keep dancing Emmett, just wait until we're up at bat again." Rosalie threatened from her spot at first base.

"Oh I can't wait for it Rosie, it was such fun to see little Jane strike out last time." Heidi called out before bending over in peals of laughter as the tiny blond in the outfield scowled at her with a harsh growl.

Turning to the left Bella smiled at the bantering quartet as she called, "Come on Esme, you're up." Looking back down over to her crouching mate, the brunette's smile fell away as a cold chill trickled down her spine at the pixie's frozen stance and wide eyed stare. "Not good," she whispered out on an exhaled breath.

"Bree!" Edward yelled out as he blurred to his mate's side.

Shaking off the vision Alice swung around and scooped up the princess to move her even farther back on the field as she called out, "Felix get over here, it's starting people."

With those last words slipping from the pixie's mouth the field erupted with the sounds of deep growls, harsh hissing, and pounding footsteps as pale bodies rushed from the ledge they'd climbed over to spill onto the open clearing. Deep brown eyes watched as the majority of the Cullens and Jane filled up the wide center, while Bree focused on pushing back the second wave of attackers with powerful gusts of wind, Heidi and Edward flanking her on either side.

"Even with your sister's efforts more are coming." Felix observed, his golden gaze tracking the unorganized movements of the newborns getting passed Bree's winds.

"There's more of them than the vision showed, some must have just awakened." Alice commented as her own eyes scanned the advancing group as they fought their way farther into the clearing. "Get ready Felix, we've got some coming in our direction and Bella please stay out of the way."

"I promise to try Tink." Bella replied, smirking when she heard the frustrated growl of her mate.

Glancing over at the aggravated pixie, Felix said, "It's the best you're going to get out of her Alice, but for now we have other things to focus on." Whipping his head back around with a deep trembling growl, the sandy haired vampire met the attacks of four newborns approaching on Bella's right.

Standing in the back section of the field as the symphony of battling vampires growled and hissed around her, the brunette watched everyone she cared about fighting for her. To her right Felix dodged kicks, punches, and grabbing arms with controlled precision as the four newborns relentlessly came at him again and again. Turning to her left she saw Alice up against six opponents of her own. The little pixie effortlessly sailed over the feral like vampires with fluid grace, tearing off pieces of granite like flesh here and there while she danced around the flailing uncoordinated attacks aimed at her. _**I knew she was holding back when we sparred, but this… They really don't stand a chance against her.**_

Chaos had broken free throughout the entire clearing occupying her siblings and Cullens as they fought the Roman followers trying to get to her. Rosalie's long blond curls danced around her shoulders as she squared off against two male vampires. She volleyed one combination of strikes after another as their features cracked and splintered, not giving them any openings in her guarded stance to connect with her own flesh. Jane's petite from was farther out in the field, a female newborn lay thrashing and contorting at her feet while she traded blows with a snarling dark haired male. Jasper and Emmett stood close by one another with small grins on their pale faces as they took on group of eight hissing and agitated vampires.

Bree and Edward were the farthest out near the cliffs' edge over looking Alice's favorite clearing at the base of the waterfall. The blond vampire channeled her forceful winds to hold back James and the other approaching Roman followers below. By her side Edward destroyed any of her would be executioners, while close by the couple Heidi's red hair swung around her like a battle flag as she helped fend the newborns off of Bree's exposed sides and back.

Between herself and all of these secluded battles stood Carlisle, Esme, and Lucidity. Each one of them fighting their own vampire foe, giving all they had to aid Alice and Felix in keeping the enemies from reaching her. As her deep brown eyes gazed around her the brunette became aware of just how far these attacks had isolated her from the Cullens and her family. Just as she took two steps closer to Alice four newborns rushed out of the tree line and straight for her.

Shifting her body around, her eyes focused on the vampires hurried movements of the charging quartet. The brunette readied herself for the attack, her muscles tensing, adrenaline coursing swiftly through her vanes, and her teeth and fist clenching tightly. _**STOP!**_ Grinding her molars into each other as beads of cold sweat blossomed along her entire body and slipped down her back, she watched three of her four attackers go still with confused and anxious expressions. _**STAY!**_ The trio stood rooted to their positions, paralyzed by an unknown force, unable to do anything but watch their fourth member turn to them in bafflement for a second before continuing his charge at the human girl with the fresh flowing warm blood.

Bella had to push her human mind for all it was worth to keep the majority of her foes at bay, their newly risen status gave them more strength and their minds more difficult to navigate and control. Knowing the newborns could over power an older vampire, Bella flipped over the running lean famed male vampire and continued to dive, tuck, and roll away from swinging arms and legs.

The fight had only just engaged but the strain on her mentally began to drain the Volturi princess faster than she'd ever experienced before. _**Alpha… want to come play? **_The brunette projected the invitation with as much force and energy as she could spare, but the temporary lack in concentration enabled the three frozen vampires to break free of the mental restraints she'd placed on them, releasing them to join their forth once more.

Alice's eyes glazed over seconds before control over the trio of newborns severed. Whipping herself around to see the hulking bodies of the hyperactive vampires advancing on her exhausted mate had her growling in uncontrolled rage. "Bella!" She screamed out in a gravel filled guttural cry, ripping the head off the nearest newborn standing in her way as she steamrolled her way to the brunette's side.

Felix turned his head to see a berserker Alice tear the arms free from shoulder muscles on another vampire foolish enough to try and bar her path, even as he too began thrashing and gouging his way to his baby sister.

The princess continued to evade her first attacker's blows and grabbing hands as she struggled to regain her mental hold on the other three closing in on her. Sweat drenched every inch of her lean frame, her head throbbed with intense pressure compressing in from both temples, and her movements were slowing with the extreme lengths she was forcing her human body and mind to go to. Her diminishing energy resulting in the three vampires to move in a jerky stop-start approach as they continuously shook off her frail control. Her current opponent was presented with more opportunities to inflict small cuts and bruises on her lethargic body as speed seeped out of her maneuvers. Attempting to spring over the newborn's head, the brunette's knee was clipped by a hammer like fist, causing her to slam down onto the dirt floor of the field as pain shot through her entire being and the air left her lungs.

Looking down on the human girl with bright triumph blazing in his crimson eyes, the vampire hissed out his taunting words with twin trails of venom dripping from the corners of his mouth. "Now you die little princess."

"You first." The ferocious pixie snarled out, hopping onto the newborns shoulders and clamping her legs like a vice around his neck. Twisting her entire body around, snapping the fledglings head from his shoulders, Alice dove towards the ground with her hands out stretched before pushing off the dirt and back to her feet.

Looking up at her savior, Bella's eyes raked over the tiny lethal figure standing over her with grateful amazement. "Damn Tink, you are one scary little pixie." She whispered with the fresh air that had finally filled her lungs as Felix came to her right side, tossing down a dismembered leg as he looked around for any immediate threats.

"Wolves!" Edward yelled out from the head of the field where he and Bree stood.

Pushing down on a newborn's shoulder with her foot, Jane pulled the enemy's head from his neck with a satisfied growl. Chucking the part aside, she called out, "Everyone fall back around the princess… Edward how long before they get here?"

"If I can hear them they're only a few miles out, any second." The bronze haired boy answered as he and the others gathered around the human girl. "They're here to help us, they know the three of you have kept your word and followed the treaty… That and they're too scared of Bella to try anything against us."

Laughing softly, the brunette leaned on her left leg, the right one refusing to take her weight. "Not like I'd be much of a challenge for them right now."

Looking out past the hurricane winds Bree had surrounded them with, Alice pulled Bella onto her back, needing the reassurance of her mate's touch surrounding her, she announced, "They're here."

The chorus of hissing and growls as the newborns fought against Bree's wall of wind silenced with the sharp cringing howl emanating from the forest behind the cluster of vampires defending the enervated princess. The ground trembled and trees bent back as the giant massive fur covered forms of snarling wolves leapt over the group and into the feral blood thirsty pale army.

"James is going to retreat with the others that didn't make it up the cliff side, he's leaving those up here to die and give them time for their escape." Edward spoke, his golden eyes darting from here to there as he read the lead tracker's thoughts.

Jane watched the wolves barreling over the left over newborns, their enormous jaws and claws tearing into granite flesh as they moved from one foe to the next. "They truly are a force to be reckoned with." She whispered, almost reluctant to voice even that small statement of respect for the furry beast. Turning around to the group of vampires, her gaze resting on the exhausted form of her baby sister draped over Alice's back. "As soon as possible we leave for the airport and go straight to Volterra." Looking over the group once more, seeing the agreement in their eyes, she gave a satisfied nod.

Feeling the excruciating pain flowing from the princess, marveling at the fact the girl wasn't crying out with it, Jasper moved to Alice's side and placed his cold scared hand on the brunette's back. "We need to move soon, Bella's not going to last much longer."

Alice snapped her narrowed black eyes to her blond brother. "Explain," she demanded through clenched teeth as her protective instincts pushed and clawed at her insides.

"She's still using her gift, making sure none of the wolves get hurt… and it's draining her." The blond boy whispered gently as he tried to wash away the brunette's pain with soothing waves.

Rolling her head to the side so she could look into the gentle golden gaze of the southern vampire, her face ashen and slick with sweat, Bella's voice was strained as she whispered to him. "I'm sorry Jazz… I don't have the strength to block you and help them."

"Then let's get out there and finish this quickly." Heidi growled, her golden eyes fading to black as her anger built.

"I'm with her." Emmett's gruff voice announced.

Narrowing her gaze on the fighting going on in front of them Jane's voice was firm and absolute as she spoke. "Let's get this done swiftly… Alice and Felix you're still on security and you tell me immediately if something changes with her." Blurring over to stand beside Jasper the tiny blond reached out to gently cup her sister's clammy cheek. "And you stop being your stubborn self while we take care of this."

"You know I never obey your orders sissy." Bella replied softly with a weak smile trying to lift her lips.

Rolling her eyes with a small smile of her own, Jane leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek before calling out, "Move!"

Bella watched as the others rushed back into the battle, their pale stone bodies fighting along-side the fur covered giant Quileute wolves. Her heavy eyelids began to droop even as she gritted her teeth to fight against the bone deep exhaustion penetrating every last crevice of her body and mind. Continuing to stretch and strain herself passed her limits as she slowed the newborns attacking her family and the wolves.

"Alice, how does this end?" Felix asked as his eyes roamed over the clearing, his muscles coiled and ready to spring if any threat got too close.

The pixie gritted her teeth as she pushed her response passed them, saying, "I can't see with the wolves here, their presence blocks my visions." Focusing on her mate's steady, though slowing heartbeat, Alice tried to calm herself even as she screamed inside at the loss of her greatest defense weapon she had to protect the princess.

Turning her face slowly to brush her lips along the pixie's cold neck, the brunette said, "It's almost done Tink… you've kept me safe."

In the field the vampires and wolves showed no mercy to the attacking newborns as they tore apart one after another. The wolves and the golden eyed vampires were fighting with an ease that surprised both sides. More than once a Cullen or Volturi came to the aid of one of the Quileutes when it seemed a newborn was gaining the upper hand. Before too long the field was littered with the pale shattered remnants of the demolished army of newly risen vampires.

"It's done," Felix voiced out as his shoulders and back relaxed. Turning his body to face Alice and his little sister with a relieved smile, he frowned when the princess's eyes shot wide open. "Bella…"

"No! Alice…" Pushing herself off the tiny vampire's back, Bella's eyes locked on the crimson orbs of the newborn standing behind her brother. Propelling the raven haired girl forward with her shove, the princess landed on the earth with a jarring thud as her mind held the enemy vampire in place.

Seeing the threat to Felix just as Bella did, Alice jumped over the man with a rumbling growl before colliding with the still form and swiftly dismembering him. Crouching down amidst the pieces of her kill, the pixie's black eyes swung around to check on her mate. "Jane, we need to leave now." Alice called out to the blond still walking among the wreckage in the field, as she leapt to the unconscious brunette's side and cradled the limp form in her arms. Looking up from her position on the ground she wasn't surprised to see everyone surrounding her, including the wolves. "Start the fires and then we need to get the princess out of here."

"What's wrong with her, I thought she was all bad ass." One of the wolves commented, standing in a cloud of arrogant nudity with a smirk on his tan angular face.

"Paul…" Jacob growled in warning as a soft rumbling emanated from the tiny Cullen's chest and her midnight eyes fixated on the mouthy Quileute boy.

Stepping forward Jasper blanketed everyone in a calming mist, trying to stop another battle from erupting in the clearing that had hosted enough death for one day. Looking into the concerned eyes of the alpha wolf, the blond tilted his head in surprise at the feelings washing over him from the boy. "She's taxed herself well beyond her limits by using her gift for too long. She was slowing the newborns down and weakening their blows, so that none of us got hurt out there." When Jacob's eyes met his with a frown, the southern vampire nodded in response, "she was looking out for you and your pack as well."

"Like we needed it." Paul boasted.

Before anyone knew what was happening Alice had placed Bella's motionless form in Jasper's arms and launched herself on top of the smug shifter. Bringing his muscled naked body to the ground as she wrapped her pale cold fingers around his warm throat. Leaning in close to the wide eyed boy, her nasal cavities filling with the scent of wet dog and the pungent odor of his fear, the vampire's black gaze burned into frightened brown eyes.

Behind them the sound of growls and snarls pierced the air from the rest of the pack, but the booming barked out orders of Jacob Black drowned them out. "Silence! Paul has brought this on himself by keeping that big mouth going."

"So is he the pot or the kettle?" Rosalie questioned in a vampire whisper even as her narrowed glare remained fixed on the loud mouth shifter pinned beneath her sister.

"You were fighting newborn vampires you ignorant ungrateful mutt. They're stronger, faster, and more ruthless than any other kind of vampire… they don't register pain." Leaning in closely to the tan boy, her icy breath spilling out over his warm skin, Alice's voice came out as an unrecognizable his of restrained rage never heard from the small vampire. "If my Bella hadn't used up her own energy to help all of us, including a smug worthless whelp like you, there would have been deaths on both sides. More among your own since you and the pack lack the knowledge on how to effectively defeat them." Clenching her fingers tighter around Paul's already aching neck, lessening the flow of air into his stressed lungs, she said, "She placed herself at risk to save this town, and now she's unconscious and in pain from keeping all of us as protected as she could."

"Alice…" Carlisle gently spoke out, his soothing tone penetrating the anger filling his youngest daughter. "Release him Alice."

Coming up beside her husband, slipping her hand into his, Esme added her own soft spoken words. "The little princess would not want you to hurt someone now, especially one she'd just expended her energy protecting."

"I'm sure Bella would get over it." Rosalie added with an indifferent shrug, her gaze unrelentingly slicing apart the immobile form of Paul.

Scowling at her sister, Bree whispered, "You're not helping Rose."

"Al… ss… Al-ice."

Jumping from the boy at the pain filled whimpers coming from the brunette cradled in her brother's arms, Alice gently took her mate into her own embrace. Brushing her cool cheek over the princess's inflamed forehead and sweat dampened tresses, she whispered, "I'm here love, I'm here." Looking up at her father with wide golden eyes she added, "She's burning up with fever."

Watching the fearsome little vampire lovingly clasping the human girl to her chest, Jacob took in a deep breath before addressing the rest of the vampires. "We'll burn the pieces, take her to where ever it is you need to go."

"Thank you Jacob Black." Carlisle responded with a slight nod in the shifter's direction.

"And thank you," the alpha said, turning to look into the golden eyes of Jane. "You kept your word and you protected this town when you could have run… the pack and the people of Forks are in your debt."

Smiling at the large tan Quileute, the tiny blond inclined her head to the still form of her baby sister. "That would be Isabella's doing, but it helped me to see perhaps not all shifters need to be enemies."

"Maybe a tentative alliance?" He questioned.

"Agreed," she answered simply.

Looking over at the pack's alpha with a frown, Rosalie could not help saying, "He's suddenly matured a great deal."

Grinning from ear to ear, Emmett added, "Bella bear did lay the smack down on him last time… must have woke the pup up."

Shaking her head at the couples words, Jane said, "let's get going." Looking up at Jacob once more she added, "Thank you for taking care of this."

Nodding, the tan boy looked over at the unconscious brunette held in the arms of the pale tiny vampire. "Go… make sure she stays safe."

"Move people." Alice called out even as she took off through the woods, running at full speed towards the airport with the private plan already gassed up and ready to transport them all to Volterra. Holding the princess close, the girl's soft whimpers tearing at her un-beating heart, the pixie ran with everything she had.

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alice raced through the trees lining the roadways and yards, not caring if a human motorist happened to see her blurry figure weaving between the foliage. All of her focus was reserved for the unconscious girl curled up in her arms. A part of her was on auto pilot, propelling her tiny frame forward to the Port Angelos private airport. That same part of her mind new her family as well as the three Volturi guards were running along-side, behind, and in front of her. The rational, logical, portion of the little vampire remained in control of the physical, continuously moving, carefully holding the limp brunette, but in the vastness of her mind was chaos and struggle.

The little pixie could feel the beast inside clawing and slashing at the confinement, the restraints, and heavy mental chains she'd bound it with. Her mate was trembling, injured, whimpering, and burning with fever… the beast wanted revenge. Her instincts railed into her with oppressive guilt and combustible rage, even as they cautioned her to be soothing and tender with her precious cargo. Reminding her of Bella's fragile human form, her delicate and already abused mind and body. This line of thinking would only continue the cycle once more, bringing the helplessness and self loathing to the fore front of her mind all over again.

At the sound of his little sister's whispered growls, Jasper released a wave of calm to wash over the emotionally shredded vampire, hoping to bring her some peace until they got to their waiting plane. _**How much farther Edward?**_

"Just through those trees, then up the runway," the telepath answered from his position in front of their large group.

Whipping out her cell phone as she kept pace with her running companions, Jane's thumb ghosted over the black keys before placing the device to her ear. "Anthony make sure everything's ready now," she ordered simply, not bothering to any reply, the blond hung up and stuffed the cheep phone into her pocket.

Bursting through the stand of trees Edward had indicated, the vampires blurred up the smooth runway to the private twenty passenger plane with the engine already purring. Felix stopped to stand beside the boarding steps as everyone rushed inside, taking a last glance around the area the sandy haired vampire climbed in and closed the opening. Looking down the small aisle to his blond sister he gave a swift nod.

"In the air Anthony, now!" Jane called out sharply as she turned her gaze to the whimpering form of her unconscious sister. "Carlisle, please…" she whispered with undisguised fear.

Frowning at the small blond Emmett said, "I thought you said this was normal."

Shaking her head with wide golden eyes centered on her baby sister's limp body in the lap of the pixie vampire, Heidi's voiced wavered as she spoke. "It's never been like this before, she's only ever slept… never this pain and smell of sickness."

Coming up behind the redhead Felix curled his arms around her waist and brought her back to rest against his lean chest. "Lord Marcus never tested Bella against newborns, Aro deemed it too dangerous, and today there were so many of them."

Carlisle knelt down in front of his youngest daughter, placing a gentle hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder, he spoke with infinite patience. "Alice, I need you to lay Bella down so I can take a look at her."

"No," she whispered with a shake of her head as her arms pulled the brunette in closer to her body. "I'm not letting her go again, I should have never let her go… I let go and she got-" Lifting darkening eyes up to her father as she cut off her own words with a low growl, she hissed, "I'm not letting her go, you're not taking her from me."

_**Edward, I need you to get Jasper to calm your sister down.**_ Carlisle thought while keeping his gaze steady with the black eyes staring back him.

Looking over at his blond brother, Edward waited for Jasper to meet his eyes before inclining his head over to Alice. Seeing the empathic vampire's understanding nod, the bronze haired boys own shoulders slouched with the thick powerful cloud of soothing calm Jasper blanketed the small confines of the private plane under.

Slumping into her seat, her hold on the princess going slack, Alice fell back into her leather chair as the concentrated emotion saturated her entire being. Slowly the gold returned to the pixie's eyes while she gazed up in her hazy state to her father as he gently removed the brunette from her unresponsive arms. "No… please…" she let out in a broken whisper.

Looking down into the pleading broken eyes of his daughter, Carlisle let out a soft sigh before saying, "Emmett help your sister to the sofa, everyone else stay clear while I check over the princess."

The occupants of the passenger plane moved out of the doctor's way even as their eyes followed every little thing he did. Carlisle had Emmett set Alice down on the sofa before laying Bella down with her head resting in his daughter's lap. Waiting for his large son to shuffled back to Rosalie, Carlisle took a deep breath before he started gently running his cold hands along the sweat covered prone form, doing his best to examine the princess through touch.

Alice tenderly combed her slim pale fingers through the dark damp waves of hair as her father carefully worked. Her still heart clenched with each whimper and whispered cry escaping her mate's trembling lips. _**Please, please, please… don't leave me, please don't leave me. Please be alright… please don't leave me my Bella… please.**_

Edward buried his fingers into his bronze hairs, holding on to the back of his bowed head as his mind filled with the sound of his baby sister's desperate thoughts. Beside him on the sofa opposite their father Bree pressed into her husband's side, her eyes remaining fixated on the princess even as she absentmindedly rubbed circles on Edward's tense back.

In a chair towards the back of the plane Lucidity sat curled up in Jasper's lap as the blond vampire gritted his teeth at the pain and despair ripping into him from everyone around him. Doing his best to counter act the chilling emotions even as he battled his own fears for Bella's well being. In the leather seat beside them Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled together in a similar position. Emmett's Cheshire grin replaced by a deep frown of worry, looking foreign on the normally jovial vampire, while his blond mate's golden gaze, washed out in tears she could not shed, stared at their sister and the frail brunette.

The three Volturi guards sat huddled on the floor as close to their unconscious sibling as possible without causing Carlisle any interference. All three lost in fear, worry, and desperation as their golden gazes focused singularly on the brunette, as if by shear will they could make their fallen loved one better.

Esme stood off to Carlisle's right, far enough not to crowd the blond man, but close by so he could feel her comforting presence. Looking up to his wife's glistening stare, Carlisle spoke softly to the plane full of worry ridden vampires. "The knee cap has been shifted out of place, she may have a few fractured or bruised ribs… It's the temperature that worries me." Turning his head over his shoulder to look at his son, the blond asked, "Edward, do you think in her weakened condition you might be able to access Bella's thoughts?"

"I, I don't know," he answered softly, slowly lifting his head to meet his father's eyes.

"Please son, I need you to try… we need more than what I can get through touch alone." The blond doctor implored, his gaze boring into the worried eyes of his first turned son.

Nodding his head, the bronze haired vampire straightened his back before shifting his eyes to the groaning princess with her head resting on his sister's lap. Taking in an unneeded breath, feeling the heavy atmosphere of the plane pressing down on him, Edward concentrated with a resolved determination as he used his gift to try and push his way into the girl's thoughts.

Jasper watched just as rampantly enthralled as the others, but the immense feelings of hope flowing into him were soon replaced by crippling pain and crushing fury. Clenching his fist into the black leather armrest on either side of him, the blond saw his brother's body stiffen and pitch forward onto the red carpeted aisle of the plane. His eyes locked with Edward's wide stare as the telepath's body bowed sharply and his fingers gouged holes into the carpet fibers beneath him. Keeping his focus on the bronze vampire, Jasper's ears rang with the deep rumbling growls emanating from his baby sister's chest, and the pained cry of the thrashing Volturi princess in her lap.

"Edward… Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked anxiously, swiftly crouching down beside his son.

Staring up into his father's concerned face, fighting back against the sharp twisting pain downing his stiff body, the vampire choked out, "Bel…la."

"She's doing this?" Esme asked in astonished disbelief, her eyes jumping from her son to the trembling form of the unconscious brunette.

Digging through the soft smooth leather, his golden orbs going dark around the iris edges, Jasper struggled through the pressing congestion of mixed emotions flooding inside him. "The princess… she's defensive… thought- attacked." His words came spilled out in a broken pattern as he forced them through clamped teeth, venom hissing out passed his curled lips while he fought for control.

Jumping from Emmett's lap, Rosalie put her hand on the shoulder of her shocked older sister. "Try to help him regain control Luci." Stepping over the contorted form of her brother, the blond knelt down in front of her little sister. Leaning forward, her ears filling with the sound of a rumbling warning snarl, Rose held her hands out in a non-threatening pose before lifting her head to meet the inky black narrowed eyes of her baby sister. "Alice… Ali it's Rose," she whispered in a gentle tone one would never expect the vain blond to be capable of producing.

Silence echoed among the passengers of the private plane, only interrupted by the vibrating growls resonating in the raven haired girl's chest, the low hissing as Jasper slowly came back to himself, the muffled groans from Edward's tightly closed lips, and the whispered whimpers escaping the quaking princess. Everyone's eyes burned into the statuesque blond as she remained on her knees, perfectly still, in front of the tiny dark haired vampire.

"Bella needs you Ali, she needs you to control yourself and help her." Rosalie said softly, her gaze steadily holding the black glare tearing into her own bright gold eyes. "Bella needs you to be in control so you can protect her Alice." Slowly an amber hue blossomed around the pupil of her sisters intense stare as the blond continued speaking. "That's it Ali, come back to us, come back to Bella, so you can keep her safe."

Releasing a shuddering breath of unused air, Alice let go of the blinding rage that had filled overwhelmed her at the sound of her mate's anguished cry. Blinking away the remnants of the angry haze, her topaz orbs softened at the sight of her older sister. "I'm so sorry," she whispered on a choked sob, finally putting the beast firmly back in its chains.

"There is no reason to be sorry sweetheart." Esme said gently as she knelt down beside Rosalie. "You were protecting Bella, you were keeping your mate safe darling, there's no shame in that at all."

Looking up from Edward's quivering body, Carlisle met Jasper's steady gaze, asking, "What's happening to him Jasper?"

"Bella hasn't released him yet… she thought it was an enemy attacking when he tried to enter her mind, and her gift went on the defense." The southern vampire answered softly.

Turning his head to meet his youngest daughter's wide eyed stare over his shoulder, Carlisle said, "Please Alice, I need you to try and get through to Bella."

Hearing the worried tremble in her father's usually steady tone, Her eyes shifted to the convulsing pain ridden figure of her brother, her own voice spilled out in a broken whisper. "H-how?"

Resting her hands on baby sister's jean covered knees, Rosalie waited until the pixie's troubled expression met her own before speaking. "Bella is your mate Ali, if she's going to recognize anyone on this plane it'll definitely be you." She whispered, her full lips tilting up in a gentle smile of encouragement.

Taking in a shaky deep breath to steady her frayed nerves, the raven haired vampire nodded as her forgotten confidence and determination seeped back into her mind. Tilting her head down toward the shivering form of her unconscious mate, Alice carefully scooped the brunette up to rest fully in her lap. Cradling the princess in her loving arms, resting the girl's sweat slick face against her own cold pale neck and shoulder, the pixie slowly rocked back and forth on the black leather sofa.

Closing her eyes to the hopeful golden eyed stares, Alice rested her cheek against the brunette's temple, drinking in the girl's scent, before filling the silent cabin with her gentle melodious whisper. "Bella… my little princess please hear me, please listen sweets. It's only you and I princess, the two of us are on your big cushy bed, buried beneath your warm plush comforter. The sky outside your windows has gone dark, the house is quiet, and I'm holding you in my arms as you fight against sleep… just like every night my love. Your beautiful rich brown eyes are looking into mine as your eyelids start getting heavy, and I smile at the whispered yawns escaping your full soft lips." Tenderly stroking her cheek along the girl's temple and hairline, Alice continued to rock the fevered brunette in her arms. Turning her head to leave a lingering kiss at the girl's sweat salty temple, she whispered, "I'm right here with you always my beautiful Bella."

After a few anxious minutes a slow smile curled the corners of the tiny vampire's mouth as she placed another kiss in the girl's hairline. Her hearing picked up the shuffling sounds of her slow moving brother as her family exhaled multiple sighs of relief. "I love you so very much you stubborn little human," she whispered into damp chestnut waves as she opened her eyes to look into the smiling face of her sister.

"I knew you could get through to her Ali," the blond said softly before standing up and moving back to Emmett.

Moving back onto the sofa he'd toppled from, Edward's voice came out as a low raspy tone, saying, "Hurts Alice."

Lifting her head to face her brother, the pixie said, "I did the best I could Edward."

Shaking his head at the girl's defensive words, he met his sister's eyes with his own softened gaze. "Those were all I could make out through everything," he explained gently with a small hand gesture toward the whimpering brunette curled in the tiny vampire's arms.

"She let you in?" Heidi asked with wide eyes from her position on the red carpet.

Nodding his head the bronze haired boy replied, "She did… but only for a small moment, just before she released me."

"What was she doing to you, the pain coming from you was excruciating." Jasper commented with a curious frown.

Taking a deep breath Edward slowly exhaled the unused air before answering. "It was like she forced all of my muscles to contract at one time, very reminiscent of Jane's gift, but without the electric shocks… just a complete loss of motor control."

"Can you tell us anything else Edward?" Carlisle asked in his soothing tone.

Running his fingers through his tussled bronze locks, the telepath let out a deep heaving sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. Turning to look into his father's golden gaze he said, "She's screaming in there Carlisle… it's like her gifts are trying to protect her so much that they've locked her inside herself."

Looking around the worried and frightened expressions filling the cabin of the passenger plane, Jane blinked away the moisture gathered in her eyes and blurring her vision. "Anthony, radio ahead to Volterra and have them ready the hospital wing of the castle."

"Yes Jane." Came the response from the cockpit of the small aircraft.

"You have your own hospital wing?" Emmett asked.

Tilting her head towards the large vampire the tiny blond nodded saying, "The three kings would never allow the princess to stay out of the castle over night, and had no trust for the doctors in the near-by hospital. Naturally they renovated a portion of the castle and carefully selected the well paid staff." Looking over to Carlisle she added, "I believe lord Aro would be much appreciative if you'd head this particular case with lord Marcus."

"Of course Jane," the blond doctor readily agreed with a firm nod.

"Jane… Lord Aro would like a word with you." Anthony called back from the front of the plane.

With a final glance at the unconscious trembling body of her baby sister, Jane slowly stood up saying a whispered, "Excuse me."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Before the Cullens could even make it through the castle gates of the Volturi home, Aro and his brothers hand already blurred outside, their wives close on their heels. The three golden eyed Volturi guards, that were creating a vampire wall in front of the little pixie carrying their baby sister, parted quickly to allow the lords and ladies of the house access to the unconscious princess.

Sulpicia let out a startled gasp, her pale hand going to her mouth as her crimson orbs took in the sight of her ashen faced and sweat drenched daughter curled in the raven haired girl's embrace. "Oh my sweet little girl," she whispered softly, reaching out to brush dark locks away from Bella's slick beaded brow.

Sending a paralyzing glare to the tiny blond vampire, Caius's voice quaked as he demanded, "How did this happen, what caused it?"

Projecting out soothing ripples of deep calm, Jasper spoke up in his gentle southern drawl before Jane could answer. "The princess refused to let up on the usage of her gift throughout the entire battle, she continuously slowed down and weakened over thirty newborn vampires."

"I don't mean to be rude but would we possibly get Bella safely inside and seen to?" Alice interjected before anyone else could begin asking questions.

Placing a light kiss on his daughter's forehead from where he stood beside the tiny dark haired vampire, Aro pulled his wife to his side as he spoke. "I'm in agreement with little Alice, I'd like my daughter cared for before anyone begins their interrogations." Looking over his shoulder to give his blond brother a pointed stare, the Volturi leader then returned his gaze to the girl cradling his princess to her chest. "Alice-"

"I'm not letting her go or handing her to anyone." The pixie cut in with a low growl as her golden eyes bore into the red pools staring into her own.

Tilting his head as he studied the raven haired beauty, Aro let the ghost of a smile flutter over his mouth. "I would never dream of removing my little girl from the safest place for her to be. I simply wished for you to follow me my dear."

"My apologies Aro, of course I'll follow." She replied softly, ducking her head down slightly.

"No need for apologies darling, just keep up and be careful with my baby in your arms." Sulpicia commented before she and her husband lead the way to the hospital wing of at vampire speed.

Racing through the drafty dimly lit halls of the Volturi castle the group of vampires quickly found themselves at a pair of heavy decoratively carved doors. Pushing them open, Aro and the others stepped into the bright lighting of the white walled and antiseptic smelling hospital wing. Their large group was quickly joined by the three missing siblings of the princess leading a quartet of scrub clad men and women.

Holding up his long fingered hand to halt the flood of questioning he could see on the tips of his guard's tongues, Aro said, "Marcus, Carlisle, and Alice please take my daughter to her room." Gesturing to the hospital staff, he added, "these men and women will aid the two of you with whatever you need."

"Come Carlisle, I'll fill you in on my observations when studying my little niece." Marcus said softly as he lead the two Cullens down the purified hallway.

"The rest us will be convening in the throne room where you'll explain, in every last detail," Aro hissed out as he swung his head around and leveled his blazing eyes on his three guards. "How my daughter- your sister's safety was entrusted to the three of you, and why you've returned to me with her unconscious and trapped in her own mind." His blood red glare severed his elite guards and left them bare before his restrained fury. "I suggest you get there before I do," he whispered harshly only to be answered by the slight breeze trailing his running children.

"Aro, love-" Sulpicia whispered only to be silenced by her husband's raised hand.

"No my darling, do not try and calm me when they have failed our daughter." He growled out as his body trembled, his mind flooding with the image of his frail weakened child shuddering in the gentle hold of the tiny dark haired vampire. Looking over to the rest of the golden eyed family, his voice softening as he addressed them, Aro said, "I apologize for my lack of hospitality at his moment, but I have some pressing family business to attend to."

Glancing to her children for a moment, Esme took a small breath before stepping forward. "Lord Aro, with all due respect, you trusted the safety of the princess to my family as well, and we should all be in the throne room to give our account of what took place." The auburn haired vampire stated calmly, her gentle eyes holding the gaze of the Volturi leader without a single trace of fear.

"Follow me please," Aro replied in a brisk tone before moving toward the large doors once again, trusting the others to be right behind him as he lead the way through the castle.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Alice stood at the head of the full size hospital bed, running her fingers through sweat soaked chestnut tresses as her mate lay trembling and whimpering beneath a few layers of pure white blankets. Always keeping some part of her in physical contact with her princess, the tiny pixie had repressed her protective urges when her father and the girl's uncle had taken vials of blood, several scans, and ran a gamut of test in hopes of finding answers.

Now the tiny vampire's gaze was locked on the conversing men of science across the room as her cool fingertips absentmindedly threaded through long waves again and again. _**With everything they just put my Bella through they better have figured something out.**_

As if hearing his daughter's thoughts, Carlisle placed a gentle hand on his companions shoulder, saying, "I believe we should discuss this with Alice as well lord Marcus."

"Agreed," the older vampire responded with a nod of his head, adding, "It seems she'll be the key to my niece's recovery as it were."

Frowning at the exchange of words as the two men stepped closer to her, she asked, "What is it that you found out, what's happening to her?"

Taking a steadying breath as he looked into the worried desperate stare of his youngest child, Carlisle kept his voice carefully calm and steady as he began to explain. "Apart from the physical injuries, such as they ribs and knee, Bella's gifts have forced her into a coma like state. She pushed her human body beyond its limitations and her natural defenses, her gifts, have shut everything down to enable her to heal."

"This is very common for our princess after she's used her gifts for lengths of time, but we've never seen her go this deeply into her subconscious and that's what worries." Marcus added softly from the other side of the bed where he carefully held his niece's hand in his own cold grip.

Looking over at the older dark haired man, Alice asked, "Where is it that I factor into all of this?"

Smiling softly into the young vampire's golden eyes, Marcus answered, "Carlisle informed me of your efforts on the plane, and while running our tests we had you speak to her at key points for a reason." Looking down at the fragile brunette laying on the bed, he continued saying, "Bella is only responsive to you Alice, even as trapped as she is you can still reach her." Lifting his head once more to lock gazes with the pixie girl, he said, "We need you to help her find her way back little one."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked with a deep frown puckering the bridge of pale skin between her midnight brows.

Smiling at the confused vampire, Marcus replied, "Call her back to you with everything you have at your disposal little Alice… Use your scent, your touch, the sound of your voice." Tilting his head in a thoughtful pause, the older man looked from the pixie girl to the unconscious brunette in the bed. "Try and use your gift as well… perhaps Bella's subconscious will pull you in since it sees you as safety rather than a threat."

Lowering her gaze to her injured and trapped mate, Alice spoke softly, saying, "My visions don't work that way. They're subjected to the decisions of the people in them… it's not like telepathy with sight."

"Don't be so sure Alice," Marcuse responded in a gentle whisper, smiling when the girl's eyes met his own once again. "When it comes to our little Bella, things very rarely go the way one expects them to."

"What is it you're suggesting lord Marcus?" Carlisle asked with softly spoken curiosity.

Leaning back from the prone form on the soft hospital bed, the dark haired man looked from the pixie to the blond doctor before answering. "In my studies and experimentations with Bella's abilities, I noticed that other gifted individuals got a type of boost or upgrade when she allowed their abilities to work around her." Reaching out to tenderly stroke the backs of his pale fingers down the brunette's warm flushed cheek, Marcus added, "Jane was able to attack several opponents at once if she was close enough to the princess, Aro could see memories and thoughts without the need of physical contact, and I am able to see the auras surrounding an individual." Bringing his crimson gaze up to meet the topaz irises of the raven haired vampire, the Volturi lord's mouth curved upwards in a gentle smile. "I have never seen an aura that could match the brilliance of my little niece until seeing you holding her. The vampire within you can sense she is your mate, but the two of you are bound together by something even deeper than that… something I have never seen before."

Running her chilled knuckles down the warm smooth skin of the girl's arm before taking the limp hand into her own, Alice thought back to the day Edward had attacked the brunette in the forest as the ancient's words filtered through her mind on repeat. _**I don't know why I didn't pick up on it then… I was so happy you'd let me through those high wall surrounding your trust. It was like you were controlling the vision from the moment you allowed me passed your shield. **_A loving smile curved the pixie's full lips before she looked back to the expectant expressions of her father and lord Marcus. "I'll do everything I can to bring my Bella back to all of us." She said with warm confidence spreading through her cold body and out of her fingertips.

Nodding his head Marcus placed his pale hand on the blond doctor's shoulder as he spoke. "I believe your lovely daughter has everything handled here at the moment dear Carlisle." Gently ushering the younger man to the hospital room door he said, "Now we must see to it that my darling brothers do not lose their tempers with our combined loved ones."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Aro burst through the ornate doors of the Volturi throne room sending them flying back to crash into the pale gray marble walls. His crimson glare fixated on his three golden eyed elite members of his guard as he and Caius crossed the large open room. Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme followed the two kings up the small set of stairs to take their places beside their respective husband's thrones. The seven members of the Cullen family took their stance beside Jane, Felix, and Heidi at the foot of the marble stage and faced the heads of the Volturi family, while the three remaining guards took their usual security positions at the entrance of the room and close to the royal family.

"Jane step forward now." Aro ordered in a low hiss as he singled out his smallest child.

Taking a few steps away from her companions the tiny blond bowed her head with a whispered, "yes my lord."

Feeling his wife's hand curl onto his shoulder, Aro took in a deep breath as he looked down on the small vampire with his fist clenched at his sides. "Soon after your arrival in forks you called to inform me of the trackers creation of the newborns and your sister's plan to control the inevitable battle that would erupt… so what is it that went wrong exactly?"

Keeping her eyes on the polished marble floor beneath her feet Jane whispered, "There were more newborns than expected, and the princess would not stop using her gifts to help us and protect the wolves."

"The wolves got involved?" Caius asked harshly, leaning forward in his throne.

"Bella called to their alpha when things began to get rough, she refused to leave the battle unfinished and the town of Forks vulnerable." Jane replied softly.

"May I speak my lords?" Felix asked with a respectful bow as he moved forward to stand beside his tiny blond sister.

"Granted Felix," Aro answered stiffly.

Looking up the small steps into the blood red eyes of his leader, the sandy haired vampire took in a breath and straightened his shoulders. "Princess Isabella used the last of her energy to protect me my lord. She was weakened and tired on Alice's back while I stood guard beside them, and the others fought along-side the wolves to finish off the newborns James had left to die so he could safely retreat." Dropping his head down as his golden eyes filled with moisture, Felix stared with blurred vision at the smooth floor. "There was one we didn't see, I didn't see, and he came at me from behind. Bella and Alice saw him before I even caught his scent, and the princess drained herself by paralyzing the newborn so Alice could tear him apart."

Standing from his throne Aro glided down the stone steps to stand in front of the guilt riddled vampire. Holding out his pale long fingered hand he whispered, "may I…" Felix kept his gaze glued to the floor as he placed his hand atop the palm of the Volturi leader, flooding the ancient's mind with crystal clear images of the entire battle.

As the older vampire released his hand, Felix lifted his tear filled eyes to meet the crimson stare of Aro Volturi. "I am so very sorry my lord, I failed you and I failed my baby sister… This is my fault, her condition is my fault."

Lifting his hands to rest them on the lean shoulders of the younger man, Aro shook his head with a gentle light in the depths of his red eyes. "This is not your doing Felix, and my anger was unwarranted." Looking over to the rest of the golden eyed vampires he said, "I'm sorry for my lack of control dear ones, I should know better than to entertain the thought that you would ever let harm befall your little sister willingly… please forgive me."

Coming forward, Esme kept her tone soft and calming as she spoke. "There's no need to beg forgiveness Aro, Bella is your daughter and your fears over came you… It is to be expected from any loving devoted father."

"Thank you for you kind understanding lady Esme." The ancient replied with a respectful nod to the auburn haired vampire.

"What of the Romans brother, how will we respond to this attack?" Caius asked as he stood from his own throne.

"I think it would be best if we allowed time for our family to recover before jumping into battle once more." Marcus announced as he and Carlisle came walking in through the open doorway. Looking over to his blond brother on the verge of protest, he added, "Little Alice is focusing on our princess and is in no condition to be forcing visions of our enemies. Let us bring our niece back to us and then we'll decide, as a family, what to do in our next move against the Romans."

Glaring at his soft spoken brother Caius asked, "You'd have us stand back and do nothing?"

"Yes, and that is exactly what we are going to do for the time being." Aro answered with a firm tone before turning to address the Cullens as his blond brother grumbled to himself. "I believe we are currently entertaining friends of yours, the Denali's came calling on us about a week ago hoping to see little Bella, and stayed when they heard about your anticipated arrival." Looking over to the tall dark haired women standing beside the doors Aro ordered, "Christine please escort the Cullens to the suite that has been prepared for them, and then take them to the quarters the Denali coven has been occupying if they wish to visit with them." When the women nodded her head in compliance, Aro swung his head around to glare at his youngest brother over his shoulder, "And desist your childish tantrum Caius."

"Follow me everyone," Chrissy called out with a small smile before walking into the main hall of the Volturi castle.

_**End of Chapter Thirteen **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So what had you visiting the Volturi in the first place?" Edward asked from the love seat he and Bree were currently sitting on.

Walking around the polished cherry wood coffee table, Elezar lowered himself into the cushioned sofa opposite the young couple, saying, "We had received news of several newborns being created in the Seattle area and came to report it to the kings."

"Those newborns were sent after Bella, but we took care of most of them." Emmett commented, looking to the older vampire with a slightly somber expression as his mate snuggled herself into his side.

Glancing around at the down heartened expressions, Kate pushed her blond locks over her shoulder's asking, "Where is Princess Isabella? We love spending time with her when we come to visit." Then turning her attentions to the soft spoken doctor she asked, "And where's your Alice gone off to, why isn't she with you?"

Releasing a whispered sigh the blond man leaned forward in the winged back arm chair he currently occupied. "The princess fought the newborns with us and is recovering from over using her gift… Alice is staying with her to help that process along."

"What is it you're not telling us Carlisle?" Carmen asked with a furrowed brow as she curled her arm around her mate's.

"I believe Carlisle is unsure how much Aro and myself would like disclosed about our daughter's current condition, but I assure you the Denali's may be privileged to everything." Sulpicia said softly as she silently joined the two golden eyed families in the living suite of the Denali's rooms. "My Bella views them as family, and over the years my husband and I have come to feel the same way."

"Please Carlisle… What's wrong with little Bella?" Irina questioned, speaking up for the first time after saying a simple 'hello' when the Cullen's first knocked on the door.

Looking around the room at the worried anxiousness displayed on his family and friend's beautiful faces, the blond man locked eyes with Sulpicia for a brief moment before answering. "Young Bella over exerted her human body and mind to the point of virtually shutting them down. Her gifts have placed her into a deep coma like state and are blocking anyone from reaching her… anyone but Alice it seems."

"Why wouldn't they be blocking Alice as well?" Kate asked.

Smiling over at Esme and Carlisle, Sulpicia's tone held a note of pride as she answered. "My little princess has found her mate in Carlisle's physic daughter."

"Truly?" Elezar whispered with a half smile tilting his mouth when both Cullen parents nodded in response, the older vampire smiled fully. " Then I extend my congratulations to you all."

Smiling fondly at the dark haired man, Esme said, "Thank you Elezar, Bella is a wonderful addition to our family."

"As little Alice is to ours," Sulpicia added with a smile of her own.

Glancing between the Denali's and Sulpicia, Lucidity sat up straighter in Jasper's lap, asking, "How did all of you become so familiar with one another?"

"Would you like to answer or shall I lady Sulpicia?" Elezar asked with a gentlemanly bow of his dark head.

Sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs, the ancient women's red eyes came to rest on the curious auburn haired vampire across from her. "My daughter was only a year old when my brother in law, Marcus, started going on about her mysterious behaviors, and at three she saved her father by paralyzing a would be assassin." Scanning the looks around the room, Sulpicia said, "It was after that incident that Marcus began his tests and such. The more he studied her, the more questions arose… so I called Elezar to Volterra to see what he could make of my daughter using his gift."

"All of us fell head over heels for the little princess from that very first visit." Kate confessed softly with a bright smile curving her full lips.

"If we had known what was going on with the newborns we would have offered our assistance." Elezar commented, his gaze shifting from Sulpicia to Carlisle. "Our family would and will do all we can to protect the little princess."

Looking into the vampire's golden eyes Sulpicia tilted her head slightly as she spoke. "My apologies dear Elezar, but we hoped to involve few people and keep things as quite as possible." Turning her head to face the blond doctor, the lady of the house asked, "Do you think little Alice will be able to get through to my daughter Carlisle?"

Clearing his throat as he sat forward a bit more, the golden eyed man kept his tone calm and steady as he addressed the woman's question. "Bella is the strongest human I've ever been privileged enough to meet, and my daughter loves her very deeply… I believe both girl's will do all in their power to find their way back to one another."

Snapping his head towards his father with narrowed eyes, Edward asked, "How does Marcus expect Alice to break through to Bella's mind, she's clairvoyant not telepathic."

"Marcus believes the princess will be able to sense Alice and her gifts will naturally pull your sister to her." The blond explained smoothly, completely unaffected by his son's demanding tone. "Bella has caused other gifted vampires to gain a type of temporary evolvement that makes their gifts manifest in new ways or with farther enhancements. Lord Marcuse and I feel that Alice has the best shot at having Bella's gifts recognize her and draw her in."

Frowning deeply as she thought her husband's words over for a moment, Esme lifted worried eyes to the blond man beside her. "You don't have any idea what's going to happen to either one of them do you?"

"No, we don't." Carlisle confessed on an exhaled sigh as his gaze fell to the oriental carpet beneath his feet. "We only have hope that the bond they share can help them along their way."

"And what if it doesn't, then we lose them both!" Rosalie snapped from where she stood beside her husband. "Did you stop to think that Bella's gift could entrap Alice as well?"

"It is a risk that was considered." He admitted softly, his eyes still cast down.

"Did you bother telling Alice of the risk before leaving her in that hospital room?" The statuesque beauty demanded as her pale hands clenched into trembling fists at her sides.

Projecting a soothing mist of calm, Jasper's golden gaze bounced between his angry sister and slump shouldered father before filling the room with his gentle southern drawl. "Do you truly believe Alice couldn't see the possibility without being told Rosalie? Even so, you know it would have made no difference to her." Seeing the blond girl's ridged posture slacken, Jasper let up on his gift as he continued saying, "The princess is her mate and Alice will do anything she can to keep her safe, just as you would for Emmett."

Rubbing her husband's arm, Lucidity whispered, "Ali's waited longer than all of us to find her mate… if it means losing her immortal life in the process she'll consider it worth-while as long as her Bella lives."

"I don't want to lose either one of them," the blond confessed in a thick whisper as he head bowed and her body leaned heavily into her mate's embrace. "They're my little sisters and it would hurt too much."

Blinking away the misty swell of tears filling her crimson eyes, Sulpicia's voice held a deep tenderness as she spoke. "We will not let either one of them go young Rose. Your sister will be with you and my daughter is far too stubborn to leave any of us."

"Have faith in them Rosalie, keep hope even as you worry." Carlisle said gently, his golden stare lifting to connect with his daughter's. When the blond beauty nodded her head slowly, the doctor offered up a gentle smile. "We'll all keep our Alice anchored while she leads Bella back home anyway she can."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The steady thumping of a whispered heart beat and the soft exhaled breaths rhythmically interrupted the suffocating silence blanketing the pristine white and polished hospital room. Alice had already turned off the harshness of the over head lighting, favoring the gentle glow of the bedside lamp bathing her sleeping beauty in a pale yellow halo. The tiny vampire lay beside the unconscious brunette, her petite frame resting atop white cotton blankets while her mate rested in the cocoon of warmth beneath them. Relying on lord Marcus's encouraging words as guidance she had pressed her body flush up against the princess, and maneuvered the two of them so the girl's upper half was resting on her solid chest and shoulder.

Keeping her golden gaze fixated on a small spot on the other side of the sterilized room, Alice trailed her finger tips in random patterns and shapes along the brunette's warm arms. With her cheek laying on chestnut tresses, her nasal passages filling with her mate's comforting natural fragrance, Alice tilted her head to press a tender lingering kiss to the crown of Bella's fevered head. Releasing a whispered sigh, her unused breath stirring the locks beneath her cheek, the little pixie closed her eyes to the overwhelming silence of the hospital room.

Focusing on the reassuring heart rhythm as her hands continued their caresses, Alice filled the empty air of the room with her whispered melodious voice. "I never thought my mate would be a princess, let alone a princess in need of actual rescue… Only you didn't wake with my kisses love, and now I'm not sure what to do." Nuzzling into the soft hairs of her princess, drinking in the scent and feel of the girl every where they touched, the little vampire kept her eyes closed as she spoke her thoughts out loud to her silent companion. "I've told you that I saw visions of you from time to time, the entire time you've been growing up here in these castle walls. I could never control them or force one of you, though I tried often, but I did cherish every moment in your life I was privileged to see."

Snuggling the unconscious form closer to her, ceiling another gentle kiss on the girl's temple, Alice's full lips curved into a loving smile as she said, "I do have a favorite vision of your childhood my little princess. You were no more than six or seven at the time, and it was the very first time your father and mother allowed you to play in snow… I had earlier visions of a younger you staring longingly out castle windows as it fell every winter, but your parents were too fearful of you falling ill." Pausing to breath in Bella's scent once more, the pixie slowly exhaled before continuing. "You had developed a high fever in the previous spring and that's what changed their minds. Aro didn't see the purpose of denying you any longer when you could get sick at anytime of the year, and you showered your father in hugs and kisses when he finally said yes."

In her mind's eye, playing on the backs of her eyelids like a movie, Alice conjured the fond memory she'd replayed several times before. _~~ Cold white flakes fluttered to the ground surrounding the Volturi home as infectious laughter spilled out over the open yard._

"_Demetri would you please be careful with your sister," Sulpicia growled out as the large vampire tossed the giggling brunette into the air once more._

_Catching the young child in his bulky arms the dark haired man hugged the little girl close as his deep laughter joined in his with his sister's giggles. "I would never let anything happen to our little Bella." Kissing the tiny brunette's rosy cheek, Demetri lowered the tiny child to her boot covered feet into the ankle deep snow._

"_De would never drop me mommy," the girl announced happily as she spread her arms wide and twirled around in the falling flakes of solidified moisture. Kicking up puffy clouds of snow, Bella raced over to her mother and jumped into the woman's outstretched arms. "Isn't everything so beautiful mommy," the smiling brunette asked, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck, giving the woman an excited hug._

_Squeezing the precious bundle to her chest Sulpicia said, "Then go explore your enchanted world of white little one." Placing the small girl back down, the older woman smiled as her daughter trekked off in the snow covered yard._

_Bella skipped through the white blanket of ice shavings, her black button up coat and matching hat becoming speckled with fallen snow while her black glove covered hands were held out to her sides, palm up. The silky chestnut locks became damp at the tips as they swung around the tops of her shoulders, her cheeks and nose gained a pink tinge in the cold air. The little princess breathed out in heavy puffs as she ran along, her eyes lighting up with each visibly exhaled breath as the vapors surrounded her._

_The snow started falling in heavier chunky flakes, Demetri and Sulpicia were soon left behind, and the trees and castle became less visible through the thick fog of white. Bella's tiny frame clad in black began to fade into the vast white surroundings until nothing was left but the bright cold fallen snow.~~_

Holding on to the image in her mind eve as a frown creased her brow above her closed eyes, Alice gently tightened her hold on the beautiful girl in her arms. _**This is not how the memory ends… what's happening?**_

_~~ "Ali… Ali…," the haunted sing song of Bella's childish voice stretched out the shortened name from the depths of the white out yard. "Alice…" she sang softly, but still could not be seen._

"_Bella, where are you?" The little pixie called out in her mind seconds before her voice filtered out into the vision._

"_It hurts Alice… please Ali…." The voice of the young princess begged in pain through the heavy snow cover._

"_Please Bella, where are you?" Alice's desperate plea sounded on the cold air in the empty yard._

_The snow trickled to a stop and the trees surrounding the open yard became visible once more. Their barren branches swayed in a gentle breeze as colorful autumn leaves unfolded from the rough bark to form a fiery canopy. The accumulated fallen flakes melted into twigs, pebbles, and fallen leaves on packed earth, and the open yard cracked to allow the soft flowing steam through while a beautiful garden sprouted up to the right._

"_I'm letting you watch me Tink, I just needed to walk." The voice of the seventeen year old princess weaved through the trees, accompanied with the sound of light foot falls crunching dried out leaves and softly snapping twigs._

"_Where are you Bella?" Alice tried once more._

"_The forest, outside your house Tink, I needed to clear my head for a bit." The brunette answered._

"_Why, what's wrong?" The pixie asked, finally feeling like she was getting somewhere._

"_My head hurts, there's so much pressure… the farther I walk away helps though, it's making the pain go away." Bella responded softly as the foot falls became harder for the pixie to hear._

"_You're going too far Bella, you're leaving me." Alice called out, her tone laced with desperate sadness._

"_I would never leave you Tink."_

"_But you are, I can't see you anymore baby… please come back to me." The tiny vampire yelled into the still forest._

"_It's going to hurt Ali." The brunette whispered._

"_Please Bella, I need you with me… I'll help you through the pain love, I promise." Alice encouraged._

_The forest blurred as if in a speeding car, stopping suddenly on the still form of a jean clad figure with a slate gray sweatshirt and the hood pulled up. Loose chestnut waves spilled out of the hood opening, cascading down slumped shoulders. The girl's bowed head slowly lifted to gaze up through tear washed rich brown eyes into the vastness of the autumn drenched forest._

_Bella stared with blurred vision through the trees to the peak of the Cullen's home in the distance. "It's going to hurt so much Ali, I couldn't… I had to leave, I couldn't catch my breath in all that pain." She whispered out as crystal beads of moisture spilled from her eyes to trickle down her flushed cheeks._

"_Please love, I just can't lose you… I would survive it baby."_

_Tilting her head back and closing her weary eyes as more tears seeped from the corners to glide into her thick hair as her hood fell back. Taking in a shaking breath of the forest fermented air, the scents of damp earth and crisp leaves swirling through her as she slowly exhaled through quivering lips. "I'm not leaving you Tink."_

"_But you are Bella… I can't reach you sweets."_

"_I can hear you Tink, I haven't left you." The brunette whispered._

"_I can't touch you, I can't really see you princess… you're fading from me, from all of us." The pleading whispered voice of the tiny vampire paused before adding, "Please come home to me baby."_

_Bringing her hands up to run through her loose strands of hair, Bella heaved a deep sigh before tilting her head back down to lock her deep brown eyes onto the peak of the Cullen home once more. "I'm coming Alice, I'm coming back to you," she whispered to the empty forest around her before lifting her feet.~~_

Alice watched as the brunette moved back through the plush forest, the girl's lean build weaving around trees and stepping over raised roods and shallow dips. There were no sounds but the ones Bella made as her sneaker covered feet crushed dried leaves and broke small twigs and branches beneath them. With each step the girl took back towards the house the flame of hope harbored in the little vampire's chest burned higher. _**That's it baby, keep moving, come home little princess.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"How long have they been like this?" Esme asked softly as her worry filled golden gaze remained locked on the two deathly still figures curled together on the ghostly white bed.

Looking up from the chart in his hands, the dark haired bespectacled human doctor said, "We came in to check on princess Isabella's vitals about a half hour ago and they were already in this position."

"And why did no one send for me," Aro demanded with a hiss.

Bowing his head to avoid eye contact with the Volturi leader, the middle aged doctor stumbled over his words in his haste to explain. "Th-the staff n-noticed how, how the l-little one was so, so worried and and we just thought… well, we thought sh-she was resting."

"We don't require rest you fool," Caius spit out from his brother's side as he leveled a burning red glare at the feeble doctor. "Leave us before I do something our princess would not appreciate." He ordered out in a low growl, adding, "Carlisle and lord Marcus will see to any complications that may develop from now on."

"Go home doctor Jefferies, spend time with your wife and darling children," Sulpicia gently interjected with a soft smile. "Should my brother in law or doctor Cullen have need of your assistance I'll be sure to call you."

Bowing his head in polite respect to the beautiful women, he responded swiftly, "Yes my lady, of course." Before he was able to leave however, Aro held out his hand and doctor Jefferies placed his own in his employer's without hesitation.

Shifting through the man's memories and thoughts quickly, Aro gently pat the lab coat covered shoulder with a small smile. "Thank you for your concern doctor Jefferies, please give your family our best."

"I will lord Aro," he replied softly before ducking out through the hospital door.

"Edward, are you able to hear your sister's thoughts," Carlisle asked as he checked over the princess and his daughter.

The younger vampire's eyes narrowed as he focused his concentration on the raven haired girl, only to be met with empty space and silence. Snapping his head over to his blond brother, Edward asked, "Jasper?"

Shaking his head Jasper replied, "It as if they're not even in this room, there's nothing from either of them."

"I guess the risks were higher than you may have thought." Rosalie hissed through clenched teeth as her heated glare sizzled into her father's golden eyes.

"Calm down Rosalie," Carlisle said softly.

"Why," the blond demanded, her body leaning forward with her closed fist shaking at her sides. "Now Alice has gone catatonic and Bella is still unconscious and unresponsive, so why the hell should I calm down when both of my sisters are lost to us?" As her body quaked with restrained rage and fear, her narrowed gaze blurred with tears she could not release.

Pushing out waves of soothing emotions to wash over his sister, Jasper watched Emmett cradle her into his wide chest. "What can we do for them Carlisle?"

Heaving a deep sigh, the normally collected doctor pushed his fingers through his blond locks as he shook his head. "There's not much we can do for them… Lord Marcus and myself will continue to monitor them and keep Bella as comfortable as possible, but ultimately their recovery still rest in the hands of Alice and her ability to get through to the princess."

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I do so appreciate your help with this," Aro whispered while his crimson gaze remained on his unconscious daughter. "Everything you and your family have done and continue to do places us deeply in your debt."

Looking up at the worried parents from her position at her youngest daughter's bedside, Esme's tone resonated with deep sympathy as she spoke. "The Volturi became family to us the minute your little Bella entered our home lord Aro, and there is nothing we would not do for our family."

"Thank you Esme, and those sentiments are most certainly reciprocated to you and yours." Sulpicia replied with a slightly shaky smile, her eyes straying to the auburn haired women for a moment before settling once more on her little girl.

Glancing around the hospital room at the all the sullen and worried expressions draped over the features of his large family, Carlisle softly cleared his throat to gain their attentions. "I think it'd be best for my wife and children to go hunt while lord Marcus and I continue our work here."

"I believe the good doctor is politely booting us out of the room my love." Aro announced calmly with a crooked grin sent over to his blond friend. Looking over to Felix and Alec across the room he said, "The two of you will escort the Cullen's while they hunt… the rest of you will set out on your patrols. I believe the Roman's will pick up their hostile activities once their trackers return to them empty handed."

Turning his head to face his older brother Caius commented, "It stands to reason that the castle itself will be targeted once they learn of our Bella's return."

Nodding in agreement, the head of the Volturi looked over to the southern vampire with a lifted brow. "Jasper, my young friend, would you accompany my brother and I to the throne room? I would very much like to pick your brain for strategies."

"I'd be happy to help lord Aro," the young blond replied with a nod.

"Please send for us the moment anything changes," Sulpicia requested as the large group began to shuffle to the hospital room door.

Bowing his head slightly, Carlisle's gentle voice answered, "yes my lady."

As the last member of the family closed the door behind them, Marcus locked eyes with the blond man and kept his voice low enough to not be over head. "I pray your Alice can reach Bella and bring them both back safely dear friend."

Going to his daughter's side, Carlisle tenderly pushed soft raven spikes of the girl's pale forehead. "She knew what we were asking of her without the need to actually hear it… she's very difficult to surprise."

"I would imagine so," Marcus commented softly.

"I don't believe there is anything that would have stopped her from taking the risk anyway." The blond doctor added, a gentle smile curving his mouth.

Tilting his head as he studied his old friend for a moment, the dark haired ancient said, "Your little Alice would have done this for anyone of those in your family Carlisle." Shifting his gaze to his young niece, he continued in a slightly softer tone, saying, "The emotions in these two run deeper than I've ever seen in my nearly three thousand years."

Carlisle looked over to the older man with a curious frown, but before he could speak the heart monitor started beeping erratically and Bella's lean body arched off the bed, only to slump back into jerky convulsions. "Aro, Sulpicia," the blond called out to the girl's parents, knowing it would be seconds before they arrived.

"Carlisle please, take Alice's arms, I can't get Bella out of her hold." Marcus requested as he tried to remove his thrashing niece without hurting the delicate girl.

Reaching out, Carlisle's pale fingers curled around his daughter's arms as he said, "Just a moment Marcus and then pull Bella away."

A guttural trembling growl vibrated through the pixie girl's chest when the blond doctor attempted to dislodge her arms from around the brunette. Alice remained motionless with her eyes firmly closed as Bella shuddered and cried out against her. The tiny vampire's embrace was like tender loving steel, causing the princess no harm, but baring anyone else from taking the girl.

After another taxing try, Carlisle announced, "I can't get her to let go."

"Perhaps Demetri or Emmett may be able to," Sulpicia suggested from where she and her husband stood in the back of the room and out of the way.

Before anyone could call out all of the Cullens, Denalis, and Bella's siblings had joined them in the hospital room once more. "We wanted to help if possible, so none of us wondered too far." Jasper announced as the large group situated themselves throughout the room, leaving the two doctor's enough space to work unencumbered.

Emmett went up to his father's side with a wide grin, asking, "Need a little muscle pop?"

Rolling his eyes at his large son, the blond man gestured to Alice, simply saying, "Please."

Demetri let out a gruff laugh when the burly vampire couldn't budge his baby sister's hold on the princess. "Maybe a _little _muscle isn't quite enough to get the job done," he said as he walked over to Emmett's side, and the two of them tried to pull Alice's petite arms from around Bella. When Demetri doubled his efforts, using more of his strength, he felt the sharp jolt of an electric shock run through his body, causing him to jump back and glare at his tiny blond sister. "I wasn't hurting her Jane," he growled defensively.

Frowning at her brother, the tiny vampire shrugged, saying, "I didn't do anything."

When Demetri snapped his head in Kate's direction, she held up her hands and wiggled her long pale fingers. "Not touching you De, I didn't do it either."

Laughing softly and shaking his head, Marcus said, "It seems our little princess is in pain but does not want to be taken from her mate."

"Her gifts… of course," Carlisle whispered to himself as he finally caught on to what the ancient had figured out.

A deep frown furrowed Edward's brow as he looked at his father and tried to figure out the man's speeding thoughts. "You mean to tell me that Bella is some-how able to tap into other vampire's gifts?"

"It would seem that way," he replied with a nod of his head. "Alice has the strength of a vampire but is suddenly strong enough to stop the two strongest in the room from even budging her hold… and the shock Demetri received wasn't Jane or Kate's doing."

"So then what do we do," Rosalie asked softly. Her golden eyes staring at the sweat covered convulsing from of the Volturi princess, unable to look away, as the brunette quaked and thrashed about in the cradle of her tiny sister's arms.

Sharing a look with Carlisle, Marcus answered softly, "there's nothing we can do… it all lies with the two of them now."

_**End of Chapter Fourteen**_

**sorry this chapter is on the short side and that it was a longer wait, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter fifteen will be up this weekend by Sunday at the latest, and some of those "moments you've all been waiting for" are going to be coming up. To all of you who take the time to review I very much appreciate it and want to send you a big THANK YOU for letting me know there's still an interest in my story :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**doing a little happy dance because I'm earlier with the update than I thought I would be :D Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews to the last chapter, I'm glad the imagery I was trying to get across didn't seem to confuse any body. Hope you all like this next chap too :-)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_~~ Sweat beaded the brunette's brow, trickling from her hairline down her neck and back, coating her chest in the salty moisture. The slate gray sweatshirt had been removed once the damp clingy material had become too much of an annoyance to tolerate, and now swayed with each step and move of trim hips, tied tightly around the girl's waist. Sneaker covered feet stumbled along the forest floor, their black canvas surface becoming layered and stained with caked on mud._

_With each step forward Bella felt the unseen weight on her shoulders increase, and the pounding throb at her temples sped up the tempo, adding painful pressure. Her teeth were clenched together, molars grinding against one another in the back of her mouth, as she pushed herself through the hurtful assault and thick forest._

"_That's it little princess, you're getting closer."_

_Forcing each and every breath in and out of her lungs the brunette continued moving, her deep chocolate eyes staying fixated on the enlarging roof top of the Cullen's mansion styled home. "I'm coming to you Tink, I promise," she hissed out in response to the encouraging words filtering through the dense forest around her. The disembodied voice of her mate continuously coming to her, motivating her to come home.~~_

Alice continued to watch her tired mate struggle through the dirt and trees of the woods, every part of her completely focused on maintaining this dream like vision. The little pixie was aware she and Bella were no longer alone in the hospital room, the fragrant and familiar sweet scents of her their family members ghosted through her senses from time to time, but the pixie refused to release her solid concentration for even a moment. Alice was too afraid of not being able to regain the connection to the brunette that need her, not even considering taking the risk just to greet her family.

Behind her firmly closed eyelids she watched each step, breath, and hiss of pain. Her own unbeating heart aching inside her granite cold chest, wishing she could take all of this agony off of the girl she loved so very much.

"_Please Alice, talk to me?" The princess begged in a pained whisper, her voice filling the vacant forest, her left hand now cradling her right side in a tight grip and her breaths coming in with more trouble._

"_You're doing great my love, you're almost through the trees baby."_

_Sweat was now gliding in a steady streams down every part of the girl's exhausted body as her feet continued to trip forward with their heavy steps toward the large white house. As she got closer and closer different parts of her body started flaring up in sharp pain, slowing her down even more. "It hurts Alice, my sides and my head, it's getting harder to breath." She huffed out between shallow breaths while she kept shuffling on ahead._

Keeping focused on the brunette even as a portion of her mind raced, Alice inwardly frowned as she mauled over her mate's panted words. _**How can she be hurting this much in her own mind, unless… Carlisle said she had bruised ribs on both sides and her right knee had been dislocated at some point in the fighting. She's starting to feel her injuries again, she's getting closer to consciousness. **_Even as the tiny vampire's heart soared with the hope her love would be waking soon, her emotions were weighted down with the knowledge of the pain the girl was going to open herself back up to.

_Bella pushed herself on through the tree line and heaved a deep sigh at the large open back yard split by the softly trickling stream. Leaning back against the wide tree behind her, the brunette tilted her head to look up at the darkening sky filled with impregnated gray clouds. "Rain," Bella whispered as the space above her opened up and ice cold drops poured down over her. The damp earth beneath her feet quickly becoming saturated, softening so her weight sunk her frame down into the newly formed puddles. The showers washed away the salty sweat from her shivering body, seeping through the soft cotton and ruff jeans covering her to pierce the skin with its' jagged chill._

_Pulling the drenched sweatshirt from around her waist the brunette wiggled her arms into the clinging fabric and pulled the hood over her head, attempting to shield herself and her eyes from most of the rain. Taking in a deep breath, wincing at the stabbing in her sides as she did, Bella pushed off the tree and headed to the group of stones the spanned the length of the quickly rising stream._

"_That's it Bella, you're almost home to me."_

_Moving at a slow but determined pace, Bella carefully picked her way over the stones slick with rain. Her converse slipping here and there, her feet numbing as they remained blanketed by the soaking wet material of the sneakers. Looking up at the large mansion just across the open back yard, blinking way the swiftly falling droplets, the brunette gazed up at the section of windows leading into her pixie's bedroom. "Little bit farther," she whispered, her breath exhaling in cloudy vapors as falling rain sliced through it._

_Taking a step to the next stone Bella's right knee buckled beneath her sending a razor edged jolt through her entire leg, causing the girl to stumble from the step stones and into the rushing waters of the engorged stream._

"_Bella! Bella no!"_

_Bella broke through the shimmering rippling surface of the stream, shaking water and hair from her eyes, coughing and sputtering. Kicking her left leg out and pulling water towards her, using the current and rocks, the brunette made it to the muddy edge leading up into the yard._

"_Bella talk to me."_

_Pulling herself out of the frigid waters with a pained cry breaking through her chattering teeth, the princess rolled onto her back once she made it onto the soft wet grass. "I'm… ok… T-Tink," Bella panted out in short bursts of breath as her body quaked with the cold penetrating deep into the marrow of her bones. The pounding in her head intensified, feeling like an avalanche inside her mind, burying her functions in tons of frozen snow. "Ahhh," she screamed out in the pouring rain as thunder vibrated the world around her and lightning lit it up, chasing shadows away for a brief moment._

Alice felt phantom sobs congeal in her chest as she watched her love screaming out in suffering with her fingers digging deep into the muddy wet chestnut locks. Keeping her concentration on the connection to the princess, the little pixie heard the voices of her family around her in the reality of the hospital room.

"**Just a moment Marcus, and then pull Bella away."**

Recognizing the soft spoken tone of her father figure, Alice yelled out in her mind, _**No you can't take her from me. You can't, I won't let you! **_Even as her focus remained split between reality and her tie to Bella's mind Alice felt the ghost like tough of Carlisle's hands as he tried to remove her arms from the thrashing princess. Before she knew what she was doing a heavy growl trembled inside her chest and sounded out in both of her focal points.

_Bella's tightly shut eyes snapped open at the low growl that followed the most resent flash of lightning. Taking in slow breaths, pushing the pain spiraling through her body as far down as she could, she spoke through clenched teeth, asking, "What's wrong Alice, what's happening?"_

"_They're trying to take you away from me."_

"_No, no…" Bella rushed out with a shake of her head as bolts of pale blue streaked across the dark sky. "I won't let them do it Alice, I need you with me."_

"_I know baby and I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you little princess… I promised to get you through this, to bring you home and you're almost there."_

_Rolling onto her stomach, the brunette's fingers sunk into the yielding earth beneath her with a squishing sound as she pushed herself up to her feet, only to fall back down with a strangled cry. "Damn it!" She shouted to the raging sky above her as knives shot through her right leg in fiery spasms. Balling her fist at her sides, pounding them into the soft mud as she screamed in suffocating frustration, Bella stiffened suddenly and whispered, "no."_

Alice heard the whispered word exhale over her mate's trembling lips seconds before her giant of a brother's ghost like touch gripped her arms. _**No damn it, you're making it worse, don't take her from me! **_The pixie yelled out in her mind as she watched Bella grip her head once more and curled her top half into her injured leg on the muddy floor of the back yard.

"**Maybe a little muscle isn't quite enough to get the job done."**

It took Alice a moment to place the rich voice but once she did her mind called out in absolute desperation. _**Edward please hear me… Edward stop them, tell Demetri and Emmett to stop! **_ The raven haired vampire remained split between the two worlds completely hopeless to stop what was happening in both. Her heart screamed in rage and sorrow when she felt the electric shock coast over her skin and into Demetri's hands as Bella simultaneously cried out and arched her back in quaking pain. _**She's using her gifts to keep me with her, she's hurting herself to hold onto me because they're trying to take me from her… Why the hell can't you hear me Edward!**_

"**It seems out little princess is in pain but does not want to be taken from her mate."**

_**Finally someone gets it!**_ Alice thought with an inner sigh of short lived relief even as she scowled at the ancient vampire's accompanying chuckle. _**If you could see what I am you'd never laugh lord Marcus.**_ She hissed in her mind as she watched the curled up trembling form of her sobbing mate.

"_D-did… did… they… stop," Bella panted out in a ghostly soft whisper as the cold rain continued to pour down on her even as the thunder and lightning faded off into the distance._

"_Yes baby, they're not going to try and separate us anymore."_

_Closing her eyes, trying to keep the assaulting agony locked in silence, as the pounding in her skull settled into the uncomfortable rhythm of a jack hammer, Bella struggled to catch her breath. Ice cold droplets continued to wash over her prone form, seeping into her filthy mud caked clothes and melt into her trembling skin. "I can't do it Ali, I can't make it," she confessed on a broken sob, her lips quivering as tears slipped from the corners of her closed eyes to blend in with the rain pouring over her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered on a choked breath, letting her head fall to the side, her right cheek pressing down into the cold slick mud bed where she lay._

"_Damn it Isabella Volturi don't you dare do this, don't you give up on me now."_

_At the angry commanding tone lacing her pixie's usual chiming and uplifting voice, the brunette shook her head as more tears spilled through her dark lashes. "Please Alice, it hurts so much… I just ca-"_

"_Don't even think of saying can't. You are the most stubborn, headstrong, and determined human being I've ever met, and I will not let you become a quitter now… Get up Bella, get up and come home to me baby… I can't keep going without you."_

_Hearing the last disembodied whisper, Bella opened her deep brown eyes while tears of frustration and pain made steady treks down the plains of her face. "For you Tink… I'll keep going for you," she said with renewed resolve as a sigh escaped her chattering teeth. _

_Rolling onto her stomach once more, pushing herself to her feet again but keeping her weight to her left leg, the brunette began to slowly hobble through the shimmering wet grass and mud of the back yard. Her mouth was a thin line of determination as her teeth locked on one another, trapping the cries of pain trying to break free with each limping movement forward she made. Her rich brown gaze was focused entirely on the French doors just passed the steps leading to the wrap-around porch of the Cullen's home._

"_That's it baby girl, you're almost there… you're doing great love."_

Alice was practically jumping around in her mind, her anxiety and anxiousness building to the point of overflowing as she watched her mate push herself through the excruciating pain and closer to the large white house. In the hospital room she could tell that their family still surrounded them by the many scents filtering through her nasal cavity, but they were all silent in their vigil as she kept her focus on the beautifully broken brunette.

_Making her way to the bottom step of the wood porch, Bella sat down with a low groan vibrating up her throat and into the air. Keeping her right leg straight the brunette closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath to steel her resolve for this new obstacle in her way. Opening her deep brown orbs once more she looked over her shoulder to the French doors taunting her as they remained just out of reach. "This is going to hurt," she mumbled to herself before putting the heels of her hands on the next step above her. Using what strength she had left in her arms, the princess held her breath as she pushed her drenched body up to the next step._

"_Good Bella, keep going honey."_

_The pixie's melodious tone rang through her ears as she continued to hoist herself up the stairway. Her exhaled breaths hissed out between clamped teeth as each movement caused her rib cage to scream in protest, and every inch closer to the mansions' doorstep increased the unrelenting pressure between her temples. Pushing her water soaked body up the last step and onto the smooth cool surface of the porch, Bella let herself fall back to stare up at the wooden beams holding the roof in place above her._

"_Please Bella, keep moving… you're so close baby girl."_

"_Where are you Ali?" The princess whispered as she curled her arms around her middle, hoping the slight pressure would dampen the pain searing in her sides. "Where were you in the house that day?"_

"_You know this isn't real?"_

_Bella chuckled at the surprised lift in the little vampire's voice, soon regretting it when fresh stabbing sensations crashed against her ribs. Groaning softly, her hold on her sides tightening a bit more, she said, "I know I'm lost in my own mind Ali, I've never been this far gone before, but this is sort of what happens whenever I sleep after using my gift too much." Taking in a slow breath and releasing it even slower still, she added, "I've never pulled anyone else along with me before."_

"_Why do you need to know where I was that day?"_

"_I think…" Blinking away stinging tears that had crept up on her, heating up her deep brown eyes, she dropped her voice to a husky whisper as emotions filled her body. "I think I need to find you to find home."_

"_My bedroom love… I was sitting on my windowsill as I watched you with my visions… that's where I was before Edward found you."_

_Exhaling a heavy breath as she said, "Of course you'd be all the way upstairs." Bella pushed herself up to a sitting position before she started scooting back across the porch. Pressing her back against the glass of the French doors, the brunette reached up and used the brass handle to help bring her body up to a standing position. Leaning on the doorframe, keeping her weight off her trembling right leg, she shoved the door open and stumbled into the living room._

"_So close baby, keep going."_

_Using the scattered furniture as support, the princess made her way through the room over to the staircase. "More steps," she grumbled as she turned herself around to pull her body up the stairway in the same fashion she'd used on the porch steps. She gritted her teeth and strained her muscles to their limits, the chill of the icy rain water evaporating from the girl's skin, being replaced by the heat of exertion. At the final step the brunette let out a weak cry as she used the polished banister to pull her quaking body to its' feet._

"_Just a little farther baby girl."_

_Leaning against the wall for a moment, Bella closed her eyes as the chaotic symphony of misery inside her skull picked up the pace. Dragging labored breaths into her lungs, filling her aching chest, and slowly releasing them, the princess held firm to her determination before opening her eyes once more. Ignoring the fiery pain it caused to rage through her, Bella launched herself at the bedroom door, the final barricade between herself and her pixie._

_The brunette clung tightly to the door and brass handle as it swung inside the bedroom with the force behind her impact with its' surface. "Alice…" the name was whispered out on an exhale as relieved brown eyes locked onto confused golden irises._

_Blurring over to the exhausted princess, scooping the girl up into her arms, she stuttered, "Wha… How, how am I here… I don't understand."_

_Laughing softly as she burrowed into the safety and comfort of her tiny vampire, amused by the jumbled words spilling from the beauty's lips, she shook her head as she answered, "I honestly don't know Tink, but I'm so glad you are."_

_Pulling the girl in close to her chest, running her cheek along damp chestnut waves, Alice breathed in the relieving scent of her mate. Walking them over to the large dark wood sleigh bed with a bright yellow comforter, the pixie jumped onto the plush bedding and laid down with her precious bundle. "Oh baby, I'm so glad I'm here too, it was torture only watching… I wanted so badly to just hold you, touch you."_

_Lifting her head to look up into the raven haired girl's eyes, her own brown orbs shimmering beneath new tears, Bella whispered, "You were with me the whole time Tink, I would not have made it without your voice pushing me on."_

_Using cold pale fingertips, Alice gently tucked wayward tresses behind the girl's ear as her own gaze blurred with moisture she couldn't release. "I could never leave you my little princess, you are what keeps me living in this cold shell of a body." Leaning forward she pressed her mouth to the trembling full lips of the brunette, tasting the salt of the girl's tears as they shared a tender kiss of reunion. Pulling away slowly, her eyes fluttering open, Alice kept her voice to a low whisper, asking, "How did you pull me into your mind my love?"_

_Sighing softly, her exhale caressing the tiny girl's pale neck, Bella snuggled in close to the pixie's silk and granite body. "I don't know Ali, I don't exactly know how I'm able to do most of the things I do. I've kind of been learning as I go along and practicing what I do find out."_

_Kissing the top of Bella's head Alice stated, "You're more than just human."_

"_Now that, I'm pretty sure about." Looking back up at the beautiful women she loved, her brown gaze shifting with worry and fear, she confessed, "I just don't know what the something more is."_

_Cupping the princess's warm cheek with her chilled hand, Alice stared into the deep chocolate pools she was happy to drown in. "It doesn't matter Bella… you are mine and I am yours', and that will not change under any circumstance."_

"_Promise?" She asked timidly, peeking up through lowed dark lashes._

_Seeing the uncertainty swimming in the depths of her mate's bowed gaze, the pixie leaned forward to rest her forehead against the brunette's. "I'll promise you what is a solid truth if that is what you need to hear my love. There is no one else that will ever shine as brightly for me as you do, you are all the light I need in any darkness."_

_Tilting her chin up, Bella captured the vampire's lips in a swift kiss as rivulets spilled over her lashes and coursed down her cheeks. "Let's go home Tink, I believe we have people waiting for us."_

_Smiling brightly at the girl in her arms, Alice nodded her head, saying, "It's a full house sweets, you sure you're ready for it?"_

_Shrugging, she smirked as she replied, "guess we'll see."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Twenty four… it had taken them twenty four hours to finish the battle in Forks and fly across waters to Italy, and now it's been another twenty four hours. Another full day in which twenty five vampires remained completely still in various places, scattered about the clean and polished hospital room. The Volturi, Cullen, and Denali families were like statue sentinels watching over the two huddled females on the pure white bedding. The echoing silence around them only broken by the rhythmic beeping of monitors and the trembling whimpers of the unconscious princess.

Golden eyes, now dimmed to a polished bronze watched the two girls closely as Carlisle silently begged for even the smallest sign of change. Now and then he'd stop his desperate thoughts in an attempt to spare his telepathic son, but those times of consideration were few and far between. _**Alice can get through to Bella, she has to… Marcus was so sure, so positive this was the right thing, the only way.**_

For his part, Edward quietly filtered the swirling worried and distressed thoughts from those around him. The bronze haired boy kept his gaze fixated on the youngest of his sisters as one plea for their safe waking after another entered his mind. _**Bree was right, I don't want to lose either one of them. Bella has wormed her way into my unbeating heart, just as she has with the rest of my family, breathing new life into what had become simple and routine for all of us.**_

Leaning against the far wall of the packed room with his wife curled around his side, Jasper's nails dug into the flesh of his palms as his hands clenched in tight fists. At first his family had tried to get him to leave the emotionally riddled room, but the blond man had venomously refused, taking up the silent vigil over their two loved ones with everyone else. His body quaked beneath his granite skin as he endured being submerged in the frantic, heartbreaking, terrified feelings of those standing guard with him.

Before he could even think to prepare himself for the onslaught, the empathy fell to his knees with a roar of pain bursting out of his throat. "Ahhhrrrrr," he cried out, shattering the stillness of the room to minuscule pieces.

"Jasper," Lucidity called out in alarm as she dropped down beside her husband. Pulling his muscled body into her arms, the girl smoothed back his blond curls, asking, "What's wrong Jazz, what is it?"

Jumping from the chair he'd been sitting in, Edward steadied his wife as she stumbled from his lap, announcing, "I can hear her, I hear Alice's thoughts."

"Bella's pain… it was like a sharp stab with an iron poker fresh from the flame." Jasper panted out as he and Lucidity slowly got back to their feet. Looking back over to the hospital bed, he added, "She's controlling it again though, but I do feel Ali now…. she's practically glowing."

Smiling over at his brother Edward chuckled as he said, "You should hear her thoughts."

"Well what are they?" Bree demanded with a back handed swat to her husbands' chest.

Frowning, his bright smile still in place, the bronze haired vampire tilted his head as he answered his wife. "She's gushing about Bella being the strongest, most amazing, and beautiful creature alive."

"I'd have to agree with little Alice." Sulpicia whispered to her husband who simply nodded with a smile.

"She's also singing something, it's almost like background music." Edward continued, his frown becoming more pronounced as he concentrated on his baby sister's thoughts. "It sounds like 'bad mamma jamma'," he added in an amused whisper.

The hospital room filled with the sound of relieved chuckles even as stares stayed transfixed to the two girls laying on the bed. To walk into that room filled with so many vampires, one would be able to feel the anxious anticipation humming in all of their granite like bodies as they waited for any sign of movement from the bed.

Aro leaned over the bedside, gently placing his hand over the top of his daughter's wrist, only to let out a disappointed sigh when he saw nothing from his little girl's mind. "Please my little one, open your eyes," he begged in a soft whisper.

"Only if you turn off some lights," Bella croaked out in a voice softer than her father's whisper, the tone raspy with lack of use.

The room that had been wound as tightly as a guitar string erupted in the sounds of hopeful relief. Kate quickly rushed to shut off the glaring overhead lights as the occupants hugged one another and trilled out deep chuckles and bell like laughs. Everyone rushed forward to crowd in tightly around the pristine white hospital bed with its' two cuddled inhabitants.

"Oh sweetheart, thank heavens," Sulpicia gushed out as she squeezed her little girl's hand with pools of clear liquid filling her crimson gaze.

Squinting for a moment, the brunette let her eyes flutter open only to blink several times to gain focus on the large group around her. Tightening her own grip, though still weak, on her mother's cold fingers, Bella let out a whispered, "Sorry mom."

Shaking her head slightly as her mind came fully back into its self, Alice opened her golden eyes to meet the relieved and worn faces of her family. "So glad that's over with," she breathed out with a crooked smile.

Turning to look up at the tiny vampire she was resting against, Bella smiled into beautiful golden pools. "Thank you for finding me Tink."

Clearing his throat, the noise causing everyone's attention to refocus on him, Jasper looked into the rich brown eyes of the princess. "You're masking it remarkably well but perhaps my father and your uncle could administer something for your pain." He suggested in his smooth southern drawl with a gentle smile.

"Sorry I can't completely block you Jazz, I'm not at full strength just yet." Glancing to the blond doctor, she added, "And there's really nothing you can do for the pain, though I do appreciate your concerns for me."

"Surly a dose of-"

"No dear Carlisle, the princess is quite right on this," lord Marcus gently interjected, disrupting the doctor's soft spoken protest. "Our little Bella can be injured and fall ill like a human, but there are no medicines that seem to have any effect on her."

"She also heals faster than a normal human, so she'll be out of this room in no time." Demetri boasted with a large grin as he winked at his little sister. "And you have my brother's decree in your favor baby sis." He tacked on with a pointed look towards Alice only to receive a deep blush from the young brunette in response.

Swatting the burly man's shoulder, Christine frowned as she scolded her brother. "Can't you give the girl a few hours of consciousness before you start your crap up."

Shaking his head with a wide unashamed grin, he shrugged, saying, "Nope, and she wouldn't have me any other way."

Rolling her crimson eyes at the comment, Christine looked over at her baby sister with a tender smile of her own. "It's good to see those beautiful eyes again little princess."

"I must agree with Chrissy, I have so missed your gaze my little one." Aro whispered as he leaned forward to press a loving kiss to the brunette's beaded brow. Lifting his hand to smooth back damp chestnut locks, he pulled way to stare into deep chocolate pools. "Don't you dare frighten all of us like that again young lady."

"You know I don't make promises I can't keep father," she softly replied with a slight smirk tilting her full lips. Glancing around the bursting hospital room, Bella's expression turned serious when her gaze settled back on her father's familiar red eyes. "There is something we should talk about daddy."

Giving his daughter's arm a gentle pat, Aro nodded as he said, "In due time sweetheart but for now you are to remain in bed until you've recovered." Shifting his stare to the silent pixie tenderly cradling his little girl, he added, "This family is in your debt little Alice."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be collecting on that once she decides to ask for our blessings." Demetri whispered out with a shoulder shaking chuckle only to be swatted by his red haired sister this time.

Tilting her head to the side as her topaz eyes lock onto the amused vampire Alice asked, "Why should I need to ask for what has already been given?" Seeing his grin fall to be replaced by a confused slack jawed expression, she let out a tinkling lilt of laughter.

"Her visions idiot," Jane growled out with an accompanying roll of her eyes, annoyed at her brother's inability to follow along. "She must have seen the time everyone had to dumb things down for you in the throne room."

Hearing the snickers of everyone else in the room Demetri scowled at his tiny blond sibling. "How was I supposed to know that?" He hissed out while crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Seeing her older brother's pout and the tiny blond about to open her mouth with a reply, Bella spoke up quickly. "Janie leave it be please."

Turning her head to meet her baby sister's soft gaze, Jane nodded her head with a shaky smile. "Anything for you baby Bella."

"And don't blame any of this on yourself either," the brunette ordered with a stern glare.

"Anything but that my princess," the blond responded with a deep bow of her head.

Clearing his throat gently Aro asked, "Might I ask how little Alice was able to retrieve you from your own mind when you were unresponsive to the rest of us?" As an answer, Aro watched the raven haired beauty hold out her delicate pale hand in offering. "Are you certain?" He whispered, giving the girl a chance to back out, only getting a firm nod and encouraging smile in response.

Edward watched the Volturi leader take hold of his tiny sister's hand, and as Aro's mind flooded with Alice's thoughts and memories, so did his own. The bronze haired boy could not help but smile at the swift glimpses of Alice's jealousy and longing at the beginning of Bella's stay with them, only to have the princess put Alice on the spot during one of their outings. The thoughts and images raced by in a blur until stopping abruptly and allowing the fight Bella went through to play out like a agony ridden movie in his mind.

Beside her husband Bree watched the changes of expression manipulate Edward's beautiful features, but her heart clenched when his golden eyes filled with tears at what he was seeing and hearing. Rubbing soothing circles onto his lean back she whispered, "What is it Edward?"

Lifting his glistening stare to the occupants of the bed as Aro released the small pale hand of his sister, Edward whispered, "I didn't… I couldn't hear you Alice."

Clearing his throat, attempting to choke back the emotions filling his chest and blurring his own vision, Aro said, "No young Edward, and that is no fault of yours'. I believe my Bella's gifts may have extended to Alice while their mental connection existed."

"It is extraordinary, the bond they have." Elezar said softly, his rich voice filling the room for the first time since the girls had awoken. "It is almost tangible to me," turning to Marcus he asked, "I can only imagine what it might look like to you old friend."

Smiling affectionately at the girl, he simply said, "Radiant."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to leave the radiant couple to get some rest, well Bella at least." Lucidity suggested with a smile at the two females she loved as sisters.

"That sounds like a fine suggestion," Sulpicia agreed softly before leaning in to place a tender kiss on her little girl's cheek. "You get well soon my darling, you'll need your strength for the conversation I'm sure you wish to have with your father." She whispered in the brunette's ear even though the others could hear her anyway, and then turned her gaze on the tiny vampire beside Bella. "And you keep my little girl safe."

Smiling brightly at the older vampire, Alice bowed her head slightly saying, "Of course lady Sulpicia."

Standing up straight, Sulpicia leaned into Aro's side with a wide smile. "Alright everyone let's head to our family chambers where my husband and dear Edward can share what they saw."

"My dear-"

"If you're going to tell me I don't need to hear what our daughter and little Alice went through to find their way back to all of us, I'd strongly advise against it my love." The chestnut haired vampire interrupted with a sweet smile still gracing her beautifully sculpted features.

Bowing his head slightly, the ancient nodded slowly, saying, "Yes darling."

"And you guys call me whipped," Emmett scoffed as he watched the Volturi leader concede to his wife so easily.

Laughing softly as she shook her head, happy to hear the banter of her parents and the comments of her new family, Bella said, "Alright guys, out."

"Yeah, let's let the little princess have fun with her pixie." Kate called out, shooing everyone towards the door, and throwing a wink at the couple cuddled on the bed.

_**End of chapter fifteen**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, it's only been a little over a week?" Edward questioned as he watched the two figures round the corner of the drafty hallway ahead of him. _**Stop being so much like yourself Eddie, Bella's been fine since she woke up and her body did heal quickly like Marcus said it would… there's no need to fret of her and you know it. **_Ignoring his sister's thoughts, the bronze haired vampire looked to his father beside him as he prompted, "Carlisle…"

Shrugging his shoulders as he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, the blond doctor's voice was as soothing as ever when he spoke. "The princess could have been out of the hospital room the same night she and Alice had regained consciousness. Though she stayed in bed until her physical wounds mended enough to appease her parents."

_**Told you so Eddie.**_ Rolling his eyes at the sing song gloating thoughts of his baby sister, Edward asked, "Would you have released her that night?"

"Yes," Carlisle responded, turning his head to meet his son's gaze. "Her vitals were all perfectly normal, and any pain she felt I could not help her with. She would've been on crutches at first, but it's been a week and she's getting around on her own fine."

"Oh I'm sure Bella bear and midget enjoyed their time alone _recovering." _Emmett commented from behind the two vampires, his dark brows bouncing suggestively as a wide grin curved his mouth. Dodging his head to the side, he smirked over at his wife with a cocky twinkle in his golden eyes. "Ha, I saw that one coming bab- ugh."

Smirking at the pained grunt the bulky vampire expelled as his large hands covered his midsection, Rosalie flipped her curled locks over her shoulder with a cocked brow. "Not that one huh babe."

"Fight nicely children," Esme ordered from Carlisle's side even a smile tugged at the corners of her full red lips.

"Yeah, we're here and who knows what Bella wants to talk to her father about." Bree said from Edward's side as they came upon the large decorative doors leading into the Volturi throne room.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea," Jasper whispered from the corner of his mouth as he and the rest of his family stepped through the doors. Entwining his fingers with his mate's, Jasper pulled Lucidity along after their family as they crossed the open room to stand closer to Bella and Alice.

Looking over her shoulder to her parents and siblings gathered behind her, Alice smiled before squeezing the warm hand in her own, offering up silent encouragement. "That's everyone little princess, we're all ready when you are." She whispered even though the other vampires in the polished gray room hand no troubles hearing her.

Leaning down to the smaller girl, Bella placed a slow tender kiss on welcoming chilled lips before saying, "Thank you Tink." Squeezing the petite hand curled into own as she took in a steadying breath of air, Bella straightened up her shoulders and turned around to step forward. Letting Alice's cold fingertips slowly slip from her own as she moved to stand in front of the three decorative thrones on the raised dais.

"It does this un-beating heart wonders to see you up and about dear princess," Marcus commented with a wide smile as he watched the young girl come to a stop on the gray marble floor tiles. "I never doubted your lovely Alice for a moment little niece."

"Neither did I uncle Marcus," the brunette responded with a loving smile of her own, bowing her head in respect of the leaders of her family.

Tilting her head to the side as she studied the beautiful girl, Athenodora asked, "What is it that you wish to discuss sweetheart?"

Reaching up to place his larger hand over top of his wife's where it rested on his shoulder, Caius said, "Yes little niece, I too am curious as to the purpose of this meeting."

Sparing brief glances towards her aunts and uncles, Bella's rich chocolate eyes locked onto the bright crimson stare of her silent father. "Alice has reported her vision of James's return to the Romans, and their enraged reaction to his failure. Though no decision has been made, it's only a matter of time before this fight is just outside our doors."

"Stop beating around the bush daughter, it's never been in your nature," Sulpicia interjected when the brunette paused for breath.

Nodding her head as she inwardly fortified her resolve, Bella's voice rang out strong and steady as she said, "I believe it would be best if I were turned now rather than awaiting my coming birthday."

"No," Aro responded swiftly.

Unaffected by his quick his quick dismissal, the brunette continued to press on, saying, "I don't see any other way and it's my desire as well."

"Our enemies are closing in brother, your daughter has a point," Marcus added softly.

"Time is running out… Before the Romans come knocking on our doors it could be done. Bella's mind has never changed on this matter, the compromise is just a formality." Caius said from his own chair on his brother's right side.

"No, no damn it! I will not turn you!" Aro shouted out, jumping from his throne as his voice bounced off the walls of the large room. "I have four months," he yelled out holding up four pale fingers as he made his way down the dais. "Four months in which my daughter can remain alive… breathing, with a heartbeat, and by all my authority, _living_!" Coming to a stop in front of the brunette, Aro's cold hands cupped the girl's cheeks as he whispered, "Four months to feel your warmth, to see it burning in your beautiful brown eyes. Please my little one, please grant me these last four months."

The entire throne room trembled beneath the heavy silence resting upon it after the ancient vampire's softly spoken plea. The Cullens stood immobile behind their youngest member even as the little pixie's muscles quivered beneath the surface of her granite skin. Her instincts wanting to propel her petite from across the distance separating her from the brunette. Clenching her razor teeth, her jaw line tensing, Alice resisted the pounding urge hammering through her body as she watched her mate's deep brown eyes swirl with sorrow.

Taking in a shaky breath as she gazed into her father's begging desperate stare, Bella felt twin clear beads slip passed her long lashes, racing down the flushed plains of her cheeks. "Four months is just too long to wait with our enemies all but stepping through the halls of this castle father." Lifting her hands the brunette took Aro's long pale fingers from her face and cradled his hands into her own. Blinking away the sting of more tears seeking escape, knowing this would be a battle all on its' own, Bella kept her voice soft and firm as she spoke. "In four months time the Romans will become more desperate to succeed than they already are. They've invested everything into my capture, and now they know I'm home behind these stone walls. This leaves them with only one option should they continue in their campaign to forcefully dethrone you and my uncles." Taking a step closer to the dark haired man, hugging their joined hands close to her chest as she continued speaking. "They will use everything they have to breach the castle and take me from you, from my family, from my home."

"Then I'll hide you away."

"There is nowhere left for me to hide father. The Cullens and Denalis are here and you wouldn't trust me to any other coven." Bella gently interjected, her head tilting to the side as she kept her father's stare locked with her own. "Even if there were a safe place to send me off to, James has my scent now and his own vendetta… it would simply be a matter of time before one foe or another found me."

Pulling his hands free of his daughter's warm grasp Aro raked his fingers through his midnight locks in mounting frustration. "I will lock you in a tower with guards posted outside your-"

"I am no fairy tale or story book princess father," she firmly cut the older man off before he could get his ranting underway. Lifting her hand to tenderly cup her father's could cheek, Bella softened her voice as she added, "You know I would never stay closed up in safety while my entire family fought against those coming for me."

"I would order-"

"And I would use my gift to defy you for the first time in my entire life." She cut in, her voice rising to meet the volume of her father's but not the harshness of his tone.

Stepping away from his little girl, his bright crimson eyes flashing with barely contained anger, venom speckled the empty space between him and the brunette as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Even after all you and your Alice have just been through to come back to us, the excruciating pain and suffering both of you endured… You would risk your mind, body, and life once again to join in this damn war?"

"Yes," Bella answered without a moment of hesitation as her eyes remained steadily locked onto the demanding glare of her father. "I would gladly take on any consequence, any pain and suffering, before I'd start sniveling and cowering behind guards and closed doors while those I love beyond measure fight for me." Taking in a breath, straightening her shoulders, the brunette's tone was unwavering as she continued. "It is not within me to run and hide like some useless fearful child, it never has been and I will not adopt the practice now. You've brought me up with the stubborn, protective, self sacrificing pride of the Volturi family I love and call my own, so don't you dare ask me to be anything less than that now."

"Then be the daughter I've raised and do as you're told." He hissed out in a growling beg.

"Not this time father," Bella whispered back, her brown orbs narrowing slightly as she continued to stare at the ancient vampire. "Either I die at the hands of the Romans and their followers because of your stubbornness, or I end up trapped within my own mind on account of my own if I survive the battle… Or you turn me and enable me to fight as an equal alongside my family, where I belong." Dropping her voice to a pleading softness, she added, "It is the best solution and it's what I want daddy." When her father lowered his gaze to the polished marble beneath his feet, the princess looked up to the dais housing the thrones. Glancing over her uncles and aunts, her eyes settled on her mother's crimson stare with unflinching determination.

Sulpicia's red orbs left the deep chocolate pools of her daughter's gaze to look at her husband's bowed head. "Aro…" she called softly, only to be met without a single response from the dark haired man. "Aro Volturi…" her tone was more firm, but once again the ancient did not acknowledge her. "Damn you husband, look at me!" AT the chestnut haired women's shout, the man's head snapped up quickly, the harsh demand echoing off the gray walls causing the others in the room to flinch as it bounced around.

Stepping down from the empty throne her husband had occupied, Sulpicia advanced towards her mate with an expression of steely resolve. "I would rather see my little girl changed by the father who loves her, than lose her forever simply because the Romans think to exploit her humanity as this family's weakness. They are obsessed with regaining power, and any creature in their desperate position will stop at nothing to reach its' goal, and the Romans are no different." Now standing in front of Aro, she lifted her hand to tenderly cup his pale wrinkled cheek. Her stiff tone softened as she continued, saying, "We cannot lock her away because her stubbornness will not allow it when the enemy comes for her. We tried to hide her away but they persisted and found her anyway… there is no other choice my love." Lifting her free hand to hold her husband's chilled face in her palms, her gaze locking with his, Sulpicia whispered, "She must become one of us because I absolutely refuse to let my daughter die at the hands of a relentless enemy."

Closing his eyes, his brow furrowed in a pained frown, the ancient nodded his head in reluctant resignation. Opening his eyes, his crimson stare awash with tears that could not fall, he looked over his wife's shoulder to meet his daughter's steady gaze. "Are you sure this is what you want, an eternity of cold and death, that you really want the change over living."

"My mind will never change on this father," Bella responded in an even tone laced with unshakable confidence. "I will always chose an immortal _life_ of love and happiness with my family."

Glancing around the room for a moment, his eyes drifting over the gathered faces before resting briefly on tiny frame of Alice Cullen. "And you have your reasons daughter?" He asked with a lifted brow as his gaze swung back around to deep brown eyes.

The corners of the brunette's mouth twitched with the desire to smile before she took in a breath to steady herself. "The list does seem to be growing," she finally managed to answer.

"Indeed." Leaning forward Aro placed a tender kiss on his misty eyed wife's forehead before stepping away to stand in front of the young princess once more. Placing his chilled hands on the girl's shoulders, he looked into rich chocolate pools, drinking them in, as he spoke. "With all of the gifts in this room, I wish I could spare you the pain of the change. It will be torture and it will last at least three day, if not more. It is a vampires first memory, perfectly clear and painfully vivid when ever though upon."

Nodding her head in understanding, Bella said, "I'll readily accept any consequences of my choice."

"There truly is no hope to sway your thinking," he breathed out on a whisper.

Smiling up into her father's concerned, frowning eyes, Bella felt a single tear spill over and course down her cheek as she lifted her hand to place it against the pale flesh of her father's face. "Let me show you daddy."

Aro's eyes fluttered closed as he felt his daughter's shield drop, his mind submerging into the warm welcome of her thoughts and memories. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth at the image of a tiny soap covered Bella streaking through the halls, her brown eyes glowing and infectious giggles erupting from her mouth when ever she'd turn to see Jane chasing after her. Demetri shined in the role of big brother, tossing the little girl around and hugging her close to his broad chest, her little arms snaked tightly around his neck.

The ancient chuckled softly as he watched a pouting princess submit to playing dress up just to see Heidi and Chrissy smile and laugh. He watched Felix and Alec teaching her how to swim in one of lakes not too far from the castle, the lesson quickly turning into a water fight filled with high pitched squeals. Over and over his mind was bombarded with the brunette's most treasured moments. Studying with Marcus, Sulpicia reading to her as she and her aunts spent time in the sunlight. Playing games of chess with Caius, and all of the late night talks and runs he'd shared with her. In every memory there was unconditional love for her family, one she helped to complete by becoming part of it.

The smile gracing his pale features faded when the image of his crying daughter played out behind his closed eyes. Bella's head lay on top of her writing desk beneath the window in her bedroom, her scrawny arms were curled around her as her shoulders shook with hiccupping sobs. He recognized what day this was by the black and red poke-a-dotted dress she wore. It was her eleventh birthday, the day she'd asked him to turn her. They'd gotten into their first and only real argument when he'd told her no and absolutely meant it. The two of them had yelled and screamed, but she eventually agreed to his wishes and continued to enjoy her party. A deep frown took up residence on the ancient's brow at the pain and upset she'd gone through and kept hidden from him.

Aro squeezed his eyes tighter, focusing his concentration and filtering through more of his little girl's memories. Scenes of a determined Bella getting knocked from her feet time and time again, her lanky frame covered in sweat and bruises as she fought against the members of the guard. Eventually these faded into a triumphant and more filled out princess besting one opponent after another. These images then melted into her traveling away from home and over sea to the Cullens in Forks.

He watched his daughter's heated defense of the vampire family in the public high school, her heart to heart with Rosalie in the darkening forest, the overwhelming affection bestowed on her from Esme and Carlisle. He witnessed Bella's blushing and Lucidity's teasing, her thirst to learn more from Jasper, her laughing with Emmet and Bree, and her understanding of Edward's overbearing behavior. Aro felt his chest constrict at the love he could so easily see his daughter felt for this family, but he couldn't hold back his soft gasp when the images began to centered around the youngest of the Cullens.

The ancient saw the instant attraction the brunette felt for the pixie, an attraction that only grew and flourished. Images of Alice laughing and bickering with her siblings as the princess watched in captivation flashed through his mind. He watched Alice dancing through the trees with an unmatched grace, her chiming laughter following in her wake as Bella stared longingly after the tiny vampire. Aro's mind flooded with the memories of the princess getting closer to the raven haired beauty, unable to keep her distance from the youngest Cullen. He was their late night talks in the moon lit bedroom, their runs through the trees when Alice would run from branch to branch just to let Bella feel like she was flying, and he saw their struggle to find a balance between their heavy desires and what was safe for Bella.

"Do you see dad… do you understand how I have every reason to want this, and none that could ever make me change my mind?" The brunette asked in a soft gentle tone, slowly putting her shield in place once more and allowing her father to come back to the present.

Pulling his little girl into a tight hug, squeezing as much as he could without hurting her fragile human body, Aro nodded his head as he said, "I see it now little one and I'll not question you farther." Moving back so his hands were on her shoulders, he added, "I would spare you the pain if I could."

"I know daddy," Bella responded with a loving smile and watery gaze.

Looking up over his daughter's shoulders he asked, "Carlisle would you and little Alice mind standing beside me as I do this?"

"You're going to change her now?" Kate blurted out in surprise from where she stood between Tanya and Irina.

Turning his head to face the blond, Aro said, "Time is of the essence and I'd rather have my daughter successfully complete the change before the Romans get it in their heads to attack." Shifting his gaze back to his golden eyed friend, he lifted a dark brow saying, "Carlisle…"

Nodding his head the blond doctor stepped forward and placed his pale hand on his youngest child's shoulder. "Do you mind Alice?" he asked in his soft tone, his fingers curling slightly to give the tiny girl an encouraging squeezing. When his daughter's only response was to start walking, Carlisle followed silently behind her.

As the pixie vampire took her place on Aro's right side, her golden eyes lifted to lock onto the deep dark pools of the Volturi princess. "You're going to do fine Aro, your love for Bella would never allow you to hurt her." Her tone was steady as she reassured the nervous ancient, even as her gaze stayed fixed on her mate.

"Thank you little Alice, that does ease the mind coming from you." With his hands still holding his daughter's shoulders he gently tugged her forward as he whispered, "Ready little one?" When the brunette nodded, Aro slowly tilted the girl's head to expose the smooth vulnerable column of her neck. "Are you sure Bella?" He asked one last time as he lowered his head, his cold breath fanning out over her warm skin.

"Yes, I trust you daddy." Bella whispered out into the deathly silence blanketing the occupants of the throne room. Anchoring her chocolate stare onto the beautiful wide eyes of her mate, the princess let her full lips part on an escaped gasp when the razor sharp teeth of her father cut through the thin barrier of flesh at her neck. Clenching her teeth, grinding them mercilessly into one another, Bella bit back the pain filled cry that crept up her throat as the vicious venom blazed through her blood stream.

Alice watched Aro slowly drain the human life from the only person she'd ever love, her inner beast oddly quiet, as if knowing this action would strengthen its' mate. Her gaze didn't budge or waver from the gorgeous brown eyes she was seeing for the last time. _**They'll be as red as the family's that raised her when she wakes, and her heartbeat… silenced…**_ As her thoughts finished the raven haired girl's vision misted over with stinging moisture she couldn't release. _**Humans truly do not appreciate their ability to cry, taking it for granted when they should treasure the expelling of choking emotions.**_ Watching the rich chocolate eyes she could drown forever in slowly roll back as heavy lids fluttered closed, Alice flinched with the swift pain that stabbed and throbbed inside her chest beneath her granite skin.

"Aro my friend, it's done now." Carlisle spoke gently while placing his pale hand on the ancient's shoulder.

Pulling his head away from the warm skin to gaze down at the limp body of his little girl cradled in his arms. Seeing Bella's unconscious form with crimson rivulets streaming from the deep bite mark glistening with blood at her neck had the Volturi leader shatter beneath the weight of his oppressive emotions. Dropping to the cold floor, the ancient vampire pulled his daughter's still frame into his chest and began to slowly rock the unresponsive brunette. Ducking his head down to burrow his crumpled face into the girl's silky chestnut waves as his throat tore open with day heaving sobs. "Oh my little one… my little baby, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he whispered between tearless choking cries of guilt and pain.

Looking over to her blond brother as he trembled in the loving embrace of Lucidity, Alice knelt down beside the broken Volturi leader. Placing a comforting hand over top of one of his, her tone was hushed as a falling feather, filling the large room with its' melodious echo as she spoke. "She made this choice of her own free will Aro, she'd never want you to feel guilt ridden over doing something she asked of you, something she wanted." Lifting her gaze to meet Sulpicia's where the lady of the house knelt down in front of her husband and child, Alice whispered, "She's always wanted to spend eternity with those she loves, with her family." Leaning forward, using her free hand, the pixie lovingly ran her fingers through the little princess's shimmering tresses. "We haven't lost our Bella, even now she's coming back to us," she said with a shaky smile struggling to lift the corners of her mouth as her glistening eyes bore into the unconscious girl's closed eyelids.

"Perhaps it would be best to relocate her to a more comfortable setting," Didyme suggested in a husky tone from where she'd stood silently beside her husband's throne. Her own red eyes awash with tears as she looked upon her dying niece and grief stricken in laws.

Nodding his head as the women's words slowly registered in his befuddled mind, Aro placed a tender kiss on his daughter's brow before rising to his feet with her curled in his arms. "Yes Didyme, I believe that is best," he replied on a gravely whisper, his esophagus cluttered with emotion and abused by his heaving sobs.

As the assembled group of vampires shuffled out of the throne room, trailing behind the Volturi leader and his precious brunette bundle, Esme slipped her arm around her petite daughter. "Alice, I think you should go hunt sweetheart."

"No," she responded simply and softly as they walked through the castle halls, passed the receptionist desk, heading towards Bella's personal rooms.

"Ali, you haven't fed since Forks," Esme whispered, gently prodding her child.

Shaking her head, Alice looked up at her mother with dull bronze eyes, saying, "I promised her that she'd never be alone with the pain, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Sweetie-"

"She'll be angry when she wakes but she'll get over it, I however would find it hard to forgive myself." The pixie vampire softly whispered before her mother could continue her protest. "I will not leave her until she wakes and walks out of the room with me."

Rosalie noticed Esme begin to speak and gently took her mother's hand, saying softly, "There's no use arguing with her, she's just as stubborn as her princess."

"Who you adore even though you don't want anyone to know it." The tiny girl commented with a crooked smirk while her eyes remained focused on her mate being carried by the Volturi leader.

"Just hunt when sleeping beauty wakes up… again." Rosalie grumbled out with a roll of her eyes.

Coming up to the doors leading into Bella's bedroom, Alice followed Aro inside as he gently arranged his little girl on the plush large canopy bed in the center of the room. "I will Rosie, promise."

Looking up from the unconscious brunette, frowning at the annoying sense of déjà vue, Aro asked, "If I heard correctly you've appointed yourself as sentry over the princess during her change?" When he received a polite nod as answer he said, "Then we shall leave you to your watch little Alice, but be sure you call for us the moment her heart begins to race."

"Of course Aro," she replied softly.

Placing a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead, Sulpicia pushed away from the bed and rested a delicate hand on the raven haired vampire's petite shoulder. "Thank you dear Alice, I do not wish for my little one to be alone through such a thing as this… though I don't have the heart to share the room with her cries and screams as she burns."

"Nor do I," Aro whispered softly as his tear washed eyes looked into the pixie's gaze. "Your love for her trumps my own Alice, to willingly endure her suffering for a second time… there truly is no other match for my little girl." Blinking several times as he straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat, the ancients voice strengthened as he issued orders. "Guards, you know your posts and duties, so get to them. This room is closed to everyone until little Alice calls us for the awakening."

With that said several vampires rushed forward to bestow small kisses on the forehead and cheeks of the princess before blurring out of the room to carry out Aro's orders. In seconds the room was devoid of all but the two girls that had occupied a single hospital bed only a short time ago.

Climbing onto the dark red comforter resting atop the soft bed, Alice sprawled her tiny frame out alongside the still form of her mate. Bending her arm at the elbow and resting her head in the palm of her hand, the little vampire lifted her free hand to lovingly run her fingers through chestnut waves. The cool strands filtering through her pale digits as her darkening eyes raked the lean body beside her.

"One of these times I'm going to get you in bed with me when you're not unconscious and this war isn't looming over our heads." Leaning down to place a lingering kiss at the corner of the brunette's full lips, she whispered, "and with you changed there will be no holding back little princess."

_**End of Chapter Sixteen**_

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this coming weekend cause I'll be away, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can when I get back. This story's getting closer to the end, and I hope everyone is still enjoying it :D**

**Also, I'm sorry this update took so long, the site was giving me a bit of a problem  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alice glanced up from the charcoal covered page, her pitch black eyes sweeping over the twitching body of her panting and groaning mate. By the end of the first day the brunette had screamed her last, switching to deep groans and moans of pain as the flaming venom scorched its' way through her body. The two girls remained the only occupants of the bright spacious bedroom, their solitude only interrupted briefly when Edward had brought the art supplies his sister had been thinking of.

Alice had kept her promise even as she flinched and sobbed with tear filled eyes. The little pixie had kept her bedside vigil over the suffering Volturi princess. With the sounds of Bella's change and the girl's trembling and tense body as her only companion, the vampire had never been so grateful for her brother's mind reading ability as when he'd appeared in the doorway holding her sketch pads, pencils, and charcoal. She had already filled one of the hard back sketch books, it's once snow white pages now overflowing with black and white images of the little princess she was laying beside.

Looking back down at her latest creation, one of Bella laughing as she and Emmet squared off against one another, Alice ran her pale fingertips lightly over the glow captured in the brunette's eyes with a deep sigh._** She'll be waking soon and they'll be as red as the rest of them.**_ Tucking her supplies away, closing up the sketch book and placing everything neatly on top of the bedside table, Alice turned onto her side so she was facing the other girl. Reaching out to smooth away a few unruly tresses, she leaned down and placed a slow kiss on Bella's furrowed forehead.

The sound of the brunette's heartbeat began to increase, going at a speed that could rival a humming birds wings, suffocating the large bedroom with its' quick tempo and the significance of the moment.

"Aro, it's time," Alice called out to the empty room, knowing it wouldn't be long before every space would be filled to bursting when the girl's family and the others arrived.

In a matter of seconds the doors were pulled open and the entourage of vampires shuffled in to find a place to stand and wait. Aro and Sulpicia headed straight for the side of the canopy bed on their daughter's side. The Denalis took up positions along the back wall, while the Volturi moved in behind Aro and Sulpicia, getting as close to their princess as they could. The Cullens filed in the space between the wall and the opposite bedside of the Volturi, Esme and Carlisle each resting a hand on their pixie daughter's shoulders. Then entire room was blanketed in a gasp of silence as they waited for the fluttering heartbeat to stop and the little princess to wake up.

Quiet… with an expelled whisper of air and the last frantic beat, the room was absolutely quiet. All eyes , gold, crimson, and obsidian were riveted to the prone brunette form on the bed as the heavy silence stretched its' arms out and around the assembly in the bedroom. No one dared to move even as they inwardly begged, encouraged, and demanded the little princess shatter this fragile bubble of all encompassing quiet.

Alice saw the twitch of the brunette's pale fingers seconds before bright red eyes shot open and a snarl erupted from full lips._** Oh no…**_ she thought as Bella leapt from the bed, her lean body swinging around so her back was pressed against the wall, her nails digging, holding her tense form about eight feet from the floor. Looking up into the disorientated panicked shifting gaze of her mate, Alice felt her chest constrict at the beautiful changes the girl's body had under gone.

"Bella calm down sweetheart," Sulpicia softly implored, her own head tilting back so she could look up at her daughter. When the chestnut haired women took a small step forward her ears were welcomed with a deep growl of warning.

"Maybe the princess would appreciate a bit of space," Elezar suggested from his stance beside the bedroom door.

Everyone started shuffling back from the girl clinging to the wall, but when Carlisle attempted to assist Alice from the bed a guttural snarl swirled around the occupants of the room. The blond doctor froze at the harsh sound, his long pale fingers left hovering beside his tiny daughter's elbow, and his eyes ensnared by the fiery pools of red pinning him in place.

Looking over her shoulder at the brunette, Alice whispered to her paralyzed father, "Back away slowly Carlisle and make sure not to touch me."

"Amazing, I've never seen a newborn who already knew their mate." Marcus let out on a soft breath, fascinated by his little nieces' reactions and mannerisms, his memory drinking it all in to document later.

"Yes as new as this is I'd like my daughter to calm herself brother," Aro hissed out with a sharp glare directed at the curious vampire.

Turning away to stare unaffected and indifferently at his brother, Marcus said, "Then have little Alice sooth the girl already."

Alice felt the weight of everyone's attention at the ancient's casually spoken words as her black gaze remained locked with Bella's blood soaked eyes. Taking a breath the little vampire kept her movements slow and cautious as she climbed from the bed and moved closer to her mate. "Bella…" she said softly in her chime like voice as she came to a stop beneath the feral brunette who's eyes had not once left her own. Lifting her slender arm, her pale hand held out palm up in silent invitation, Alice whispered, "I've never left you little princess, I'm right here."

The brunette tilted her head, her red eyes studying the pixie vampire in front of her for a moment. Blinking a few times as her fingers released just enough to gouge grooves into the wall, gently sliding her body back to the hard wood floor. Bella moved closer to the petite girl, reaching out with a pale hand, the low growling that had been emanating from the newborn's chest smoothed out into a whispered purr as her fingertips ghosted over the raven haired girl's cheek.

Alice forced herself to stay completely still even as her muscles begged to rush forward into her mate. The caress of Bella's fingers along her cheek and jaw line was a slow teasing torture as the beast with in her recognized the touch of its' other half. Letting her ink black eyes slip closed, the tiny vampire didn't offer any resistance when Bella's free hand grasped her arm and pulled her body in close.

The brunette hugged the petite frame tightly against her chest as she ducked her head down and pulled in deep breaths of the pixie's familiar scent. Running her nose along the smooth pale flesh between the raven haired beauty's neck and shoulder, Bella whispered, "I missed you so much Tink."

A collective sigh was heard throughout the packed bedroom as Alice let out a cross between a laugh and sob. Wrapping her arms around the newborn's neck, the pixie hopped up and circled the brunette's trim waist with her legs, giving her mate a full body hug as she snuggled into her.

"Guess that means Ali cat missed her too," Emmet commented with a wink, his usual grin back in place as he watched the young couple.

"Let them have their moment," Esme gently chided as she too watched her youngest child greet her newly risen mate.

Watching the two girls closely Elezar's golden eyes drank in everything he was seeing as his gift began screaming at him with overflowing information in his mind. Turning his head to face the leader of the Volturi, he could help asking, "Aro… the night you found the little princess, what condition was the vehicle in?"

With his right arm wrapped around his wife's waist, Aro tilted his head slightly at the unexpected question before allowing his memories to drift back to that life changing event. "It was a small four door sedan of some sort, nothing particularly not worthy about it. It had over turned when it came about that harsh bend some miles out and rolled down the hillside to the edge of the tree line." Behind his crimson eyes, the Volturi leader relived the moment in the prefect clarity of a vampire memory as he described it all. "The entire cab was filled with flames and smoke… Bella's human parents were already dead, and I almost didn't see my little one in the back seat."

Edward let out a surprised gasp, his eyes shifting back and forth as he shared in the viewing of the ancient's memory. "There's no possible way," he whispered.

"What is it Edward?" Elezar asked calmly, his thoughts racing ahead of him as he and everyone else turned to face the telepathic vampire.

Shaking his head the bronze haired boy swung his gaze around the room before settling on the newborn who'd just placed his baby sister on the floor beside her. "The entire vehicle was engulfed by flames but somehow they were kept from reaching Bella… Even surviving the crash, the smoke inhalation alone should've killed her."

"Hmmm…" Elezar hummed out with a nod before turning his analyzing stare back to the Volturi princess. "Your daughter is quite gifted Aro," his golden eyes traveled up and down the nervous looking newborn as he continued, saying, "It's almost like a pyramid of layered powers… I'm unable to categorize her in any conveniently labeled box."

Frowning in confusion the dark haired ancient glanced between his silent daughter and the older vampire. "Please explain this as best you can to all of us Elezar," he softly requested.

His gaze never straying too far from the watchful princess, Elezar's tone was wonderstruck as he described the newborns gifts as his own relayed the information to him. "I believe as a human infant you Bella was able to shield herself from the flames and smoke that should have ended her young life. As a child these unique abilities were instinctual, coming alive with the need of self-preservation, and to go a step farther… I think she was able to some-how send for you that night."

Lifting a quizzical brow, Aro repeated, "Send for me?"

"Yes, it's not that far of a stretch considering her manipulative abilities when it came to a creatures free will, and she was only human then." Looking into the Volturi leaders crimson eyes, Elezar continued to explain, his voice lifting in unmasked excitement as he did. "Even as a child you often spoke of her remarkable intelligence and talents… Being raised in a home such as this one only allowed her to develop and cultivate her gifts without questioning them."

"Fascinating," Carlisle whispered as he followed along with the dark haired man's train of thought, his own mind going back to the conversation between him and his daughter on their home porch. _**If only studies could be done…**_

"A typical human child is brought up being taught and learning the limitations of their minds and bodies. They know they can't hear another's thoughts, cause phantom pains, blind someone, or compel a person to do their bidding." Taking a few steps closer to the newborn brunette, stopping when a warning growl rumbled from her chest, Elezar didn't pause as he went on with his racing thoughts. "The little princess was raised believing no such things- in fact she was exposed to the gifts of her vampire family on a daily basis, and in turn viewed such abilities as perfectly natural. Her mind had no restrictions, no boundaries, only her body stopped her as a human and now…"

Looking up at the older man in front of her, Bella spoke softly for the second time since awakening. "And now what Elezar, what does your gift tell you about me?"

Running his fingers though his dark shoulder length hair with an awed expression morphing his pale features, he answered, "Your shield is still there to protect you mentally and physically to extent, as well as your ability to burrow into others thoughts and project your own wants and desires… now though, it's as if you're a siphon as well. Not only projecting your own abilities but taking in those around you as well, to use them as you wish."

"What does that mean?" Bella whispered, her crimson eyes shifting around to the other familiar faces in the room as she tried to wrap her chaotic mind around everything she was hearing, seeing, and feeling.

Taking another step closer to the princess, who seemed more herself, yet completely overwhelmed, Elezar placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are able to use the gifts of those around you, and you've retained your own as well but now your body can keep up with all of it. You're not invincible little one, but you are very much a force to be reckoned with."

"Sweet, now we can hit the Romans hard and fast without worrying that Bella bear will get hurt." Emmet cheered with a thunderous clap of his big hands as he and Demetri shared wide grins from opposite ends of the bedroom.

"Emmet Cullen I don't think the princess should-"

"No Esme, he's right," Bella commented, gently cutting off the motherly women. "The entire purpose of me going through the change earlier than agreed was to keep me from being a liability and so I can help."

"Yes, but I don't recall agreeing to throwing you out into the middle of this war." Aro spoke up, his gaze snapping back at his daughter as the words passed his lips.

Tilting her head towards her father, her arm around Alice tightening as the sudden flare up of defensive anger, Bella took in a deep breath to regain control over her rolling emotions. "With the members of the guard and myself in the battle, I'm the best weapon you have against the Romans and their growing army of newborns. Once they see me they'll know I've been turned, but they'll have no idea how to counter my abilities, especially when I can use their own against them."

"I don't like it, but you know she'll never stand to be left behind," Sulpicia grumbled out from her husband's side.

"I too would rather not see my niece involved in this conflict, but I also see the benefits of having her there with us." Caius added gently, even as his protective instincts clawed beneath the surface in protest of his words. When his brother turned narrowed eyes onto him, the blond fought to keep his voice calm as he spoke. "If we are to engage the Romans, and want any hope of walking away from that newborn army with our family intact-"

"Then I need to take my place beside my brothers and sisters," Bella cut in smoothly, drawing her father's attention back to herself. "I am in equal standing to them now, if not stronger, and I will not just stand by and wave as you order them off to fight without me." As the last words left her lips, the brunette locked her jaw tightly and gripped her little pixie even closer as she fought back the roaring anger swimming under her pale granite skin.

Turning his gaze to the raven haired beauty curled into his daughter's side, Aro lifted his brows in hope, saying, "Alice…"

Shaking her head with a sad smile, her right hand caressing the small of her mate's back as she tried to calm the emotionally charged newborn, Alice whispered, "Even as a human it was pointless to argue with her, and as a newborn it's taking all she has to keep herself from growling and screaming until she gets her way. I'd like to see her safe as well, but Bella's right," Lifting her midnight gaze to meet the ancient's stare head on, she said, "She's needed in the fight and she'll be a part of it with or without your consent."

"Have you seen it?" He asked.

Smirking, Alice let out a soft guff of tinkling laughter as she replied, "I don't need a vision to know Bella will find her way into this war one way or another, and neither do you."

Looking around the room at his gathered family and friends, the Volturi leader saw no one willing to side with him and bowed his head in reluctant defeat to his daughter. "Fine then, when the time comes our princess will be fighting our enemies beside her family."

"Now that all of the fine points have been settled, I suggest we continue discussing strategies." Marcus spoke up with a crooked smile.

"Yes, with little Bella added to the mix there are so many more possibilities." Caius added with a smirk of his own as he turned to face the empathic vampire in the room. "Would you mind joining us again Jasper?"

Bowing his head slightly, Jasper's southern drawl hummed throughout the bedroom as he answered. "I would be honored to continue assisting in any way I can sir."

"Yes Caius, that goes for all of us as well," Tanya announced as her family nodded in agreement on either side of her. "So make sure you find a place for us in this fight."

Nodding his head the blond ancient turned back to face his newly risen niece and smiled. "Why don't you and Elezar head down to the training room to experiment with your gifts. Letting out some of your aggression will dampen the emotions trying to overwhelm you."

"Yes, best to have you as prepared as possible," Elezar replied with a gentle smile toward the princess.

With a shrug of his broad shoulders, Emmet said, "I'll head out with Bella bear, I don't mind being a guinea pig."

Patting the bulky Cullen boy on the back as he walked up behind him, Demetri smiled from ear to ear as he spoke. "I'll join in the fun as well, it's been too long since I've sparred with baby sister here."

"I'll come too if you don't mind, I'd like to see what you're able to do with my gift." Bree said softly as she looked into the brunette's bright red eyes.

With everyone making plans and going back to their duties, the bedroom started to empty out of the gathered vampires. In moments only the Cullen siblings, minus Jasper, and Demetri were left.

Tugging on the back of the princess's shirt, Alice waited until the girl's crimson eyes were staring into her own before speaking. "I'm going to hunt first and then I'll meet up with you in the training room."

Turning her body, Bella cupped the pixie's cheeks between her hands and gazed into the empty darkness of her mate's eyes. "When did you last feed?" she whispered in a harsher voice then intended as her new instincts rumbled inside her silent chest.

"The night before the battle-"

"In Forks!" The brunette interrupted in a gravely hiss, her red eyes burning into the calm face of the tiny vampire. "It's not like I was going anywhere Tink, there was no reason to starve yourself," she pushed out through clenched teeth as she struggled to regain her wavering control.

Alice smiled up at the angry princess as she nuzzled the hands still gently holding her cheeks. "I wanted to stay with you so I did, and now I will hunt before I join you in the training room." She replied in a calm and amused tone, completely relaxed with her temperamental mate.

Letting out a deep sigh, Bella leaned down to rest her forehead against the raven haired beauty's while the pads of her thumbs started slowly caressing the girl's high cheek bones. "Please don't go alone then, you're weaker in your hungered state, and I'd go crazy if something happened to you."

Nudging her sister's shoulder, Rosalie shared a quick nod with Lucidity before stepping closer to the pair as she spoke. "We could use a hunt, the two of us can go with her."

"Three of us," Edward softly corrected, shrugging his shoulders when Rosalie lifted a golden brow in silent question. "Bree is training with the princess, might as well escort my darling sisters through the wood."

Not taking a step away from her mate, Alice continued to stare into the deep crimson where chocolate brown pools had once been. "See, I'll practically have my whole family with me now." The pixie whispered with a smile as she pushed up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on her mate's lips.

As soon as the tiny vampire's mouth ceiled to her own, Bella felt an electric heat spiral through her entire body. Closing her eyes, the brunette moved her arms to circle around the other girl's waist, hugging the petite frame flush against her own lean build. A slow groan crawled its' way up her chest and past her lips as they opened so her tongue could seek entry into her mate's mouth. Her hands had a mind of their own as pale fingers clutched onto expensive fabrics and arms tightened their hold on the little vampire.

"Oomph."

At the exhaled grunt Bella instantly pulled back, her lips leaving the kiss with a soft smack, as her eyes blazed trails over her mate in search of injuries. "What is it Tink, what'd I do?"

"Shh my Bella," Alice whispered, lifting her hands to frame the worried face of the brunette. "You're just stronger than I am right now and your hold got a little too tight," she explained with a loving smile, her thumb running along the girl's cheek as she stared into her frowning eyes.

"Sorry," Bella whispered back, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Using her right hand to catch the girl beneath the chin, Alice tilted her mate's face up to meet her eyes once more. "None of that little princess… Believe me when I say I enjoyed every second of that kiss."

"I hear ya sis," Emmet mumbled out through his slack jawed expression, so in awe that he didn't even attempt to block the three hits that came to the back of his head from his wife and sisters.

Shooting a quick glare over her shoulder at her bear of a brother, Alice turned back to Bella with a slight smile. "I'll come to the training room as soon as we're back," then dropping her voice too low for the others to hear, she added, "And you and I will be finishing what you started with that kiss sweets." Leaning up and kissing the girl's cheek before reluctantly stepping out of the arms she'd much rather get lost in, she said, "I'll see you soon little princess."

Running her pale fingers through her chestnut tresses with a softly exhaled breath, Bella watched her mate gracefully dance out the doorway with her siblings flanking her sides. _**I know I loved her before, but now with being turned… I see why and enemy would go after a vampires mate. It feels like a part of me is missing already and she's safe and close by.**_

"Alright baby sister get your mind off your midget vampire so we can get to the good stuff." Demetri teased with a toothy grin after watching the brunette gaze out the empty doorway for a few moments.

Smirking over at her burly brother, Bella said, "Alice is the good stuff block head."

Throwing his head back with a loud bark of laughter, Emmet looped his arm around the princess's shoulders and started walking them towards the door. "You just remember that Bella bear and your girl will be as happy as my Rosie." Leaning down he whispered, "And you have to be good in the sack too."

Rolling her eyes, Bree swatted her large brother from the side she was walking on. When he sent her a surprised look, the blond shrugged, saying, "Rose isn't here to do it."

"And I'd rather not have my baby sister's bedroom activities be the topic of conversation," Demetri commented from the back of the trio as they walked the halls to the training room where Elezar was waiting.

"Nothing to talk about yet Dee," Bella replied with a wink tossed over her shoulder at her dark haired brother.

Shaking his head at the girl's teasing, he grumbled, "Yet… that's just wonderful."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Let's try and make this quick please," Alice announced as the four siblings exited the iron gates at the front of the castle.

Smirking, Lucidity replied, "Someone's anxious to take their girl out for a test drive."

"Bella is looking pretty hot now," Rosalie added with a shrug before saying, "Still not as hot as me, but close to third place."

"Who's second?" Luci asked curiously.

"Emmet."

Rolling his eyes at his bantering sisters, Edward picked up the speed as they entered the forest surrounding Volterra. "Try and keep up you three," he called out with a slight chuckle as he raced off.

"He's such a show off," the auburn haired vampire announced, hoping her cocky brother would still be within hearing distance.

With a lifted brow and soft snort, Rosalie said, "Some escort service he's got going on."

"Guys," waiting for her sisters to look at her, Alice crossed her arms and lifted her own dark brow when she finally had their attention. "I'm hungry and I'd like to get back to Bella sooner rather than later."

"It's your own stubborn fault we're out here right now as it is." The blond replied in a reprimanding tone as she gazed into her sister's pitch black eyes. "Even the princess didn't like you waiting to hunt until she woke up."

"It was my choice, and even now I wouldn't-"

Luci and Rose exchanged a concerned look when they saw their little sister's dark eyes go still and her body stiffen. Taking a step closer to the smaller girl, Rosalie reached out and placed a gentle hand on the pixie's shoulder.

"Ali, what do you see, what is it?" The blond asked softly.

Staying connected to the vision, Alice's voice came out as a ghostly whisper when she answered. "Roman followers, three of them, and very close." Shaking her head clear of the images, the raven haired girl glanced around them into the trees. "Edward, they're after Edward."

With that said Lucidity and Rosalie quickly followed their tiny sister as she weaved her way through the trees and deeper into the forest. The wind rushed passed them as twigs and branches reached out to snag their clothes and brush against their granite skin.

"Idiot should've stayed with us," Rosalie growled out as they followed the trail of their brother's scent.

"There he is," Luci pointed out as she spotted the boy's bronze hair bobbing up and down over a hundred yards out.

Alice stopped suddenly, her black eyes shooting wide as her sister's crashed into her back and a single word escaped her parted lips, "Shit!"

The three girls didn't have time to react before vice like arms curled around each of them from behind. The hissing and growling newborns clamping on tightly, pinning their arms against their sides and cracking ribs, as James stepped out of a cluster of trees to their right.

"I thought it would be harder to surprise you Alice," he taunted with a disappointed shake of his head. "One fake decision, little heavy thinking, and wham we snag a little sprite. Guess you don't do so well on an empty stomach do you champ?"

"Edward!" Lucidity shouted at the top of her lungs only to have James blur in front of her and send her head swinging to the side with a vicious back hand.

With a growl the blond vampire looked over his shoulder to see the missing brother racing back at his sister's call. Turning around fully, James shrugged, saying, "Good thing there's more than just us here, and they're itching to kill the telepath." Blurring back over to stand in front of Alice, James grasped the tiny vampire's chin in a tight hold as his red eyes burned into her black orbs. "We got what we came for and two little bonus packages… Oh the baby princess is going to be so upset, and then I'll finally get to play with her when she comes galloping to the rescue."

Alice stayed completely silent and still as she forced a vision of Edward's future, her mind filling with images of a fight he couldn't win against four newborns. _**No, damn it no! **_Trying to mask they signs of her vision, the pixie pushed her way deeper into her brother's future only to see him left laying in the forest with cracks splintering his pale skin in every visible place and fire creeping closer to him.

"Let's go boys, and keep those hugs nice and tight," James said with a falsely sweet smile.

Rosalie kept her mouth shut, her golden eyes watching everything that passed by her as the newborn holding her ran through the forest. The blond tried to pick out any type of landmark to use as a reference as the hope of escape burned inside her tightly held chest.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Edward!"

His bronze head snapped up at the scream of his name, his tall body swinging around to look back at where his sisters should be. "Son of a bitch," Edward growled out as his legs propelled him forward and towards the three women. Edward's golden eyes were narrowed into a chilling glare as he noted the familiar dirty ratty pony tail and brown leather jacket.

_**That's right Edward, look at me because I want you to die knowing your lovely sisters were taken by me. Just imagine all the fun I'm going to have with the three of them… shame your little wind chime of a wife can't be joining in.**_

The bronze haired vampire let out a deep growl as the tracker's thoughts spilled into his mind, but Edward's menacing sound was cut short as a heavy object tackled him from the left side. He fell to the ground, dirt and twigs flying up into the empty air with the impact, as he rolled to the side and out from beneath the heavy attacker.

_**Edward there are three others, all newborns, call for help or you'll die.**_

The warning thoughts of his baby sister filtered in through his mind as he jumped back to his feet. Golden eyes scanned the area around him as he gulped in the scent of the three newborns that had not come out of hiding yet.

_**Get back to the castle and be careful when Bell-**_

The last unfinished thought was all he heard from Alice as James and their abductors took her and his sisters farther away. Enraged by his failure to protect his family and James's taunting thoughts, the bronze haired vampire allowed his instincts to take control as the newborn rushed at him once more.

His golden eyes tracked each step of the red eyed burly vampire. He watched in angry anticipation as the distance between them closed, and just as the newborn thought he had the upper hand, Edward flipped over the lunging body. Reaching out with his long arms, Edward took hold of his attacker's head and twisted sharply, landing on his feet and tossing the dismembered head aside with a guttural growl escaping his throat.

Reaching into his pocket the now dark eyed vampire pressed the first speed dial number on his phone. Edward heard the chaotic thoughts of the three hidden newborns before he saw them creeping out of their places. Listening for the sound of the phone clicking with the answered call he said, "Carlisle there's trouble." As the words left his mouth Edward's lips curled into a satisfied smile as the newborns hissed and growled in anger at the sight of their fallen companion. _**James took what was mine, now I'll kill what's his.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella let out a muffled laugh as Demetri grumbled at his reflection in the full length mirrors of the training room. She watched her big brother caress his cracked cheeks and said, "You told me not to hold back and you know they'll heal you big baby."

"I just can't believe you damaged something so pretty in the first place," he teased, winking at his little sister through the reflection in the mirror.

"It was pretty sweet when she spun you up in that tornado thing though," Emmet commented with a deep chuckle.

Demetri turned around to look at the large Cullen boy leaning casually against the wall and lifted a single dark brow as he spoke. "And when she pinned you to the ceiling with that wind gust wasn't?"

"Oh that was equally amusing," Bree said softly from the right side of the room. Her golden eyes had been glowing with laughter as she'd watched the tiny princess take on both hulking vampires without any strain. "it's interesting to see my gift used by another, and how much easier it is to control when you're nearby is nice too." The blond added in her soft tone as she looked over the newborn.

Smiling over at the other girl Bella replied, "It is a pretty cool gift, and there are so many ways to manipulate it."

Chuckling deeply at the excitement flowing through each ward the young brunette had spoken, Elezar stepped away from the back wall where he'd silently been observing the two on one match. "Now that we've established that our princess can thoroughly defeat her opponents, and easily adapts to the using of other's gifts, why don't we see what she can do when focusing on her own."

Turning to face the older man, her chestnut waves swaying around her shoulders, Bella asked, "How do I do that?"

Frowning for a moment Elezar released a small sigh before suggesting, "Try to choose a focal point, something that you want or want to know, and see what your able to do about it."

"Bet I know what she's going to focus on," Emmet said with a small snort.

"More like a who," Demetri corrected with a large grin.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella smiled as she said, "I just want to check on her if I can."

"Actually, using Alice as a focal point might be best," Elezar commented as he surveyed the group of young vampires. "The bond between you and your mate is extremely strong, so the chances of success are higher I believe."

"So test it out baby sis and see what your midget's up to," Demetri prompted with a slight laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes with a soft smile curving her lips as thoughts of her mate flooded her mind. _**Now what…**_ using her gift on herself was an odd feeling as the princess weaved her way through her own mind. Images of a smiling dancing Alice floated along and she followed them happily until coming to a vacant black space. Curiously she pushed farther into the midnight patch, all of her senses reaching out to pick up even the slightest of changes.

Bree stood beside the two large boys with barely restrained anxiousness as she watched the princess attempt to focus on her baby sister. Her golden eyes stared in rampant fascination as everything about the newborn went absolutely still. The entire training room was quiet, not even the sound of practiced breaths to break the deathly silence, and all eyes gazed unblinking at the statue like brunette.

In her mind the darkness imploded into a white hot light that sent talons of pain digging into both of her sides, and Bella's surprised cry of torture rang out through the large room. With her eyes going wide open, the irises swirling with pale white flames atop the deep crimson, the princess fell to her knees at the ghostly feelings crawling beneath her skin and the intense rage pressing down on her control.

"Elezar what do we do?" Demetri asked quickly, his gaze shifting between the older vampire and his kneeling trembling sister. Taking a step forward only to feel a solid arm come across his broad chest, he looked to the older man with questioning eyes.

"She needs to find her control, and if her mate is in danger you do not want to go near her when she's like this." Elezar whispered out in a swift warning, hoping not to draw the struggling newborn's attention.

"Her eyes are on fire," Emmet exhaled in awe as he watched the girl in front of him. "How does that happen?" He asked no one in particular.

"Demetri, bring your group to the throne room immediately, there's been an incident."

The dark haired Volturi guard tilted his head as he listened to Aro's voice coming through the halls. Looking back to his little sister he said, "this can't be good."

Bella's head tilted back as she inhaled deeply, her blazing eyes narrowing to glowing slits as she jumped to her feet hissing, "Edward."

Bree's eyes went wide at the viciousness infused with the girl's voice as she spoke her husband's name and her legs moved forward to follow the brunette bullet that was already speeding out the door and down the halls. "What did you do now?" She asked out loud as she raced behind the blur of chestnut waves and dark clothes.

_**End of Chapter Seventeen**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a warning to those of you who don't like James and Victoria they are definitely in this chapter.**

**Thank you again for all the awesome reviews they are very much appreciated and looked forward to :D**

**hope you like the latest installment  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The throne room doors burst open and slammed back against the polished marble walls, chipping away at the pricey gray stone and left to cling desperately to their hinges. In less time than it took to blink a second echoing bang vibrated through the large open room, ringing in the ears of the assembled vampires and those just entering.

"You failed them, you failed her!" The white blazing eyed princess screamed out in a gravely tone thick with venom. Her lean frame drawn taunt like a bow string, her muscles quaking, she pinned the bronze haired telepath to the cold smooth tile floor. Crouching over his dazed body with her fingers curled around his throat, Bella brought her growling mouth up close to Edward's stunned cracked face. "You spoiled arrogant child, your conceit and boastful behavior has cost you our sisters and _my_ Alice_," _she hissed out with such rage her voice was unrecognizable.

"Bella, sweetheart…." Sulpicia spoke gently, her crimson gaze wide with shock as she brought her mind around to what she was seeing.

"You had to race off, you had to fight first and seek aid second, you had to play the hero. Jane was right when she tried to tell you in Forks, tried to help you see your head was too far up your own ass that it left you blind to the care and love being offered to you." The brunette growled, her mother's soft spoken words going unnoticed as her grip on the boy's throat tightened.

"Jasper calm her down," Carlisle desperately called out, his wide gold eyes shooting over to his blond son, only to be met with the midnight orbs of the southern vampire. "Jasper…" he whispered tentatively as he took a step towards the younger man.

Clenching his fists at his sides, his bulky frame trembling with the effort to stay in place, Emmet struggled to push his words out through his locked teeth. "If Jazz is feeling any of this… he can't help Eddie right now."

Swinging her gaze around the large room filled with vampires frozen in shock or rage by everything going on, Bree brought her hands up to her sides and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her gift the blond conjured a large gust of wind, directing the forceful blast of air at the Volturi princess assaulting her husband, the blond opened her eyes once more.

Bella felt the wind hit her from the side and lift her body from the floor. Her hand remained tightly clenched around Edward's throat and they sailed through the air together. When the brunette's back connected with the stone wall ten feet from the ground, the dancing white flames fizzled out from her crimson eyes and her pale fingers released their vice grip. Dropping the bronze haired boy, leaving him to crumple in a heap on the gray marble below.

"Thank you," Edward choked out as he pushed himself up to his feet while the jagged cracks along his neck and jaw began to close.

Looking over at him through narrowed eyes as she kept the princess pinned within the crater that had formed with the impact of the wall, Bree's tone dropped low as she addressed her healing husband. "I wouldn't be saying thank you just yet, you have quite a bit to explain love, and I'll duel out the punishment should I find you answers to be less than satisfactory."

"Bree Ann Cullen!" Esme called out in shocked surprised at her naturally docile daughter talking to Edward in such a way.

"The princess had a point Esme and I'd like a better understanding of why my sisters are not here with us." The blond spoke out sharply, not even bothering to glance at her mother, instead keeping her heated glare on her husband. "You and our sisters went out to hunt, with you claiming to be their escort, and the you're the only one to return, so explain yourself husband."

Lowering his golden eyes to the floor, his shoulders dropping as the weights of accusation, guilt, and anger settled on top of him, Edward's voice was a hollow whisper as he spoke. "We were taking Alice towards the stream where the animals gather to drink, all of us were just talking and having fun when I foolishly ran ahead of them." Shaking his head as the tiles blurred and moisture filled his gaze, Edward cleared the oppressive emotions from his throat as he continued. "I was too far ahead of them, by the time Luci screamed my name James and three newborns were already running off… I-I tried to run after them but was attacked." Taking in a shuddering breath as he clenched his fingers into tight fists, he whispered, "Alice warned me, she told me to get help or I'd die in the forest, so I called Carlisle and fought until help arrived."

At this point Bella's eyes were the bright red of any other newborn once more as she listened to Edward's self loathing come through while he recounted the events in the forest. Projecting her shield out to encircle her body, the brunette blocked out the wind holding her in place and dropped down into a crouch on the cold floor. Locking eyes with the trembling blond southerner across the room, Bella drew in Jasper's gift and pushed out a tidal wave of calm, not letting up until the two brothers eyes were golden once again. When they'd both finally regained their fractured and frayed control they sent her grateful nods before they all brought their attention back to Edward.

"James knew how to play with Alice's visions, he knew she was weakened," the bronze haired boy hissed out through clenched teeth as he slowly lifted tear washed eyes to his wife's heated stare. "It all happened so quickly, like it had been planned out down to the last minute." Edward turned around to face the Volturi princess with a defeated expression weighing down his features and body. "I would've called for help but it was just over too fast, and by the time Jane and the others showed up my failure was complete."

"We need to go after them," Emmet announced, his voice gruff with choking emotions as he turned to face Demetri. "You can track anyone down so let's get moving."

Closing his eyes, Jasper's voice came out as a raw whisper when he spoke. "They'll be expecting that Emmet."

"They have Rose!" The dark haired boy shouted out as darkness spilled into his irises once more.

Snapping open eyes as dark as night the blond hissed, "And Luci… don't think my rage and fear are any less than yours' brother."

Balling her fists at her sides Bella couldn't keep the deep gravely growl from crawling up her chest and out into the large room. "They took my Alice and two of my sisters, and they _will_ die for this foolish mistake." The brunette's tone was distorted by fury as she lifted her head to reveal eyes alive with flames and teeth glistening with venom. "James will expect Demetri to lead us, and he will expect the three of us to overcome with our emotions and go after our mates… these are things we cannot do."

"We can't just leave them-"

Emmet's hissing rant was cut short with a lifted hand from the princess as she sent his bulky form crashing into the far wall of the throne room. "We will not leave them to die, be I'll be damned if we end up being the cause of it by charging in like a bunch of wild animals."

"Then what does her highness suggest," Emmet growled out as he shook off debris from his head and shoulders, getting back to his feet with a razor sharp glare aimed at the brunette.

The flames in Bella's eyes leapt higher as her anger grew and a low snarl curled its' way out of her mouth at dark haired vampire's challenging and mocking tone. "I suggest you stop putting your wants first and think of the safety of your mate instead," she verbally slapped the burly male with her words spoken in an icy tone. "We need to do this intelligently or we'll all lose."

Walking over to Emmet Carlisle placed his pale hand on the younger man's tense shoulder. "Bella is right son… James had a plan to take the girls and there's no doubt he'll be prepared for you three to come after them."

Jasper's brow puckered into a deep frown as he thought over his father's words, saying, "Just how did James plan everything down to the last minute?"

The three kings, who had remained quiet until this point, exchanged worried glances as Caius asked, "When did you last read them brother?"

"The day before Bella's turning, all of their thoughts were pure," Aro answered as his mind raced over the faces and names of their human staff. Looking up to the sandy haired vampire at the door he ordered, "Felix check the castle and grounds, find out who is not here today."

With a quick bow the quiet vampire was out the door, leaving the rest of the room pondering over every minute detail of the last few days. The entire room was shrouded in silence and simmering anger as they waited for Felix's return with any findings.

Gasping suddenly, Esme brought her hand to her chest and looked up at the Volturi leaders on the dais. "Your secretary, she knew Alice hadn't fed and that she was staying at Isabella's bedside throughout her change."

"How would she know this?" Aro asked quietly, his crimson eyes locked on the tear filled golden orbs of Esme Cullen.

"Rosalie and I were trying to convince her to hunt as we followed you to Bella's room," she answered on a choked whisper as her thoughts went to her three abducted daughters. "She was at her desk when we walked down the hall."

"Gina is the only human employee missing my lord," Felix announced as he returned to the throne room, his hair in more disarray than usual as the wind toyed with it on his run about the castle.

Slamming his hand down onto his throne, splintering the wood and sending the arm of the decorative chair to clatter against the floor, Caius let out a rumbling growl as he spoke. "I told you she should have never been hired on in the first place, too selfish and vain, too impatient for the chance to be turned, but you ignored me."

"And I knew she was planning this did I?" Aro bellowed out, whipping his body around to face his younger brother with a guttural snarl.

"You are the mind reader," the blond ancient shot back, jumping to his feet as venom pooled into his mouth. "It's you job to watch their thoughts and your failure has cost Bella her mate."

"And your job is to simply sit and look pretty while taking none of the responsibilities!" Aro roared out, his crimson eyes giving way to deep pools of obsidian as he took a step toward his little brother. "I would never deliberately cause my daughter pain, and remember Caius she is _my _daughter."

"Enough!" Bella cried out as she threw her hands out to her sides, sending all occupants of the throne room flying back into the surrounding marble walls. "Fighting amongst ourselves is only doing the Romans a favor and wasting too much time we don't have."

"Bell-"

"Silence!" She screamed as her temperamental uncle attempted to speak. Taking in deep breaths of unneeded air, her blazing eyes scanning the frozen figures of her family and friends around her, the brunette began to pace the length of the large room. "Gina has betrayed us, I don't care about the _I told you so's _ or the reasons why. With her information coupled with Edward's predictable stupidity, James has now gained the advantage for the Romans by taking three of our mates and loved ones. They knew this would send our instincts into over drive, which this in house bickering is not helping, and now their plan has potentially removed six soldiers from this fight." Stopping in front of Jasper as she walked the room, Bella tilted her head as she studied the empathic vampire. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them to stare into the newly golden gaze of the blond man with a slight smile. "I have an idea Jazz, but I'm going to have to tap into your gift quite a bit if I'm going to stay calm enough to pull it off."

Feeling the pressure release on his mind and body the southern gentleman cleared his throat as he stepped away from the stone wall. "Just tell me what to do little princess," he responded in his smooth drawl.

Nodding her head, Bella placed her hands on her hips and turned to survey the immobile occupants of the room. "I'm going to need Dee, Janie, Kate, Edward, Dad, Chrissy, and Heidi as well." Frowning slightly the princess glanced over to Bree with a slight shrug, saying, "couldn't hurt to have Bree help too."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Using dirty fingernails, James gouged deep trenches into the pale granite skin of the slim bare shoulder as a slow hum vibrated through his chest. "So many toys and so many ways to play with them," he whispered as he leaned over the cracked and damaged shoulder. "I'll let you play with the sisters first baby, but little Mary is all mine." Digging his fingers into the broken skin, his head tilting as he drank in the breathy gasp exhaled by the redhead, he added, "Just don't kill them yet darling, we're saving that for when the three baby knights come galloping to the rescue."

"I know baby, I'll be a good girl," Victoria whispered out as she bit her lip and tilted her head back. Her eyes slipping closed as her mate's free hand took hold of her fiery tresses and twisted them around his fist tightly.

"I know you will be," he hissed before scraping his teeth up her exposed neck. "Now go get ready to play," he growled as he pushed the redhead roughly away from him, sending her body into the stone wall across from where they were standing. His thin lips tilting into a smirk as the girl's head cracked against the wall, her body dropping to the ground and her head lulling to the side, revealing a gaping hole in her forehead. Letting out a gruff laugh James shrugged as he stepped over the still body of his mate. "Guess I get to play first, you can join in once you're all healed up." Walking out of the room with a deep chuckle, he stared making his way down the broken stairway calling, "Oh Mary Mary quite contrary…"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"What's going through your mind little sis?" Chrissy asked as control over her body returned to her.

Looking at the gathered vampires, her gaze settling on a calmed Emmet for a moment, the brunette took a slight breath before launching into her explanation. "We need to find out where James took the girls-"

"Where ever the Romans are," Emmet interrupted gruffly.

Clenching her fist tightly as she stopped herself from lunging over and tearing the boy's head off, Bella said, "He wouldn't be dumb enough to take them where all the Romans are, but I'm sure they're hoping that's where we all show up."

Glancing over the assembled vampires his niece had said she needed, Marcus let out a whispered, "Ah."

Swinging his gaze over to the other man, Aro asked, " something you'd like to share brother?"

"Our little princess is going too… I guess you could say, super charge herself." The ancient replied calmly.

"What exactly are you planning sweetheart?" Sulpicia asked, her brows dipping down into a worried frown as her eyes connected with the determined gaze of her daughter.

Smirking slightly as she shared a glance with her uncle, she answered, "I'm going to barrow the gifts in this room and see if I can twist them around to find the girls. Once they've been located we'll send out a group to rescue them while the rest of us go storming the Romans strong hold just like they're expecting us too."

"I thought we couldn't do what the Romans want us to?" Emmet hissed out, balling his fists at his sides as his golden eyes turned a deep amber with his mounting anger.

"We can't go after the Romans until they no longer hold our mates," Jasper explained as he projected calming waves over his brother. "Once we know they're safe the Romans lose the upper hand and any reason for us to hesitate or hold back when attacking them."

Tilting his head as he looked over his daughter Aro asked, "How do you plan to locate them?"

"I'm going to combine yours', Edward's, and Demetri's gifts," she answered with a shrug.

"Who's on rescue duty?" Heidi asked curiously.

"I am," Emmet announced before anyone had the chance to speak.

Shaking her head, the brunette ignored the deep growl rumbling in the boy's large chest as she spoke. "You, Jasper, and I have to show up at the Romans seat of power, if we don't it will tip them off, and for this to work they can't know we have the girls back until we want them to." Shifting her gaze around the pale face, she said, "Heidi, Felix, Alec, Demetri, and Edward will get them away from James."

"Edward? You can't be serious, this all happened because of him!" Emmet bellowed, taking a threatening step toward the princess before freezing in place.

Small flames danced within the blood red irises of the brunette's gaze as she stared through the bulky vampire. "This is his chance to redeem himself and save his sisters like he should have in the first place."

Bowing his head down Edward felt each word like the crack of a whip against his skin as the princess spoke. He also recognized the unvoiced warning in her deceptively calm tone, he knew she would not accept failure a second time when it came to her mate. Lifting his head back up with a curt nod, he said, "I'll bring them back to you, I promise."

"If you don't, I wouldn't bother coming back at all," Emmet growled out with a dark scowl aimed at his smaller brother.

"Emmet Cullen!" Esme gasped out, her eyes wide as she looked at her normally playful son.

Stepping over to stand beside the lanky bronze haired boy, Demetri gave him three rough pats on the back as he spoke. "Edward will keep his promise, we'll be there to make sure our new family comes back with all the missing pieces safe and sound."

"Then let's get this started before the giant ape looses it again." Bella announced impatiently as she sent a glare over to a growling Emmet. "I love you Emmet but your tantrums are making it extremely difficult to control my temper," she hissed out in warning as the white flames burned higher in her gaze.

Glancing between his son and the newborn princess, Carlisle said, "Emmet why don't you stand beside me while Bella finds Rosalie and your sisters."

Bella watched the grumbling giant of a man move to stand beside the blond doctor before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Blocking out all sounds and scents in the throne room, the brunette concentrated on the desire to find her mate and pulled on the gifts of three men closest to her. _**I'm going to find them, I'm going to find my Alice.**_

Edward watched transfixed as the princess went completely still, not even the false breaths causing her chest to rise and fall. There were no other changes, no auras surrounding her, not ripples in the quiet motionless atmosphere to show she'd done anything, there was simply nothing. Not once single thing to let anyone know if something, anything was actually happening.

Aro broke the deafening silence with a sharp gasp as his daughter reached out and took hold of his wrist with her eyes still closed. Behind his own he saw images flashing, lush green forest opening to a small valley tucked deep into the woods. In the center of the valley stood the crumbled skeleton of a large castle. "I know the place," he whispered out just as his little girl released his wrist and opened her bright red eyes. "It's the original castle to the vampire leaders, the Romanians took it when they defeated the Romans, and we destroyed it when we over powered them."

Nodding his head toward his baby sister Demetri added, "I remember where it is."

Snapping her head over to her big brother Bella said, "I'll do what I can for the girl's from here, once you guys have things under control we'll head to the Romans current strong hold." Tilting her head in the direction of the broken doors leading into the room she ordered, "Go now and stay away from the most direct routes, James will expect you to follow their trails, meet us once you have them." As he siblings and Edward rushed out the entryway she called, "keep your eyes open and don't die!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Put her over there Jack and don't let her go until I tell you to." James ordered as the large newborn pulled a kicking and twisting Alice into the empty cell.

Maneuvering the tiny struggling vampire onto the large stone table in the center of the damp dank room, the red eyed vampire frowned saying, "My name is Adam."

Wrapping a length of black metal chains around the raven haired girl's legs, James secured them with a thick lock saying, "I really don't care." Taking out a second chain, the links sparking as he drug it across the stone floor, the blond said, "Hold her arms out to the sides Jack."

Grumbling to himself the newborn ignored the dark pleading eyes staring up at him and did as he was told. As he held the thin pale wrists down on either side of the table, with James binding the girl's midsection to the stone slab, Adam thought about the last newborn who'd defied James and Victoria with a slight shudder.

"Alright Jack, let go of her right wrist," the blond man ordered as he used a smaller chain to pin down the tiny wrist. Once locking that chain in place he moved to the left and repeated the process. Leaning back he placed his hands on his hips and surveyed his handy work. "How are you doing little Mary, nice and comfortable I hope," he taunted with a broad smile. Looking over to the loitering newborn with a narrowed eyed gaze he said, "Run along and play soldier with the other two Jack."

Alice watched the frightened newborn toss a fleeting glance over his shoulder before disappearing out into the dimly lit and cramped corridor she'd just been dragged down. She could still hear her sisters calling out her name, rattling their chains in the large cell down the hall, as she got to watch the greasy haired blond cross the room with an all too eager smile. _**Just keep him focused on me and he'll never get the chance to touch Rose or Luc… Oh Luci I wish I could… There's nothing to be done for it though, but I can spare them the pain James is planning for them.**_

"You're being awfully quiet Mary Alice," turning around with a crudely made knife in his hands, James tilted his head as his blood filled eyes raked over the bound body on the stone table. "Let's see if we can change that hmm, I much more prefer the toys that make all sorts of noise." Coming up to the left side of the table, the blond slowly ran the knife blade along the tiny vampire's pale forearm, leaving a deep dark crack in the granite skin. Twisting the blade at the end of his lazy slice, James frowned when the only visible reaction of pain was a slightly bitten bottom lip. Pulling the knife out he leaned in close to Alice's ear and whispered, "I had this specially made for you sweet Mary, I had to kill quite a few vampires to get enough teeth, but my present was all finished just in time for our little party." Leaning back and looking into the defiant black eyes staring up at him, James let out a deep sigh. "Now I just need to figure out the right buttons to push so that your pretty sounds start working."

Alice saw the tracker's decision seconds before the knife was buried deep into her stomach, leaving nothing but the smallest portion of handle sticking out. Her vision affording her enough time to suffocate her scream of pain into a deep groan. At the small sound of her suffering the rattling and yelling increased down the hall, and Alice continued to hold the her eyes steady with the manic gaze of her tormentor.

Letting out a small chuckle as he roughly pulled the blade up, cutting a trench in the girl's stomach, James smiled at the screams of Alice's sisters down the hall. "Interesting… the more you suffer the louder they seem to get." Reaching behind him and picking up another knife, the blond twirled the homemade weapons in his hands as he asked, "How loud do you think they'll get once I have you screaming for me little Mary?"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella closed her eyes and took in a slow deep breath as the room fell into absolute silence once more. In her mind the familiar scents of her family were replaced by the intoxicatingly addictive aroma of her tiny mate. The princess pictured the little pixie as she'd last seen her, almost being able to feel the ghost like touch of the girl in her arms and pressed up tight against her body. She saw the raven haired beauty pushing her petite build up on her toes as she gazed through ink black eyes framed by full dark lashes, her inviting red lips slightly parted and curled into a loving smile.

_The beautiful image of her gorgeous mate swirled up into a wisp of smoke as deep gray fog crawled into her mind, distorting the view around her. As if blinking away the sleep haze of the early morning, the pale gray clouds faded into a flickering orange glow. Shifting her gaze around Bella found the origin of fluttering light, her eyes settling on the burning wicks of a cluster of candles in the corner of a damp stone room._

_**Where am I, I've never seen this place… No, not me- Alice… I'm seeing through her eyes, I'm seeing what she is. **__As the thoughts filtered through her mind the crinkle eyed smile of James came swimming into her direct line of sight. A deep growl rumbled in Bella's thoughts, traveling up her mate's chest and finding escape through Alice's slightly parted lips._ _**Did I just do that, did I make her growl? **__As she tried to make sense of this new experience, Bella watched the tracker's deep red gaze slither over the petite body of her mate as his tongue swept slowly across his bottom lip._

"_Oh you really are a fun little toy Miss Mary, so entertaining and hard to crack." Lifting his hand the blond man ran his grimy fingernails along the tiny vampire's splintered cheek. "I wanted you so badly when you were human, you're blood just smelled so succulent… the little princess almost smells just as good." He added with a smirk as his eyes stared into deep obsidian. "That idiot old man thought he could protect you, hide you from me, and when it didn't work he turned you." Curling his fingers James pressed the into the granite skin beneath his nails, burrowing his digits through the pale flesh as a high pitched scream rang out in the dimly lit room. "Ah, this is how we get your sounds to work," he commented with a satisfied smile. "That old man would be so disappointed to know I got my hands on you after all his hard work." He whispered with a laugh, pushing his fingers deeper into the girl's cheek._

_As Bella felt her mate's body arch up against the heavy chains wrapped around her wrist, ankles, and torso, the princess pushed forward with every bit of her gift that she could. __**Tink baby, let me take you away from this, let me kill this bastered. **__Pushing even more as loving protective emotions consumed her, Bella projected her thoughts out in the hopes that Alice would hear her._ _**Let go my love, surrender to me please.**_

_James let out a deep breath as the steady stream of screams faded into a trembling growl as the tiny body struggled against the bindings holding it down. "Such sweet sounds baby, come on show me what else you can do." Looking down with his free hand poised at the girl's exposed side, the blond vampire jumped back when he found himself staring into blazing red eyes instead of the empty black pools he'd gotten used to. "What the hell?"_

"Jane, Kate!" Bella hissed out into the throne room with her hands out stretched as she kept the connection with her mate open. Feeling the weight of two hands quickly slip into her own the brunette let the sizzling currents of their combined gifts fill her as she lifted Alice's full lips into a taunting smirk. Pushing and shoving the electrical storm through their connection, Bella purred when the power poured out of her mate's skin and into the sadistic tracker.

_James's next words died on his lips, swallowed by a choked off growl of pain as his body flew back into the stone wall. Chips and chunks lay like confetti around his convulsing body as the electric agony stripped him down to nothing but a twitching groaning heap._

_Still dominating her weakened mate's body, Bella projected her own gift out and swiftly scurried into the pain riddled vampire's mind. __**Push through the pain and get up James, it's my turn to play with you.**__ She watched in undisguised satisfaction as the blond struggled to his feet, crying out with each and every movement of his body. __**Good job my puppet, now go pick up that pretty knife you made special for my Alice.**_

_James fought in vain against the solid hold on his mind, his efforts amounting to that of a butterfly trying to knock down a brick wall. Locked within his own mind and body as someone else controlled him, the blond watched the jagged knife get lifted by his own hand. __**No damn it, I'm in control here, I'm the best there's no one who can beat me!**_

_Bella's laugh broke out through Alice's lips at the screaming thoughts of the tracker. Using her gift she forced James to look into Alice's eyes and smiled. "You'll never be the best James, you're riddled with weakness, and as long as my family exist you'll never matter."_

_**Who the fuck are you!**_

_Tilting her pixie's head to the side, she asked, "I'm surprised someone as superior and brilliant as you has failed to figure it out yet." Forcing the blond to come closer to the stone table, Bella used Alice to whisper, "I'm the little princess you've royally pissed off." When she saw his eyes widen with fear a wide smile took over her pixie's full lips. "You died the moment you touched her little Jamie." Forcing James to step back and lift the knife over his head with both hands, Bella looked over the vampire with a contemplative expression saying, "Now it's just a question of where to start… Oh I know." Having him swing his arms down, Bella laughed through Alice's body as the blond blade was buried between the tracker's legs and a shrill wail echoed throughout the room._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Alice! Ali what's happening!" Lucidity called out into the shadow covered cell entrapping her and Rosalie when the screaming changed pitch so dramatically, filling the dungeon around them.

"I'm going to kill that pony tailed asshole, he's going to die for laying a hand on her." Rosalie growled to herself as she pulled against the massive shackles pinning her to the damp stone wall. "And why the hell can't I break these damn chains!" The blond shouted with a snarl.

"Because they're infused with vampire venom sweet cheeks," Victoria answered as she stepped into the glow of the single candle with a taunting smirk. "You can tug, grunt, and growl but the only thing that will do is get me excited." The redhead commented on a heavy sigh as her crimson eyes leered at the struggling blond. Licking her lips as she walked up to the girl, Victoria reached out with the long pale fingers of her right hand. "Such pretty toys my James brought home for me."

"Don't you touch her bitch!" Lucidity screamed out, pulling against her chains, causing the metal to rattle and clink against the stone wall. "I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" Victoria demanded in a harsh whisper, using vampire speed to cut the girl's words off with a hand tightly coiled around her pale throat. "What's the matter Luci, this bitch got you all tongue tied now?" Leaning in close to the auburn haired vampire, Victoria drank in the girl's scent as the chains rattled at a faster pace. "You are Jasper's little Luci right?" Pulling back slightly the redhead tightened her hold until the tips of her fingers penetrated the smooth pale skin. Victoria's crimson gaze lit up as the struggling vampire tilted her head up in a silent scream.

"Let her go damn it!" Rosalie shouted as she strained against the metal bindings wrapped around her. "Let her go!"

"Say pretty please first baby Rose," Victoria taunted while her eyes drank in the sight of Lucidity's flailing arms and twitching legs. "She dances so beautifully," she whispered to herself before looking over her shoulder with a wide smile at the chained blond. "Patients Goldie locks, you'll have your turn too."

"Get the fuck away from my sister," Rosalie screeched, pulling so hard the skin at her wrists splintered with the force she was using against the chains.

Throwing her head back, her hair falling in cascades of curling flames, Victoria crowed out in maniac laughter. "Oh how sweet, feel that family love… that desperate cry when you watch someone you care about suffer." Dropping her chin back down she looked into Lucidity's pain clouded eyes as she exhaled a deep unneeded breath. "It's such a rush you know, holding someone's life in one hand, and someone's emotions in the other." Bringing her other hand up, Victoria jammed the slender fingers of her left hand deep into Lucidity's stomach. "Let me explain it all to you," she whispered as she twisted her hand and curled her fingers. Smiling in sadistic satisfaction when the auburn haired vampire thrashed violently against her bindings.

"No! No stop please, please stop!" Rosalie cried out through a choked up throat filled with the same emotions blurring her vision. Her entire body was pushed away from the wall as the cracks in her wrists spread up the lengths of her forearms.

"It's like music little Luci," the redhead whispered as if telling a secret, her eyes swirling with mounting excitement and her full lips curled into a broad smile. "I'm conducting a breath taking symphony just for the three of us… Rosalie is our star singer, and you sweet Luci, you are the instrument I'm playing." Pushing her hand deeper into the girl's stomach and upward, Victoria took hold of Lucidity's bottom rib with a vicious smile. Pulling hard, the echoing snap bouncing off the stone walls, quickly followed by the high pitched scream of pain and Rosalie's tear filled begging, had the redhead tilting her head to listen intently. "I do make beautiful music don't you think?"

_**End of Chapter Eighteen**_


	21. Chapter 21

**hey everybody sorry this took way too long to get posted and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now that the school year has ended. Thank you so much to everyone one who's reviewed and to everyone who's continued reading :D **

**Chapter Nineteen **

"Ah ah, can't have you getting too loud their baby boy," Bella taunted as she forced James to curl his pale fingers into the smooth flesh of his throat. Curving Alice's full red lips into an even wider smile when the blond vampire's fearful red gaze locked onto her crimson orbs. "Good boy Jamie, now this is what you're going to do, and you must be very careful or all our fun is going to end much too soon." She whispered with a pout of over exaggerated false concern before smirking once more. "You're going to keep pushing those long fingers of yours through your neck until they meet in a closed fist, but only go far enough back to grab your vocal cords, not completely through." Cocking a raven colored brow when she felt the tracker's attempt at resisting her command, the princess let out a soft trill of chime like laughter. "You're so pathetically weak, it's almost a shame to exploit your mind like this… If the Romans only knew how feeble you truly are they wouldn't have blown their only shot at the upper hand on you."

_**Fuck you bitch, I'll beat you, I beat everyone.**_

Narrowing her red eyes as white flames jumped to life within their depths, Bella watched as his hand did everything she'd ordered him to. Looking into wide crimson eyes, the princess tilted Alice's head and flashed the arrogant blond a toothy smile. "Now rip your vocal cords out so I can get to making you the little bitch that you are."

With his mouth wide open on a silent scream of agony, James pulled his hand away from his neck, his pale fist clamped tightly and filled with his own throat. _**Ahhhh, you bitch, I'm going to kill you!**_

Dropping Alice's head back onto the stone table, Bella let loose with an amused scoff before lifting her gaze to the tracker once more. "I'm chained down to this slab of rubble you piece of shit, and still I've managed to have your throat ripped out and your gender reconstructed." She taunted with a crooked smirk before asking, "If I can do all this now, without even being physically present… Just how do you think you'll actually be able to kill me if I let you live to try and find me?"

_**I'll find a way, I promise I will be the one to kill you little princess.**_

"Tisk tisk baby Jamie," Bella teased with mock seriousness. "You shouldn't be making promises you'll never be able to keep." Narrowing her eyes, Bella allowed her thoughts to slowly creep into the weak mind of the filthy blond vampire. _**Even now your death is coming but you were in the mood to play so I happily obliged to your last wishes. **_The princess watched the blond man take hold of his right leg and let out a soft laugh when his eyes narrowed in seething anger. "Have you guessed when you're taking off next… and I was hoping it'd be a surprise."

James thrashed his head from side to side, his mouth wide open in muted vulgar protests as his hands steadily pulled his jean covered leg from his body. _**You mother fucker, you're dead, you're so dead.**_

"You keep calling me pet names like that and I bet your whore of mate is going to get jealous." Bella warned in a teasing sing song tone as she forced the tracker to toss his own limb aside and remain standing in place. "You know she's going to die too, torn apart and covered in flames just like you."

_**She'll get away… my girl always gets away.**_

Smirking at the deformed and weakened vampire, she whispered, "No one escapes the Volturi little Jamie boy, not even that redheaded tramp."

Tilting his head and allowing his enhanced hearing to focus completely on the begging and cries from down the hall, James looked back at the petite body chained to stone with a crooked sneer. _**Maybe your precious family will kill us, but if I know my baby she's getting ready to take one of yours with us princess. You see Vic has a habit of getting carried away by the sounds of her victims, the louder they are the more excited and submerged she gets… and those pretty Cullens are getting pretty damn vocal.**_

Rage crawled through her mind as she stared into the smug tracker's face, the tiny pale hands at her sides clenching into tight fists as she pushed her gifts harder. _** Release me!**_

_**Can't little princess, no key here.**_

A guttural growl rumbled through her chest as she felt the truth of his words through the connection on in his mind. _**Tear yourself apart you bastered, **_Bella ordered as her thoughts reached out farther and her ears filled with the sounds of Rosalie and Lucidity now that they'd been brought to her attention. _**EDWARD!**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Edward and the others weaved their way through the thick foliage of trees in the forest, following closely behind Demetri as they made their way to the ruins of the old castle. The bronze haired boy kept his eyes shifting and his ears searching, not knowing if the princess had managed to get through the connection once more and help his sisters, and unsure of what could be coming at their small group of rescuers.

_**Edward are you picking up any thoughts?**_

Looking up toward the questioning gaze of Felix the telepath shook his head in the negative. Everything was looking good and easy, but the disastrous hunt had started out the same way, so the vampire wasn't looking to leave anything to chance.

_**EDWARD!**_

Jumping to a startled stop at the thunderous screaming of his name crashing and echoing through his mind, Edward started frantically searching for the source of the thoughts. His odd behavior drawing the attentions of the four vampires with him as they waited impatiently for an explanation.

_**You're going too slow, they need you now so get moving!**_

"But we don't know if_"

_**Get your pale ass to those ruins NOW damn it!**_

Hearing the younger man begin talking to himself only to stop just as quickly, Felix frowned in bafflement asking, "What is it Edward?"

Turning his head so his golden eyes locked onto the calm vampire, Edward cleared his throat answering, "I think it was Bella, the voice in my head was distorted, but we need to get moving."

"Did she say what was happening?" Heidi asked as they all started running through the trees.

Shaking his head the bronze haired boy replied, "It can't be good though… she sounded extremely pissed and worried." Scanning the area in front of them Edward raced alongside the others, his speed keeping him right on Demetri's heels. "How much farther?"

"Just over that small ridge," Heidi pointed out as s he ran beside the younger vampire.

Nodding his head Edward pushed his legs harder, speeding up until he was passing Demetri and nothing more than a blur as he went over the crest of the ridge. Bolting down the hill and into what was left of the outer properties of the ancient castle. His golden eyes flew around in every direction, searching for any signs of an attack even as his pace climbed, not slowing down for anything.

_**Alice is safe… I can't see Rose and Luci but they're in the basement somewhere, I just keep hearing them scream.**_

A deep growl tore it's way free of Edward's throat at the princess's thoughts and the muffled screams now reaching his heightened hearing. Hurdling over the remains of the stone wall bordering the main castle, Edward barreled through the decaying wooden door leading into the old ruins. Not even pausing to survey the interior of the first floor, the bronze haired vampire rushed through the upper level, the sounds of his sisters torment and the sadistic thoughts of their captor guiding him.

_**Get Rose and Luci Edward, move!**_

Giving a curt nod even though Bella couldn't see his response, Edward went through the gaping hole where a door once stood, and climbed down the chipped and broken stairway. The soft glow of flickering candle light cast haunting shadows on the barred and chained cell chambers of what used to be the Romans dungeons. Keeping his footsteps silent, no longer breathing in unnecessary air, Edward stealthily crept along the stone hall to the rising voice of his blond sister.

"Damn you, let her go!"

Quickening his strides at the desperate cry, Edward pressed his back flush against the damp wall before peeking into the large cell. His golden eyes fell into inky black shadows as he watched the manically laughing redhead gouge deep grooves into Lucidity's left side.

_**I'm ready when you are Eddie boy,**_ Heidi announced through her thoughts as she came to stop beside the lanky vampire. When she saw Edward at the empty space behind her, she answered his unvoiced question through thought as well. _**Felix is getting Alice, Demetri and Alec are taking out the three newborns that were supposed to be guards, so you get me.**_

Giving the redhead a small nod, Edward held up his hand with three finger raised. Looking into the girl's crimson eyes as she nodded in understanding, he lowered the first finger in his silent countdown. Turning away from Heidi and back towards the cell, he lowered the last digits in succession and the pair rushed inside.

Heidi saw Victoria raise her hand to dig into Lucidity's thigh and with a gravely snarl, she took hold of the sadistic vampire's wrist, snapping the hand off with a jerk of her own. Flipping the severed appendage around in her hand, Heidi jammed the women's own finger tips deep into Victoria's neck. "Not so fun now is it bitch," she hissed as the redhead arched back and cried in pain.

Coming in right with the Volturi guard, Edward pulled the sadistic redhead's other arm out of the shoulder socket and tossed it aside. Taking a fist full of the woman's fiery curls, twisting it around his hand and yanking hard to the left, Edward pulled up as hard as he could with a rumbling growl vibrating through his chest.

Rosalie hung slack jawed in her chains, watching as black spider webbing stretched out across Victoria's ghostly white neck before breaking apart completely. She looked up to Edward standing there holding the dismembered head as Heidi dashed to the other side of the room to grab candles before finally finding her voice once more. "Get Luci, get her down, she's really hurt… and they took Alice, James took Alice and she was screaming, so much screaming."

Lifting her tired head up at the sound of her sister's frantic words, Luci tried to form a reassuring smile as she spoke in a strained whisper. "I'm already healing Rosie, I'll be alright, but we do need to help Alice."

"Felix is already getting the midget," Heidi commented a she handed over the candles she'd collected to Edward before going over to Lucidity's chains. Yanking on the black metal links as hard as she could the redhead hissed when they didn't snap or even budge. "What the hell?"

"She said they're infused with venom," Rosalie explained with a head tilt in the direction of the headless body on the damp stone floor.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we snagged these," Demetri announced as he and Alec came running into the dungeon cell. Dangling between his finger tips were a set of keys he shook with a large grin.

Snatching the chiming metal from her beefy brother, Heidi quickly went through the keys until she found the right one. Releasing Lucidity first, passing her along to Alec so he could help support the weakened vampire, she moved along to Rosalie. Undoing the last lock binding the blond girl she then threw one of Rosalie's arms over her shoulder and started leading her out. Nodding to Edward as she stepped passed the boy and followed her two brothers, she said, "Light that bitch up."

Tossing the head down onto the broken body, Edward bent down and touched the candles flames to the woman's clothes. Watching for a moment to make sure the fire took, the bronze haired boy turned and followed the others out of the cell. "Are the newborns taken care of?"

"Where do you think the keys came from?" Demetri shot back with an annoyed expression taking over his features.

Before Edward could respond a door behind them came flying off its hinges and shattered as it hit the stone wall across the hall, showering the floor in splinters of rotted wood. The telepath's wide eyes quickly narrowed once Felix stepped through the opening, entering the hallway with Alice cradled in his arms like and infant child. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded in a hiss as he stalked over to the sandy haired vampire.

"She's still coming back to herself and she needs blood, as I'm sure your other sisters do." Felix answered calmly, his crimson eyes looking over his red haired mate, completely unaffected by Edward's threatening approach.

"James took her from us a while ago… all we heard was her screaming before it just stopped, and then nothing." Rosalie explained softly as her tear filled eyes raked over her baby sister's still form in the gentle circle of Felix's arms.

"B-Bella… my Bella," Alice mumbled out as her head lulled to the side on the sandy haired vampire's chest. "She was here Rosie, I still smell her," she confessed on a quivering exhale as her ink black gaze opened to reveal orbs swimming with unshed tears.

"Ali she's not-"

"No Rose… Bella was with her," Edward quickly cut off the blond as he reached out to tenderly take his baby sister into his own arms. "She used the connection they share to protect Alice and find out where you were being held." Looking up at Felix as he tucked Alice in close to his body, he asked, "Where's James now?"

Felix let a small smile tilt the corners of his mouth as he answered with a shrug, "There wasn't much left to do but set him on fire. Bella had him in a broken quivering heap by the time I got in there."

"Baby sis has quite the temper," Heidi whispered with a smile of her own.

"How is that even possible?" Lucidity asked in confusion as she continued to lean on Alec.

"My guess," the sandy haired vampire replied as his red eyes connected with the auburn haired girl's. "It looked like she channeled Jane a lot and tossed him around with Bree's gift as well, after using her own to make do every painful thing she could think of." Lifting his head a bit higher as the stinging smell of smoke invaded his hyper sensitive nasal passages, he said, "Let's get moving… the girls need to feed and then we have to meet up with the others."

Glancing from Edward to Felix, Alice closed her eyes to focus on their future for moment before speaking. When her black eyes snapped open, her petite frame went tense in her brother's arms as she hissed through clenched teeth before speaking. "They're rushing into battle on the Roman strong hold knowing James had us?"

"Relax midget," Heidi commented as she turned and continued on her way out of the death infested ruins. "They didn't leave Volterra until knowing the great rescue mission went off without a hitch."

"And they have Bella with them," Alec added as he followed the redhead with Lucidity's arm still curled around his shoulders and his circling her waste.

Letting out a gruff laugh as he brought up the end of their group, Demetri said, "And baby sister is one bad- ass little vamp."

Shaking her head, Alice grumbled, "Just get me to my bull headed mate."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella raced over the forest floor, her long strides and newborn speed eating up the ground faster than sport car made. Her chestnut waves dancing in the breeze of her swift movements as the sound of lightly falling feet followed close behind her. The brunette had kept the majority of her conscious mind with her mate, the best within her enjoying the pain she inflicted on the arrogant tracker, as she waited for Edward and her siblings to arrive. Once Alice was safely curled into her calm brother's chest, Bella had retreated from their shared link to order everyone in the throne room to action. As their army of friends and family had blurred into the forest of Volterra, she was relieved to see signs of returning control coming to Emmet with the knowledge that Rosalie was no longer in enemy hands.

"How do you suggest we go about this little sister?" Jane asked at a normal volume, knowing the princess would hear her even though the girl was several yards ahead of the rest of them.

Smiling as her mind sped off with her quickly devised plan, Bella came to a sudden stop, the air flinging her silky locks in front of her face and over her shoulders, as she waited for the others to catch up. Her crimson gaze scanned over the surrounding trees and foliage as she expanded her other senses in search of any signs of possible attack. When nothing threatening registered the brunette couldn't resist checking in on her mate once more as her entourage began to fill in the open space around her.

~~_Alice tossed aside the forth deer she'd drained and looked up at her brother with an angry golden eyed glare. "Are you happy now, have I eaten enough so we can get going already?" Narrowing her gaze a bit more the tiny vampire let out a satisfied huff when the bronze haired boy nodded in the affirmative. "About damn time."~~_

Laughing slightly Bella brought her entire mind back into its self and met the curious frown on Jasper's face. "The girls have hunted, but Alice isn't very happy about us entering this battle without them." When the blond man's own lips twitched with the threat of a smile, the brunette looked around at the gathering of vampires before resting her eyes on her father. "Jasper, Emmet and myself need to enter the Romans territory first."

"Absolutely not," Aro hissed instantly.

"It does make sense brother, it was their mates that were abducted," Caius said softly from behind the dark haired ancient.

"And Bella's newborn abilities would naturally make her faster than the rest of us." Marcus added just as quietly.

Clenching his jaw tightly together, Aro forced the words through his teeth as he said, "Explain your plan and then I'll let you know if I accept it or not daughter."

Looking her father straight in the eyes, the brunette began speaking in a steady calm tone, not at all surprised by the head of her family's irritation. "Edward and the others will be here fairly soon, but we need to make a good show of still believing the Romans have the three sisters." Glancing around her, taking in the expectant expressions on her family's faces, Bella's mouth slowly lifted into a smile as her eyes lit up with anticipation. "The plan is pretty simple, we go in there and tear their forces apart until the would be kings make a move."

"And once they do?" Esme asked curiously from Carlisle's side.

"By then we'd be able to reveal Edward and the others," Jasper answered, his strategic mind catching onto the princess's plan. "The Romans will be enraged and lose focus-"

"And we'll pick them off one by one," Jane interrupted with a smirk.

Aro's brows furrowed together in a contemplative frown as he studied his newborn child. "You're using their own plan against them," he commented softly receiving a cheeky shrug in return from the young girl. Shaking his head with a smile turning up the corners of his own mouth, he added, "That's really going to piss them off."

Looking over his red eyed niece with visible pride, Caius said, "You really are a force to be reckoned with little princess, and today the Romans will learn that first hand."

"Then let's stop yapping about it because I really need to hit something," Emmet growled.

Waving her arm out Bella gestured for the bulky vampire to proceed her, saying, "Lead the way then."

With those words the large procession took off at top speeds through the thick forest, only making sure to keep the princess and two brothers in the front. They instinctively leaped fallen tree limbs and dodged around natural obstacles as their minds focused on the coming battle. In only twenty six short miles the large force would be entering the Romans main strong hold and coming face to face with their newborn army.

Jane and Chrissy raced along behind their baby sister and the two Cullen boys. Both Volturi members were sporting wide smiles of anticipation, not a single ounce of fear or hesitation entering their minds. Behind them were the three kings and their wives, none of which would agree to stay behind the castle walls while everyone else ran into battle. Just after the royalty were the Denalis as well as Carlisle and Esme, and bringing up the end of their forces were the rest of the Volturi guard. Though they were not the elite guard and not all had gifts, every member of the Volturi had ample experience against newborns, and this seasoned training is what had confidence thundering through their running feet. Along with those forty three guard members the Volturi were barreling into the Roman territory with sixty one vampires in total, and everyone of them were itching for a fight and not bothering to care how many they were going up against.

Bella ran beside Jasper, just on Emmet's heels, as she reached out with her heightened senses. Picking up the faint sounds of growling and hissing she knew they were getting closer and took this last opportunity to travel her connection to Alice and check on her little pixie once more.

_~~ "They're going to reach the Romans before we do," Alice growled out as she ran through the forest behind Edward, her hazy golden eyes were coming back into focus from her recent vision._

"_You really needed to peek ahead to figure that out," Heidi teased from the tiny vampire's right side._

"_Oh shut up Heidi," the dark haired girl hissed sharply._

_Suppressing a threatening chuckle, Alec cleared his throat before saying, "Take it easy on her Heids, she hasn't seen what our baby sister can do and thinks she's in danger."_

"_I don't care what she can do," Alice snapped out quickly. "She's going into a fight against an army of newborns and no one knows what kinds of gifts the Romans have at their disposal."_

"_All the more fun for Baby Bells," Demetri laughed out from the back of the group._

_Rolling her eyes at the casual way the Volturi members were treating this situation, Lucidity reached out and took hold of her little sister's hand. "Just keep running Ali, we'll get there before anything bad can happen to any of them."_

"_We better," Rosalie spoke up from just behind her two sisters. "My husband knows better than to die because I'll kill him if he does."_

"_That makes no sense-"_

"_It does to me meat head," the blond sharply cut off the burly guard member behind her.~~_

Jasper turned his head at the soft laughter coming from the princess and lifted a questioning golden eyebrow. "What's so funny Bella?"

Looking over at the blond vampire with amusement dancing in her bright red irises, she answered, "Our girls aren't too happy with us going into this fight, but I think Emmet's in more trouble than either one of us."

Glancing over his shoulder with a slight shake of his head, Emmet said, "Rose can be temper mental but she's nothing compared to a pissed off Ali Cat."

Nodding his head, the soft laughter coming through in his smooth drawl, Jasper added, "He's right little princess."

"Focus you three, we're going to be there soon and you have parts to play," Chrissy chided from behind the little trio.

Snapping back to full attention Bella concentrated on her enhanced hearing and smiled at the sounds of the Roman army readying for battle. "They're getting into places."

"Then let's get this show started," Emmet whispered with a grin.

"Angry face Em, we're supposed to be in a blind rage remember." Jasper quietly reminded his larger brother.

Looking between the two boys, Bella let her thoughts drift to everything she'd seen and heard when in control of Alice's weakened body. "They tortured all three of them until they were screaming and begging for it to stop." She hissed as bright white flames jumped to life in her blood soaked irises.

"They all die," Jasper snarled as his golden gaze became washed out in complete darkness.

Narrowing his own inky black eyes, venom dripping into his mouth, Emmet growled, "You can say that again brother."

_**End of chapter nineteen**_

**just a quick note, if I ever have an authors note or update about the story or news about it I tend to post a note on my profile. I don't like disappointing readers expecting an update and only finding an authors note.**

_**thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and I promise more to come soon.  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the wait everyone, hopefully it was worth it :D**

**Chapter Twenty**

The lanky dark haired newborn rushed into the large room, his interruption effectively blanketing the occupants in expectant silence. "W-we hear them c-coming my lords," he hastily stuttered out with a sloppy bow.

Tilting his head as his blood red gaze narrowed in irritation, Ethan hissed, "You should all know your proper places by now Gregory."

"Take it easy on the boy Ethan," Gavin chuckled softly saying, "Take pleasure in the fact that he's reporting your plans going properly for a change." When the dark haired Roman snapped his glare in his direction, Gavin only lifted a single golden brow in silent challenge.

Rolling his eyes at the childish bickering Caleb ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair as he lifted his tall pale body into a standing position. Brushing the wrinkles out of his charcoal black suite, he calmly spoke to what was left of the Roman figure heads. "It was your under estimation of the Romanians that cost us our seats of power originally Ethan so don't go glaring when the shaming is warranted." Turning his head to face the restless newborn he said, "Thank you for informing us of the arriving guests, now hurry along to your position Gregory." Watching as the lanky vampire blurred out of the doorway, Caleb allowed his gaze to roam the four ancients in the room with him. "Let's move along to the North tower, I believe the view would be best there."

"I've been looking forward to this for some time," Reginald commented as he stood from his chair and followed the others out the door. "I'll especially enjoy tearing Caius limb from limb after we slaughter their precious little princess."

"I call dibs on Marcus, that insufferable know it all," Gavin added with a slight growl coloring his tone.

Smirking at the excitement evident in his brothers, Caleb's voice remained smooth and steady as he stepped onto the balcony of the north tower. "Patients my brothers, let us savor this victory that's been far too long in coming."

Five sets of crimson eyes eagerly watched the activities of their restless newborns below and the growing dark mass cresting the hill just beyond their perimeter walls. The sounds of the approaching Volturi were becoming louder as the distance decreased between them. The newborn army spread throughout the open courtyard began to hiss and snarl with quaking anticipation. The Roman leaders exchanged knowing glances and smug smiles when it became evident that three of the advancing enemy had a significant lead on the large mass of Volturi guards.

"It's all going just as planned," Ethan whispered as his blood drenched eyes lit with boastful excitement. "I can feel my throne beneath me already."

Smiling at the dark haired ancients words, Gavin nodded in agreement as he added, "We'll crush them into extinction, and that abomination they call a princess will be the first to meet her death."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella rushed forward as the rundown castle the Romans had been squatting in came into view from the top of the grass covered hill. "Move it boys, we need to make this look good," she growled out low enough that only the two Cullen brothers could hear her.

"Forget about making it good, I just want to tear them apart," Emmet hissed back as his black gaze zeroed in on the large groups of fidgeting vampires waiting for them.

With his own irises drenched in dark inky color, Jasper looked over the assembled Roman followers with a calculating eye. "Don't underestimate them Emmet, the Romans have to be fairly powerful to have so many newborns still alive and waiting for orders to attack."

"Out of the Roman leaders still alive Caleb is the only one with a gift, but they were reported to be more ruthless than my family ever was." Bella replied as she thought over Jasper's observation.

"What is Caleb's gift," the blond asked as his mind raced with the many possibilities of just what they could be jumping into.

Shrugging her shoulders, the brunette glanced back at the southerner for a moment before answering. "Uncle Marcus didn't know when he taught me about them."

"Who cares… let's get to hitting something." Emmet cut in before the others could say anymore. His hulking body rushing passed the princess once more with the other two hot on his heels.

Together the three vampires leaped onto the perimeter wall surrounding the large courtyard, snarling and hissing as their enraged gazes scanned over the Roman followers. Almost as if on a silent queue they hadn't discussed, the trio dropped from the wall and right into fighting. The sounds of grunts, growls, and pain filled cries quickly bursting into an echoing soundtrack throughout the courtyard.

Only minutes after seeing his daughter, flanked by the two brothers atop the stone wall, Aro and the others were swiftly making their way into the newborn infested area. As his feet touched down onto the soft grass, relief flooded his chest as he watched his little girl tear the arms from her current attacker. "No one is to be left alive!" The Volturi leader shouted as he lunged at the nearest Roman with a hiss of anger and venom pushing through his teeth.

Bella focused on her family and friends as she felt them enter the courtyard behind her. Jutting out her foot, she set the charging newborn off balance and twisted his head from his shoulders in one fluid motion as she pushed out with her gift. Clenching her teeth and shaking off the dizzying feeling, the brunette watched as a white misted settled around the Cullens, Denalis, and her family. Smiling as she let out a shaky breath, she whispered, "Wasn't sure that would work." Turning her head to the right, her inflamed eyes went wide as a giant mountain of a vampire fell to his knees in front of her.

"We know how to fight Bella baby, so stop trying to protect us and keep your ass alive." Jane growled in frustration, coming up behind the fallen Roman and pulling his head free of his shoulders.

"Thank you Janie," the brunette replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You shouldn't have to thank me," the blond reprimanded with a shake of her head. "Go kill some Romans you brat."

Letting out a soft laugh, Bella gave her sister a mock solute saying, "Yes sissy."

"Don't forget to leave some for the Cullen sisters, I'm sure they'll have some anger issues to work on," Jane whispered as her sister walked passed her and back into the fighting.

Jane's mention of the Cullen sisters had images of Alice being tortured running through Bella's mind once more. As pure white flames danced to the rhythm of her mounting anger, the newborn princess pulled in from the gifts surrounding her and started cutting through the Roman forces with a focused precision. "They'll regret taking them, and they'll beg for their lives after touching my Alice," the brunette hissed through clamped teeth, venom speckling the air in front of her.

Jasper's gaze swiveled around the battle congested courtyard as a flood of intense rage flooded through his gift. Seeking the source even as he drew new strength from the foreign emotions, the blond man let a slow smirk curl his mouth as his dark eyes locked on the Volturi princess. "They don't even know what's about to hit them," he whispered to the open air in his smooth southern drawl. Beneath the anger the empathic vampire could feel the overwhelming power being restrained by the young brunette, making him thankful to be on the same side as the girl. Shaking off his wondering thoughts the southern soldier concentrated once more on the opponents around him.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The snarls, hisses, growls, and choked off screams of suffering rang out like church bells as Caleb gazed down into the courtyard filled with fighting and dying vampires. His critical plotting red stare had swiftly narrowed in on the chestnut tresses dancing with the princess's movements as she ripped through one newborn after another. Curling his pale hands into tightly balled fist as the girl pulled a leg and arm simultaneously from her latest adversary, Caleb's gaze colored over in darkness as his calculating mind raced at the girl's show of strength and power. "We need to move forward with this plan," the salt and pepper haired ancient hissed in a resigned whisper laced with angry frustration.

"The battle is still fresh, just give our forces a chance." Ethan shot back, his crimson stare only flickering to the gray haired Roman before fixating once more on the combatants below.

With an angry snarl Caleb clenched his long around the back of the dark haired vampire's neck, pushing forward and forcing Ethan to lean over the edge over the stone ledge of the tower wall. "Look at the princess and her family of arrogant guards you insolent fool," Caleb hissed into the other man's ear as the shadows in his eyes gave way to deep obsidian. "She's no longer the weak fragile human, and had your pet done his first job correctly this plan, that also seems to be going wrong, wouldn't be necessary and we would be in our proper places with the burning bodies of the Volturi littering our yard. We may have the numbers but our newborns are ill trained and easy pickings for the seasoned guards they can't seem to get their hands on."

"But we can-"

Ethan's words were cut off by the tightening grip on his pale neck. "If that pathetic excuse for a vampire and his hideous mate have finally managed to get something right, we have no cause for worry and no need to carry out this losing campaign little brother." The gray haired vampire whispered softly before releasing the younger man.

Nodding his head and lowering his gaze to the stones beneath his feet, Ethan backed up a few steps as he spoke. "James and Victoria contacted me on schedule this morning, the Cullen females are still captives at our old estate."

"Good," Caleb growled before his black eyes swept over the other silent Roman leaders. "Does anyone else object to moving on with our previously agreed upon course of action?" When the other three simply shook their heads in the negative, Caleb turned back to the battle below and stepped up close to the stone ledge. "Romans STOP!" At his hollered command, the gray haired man gave a satisfied grunt as his followers disengaged and stood in defensive positions quickly.

"Is there something you wished to say dear Caleb?" Aro asked as casually as if he'd been in his own throne room entertaining guests, even as his steady stare remained fixated on the softly hissing newborn in front of him.

Glaring down at the Volturi leader as a low growl rumbled with in his chest, Caleb shifted his gaze to the young princess with a mocking smile. "I do believe there is a matter your daughter and I have to discuss."

Lifting her blazing gaze to the exceedingly proud speaker, Bella stood up to her full height and dropped her hands to her hips. "And what _matter_ would that be?" She called back, fully relaxing her stance even as her heightened senses monitored everything around her. _**How far out are you Edward?**_

_**Less than three miles, and moving fast.**_

"Not really a what, more of a who actually." Caleb replied with a toothy grin.

_**Stay out of sight until you hear the right queue… it'll be fairly obvious. **_Bella ordered through the link she'd opened to the telepath now that he and the others were close enough for her to draw from. "So make your demand old timer, I'd like to move this along," she called out with a slight hiss for added effect.

Cocking his head to the side, a crooked smirk tilting his mouth at the evident anger in the young girls tone, the ancient Roman said, " If you wish for your mate's safe return-"

"Hey!... it's not just Alice we're fighting for," Emmet growled out, interrupting the man and gaining the Roman's attention.

Turning his black eyes on to the bulky dark haired man, Caleb let out a condescending laugh before responding. "Ah yes, we were able to grab all three Cullen women when the little telepathic brother was too weak to protect them." Making a show of glancing around the courtyard, the gray haired vampire asked, "And where is young Edward, I do hope he found his way back to the castle unharmed." The echoing growls from below were met with a chorus of laughter from the Roman leaders, and Caleb's smile stretched across his pale face as he looked back to the Volturi princess. "So little Isabella, if you'd like the safe return of your mate and her two sisters, I suggest you tell your family to stand down and step aside."

Looking directly into the ancient's gaze, red once more with his over confidence, Bella cocked a single brow as she spoke. "You are bargaining Alice's life for control of the entire vampire raise." When she received an arrogant smile and taunting shrug as an answer, the brunette shook her wavy chestnut locks from her face as a slow smirk curled her full lips. _**That would be your queue Edward, but make sure Alice comes close to me. **_Seconds after the thoughts had passed through her mind eight figures blurred onto the damaged field, and a petite hand slipped into her own. "Is there anything else you might have to trade with?" She asked with false innocence and curiosity as she watched black fill the irises of the Roman leader.

"Kill them all!" Caleb bellowed as raged seeped out of his every poor and his coal black eyes fixated on the brunette princess. "Ethan come here," he commanded as the newborns rushed forward once more.

"C-Caleb I swear-"

The dark haired man choked off his words as the enraged Roman leader tore his head from his shoulders without a second thought. "Gavin burn this piece of shit, and you two get down there and kill that cocky little bitch." He ordered in a guttural growl before closing his eyes and focusing on his gift.

Exchanging quick glances with one another, the three remaining leaders rushed to carry out his bidding as Caleb's body disappeared in a ghostly ripple of disturbed air. Gavin ran into the castle and returned with a lit candelabra, while Reginald and Didius blurred passed him and raced down into the renewed sounds of battle.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Shoving the decapitated body to the ground, Alice whipped her head around to come face to face with the red eyes of the newborn princess. "I can't believe you sent Edward to get us and you convinced everyone to follow your crazy ass into this ridiculous mess." The dark haired vampire hissed as her golden stare narrowed into a frustrated glare. Her harsh look glazing over for a second, Alice held her arms out to stop her advancing mate, saying, "don't even think about kissing me, I'm mad at you and we're in the middle of a battle, one you thought would be great to just jump right into."

Unable to wipe the bright smile from her face at the sight of her healed and huffy mate, Bella dropped her open arms to her sides as she spoke. "You're absolutely adorable when you're all angry Tink."

"Shut up and fight," the pixie girl growled out, exasperated with her smiling girlfriend, as she gestured to the charging newborns behind the brunette.

"Yes sweetie," Bella teased before leaping into a back flip, landing behind the confused foursome and using their surprise to pull the arms from one of the middle newborns. Ducking beneath the swinging punch of the one directly to her right, the brunette lashed out where his thigh joined his hip and severed his leg completely from his body. The two on her left lunged at her together with twin growls erupting from their throats, and she jumped straight up to land with a foot on each of their backs. Bending forward she grasped them both by their hair and with a sharp twist and yank, pulled their heads from their shoulders. Leaping back to her feet the princess swiftly dismembered the other two adversaries before swinging her body around in search of Alice.

"Looks like our great grand daddies decided to join the party baby sis," Heidi announced as she dodged a sloppy kick and tore a chunk from her opponent's mid section.

Glancing over Alice as she danced circles around the blond girl flinging her arms about haphazardly, the princess scanned the rest of the courtyard in search of the ancients she'd successfully pissed off. _**I've just got this gut feeling they're coming for me. **_She thought with eager anticipation as a crooked smirk tilted her full lips. Her blood red eyes looked over her battling family and friends as she continued to fight anyone who came within reaching distance.

"Oh little princess," the blond Roman leader called out across the packed field as he easily dodged Tanya's attempts at attacking him. "You might want to offer your services before I tire of playing with this little beauty," Gavin taunted, making his point very clear as he easily spun the Denali sister into a choke hold. "It would be a waste of a perfectly good vampire," the ancient added as he released the girl only to resume toying with her advances against him.

Bella's eyes ignited with white flames as the two blonds circled one another, the Roman obviously holding back and simply egging Tanya on. Pulling in from the gifts around her the brunette walked unhindered through the throng of newborns. Projecting her powers, causing them to fall to the ground in pain, freeze on the spot in paralysis, and turn on each other as her own desires were carried out. "You might want to leave Tanya be and save your strength old man," the brunette hissed as she stepped up to t he circling pair. "You're really going to need it."

Hearing the taunt whispered right beside his ear, Gavin snapped his head to the side in confused astonishment. "How did you, you were-"

_**~To Be Continued In Part Two~**_

_**This update is shorter than my others because it's only the first part of chapter 20, the second half will be posted sometime this coming weekend. Thank you to everyone still reading, big thanks to those who take the time to review it's very much appreciated, and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to PM me. Any author notes will be posted on my profile page, and I promise this story will be finished :D**_

_**take care**_

_**buffscoobs  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**here's part two of chapter twenty hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Chapter Twenty (part two)**

Letting out a sharp bark of laughter at the ancient's astonished expression, Bella pushed out with both hands and sent the blond sailing through the air. Gavin twisted his body around to land in a crouch, his hands and feet digging deep groves into the ground, stopping himself from skidding too far as the princess asked, "Are you sure you still want my services old timer?"

Pushing off the turfed up yard with an angry snarl the blond vampire charged at the taunting girl with all of his speed. As Gavin jumped to tackle the princess, Bella ducked down and slid beneath his body, spinning around to her feet in time to catch the back handed fist swung out at her. Twisting the arm in her grasp the brunette flipped the large man onto his back and pulled until the captive appendage came free of the shoulder socket.

"Ahhh, you-"

"Bitch? I've been hearing that a lot lately." Bella cut off the man's cry of pain with a falsely sweet smile.

"Move you fools, attack the princess!" Reginald shouted out as he and Didius fought their way through members of the Volturi guard to get to their brother. "Kill her damn it."

Gavin smiled up at the princess, confidence returning with the approaching steps of his kin and said, "Let's see how you handle yourself in a real fight little girl." Rotating his body and kicking out with his long legs, the blond let out a deep groan when Bella released his arm to jump back out of his reach.

"As long as you're admitting you're no real match for me, I feel I should confess something as well." The brunette goaded as she maneuvered herself into a position where she could see Gavin and the two Romans coming to his aid.

"I'm not a priest," the blond spat out.

Shrugging her shoulders with an indifferent expression that slowly morphed into a smirk, the princess replied, "I just wanted you to know I've been holding back." Rushing forward Bella let loose a cannon of blows, easily blocking the rushed attempts the ancient made at defending himself, and kicking in his knee caps to send him to the ground once more. "You look good down there Roman, kneeling at the feet of your superior," she said with a wicked smile.

Looking passed the girl's shoulder to his brothers and their collected group of newborns, Gavin hissed, "Get her you idiots."

Leaning down Bella whispered, "They can't because I won't let them." Moving back to tap her pale finger against her temple she added, "I can't hold all of them for long, but it'll be enough time to kill you." With a lightning fast lunge of her arms the brunette took hold of the ancient's head and snapped it to the side, black spider webbing snaking across his pale flesh before severing completely. Bella watched the decapitated body drop to the mud and grass before tossing aside the blond head without a second glance.

Looking over the courtyard for a moment, seeing all of her friends and family engaged in battle at every other corner of the field, Bella let out a deep sigh before turning around. The hard thumping throb in her head, beating steadily against her skull, let her know that her hold was beginning to fail. "This is going to suck," she whispered to herself as her control over the two ancients and their eight newborns finally snapped.

The brothers split off in different directions, Reginald going wide to the right and Didius to the left, leaving the eight newborns to come straight at her. Snarling and growling as venom dripped from their mouths, their feet carrying their charging bodies swiftly over the yard, the newborns gained the princess's full attention when the brothers moved out of her peripheral vision.

Bella stood her ground until the last moment, bending down and springing her body into the air, tucking her feet and arms in close, she somersaulted over the wall of enemy soldiers. Landing on her feet she swung her leg out in a powerful kick, sending one of the newborns to the damp earth as she twirled around to face her numerous foes. Gritting her teeth at the steady tapping pain in her temples, the brunette pushed out with her gift to slow down the closest newborn's movements. Managing to dodge his wide punch, the nails of another dug into her right side, tearing into her granite pale flesh and causing her to cry out in pain.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Alec and Jane were fighting along-side each other across the field when both whipped their heads around at the sound of their baby sister's pain. The two elite guards saw their princess surrounded by newborns with no Volturi close by and their eyes filled with inky blackness as twin guttural growls crawled from their throats.

"I'll blind the ones in our way, let's move Jane," Alec hissed out as he projected his gift onto the newborns nearest them.

The witch twins were not the only ones cutting a path through the enemy army to get to the newborn brunette. Aro and Caius showed no mercy as they tore apart anyone foolish enough to bar their way.

Between grunts and snarls, Aro shouted, "Protect your sister now!"

Off to the right of the courtyard Marcus called out to Heidi and Chrissy, saying, "Get close enough to her so she can draw on your gifts, move quickly!"

The two girls started fighting their way through the crowd of newborns trying to keep their baby sister separated from them. With grunts and hisses the pair ripped off arms, pulled off legs, and dismembered heads as they went.

The Volturi were not the only ones to react to Bella's shout of pain, the Denalis were closest to the brunette and were now doing their best to reach her as well. Tanya, who had been the reason Bella became separated from everyone else, was fighting against one of the eight newborns surrounding the princess and struggling to hold her own. Kate was shoulder to shoulder with Irina as they battled through the army of Roman followers to aid their sister and the young princess.

"I know I'm nothing compared to Jane, but if we can just get closer Bella can channel my gift," Kate hissed out as she ripped a chunk of flesh from a newborn to her right.

"Then use it now and get us there faster," Irina growled through clenched teeth, pulling with all her strength on the arms of the blond follower beneath her foot.

The Cullens had found themselves clustered together, along with Felix and Demetri, close to the stone entrance of the courtyard, on the entirely opposite end of the large grassy field. Even though everyone was fighting one Roman or more, all heads snapped up at the echoing cry as it escaped the princess's lips and blanketed the entire courtyard. Less than a second later their heads whipped back once again as the outraged combination of a scream and growl thrashed its' way out of Alice's throat in response.

The golden glow of her eyes completely washed away with the black fury evident in her expressive orbs as they locked in on the group of Romans surrounding and attacking her mate. "Bree blast them back, Emmet.. Demetri toss me as far as you can," the little pixie ordered in a gravely hiss without bothering to look away from the princess as another shout came from across the courtyard.

"Alice-"

"Shut up Edward!" She cut in with a sharp growl before snapping her gaze to her brother's wife, "Bree…"

Nodding quickly the blond vampire sucked in a breath as she concentrated on her gift. Putting everything she had into it, Bree felt the wind whip violently around her and thrust her hands forward. "Do it now," she called out as she focused on keeping the newborns around them back with her wall of gale force winds.

"Emmet!"

"On it Ali," the bulky vampire shouted as he and Demetri rushed to the edge of the clearing Bree had created.

Running forward at full speed, Alice jumped into their cupped hands and held her arms straight up as the two large men thrust her up into the air and over the large group of newborns. Alice swung her body around, flipping until her feet were beneath her, as her height and momentum started flittering out. Landing on the heads of the vampires beneath her, the little pixie ran over them like stepping stones across a stream. Dodging and dancing around grabbing hands, the tiny vampire jumped from one newborn to land on the shoulders of the one who dared to tear into her mate's side. Squeezing the Roman's head between her thighs Alice twisted her entire body and flipped herself to the ground, pulling his head from his shoulders in the process.

Jumping back to her feet, Alice tapped into her gift and easily dodged the volley of punches and grabs aimed at her by the closest newborn. Ducking beneath her red haired opponent's wide sweeping arms, the black eyed pixie punched her arms forward between the vampire's knees and shoved them out wide, knocking the limbs out of place and bringing them down to the ground. Swinging her arm across her chest, Alice stood and up and back handed the newborn's head with all her might, taking it clean off the neck.

Going over to Bella, Alice quickly dismembered the newborn creeping up on the brunette's back before moving to her mate's side. Trading blows with four remaining newborns and two ancients that had been attacking the princess simultaneously, she growled, "I'm still mad at you though."

"That's ok," Bella quickly replied as she pulled the arm from one vampire and snapped the wrist of another as he took a swing at her face. "Love you too Tink," she whispered as she and Alice continued fighting the newborns in front of them. Sensing the closeness of her family, a vicious smirk took over the brunette's beautiful features.

Shattering her current opponent's ankle with a well placed kick, Alice felt an accompanying smile curl her own lips as a swift vision pulled her in. Dropping her hands to her sides, the pixie gave the injured newborn an impish shrug, tilting her head to the side in mock innocence as confusion clouded the vampire's red eyes.

The Volturi princess pulled in on the gifts of her friends and family as they came in closer to her and Alice. Feeling every last bit of her filling to the brim, the brunette practically hummed with power as it crawled along and beneath her pale skin. Pushing her arms out to the side, Bella slammed half the newborns crowding in front of them back into their comrades with a large gust of wind. The next row of Roman fighters fell to their knees and backs screaming in pain, while the ones who rushed to their aid froze mid stride with blinding paralysis.

"That's my baby sis," Demetri shouted as he and Emmet fought off the newborns coming up behind them. "Tear 'em up."

Across from where Bella stood, Jane and Alec smiled before turning to face advancing foes as well. Their actions were quickly mirrored by the rest of their family and friends, creating an outer ring around Alice and Bella. Leaving the two girls to handle the newborns on the inner circle and the two ancients that hadn't managed to escape.

The princess and pixie wasted no time, the pair waltzed like willowy imps around the fallen newborns, ripping and pulling as they went. Alice twirled and flipped with a breath taking grace as she slaughtered her mate's would be killers, while Bella spun and jumped in a fluid death dance toward the quivering brothers hiding behind their feeble followers.

Coming to a stop in front of the cowering pair as Alice dismembered the final newborn to her right, the brunette looked at the two Romans with bright red irises. "It's pathetic how you snivel and shake in fear behind your rag tag army of miss fits… yet you have the audacity to believe you can take control and destroy my family."

Arching his shoulders back and standing at his full height, Reginald met the brunette's stare with his own black gaze of defiance and pride. "The Volturi are weak, soft hearted, infantile creatures… your _family_ disgrace our entire race. The moment they let you live they signed their death warrants." He hissed out as droplets of venom jumped into the air from his mouth and his fists balled up at his sides.

"Big words coming from someone who's in way over their head," Alice commented with a growl from Bella's side.

"How dare you speak to me… you Cullens are an abomination, feeding from animals." Spitting at the tiny vampire's feet, the ancient Roman snarled, "You disgust me."

"Bella…" Alice hissed as her muscles tensed for action.

Nodding to the unvoiced question of her mate, Bella smirked as she said, "Done talking." With those two words both girls launched themselves into action and quickly had the cowardly ancients strewn about in a collage of body parts at their feet.

Staring down at the remains, a loud bark of laughter had Bella looking back up to the castle tower over-looking the courtyard. Everyone in the yard seemed to pause at the joyful sound ringing out around them, so miss placed and conflicting with the sounds of battle, they lifted their gazes to focus on the last Roman leader.

"Thank you little Isabella, I'll no longer have to share power now that you've so sweetly disposed of my kinsmen." Caleb announced with a wide grin as he looked down into the white burning eyes of the brunette. "You've made me the only true Roman left, something even the Romanians failed at getting right."

From the right of the courtyard Edward let out a surprised gasp as his mind filled with the gray haired man's thoughts. "You orchestrated the original war of the thrones that placed the Romanians in power." The telepathic vampire growled out as he glared up at the ancient. "You planned your brothers deaths in order to gain full control over our kind."

"Of course I did dear boy," Caleb responded without shame or regret. "The Romanians were meant to hold my place, keep my throne warm as it were, until I could rid the world of those other four spineless fools." Looking over to Aro and his brothers, the Roman hissed, "But you damned Volturi cropped up and put a wrench in my plans." Glancing at the remains of his fellow Romans, he shrugged, saying, "I only keep them around to build this army, and now that's done and so are they… which means it's time to end this."

Alice's eyes went wide as she watched the last Roman leader disappear from sight. _**Oh shit, he can teleport. **_Raced through her mind seconds before long fingers took hold of her throat and strong arms circled her waist, pinning her own against her petite frame. Her darkening golden stare burned into the white inferno erupting in her mate's gaze. "This might not have been your best idea," the pixie girl whispered as she watched Bella's fingers curl into tight enough fists that the pale skin of her knuckles cracked as her lean body trembled with overwhelming emotions.

Tapping into his gift Caleb teleported both of them to the entrance of the courtyard behind the newborn forces. "Oh I'm pretty sure taking control of you means I have control of the little princess," the ancient boasted as he watched the brunette start mowing down the wall of Roman followers standing between them. "She won't touch me as long as I have her tiny play thing," Caleb hissed into the girl's pale ear as he leveled a taunting sneer at the enraged advancing princess.

Watching Bella literally blow newborns out of her way, Alice smirked as the flames completely took over the brunette's eyes, whispering, "She doesn't have to touch you."

Bella's white irises anchored on to the obsidian gaze of her mate as she stopped ten feet from the ancient holding her. Keeping their stare locked, Bella desperately tried to maintain a sliver of self control. The rage and fear coursing through every inch of her body, hammering and pulling at her from the depths of her silent chest, was stretching her beyond her limits. Taking a single step forward, the frayed tethering of her restraint snapped when a smug Caleb maneuvered his wrist to twist her pixie's pale neck.

Everyone in the field who had rushed up behind Bella watched in shocked fascination as the infuriated brunette let out a guttural growl and disappeared from site. Caleb froze in confusion only to snap his head around when the princess materialized beside him, knocking him away from the tiny vampire like a rag doll. Alice fell to the turfed up grass and rolled to the side out of the way, while Jasper dropped to his knees with eyes as dark as night and a groan of pain spilling from between his locked teeth. Even without the empath's gift the assembled vampires on both sides were able to feel the unleashed wrath of the newborn Volturi princess.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella gave herself over to the instincts that had been clawing and pounding beneath the surface of her granite skin since first awakening in her bedroom as a newborn. Nothing else mattered now, the vampire slowly getting back to his feet had been about to deliver a killing blow to her mate, and he was going to die. _**He's been the one behind the attacks on my family since my childhood, he's the reason Rosalie and Lucidity were tortured, he's the one who left James to have his way with my Alice, and the bastered thinks I'm going to shake in fear while he kills my mate right in front of me…**_ Taking in a breath of unneeded air as she pulled on the gifts surrounding her, the brunette advanced on the gray haired ancient.

"But you can't-"

The Roman's words were cut short as Bella lunged at him, grabbing onto his neck and teleporting them away from the large group surrounding them. Coming back into the material world thirty feet from the base of the north tower, the brunette had the ancient pinned beneath her as his back slammed into the yielding ground.

"How did you… we studied you," Caleb whispered out in stunned awe as his black orbs stared up into princess's blazing gaze. "You could only block powers, you're supposed to be a shield."

"Oh I can do much more than shield old man," Bella hissed out with narrowed eyes, "You should've studied a lot harder."

Bringing his hands up between her arms, Caleb broke Bella's hold on him and kicked the girl up over his head before jumping to his feet. "Fight you morons!" The ancient shouted to his motionless army as he spun to engage the princess.

The sounds of growls and hisses filled the air once more as the newborns in the courtyard shook off their shock and jumped back into action. Lucidity and Alice stood over Jasper who was still kneeling under the pressure of Bella's unfiltered emotions, while everyone else fought any enemies they could get their hands on. Jane and Demetri were trying to get closer to their baby sister, Alec and Heidi were aiding their kings and queens, while the other elite were fighting along-side the Volturi guards spread throughout the front of the courtyard.

"You know you can't walk away from this with everyone," Caleb jeered as he stared defiantly into the burning white orbs of the young girl in front of him.

Using his own gift against him, Bella appeared directly in the gray haired vampire's face and curled her fingers around his throat. Tilting her head to the side with a crooked smirk, the princess leaned in close to whisper, "You won't live long enough to watch me do just that." Pulling back to lock onto the ancient's black gaze Bella pushed through with her gift and into his twisted power hungry mind. _**Pull your heart from your chest so you can see how black and dead it truly is.**_

Caleb's eyes went wide as his pale long fingers dug deep into his chest, breaking through the sternum and ribcage, closing around the silent organ that had beat so long ago he couldn't even remember the sound of it. Yanking his filled hand back out the ancient looked on in fascination as his fist tightened and crushed the once life sustaining muscle. "I underestimated you," he whispered seconds before his neck was snapped and his head twisted from the rest of his body.

Bella dropped the mutilated body to the ground as images bombarded her, crashing through any defenses she tried to put up in hopes of taking control again. She saw her father's attack in the woods when she was a child, a broken Felix being carried back home after protecting her, the attempt on her mother's life in the throne room, the entire battle at Forks, the torture of her new sisters and mate, only coming to a stop at the image of Caleb holding Alice by her vulnerable throat. Closing her eyes and dropping her chin to her chest, Bella couldn't stop the rage, fear, guilt, and fury from rolling over her in bone crushing waves.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Jasper pitched forward with a deafening cry that faded off into a deep growl vibrating in and out of his chest. His long fingers curled deep into the trampled ground beneath him as his arms trembled with the effort to hold his upper half above the earth. "Too… m-much…" he pushed out through his clenched teeth, venom speckling the empty air in front of him as the weight of Bella's emotions forced him to the turfed up grass. Drowning in the suffocating burden of the newborn princess's oppressive feelings, the empathic vampire twisted and contorted on in agony.

Lucidity fell to her knees beside her husband as he thrashed around and screamed out to the darkening sky above them. Lifting her eyes to her baby sister, the auburn haired girl demanded, "What's happening Ali?"

Shaking of her shocked paralysis Alice snapped her head around as a chorus of pained terrified cries ripped through the courtyard. "Oh no Bella!" the pixie yelled out seeing white flames burst from her mate's eyes as the brunette threw her head back and released a blood curdling scream.

The pure flames spread quickly, crawling along the perimeter wall of the courtyard, jumping from scattering newborns closest to the princess, and driving those not engulfed by the blinding heat back towards the farthest corner near the entrance. The Volturi had started retreating as quickly as they could, only to have all avenues of escape covered by the raging fire generated by Bella's fury. Those remaining were huddled around flaying Jasper as everyone watched the flames climb higher and multiply, pulling down stones and devouring the turned up grounds around them.

"We need to stop her before she kills us all," Rosalie hissed out as her eyes swung from one burning newborn to another before settling on the rigid form of the Volturi princess.

Bella had thrown her arms out stretched to her sides, her back was arched and her chest thrust towards the sky as more screams tore from her raw throat. _**They need to die, they all need to die, they touched her, they hurt her, they hurt my Alice. **_The emotions rolled through her and projected out in her gift as the enraged thoughts hissed and growled within her mind. _**My family, my Alice… they will all pay and suffer.**_

Turning away from the disturbing sight of his daughter, Aro's red eyes narrowed on the dark haired man who'd once been a valued member of his guard. "Just how do we go about stopping the one you labeled virtually invincible?" He growled out as his arms tightened around his wife.

His gaze flickering between watching the princess and meeting Aro's angry glare, Eleazar struggled to explain the thoughts racing through his mind. "S-she is a force in her own right lord Aro, and just like any other… she is can be dangerous when out of control."

"Her mate was threatened, of course she'd lose control you fool!" Caius shot out in defense of his young niece. "Even the oldest and calmest vampire would snap when faced with that."

"But not all of us could destroy everything in our path because of it," Marcus commented softly as his crimson stare watched the princess. "It's as if she's opened a door and can't find the strength to close it again."

"Could Jasper…" Didyme let her question trail off as she looked down at the blond man struggling beneath the princess's emotions.

Edward shook his head as he spoke, saying, "He's to consumed by Bella's rage… His thoughts aren't even coherent, her emotions are just too much for him."

"Well we need to figure something out before this whole courtyard is filled with fire," Emmet commented as he watched the white flames creeping closer to them in all directions.

Studying his niece for a moment longer, Marcus turned around to face the assembled vampires behind him with a thoughtful frown. "Perhaps since little Alice was the trigger, she's also the means to end this."

"How could she stop Bella?" Emmet asked with genuine confusion coloring his gruff tone.

"Alice is Bella's mate and as a vampire your first instinct is to protect your mate once you've found them," Marcus explained softly. "If Alice were to approach Bella her instincts would kick in and shield her from anything that could be a danger to her mate."

Understanding lighting up his eyes, Carlisle tuned to Alice, saying, "You have to stop her Ali, you have to get through to her before she kills us all."

"How do I get out there to her, Em and Demetri can't throw me that far," the tiny vampire asked with a frown.

"So I'll give you a push too," Bree spoke up from beside Edward.

Nodding to one another Emmet and Demetri got as close to the approaching flames as they could. Turning to face Alice and Bree, Emmet said, "let's move it girls the fire's not so pleasant when you're a vampire."

"I've got you Ali," Bree whispered with an encouraging smile before concentrating on channeling as much as her gift as she could, more than she ever had before.

Taking in an unnecessary breath, Alice slowly released it before running at the two hulking vampires for the second time that day. Planking her foot in their cupped hands and feeling them propeller her into the air, the pixie smiled when she felt a gale force gust of wind lift her higher and push her farther out over the field of bright white flames.

Feeling herself coming down Alice rolled her body to land on her feet. As the soles of her shoes impacted with the earth her right arm warmed up as fire crawled along her jacket sleeve. Quickly shedding the layer of clothing, the pixie tossed the jean coat into the flames as she stood close to the edge of the clear circle surrounding her mate. "Bella you have to stop this!" the dark haired girl yelled as she looked around at the burning remains of the Roman followers. Her golden eyes moved along the courtyard to the flames creeping up the castle walls causing stones to rain down to the ground.

"Alice hurry!" Rosalie shouted from the entrance where everyone was huddled even closer together.

Looking into the growing fire in her mate's eyes as small white flames tangled and danced along Bella's fingers, Alice begged and pleaded for the overwhelmed brunette to listen to her. "Bella, baby please… princess they're gone, you've beaten them all," The pixie called out as she glanced around the field again while large pieces of the castle fell from its' frame. " Please baby we need to go," she yelled as her eyes hazed over with a quick vision. "Shit," Alice whispered as her eyes looked up to the north tower over-looking the courtyard. "Bella!"

The desperate cry of her name tearing from her mate's lips in that melodious tone snapped Bella out of her crazed instinctually driven mind. Swinging her gaze towards the tiny vampire, Bella turned to see what had drawn her mate's attention just as the tower started plummeting at them in a large threatening mass. Not bothering to think about what she was doing, the brunette lunged out and circled her arms around the pixie's trim waist as she closed her eyes tightly.

Alice had enough time to reflexively cling on to the brunette before everything shifted out of focus. The hurling chunk of castle seconds from making impact, though it wouldn't have killed them, was the last thing the tiny vampire saw clearly and could only think how much it was going to hurt. Ducking her head towards the ground Alice felt a dizzy swirling sensation buckle her knees and was shocked to see mud splattered boots inhabiting the ground in front of her own beat up ballet flat covered feet. "What the…"

"My thoughts exactly midget," Demetri spoke out in his gruff tone as he looked at the two huddled girls that had appeared from thin air right before his eyes.

Lifting her head from the back of Alice's neck, Bella glanced around to see the last pure white flames fading out and the smoldering remains of the Roman forces and castle. Hugging her mate's petite frame close to her front the brunette looked to the surprised faces of her family and friends with raised eye brows. "Did I just teleport?" When several heads nodded in the affirmative she asked, "But I killed Caleb so how is that possible?"

Clearing his throat as he stepped around several guard members, Marcus met the confused stare of his niece with a calm smile. "If I were to make a guess, I'd say you were able to retain Caleb's gift for teleportation when you took his life… of course I'm only guessing, research would be required to-"

"No uncle," Bella quickly cut in as Marcus began to ramble. "I won't kill gifted vampires just to prove or disprove your theory."

"I wouldn't dream of it my little princess," the dark haired man replied with a knowing smile. "It's not in you to be so cruel and selfish."

Rolling her eyes at the silent group of vampires around her, Rosalie asked, "So what was with the white fire thing and killing everyone without caring who it was?"

"That was all Bella," Jasper answered, his voice a bit horse and his eyes slowly brightening in color as he stood beside his wife. "I've never felt emotions that strong or chaotic before, not even from several beings at once."

Hanging her head as her embrace around the pixie vampire tightened slightly, Bella stared at the demolished grounds of the courtyard as she whispered, "I gave in… He had her and he was going to… I just gave into my instincts."

Squirming around in her mate's firm hold, Alice cradled the brunette's cheeks in her small hands and lifted until she could look into crimson eyes. "You saved us all my princess, it's only because of you that we all get to walk away from here tonight." Alice whispered firmly, her golden gaze burning the truth of her words into Bella as she held the girl's stare.

"I wasn't in control Alice, I could've-"

"You didn't baby and you came back to us, to yourself." The raven haired girl gently interrupted with a loving with a loving smile curving her full lips. "You're still a newborn sweetie, and if someone about to kill your mate is the only thing that causes you to lose control we should consider ourselves lucky."

"I'll say," Emmet grumbled as he watched the two girls. "I know I'm not picking on Alice anymore… Bella will kick my-"

"Alright Emmet," Esme cut in with a soft laugh at her pouting bulky son.

Tugging on her husband's hand Rosalie started walking from the group that had made up the Volturi army. "I need a shower, or several of them."

Looking around the gathered vampires as the couple blurred off into the woods, Aro slipped his arm around Sulpicia as he spoke. "I believe young Rosalie has the right idea, our task is done so let us return to our home." Turning his eyes to his daughter, he smiled lovingly saying, "we'll speak more of this there little one."

With that said the large group began running back to Volterra, causing the trees and grass to sway and rock in their wake. Alice watched them all disappear in the trees and tugged her mate to a stop when the girl turned to follow their departing family and friends.

"Tink?" Bella gently questioned as she searched the tiny vampire's bright eyes.

Not bothering to answer the brunette verbally, Alice pulled the girl down into a passionate demanding kiss, ceiling her full lips over her mate's inviting mouth. She couldn't help the smile of triumph that curled her mouth as she continued the kiss and Bella's deep groan of unbridled wanting vibrated through her chest and filled her ears. When the brunette's hands slid down from her waist, over her hips and bottom, to grip the backs of her thighs, Alice happily hopped up and curled her slim legs around Bella's lean middle. Burying her fingers into her mate's tussled chestnut waves as she slipped her tongue into the girl's begging mouth, Alice let out a possessive growl as Bella's taste filled her mouth.

Bella lost herself in the feel and scent of her mate as the flavor of the kiss overwhelmed her barely regained control. Her grip on the pixie's back side tightened while her eyelids drifted closed and her mind conjured images of Alice sprawled on wrinkled bed sheets beneath her. The feel of the tiny vampire's legs constricting around her as a surprised squeak pushed its way passed their joined lips brought Bella from the deep haze the kiss had blanketed her under. Pulling back slightly, nibbling the other girl's full bottom lip before releasing her mouth completely, the brunette looked around with surprise. "The landing was a bit off the mark but close enough," she whispered with a wide smile as she opened her bedroom door and got them out of the castle hallway.

Smirking at her mate as she peeked up through midnight lashes, Alice shook her head slightly saying, "You didn't even realize you teleported us here did you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella leaned over her plush four poster canopy bed and lovingly laid the pixie girl beneath her. "Does it really matter?"

"Not at all," Alice husked out before pulling the princess down on top of her and reclaiming the brunette's sinfully delicious mouth.

_**End of Chapter Twenty**_

_**thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and again any author notes are on my profile page :D  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_sorry this is late, any AN are on my profile, and as always hope you enjoy :D_  
**

**Chapter Twenty one**

Alice dug her the heels of her feet into the small of Bella's back, pushing the taller girl's lean body firmly down onto her petite frame. A deep moan crawled up her throat as her tiny body arched up off the soft bedding, her hips grinding into the enticing princess's resting flush against her own. Tilting her head back as her fingers burrowed through silky smooth chestnut waves, Alice captured the brunette's full bottom lip gently between her teeth, teasingly nibbling on the soft red flesh.

Bella felt the instincts that had taken over in the courtyard come roaring and clawing beneath the surface of her granite skin. As her arousal and need continued to build, the feel, smell, and taste of her mate ensnaring her senses, Bella could feel her control slipping away once more. Panicking, the brunette tore herself way from the hungry kiss and Alice's hold as she jumped back off the bed. Pressing her body hard against the wall of her bedroom, leaving cracks to splinter up and down the stones on either side of her as her finger tips curled into the solid surface. Harsh panting breaths pushed through locked teeth in whispered hisses as the princess stared at the floor beneath her feet.

With obsidian eyes the pixie vampire studied her mate's tense and guarded body before her midnight brows drew together in sad understanding. Scooting to the edge of the bed the raven haired beauty gracefully dropped her feet to the floor and silently stepped over to her struggling princess. "Bella…," she softly whispered as she came to a stop in front of the distraught girl. Slowly reaching up to cup Bella's pale cheek, Alice let out an exhaled gasp when the brunette evaded her touch and dashed across the bedroom.

"I-I can't do this…" the princess whispered in a broken confession as her body trembled and her inflamed eyes avoided the pixie's gaze. "I won't," looking up at Alice, her irises dancing with intense white fire, she hissed, "I won't risk hurting you." Seeing her mate take a half a step toward her, Bella jumped and clung to the wall near the ceiling with a snarled, "Don't!"

Watching the brunette carefully, gold slowly blossoming once more in the depths of her dark eyes, Alice smoothly sunk to the floor, folding her legs beneath her. "I won't come near you if that's what you want, but you could _never_ hurt me little princess," the tiny girl said with tender confidence.

"You don't know that," Bella replied with a shake of her head.

Watching fear and longing shift and pull at her mate's expressive features, Alice let the ghost of a smile lift her full lips before she started speaking. "Even as a human you were always trying to protect people, especially the ones you love-"

"I was never just human, and I didn't protect anyone today, I just lost it," the brunette interrupted in a hiss filled with self loathing.

"Regardless, I know you would never hurt _me _baby," Alice replied with her calm steady tone.

Seeing the unwavering belief in her words reflected in the pixie's golden gaze, Bella tilted her head and studied the smaller girl as she contemplated what her mate was saying. "How can you be so sure Tink?"

Hearing the endeared nickname caused warmth to spread through Alice's ice cold limbs as a crooked smile curled her lips. "As lost as you believed you were, you still saved me princess."

"But it was just stone, it wouldn't have-"

"Killed me," the tiny vampire gently injected as her eyes locked and held onto the calmed crimson orbs of the mate. "I know I would have survived… and so you knew I would have too. There's no doubt a chunk of castle that big would have hurt, but we both know I was going to live… yet you saved me anyway." Placing her elbow on her thigh, Alice dropped her chin into her palm with a soft sigh. "You may not be like most vampires, but your instincts toward your mate are the same as any other. Just like I would do anything to protect you and keep you happy, you would do the same for me… and that's how I know you would never ever hurt me."

Sliding down the wall back to the floor, the brunette remained against the stone as she confessed, "I felt it though… I could feel my control slipping and my vampire instincts wanting to take over again."

Letting out a whispered laugh Alice moved back onto her feet in one fluid motion. "I'm actually surprised you've been in control this long baby, it's not common for a newborn to be able to focus and prioritize like you have." Taking slow steady steps toward the skittish brunette, the pixie kept her voice measured and calm as she continued, saying, "Vampire newborns are driven by two things… blood and lust, and since you are a newborn with a mate the lust portion of that equation should be tearing apart your control."

Bella's crimson orbs raked along the sultry petite body slowly advancing toward her, her ears tingled with the melodic hypnotizing sound of her mate's voice, her irises flared with rekindled white flames as the scent of the gorgeous vampire's arousal shifted through her senses, and the love and desire projecting from darkened eyes burrowed into her granite skin to fill her entire being. "Alice…" she exhaled on a shuddering breath as the demands of her own needs began beating against her restraint.

Stopping in front of the princess with only a breath between them, Alice skimmed the surface of the brunette's bare arms with the tips of her nails, dragging them up the pale skin before curling her fingers back into rich chestnut waves. Pushing herself up onto the tops of her toes, Alice leaned in close until her mouth rested right beside her mate's ear. Allowing her breath to wash over the pale shell, the pixie whispered, "I need you so much my Bella, please let go and take me."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Sulpicia couldn't help her smirk as her husband cringed and gripped the arms of his chair, digging his nails into the cushioned piece of furniture. "You only have yourself to blame for this my love, I did suggest sound proofing her bedroom just like the others while she was in Forks."

"I didn't anticipate her coupling with little Alice quite this swiftly my dear," Aro grumbled out through a forced smile as he attempted to block out the sounds coming from his little girl's bedroom on the other side of the castle.

Marcus looked to a snickering Caius before shaking his head and turning his attention to his agitated sibling. "Be thankful your Bella waited this long brother," the ancient commented in a soothingly calm tone. "As I understand it human children begin fornicating with one another at younger ages than seventeen, but our princess waited and has only completed the act with her true mate."

"Can we please discuss something else, it's not just Bella's vocals we're trying to ignore until dark," Rosalie added with a glare of annoyance directed at the Volturi leaders.

Snapping her head towards the snippy blond Jane narrowed her own eyes on the Cullen girl, hissing, "so come up with a topic Rosie."

Glancing around the faces of the Denalis and Volturi congested into the seating parlor on the farthest side of the castle from the princess chambers, Rosalie tilted her head as a curious frown puckered her brow. "What is Bella?"

Letting out a self mocking laugh Marcus smiled as he answered, "All the test, studies, and observations I've done on that poor child… and I still haven't a clue to that particular answer."

"Caleb knew," Edward spoke up softly from where he sat on the carpeted floor with Bree cradled in his lap. "The recognition had just started to play out in his thoughts right before Bella destroyed him."

When the bronze haired boy stopped speaking and simply stared at the floor, Caius let out a soft growl of irritation before demanding, "Let's have it boy, we've brought her up for seventeen years and have always wanted an answer."

Shrugging his shoulders Edward lifted his gaze to the blond ancient's crimson orbs. "His last thoughts were… No, it can't be, they were hunted to extinction, Aro found the last nn… and then nothing. Bella finished him off before he put a name to her kind, so we still don't have the answer."

"I love my darling niece beyond measure, but I do hate all these mysteries surrounding her." Caius grumbled as he looked away from the young telepath.

Glancing from his son to the three kings, Carlisle leaned forward in the arm chair he occupied with a thoughtful expression. "Does anyone know how old Caleb was?"

Turning to the blond doctor with a confused from, Aro replied, "He was roughly two thousand years my senior, give or take a decade."

"It would be safe to assume that the three of you have never heard of a supernatural species that possessed Bella's unique abilities correct?" When the three brothers looked among one another briefly only to answer him with a nod, Carlisle continued to speak his thoughts out loud. "So Bella is the last of a species thought to be extinct, one that was hunted to extinction, at some point in the two thousand years or more prior to any of you being turned. Caleb being roughly five thousand years old and knowing of her kind must have come in contact with a creature like her, been told about her kind, or possibly read about them."

"Or he encountered whatever may have hunted her species down," Jasper added from his standing position in the farthest corner. Thankful for another emotion, any other emotion, to feel besides the ones broadcasting from Bella and his baby sister, the southern vampire helped feed his father's curious mind to keep up the distraction. "There may be writings on her kind or on the hunts to find and eradicate them."

"Isabella has always been so sweet and compassionate, even as a small child," Carmen commented from between her mate and Esme on the plush sofa. "Why would they hunt others like her?"

Rosalie glanced up from inspecting her nails to say, "She's also extremely powerful, and that was evident before turning her into one of us."

"Perhaps not all of her kind were so sweet and compassionate as the princess my love," Elezar said softly as he hugged Carmen close to his side. "Abusing powers like those Bella possess… it would be a means of survival to destroy them."

"If these hunters are still around and have any brain worth mentioning they'll leave my daughter be," Sulpicia growled as her hands balled into tight fists atop her own arm rests.

Placing a pale hand over his wife's clenched fingers, Aro's tone gentled as he spoke. "No one has dared to approach our little one other than the Romans my sweet." Smiling into his wife's hopeful crimson stare, he added, "the hunters may be extinct themselves."

"Or they don't remember their past," Marcus interjected with a thoughtful gaze as his mind raced in its usual fashion. "The knowledge of a peoples history may not have been passed down through the generations."

"So much knowledge and culture is all too often lost in such a way," Elezar whispered with a shake of his head.

Jasper released a heavy sigh of relief, saying, "Oh thank you."

Chuckling softly at her poor husband, Lucidity tilted her head to the side and made a show of listening closely. "Yep, I believe the little bunnies have finally stopped."

Letting out a gruff scoff, Emmet looked down to his watch as he said, "Pitiful, they didn't even beat out prude boy Eddie and Bree… Ouch!" The bulky vampire rubbed his side where he'd just received a sharp jab from his wife's elbow as he scowled at the abusive blond.

"Oh no… really," Jasper groaned out in his southern drawl as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Before anyone could question the blond man, soft moans and hushed sighs once again filtered through their enhanced ears, causing several sympathetic groans and two deep bouts of laughter. As the two overly muscled dark haired men let loose with their amusement, Jane and Rosalie shared knowing looks from across the room before pouncing on their targets simultaneously. At the surprised yelps and cries of pain coming from the pair of hulking vampires, the entire room erupted into loud hearty laughter.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Alice looked up into her mate's eyes as she pushed tangled strands of silky hair behind the girl's ears. "You need to feed baby love," she whispered to the white eyed princess using her arms to hover above her.

Tilting her full lips into a crooked smirk Bella leaned down and nuzzled into the curve of her pixie's neck and shoulder as she spoke. "Hunting doesn't sound nearly as appetizing as what we've been doing Tink." Opening her mouth over the inviting pale flesh the brunette gently nibbled and kissed her way down to the tiny girl's collar bone and across her chest to the other side of Alice's neck.

Rolling her darkened amber eyes, tilting her head back as a wanton groan slipped passed her parted lips, Alice buried her tiny digits into the tussled tresses hiding her mate's face. Turning her head to the side, pressing her cheek into the soft pillow beneath her, the tiny vampire curled her fingers and teasingly scrapped her nails along the girl's scalp, causing a vibrating growl to rumble through the brunette's body and into her own. Peeking at the taller girl as her lean form started moving down her own petite body, Alice caught a flash of pure white when the brunette glanced up to her, reminding the pixie of her mate's unanswered need once more. Using her hold on the thick chestnut locks, Alice gently pulled her princess's sinfully talented lips from her flesh and met the girl's confused stare with a lifted midnight brow. "Don't act like you have no idea what I'm going to say."

Bella's expression fell into a childish pout as she grumbled, "But I want to say here with you."

"We have forever little princess," Alice whispered with a loving smile as her finger tips caressed the brunette's cheeks and trailed down her neck to her shoulders. "We will definitely be spending a considerable amount of time in this bedroom, but you need to hunt so you can keep up baby." When Bella's mouth dropped in surprise at her words, Alice let loose a trill of chiming laughter.

Curling her fingers for her attack Bella began mercilessly tickling the tiny vampire's sides setting her smaller frame thrashing and squirming as more bell like giggles filled the large bedroom. "Not able to keep up when you're the one putting things on hold. Maybe you need a break but don't want to own up to it, so my thirst is just a convenient excuse for you hmm?" Bella taunted as she smiled down at her laughing mate.

"S-stop… can't… can't br-breath…" Alice huffed out between laughter.

"You don't need to," the brunette retorted with a scoff.

"We… d-don't… need… br-breaks… either," the pixie panted out as she rolled from side to side in a vain attempt to dodge her mate's relentless attack.

Grabbing hold of Alice's wrists in one hand, the brunette lifted them above the girl's head and pushed them into the plush pillows of the bed. Leaning down close to the pixie, Bella raked her white gaze over the tiny girl's tantalizing body beneath her, before allowing their lips to brush together with each whispered word she spoke. "I have several more rounds in me my love, but since it will make you happy I'll agree to hunt on one condition from you."

"What condition," Alice exhaled softly as she squirmed for an entirely different reason now.

Knowing the effect she was having on the tiny vampire as the scent of her mate perfumed the air around her, the brunette smirked as she answered, "You do everything I say, no questions asked and no protests when we return."

A slow smile curved the dark haired girl's full red lips at her mate's softly spoken words. "I have no problems with those conditions baby."

"Not right now you don't, but just you wait Tink," Bella warned before hopping gracefully from the bed and blurring into her walk in closet to the right of the bed.

Letting her golden eyes glaze over as she stared up at the ceiling, Alice let out a frustrated growl when no visions came to her. "That's not fair Bella," she whined out with an adorable pout furrowing her midnight brows and jutting out her lower lip. Climbing from the bed, the pixie girl danced her way into the closet with the brunette and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Why are you blocking me?"

Turning around with a smile Bella pulled her grumpy girl into her arms, saying, "I'm doing it because I can, and you peeking ahead is really what's unfair sweets." Leaning down to rest her forehead against the tiny vampire's, the brunette kissed her mate quickly before adding, "Some would call it cheating you know."

"Now you sound like Em after he loses a bet to me," Alice commented with a persistent smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she tried to retain her unhappy expression.

Laughing softly, Bella lifted a single brow as she asked, "Have you ever made a fair bet Tink?"

Shrugging her shoulders with a coy smile, Alice turned away from her naked princess and started looking over the clothes hanging in the large closet. "Is there anything for me to wear?" She asked as her darkened eyes scanned the numerous pairs of jeans and simple tops with a doubtful frown.

Pulling on a pair of dark jeans and doing up the fastenings, Bella came up behind the petite nude body and curled her arms around the girl's waist. "My taste in clothing is a bit more understated and practical compared to yours'."

"For understated and practical read boring and plain… hey!" Alice jumped as her sides were pinched.

"Beggars can't be choosers," the brunette said as she reached for a plain black hooded t-shirt.

Smirking, Alice whispered, "I could always just go-"

Swatting the pixie's bottom with the shirt she was about to put on, Bella warned, "Don't even think about it Tink. I'm not so sure my self-control could hold out against everyone else seeing what's mine naked." Yanking the black garment over her head, the girl pushed her arms through the long sleeves, adding, "I'd rather not kill or severely injure our family and friends after losing it on the Romans just three days ago."

Reaching out for some clothing, Alice looked over her shoulder to her fully dressed mate with a smirk. "It's been six days since you teleported us to the hallway baby."

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise as Bella pushed her tussled hair away from her face with an exhaled breath. "Guess I lost track of time," smirking at the tiny girl rolling up the sleeves of a gray sweatshirt and cuffing the legs of slightly baggy jeans, Bella whispered, "not that I'm complaining."

Looking up at her mate with a frown Alice let her arms flop down at her sides, mumbling, "you're too tall."

Pulling the raven haired beauty into her arms once more the brunette stole a soft kiss from the girl's pouting lips. "And you are absolutely adorable in my clothes," she whispered as she hugged the smaller body close to her chest.

Snuggling into the princess's lean frame, Alice breathed in the comforting scent of her mate as her arms curled around Bella's trim waist. "Have I said thank you yet?"

Resting her cheek on the tiny vampire's spiky hair, Bella asked, "for what Tink?"

"Saving me… saving all of us," Alice whispered in response as she let her body melt into the feel of the girl surrounding her. "After they took us in the forest I searched the future… the Romans decisions were made and their plan would have worked." Tightening her hold on the brunette, the dark haired girl let out a shaky breath as she confessed, "if those visions hadn't of changed Edward, Jane, Sulpicia, Emmet, Esme, Lucidity, Carmen, Tanya, Felix, and Marcus would have died in the battle, but I…" Pulling back a bit to look up at her beautiful princess, Alice whispered her next words. "I would have been killed by James… I would have never made it to your side again."

Lifting her hands to tenderly cup the pixie girl's cheeks, Bella looked into dark amber pools as she said, "I will never let harm come to you or our family if I can help it love." Leaning her forehead against the other girl's the brunette spoke softly but firm as she whispered, "I will not lose you Alice. I love you so very much and losing you would destroy me like nothing else can." Pressing her lips to the tiny vampire's as her eyes filled with tears she could no longer shed, Bella said, "My life was missing something I couldn't name until you came into it, and I will not let you go without putting up a hell of a fight."

Alice smiled into the watery eyed gaze of her mate as she whispered, "I love you just as much my Bella." Tilting her face upwards and lifting herself to the tips of her toes, the tiny girl ceiled her lips to the brunette's in a tender kiss bursting with love and passion. Pulling back slowly, reluctant to relinquish her attachment to the other girl's lips, Alice let out a resigned sigh as she spoke. "Let's get you fed little princess."

"We're making this quick," Bella growled before closing her eyes and tightening her hold on the raven haired pixie. In seconds the walk in closet was void of occupants, the only trace of the girls being a slight ripple in the air where they'd been standing.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bella turned away from the deer carcass at her feet and looked over at her mate with red and gold swirling in her irises. Her gaze drank in the sight of her pixie beauty waiting patiently for her as her mind drifted back to an inflamed courtyard. Walking slowly over the grass and natural clutter of twigs and leaves blanketing the forest floor, Bella could hear Alice's desperate screams of her name echo through her thoughts once more. "I need to speak with my family when we return," she whispered as she got within reaching distance of the raven haired girl.

Seeking out her mate's future only to find the pathway still blocked, Alice tilted her head with a frown puckering the pale skin between her brows. "What's bothering you so much that you won't let me see?"

Pulling the yielding tiny body flush against her own the brunette circled the girl's slim waist with her arms and rested her chin a top downy raven spikes with a deep sigh. "The battle against the Romans, things are not sitting right with me," she answered softly before closing her bi-colored eyes and picturing the gray drafty throne room of the Volturi castle.

Clinging tightly to Bella's middle as her vision spun with the shifting of their location, the tiny vampire mumbled, "a little warning goes a long way sweetheart."

Laughing softly the brunette placed a tender kiss on her mate's head and hugged her even tighter. "Sorry sweets, I'll remember for next time, promise." Leaning back, Bella let Alice go only to capture a tiny hand and thread their fingers together. Speaking at a normal level to the empty room, she said, "Volturi, Cullens, and Denalis please meet me in the throne room."

Smirking over at her mate for a second, the little pixie tried to mask her amusement before her nervous lover noticed, only to fail miserably. When Bella simply raised a single brow in silent question, Alice shrugged, saying, "It sounded like humans who page clean up at the supermarket, you were so formal about it."

"Yeah, you could've just said everyone get in here," Emmet announced as he pushed the decorative doors aside and lead everybody into the large room. "So what's up hells bells?" He asked impatiently as everyone got comfortable around the room.

Looking at the curious faces of all her loved ones, Bella took an unneeded breath before saying, "I'd like to discuss the fight against the Romans."

"Looking to brag about owning all of our enemies practically on your own little sis?" Demetri asked with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah, like a one woman army tearing it up," Emmet added before correcting himself with a shrug, saying, "or burning it down in your case."

Shaking her head, Rosalie grumbled, "nearly a hundred years old and still acting like a school boy." Swatting her husband's chest, the blond gestured to the serious expression of the princess when he frowned in confusion. "Not everyone can just walk away from a battle like that happily oblivious as a meat-head."

Tilting her head with a self mocking smirk Bella nodded at the gorgeous blond vampire's observation. "Rosalie's right big guy… I have some concerns with how things happened out there."

"What concerns exactly my little one?" Aro asked calmly from his seat on the dais.

"My loss of control father," the brunette replied softly as she moved to face her parents while tightening her hold on Alice's hand. "I had no grip on reality when I saw Caleb with Alice… It was like my mind shut down and my emotions took over me."

Looking over his distraught niece, Caius leaned forward in his throne as he spoke. "You must have retained some thought for all of us little princess, only our enemies were destroyed."

"Only by chance uncle," she confessed honestly. "I had no recognition of friend or foe once the fire consumed me… my only thoughts were to turn everything in that courtyard to ashes."

"And you would've succeeded had your Alice not come into danger," Sulpicia gently cut in with a tender smile at the couple before the dais. "What is it that you're asking of us sweetheart?"

Taking a moment to organize her thoughts, the princess looked over the faces of her parents, aunts, and uncles before answering. "I'm asking for help… my gift is of no use to me if I can't control it."

"True," Marcus commented in his smooth soft tone. "Sending you into another fight is like letting a tornado free… extremely powerful but completely unpredictable."

"And I'm sure Alice doesn't want to almost die every time Bella baby needs to snap out of it," Heidi added with a small shrug.

Looking into his little girl's crimson and gold orbs, Aro asked, "What would you have us do my daughter?"

"I need to find out how far I can push myself before I lose it." Turning her head to smile gently at Elezar and soften her words, she said, "As boundless as my gift may be, I need to find my limitations so I can be of use in a fight." Facing her immediate family once more, the brunette continued, saying, "if I can't control my gifts I'm more of a risk than a help should another battle like this ever take place."

Nodding his head in understanding, the Volturi leader turned to his quiet brother asking, "Can you help our princess discover these boundaries Marcus?"

"Yes, but…" leaning forward in his seat the soft spoken man smiled at his newly turned niece before saying, "I don't believe now is the time to start these tests and studies."

"Oh would you please just spit out whatever is going through that blasted mind of yours' already," Caius demanded impatiently.

Laughing softly at his blond brother's predictable reaction, Marcus leaned back into his chair as he spoke. "Our little princess is still a newborn for the next several months, and as such already emotionally unpredictable. I believe it's best to keep her calm and as in control as possible until her newborn status has been out grown."

Shrugging, Aro said, "that does sound reasonable."

"And I believe it best that she return to Forks until we can begin testing," Marcus added as if it were the most logical thing.

Scowling at the scientific ancient, Caius hissed, "there is no need for Bella to leave her home now that the Romans and their followers have been taken care of."

"I'm inclined to agree with Caius on this matter brother," Aro chimed in.

Looking from his confused niece to his two brothers, Marcus let out a soft sigh before explaining. "There are too many aggressive attack gifts for the princess to draw from should she become emotionally unstable here. Also her mate will be returning to Forks with her family… correct Alice?" When the tiny pixie only nodded in response, the ancient vampire continued, saying, "Separating the pair of them would do more harm than good, especially since little Alice is the only hope we'd have of returning Bella to reality should she lose control again."

"Might I offer a proposal my lords?" Carlisle asked softly, stepping forward about two feet in front of the rest of his family. After receiving accepting nods from the three brothers, the blond doctor cleared his throat before speaking. "If Bella were to return to Forks with us she could finish out the school year, graduate, and by summer she will have fully out grown her newborn status. The gifts in my family are not really attack gifts, and Alice will be with her to help keep her in control at all times. Once the summer comes," turning to gesture to his entire family, the golden eyed man said, "we'd all be happy to return to Volterra for an extended visit with our new in-laws."

Clapping her hands Sulpicia's red eyes lit up as a wide smile spread across her beautiful face. "We can plan the wedding then as well."

Looking from her mother to Alice and back to her mother, Bella asked, "What wedding?"

Waving off her daughter's question, Sulpicia glided across the room to Esme and curled their arms together. "Come along ladies, no reason we can't get a jump start on things now."

The two mothers chatted quietly as they made their way out of the throne room with the other women quickly following, leaving only Alice and Bella with the male occupants of the castle.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Aro looked at Carlisle, saying, "I guess your proposal has been accepted, but I insist on a very long extended visit once summer does come around."

"Of course Aro," Carlisle agreed with a smile.

"And you," the dark haired leader said as he pointed a long pale finger at his daughter. "You will put that teleporting thing you can do to good use and visit your family now and then."

Smiling up at her father, Bella nodded easily, saying, "It'll be like I never left."

"Good, as long as that's understood everyone can leave," Aro announced with a final nod of his head. Watching the vampires left in the room begin to file out the large double doors, the Volturi leader then turned his crimson gaze on his daughter and her mate. "You two stay for a moment please," he requested in a softer tone and received an agreeing nod from the brunette newborn in response.

"What else could you possibly want with them Aro?" Marcus asked with a slight frown as he glanced from the couple back to his brother.

"I have a request to make of my daughter and her young mate," he answered softly as his eyes held their stare with his newborn child's.

"I would never deny you father," Bella commented.

A slow smile spreading across his face, the ancient looked from the princess to the tiny vampire and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful, then Alice shall take on the Volturi name, and you both will consent to spending the next several years in Volterra."

Bella's eyes went wide as Caius hid his smile behind his hand and lord Marcus's soft chuckles reached her ears. "Daddy you know I have to discuss-"

"We'd be happy to lord Aro," Alice cut in with a brilliant smile lighting her face. Pulling Bella in closer to her side, the pixie added, "I'd like the chance to bond with my in-laws and new family."

Looking down at the raven haired beauty curled into her side, the princess couldn't help but smile at her mate's words. "I guess we're all agreed then father," turning her head back to face her vampire parent, Bella said, "the Volturi family shall have tow princesses living with them this summer."

"Excellent," Aro announced with a toothy grin. "You're both free to go my little one," he said before quickly adding on, "and please try to keep the volume down this time, there is only so much this old man can take."

Pulling Alice close, feeling the tiny girl shake with restrained laughter against her chest, Bella whispered, "I'll do my best father," and with those parting words bother girls vanished, leaving nothing but a flutter in the space they once occupied.

"At least we have until summer to sound proof her chambers," Caius commented with a small laugh.

Shaking his head with a deep sigh, Aro looked at the empty area where the young mates had stood and grumbled, "she's going to be so loud…"

_**End of chapter twenty one**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue (**_**4 months later in Volterra**_**)**

"Good Bella, now hold on to that concentration," Marcus called out from behind the protective window separating him from his young niece. His crimson eyes moved from the white flames dancing along the girl's hands and arms to look over his shoulder at the opening door behind him. "Ah, Carlisle, please come and join us," the ancient invited before returning his full attention to the brunette. "Try to build the flames and give them form now little princess," he gently instructed.

Coming to stand beside Alice, who stood on the Volturi king's left side, Carlisle placed a pale hand on his daughter's shoulder in silent greeting. "How is Bella doing today?"

Releasing a soft sigh the pixie's golden gaze remained fixed on her mate as she answered her father in vampire whisper. "She does great with controlling gifts she absorbs, though she can't draw in from as many as she did when still a newborn."

"Really…" the blond doctor commented in curious surprise as he watched the brunette begin to create a ball of white fire between her hands. "What other findings have you gathered with your test?"

"The more aggressive the gift of the vampire, the less Bella can pull into herself," Marcus answered softly, sparing a quick glance toward his blond friend. "If Jane is who she's drawing from, Bella can only use her own gifts along with her sister's. When she taps into Demetri's strength she's able to draw from at least one to two others as well though." A slow smile curved the ancient's mouth as the fire ball cradled in his niece's hands increased in size. "Excellent Bella, now hold onto that and focus your aim on the target in front of you."

Glancing from the ancient to his daughter and finally back to the Volturi princess, Carlisle asked, "and her progress with the fire?"

"She can hold on to it just fine, it's when she lets it go that's the problem," Alice whispered as her petite features took on a worried expression.

"When you feel you're ready Bella," Marcus called with a hopeful lift to his usually somber tone.

Carlisle's golden eyes went wide as a soft groan reached his ears from his right and the white ball of flame shot from the princess's hands like a missile. The fiery projectile impacted with the target, swiftly engulfing the circular cut out in flames and expanding to the all behind it, then moving along the rooms' edges. "Is that supposed to happen?" He whispered in astonishment as the white fire built and crawled along all four walls of the separate room.

With a deep sigh Marcus looked at Carlisle with a frown as he said, "no… it's not." Dropping his crimson eyes to the tiny vampire standing between them he asked, "Would you please calm her little Alice before she takes the entire practice room down?"

Nodding her head the raven haired beauty took in a steadying breath and closed her eyes as she focused on her connection to the Volturi princess. _**Bella my love… please calm down, I need you to stop the fire baby…I need you to put the fire out.**_

Marcus smiled when Carlisle looked over his daughter's bowed head with a lifted golden eyebrow. "They have quite the bond," the ancient offered by way of explanation before turning his head to watch the white flames die down to nothing as his panting niece collapsed to the floor on the other side of the glass.

Snapping her head back up with a growl of frustration Alice stormed over to the door leading into the practice room, grumbling under her breath as she went. "Stubborn pig-headed overprotective princess, always pushing too hard, too fast…"

Smiling fondly at the tiny girl's back the blond doctor turned to face his friend when the door slammed shut behind his daughter. "So they've been doing well these past few months?"

"Of course my friend," Marcus answered with a smile of his own, adding, "This is Bella's home and your Alice could make friends anywhere."

"Good, I apologize that it took so long for the rest of us to arrive but I wasn't comfortable leaving the hospital short staffed." Carlisle explained in his gentle tone.

Waving off the man's apologies the dark haired vampire replied, "You're her now my friend and that's what matters."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit Tink," Bella asked with a roll of her golden eyes as she held the door open for her feisty mate and the two joined the pair of chuckling men in the safety room.

"You just about burned the room down on top of you and I'm overreacting?" Alice hissed, swatting the brunette's stomach with a quick back hand.

"It's not like I can burn myself," Bella grumbled as she rubbed her stomach with a pout.

Scoffing at the princess Alice shook her head, saying, "I know because you tried to."

At that Carlisle shot Marcus a questioning look and the ancient nodded with a crooked smile saying, "she wanted to be sure."

Moving her gaze from her mate's narrowed eyes, Bella smiled as she blurred over to the blond doctor and hugged him. "It's good to see you Carlisle, I'm glad you all were finally able to make it here."

The blond gave the younger vampire an affectionate squeeze before pulling back to look in bright gold eyes. "We've missed you princess, and my wife is beside herself with inpatients to see the pair of you," he said with a glance over Bella's head to his youngest daughter.

"Then we shouldn't keep the lovely Esme waiting," Marcus commented with a smile as he watched his niece almost glow with happiness.

Using her vampire reflexes Alice curled her fingers around the brunette's wrist saying, "Don't you dare teleport." Looking over at her father and Marcus she added, "We'll meet you guys in the sitting room."

"Of course little Alice," Marcus replied with a mischievous wink and slight bow to the not so subtle dismissal. "Try not to be too rough on her," he teased over his shoulder before patting Carlisle on the back and walking out the door with him.

Feeling a gentle tug on her wrist, Bella turned to face her tiny lover with a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. "I know I scared you Tink, but I need to practice this if I want to be able to use it without killing everyone and everything around me." She said softly as her golden gaze burned into the worried eyes staring up at her.

"Why do you have to use the fire at all… you're strong enough without it." The smaller girl implored with a deep frown furrowing her pale brow.

Shaking her head with a half smile Bella lifted her hand to lovingly trace the worry lines running along the pixie's forehead as she spoke. "I won't chance losing control like I did with the Romans… and if I don't learn how to use the fire, I'll always be risking that happening again." Caressing her mate's cheek down to her jaw line before running her thumb across the raven beauty's full bottom lip, Bella continued saying, "I know these test frighten you but I _need_ to do this Alice, I need to be able to protect you in every possible way."

Kissing the brunette's stroking thumb with a slow smile Alice moved in closer and snuggled into the strong lean body of her mate. "I do know how to take care of myself little princess, and I fully understand the need to protect one's mate… I just don't like this or the danger it puts you in."

Tightening her hold on the pixie girl the brunette placed a loving kiss on the top of the girl's head as she enjoyed the comfort of her mate's presence. "I'm not arrogant enough to believe no other groups of upstart or ancient vampires with think to come after my family for power. There will always be danger as long as my family holds the thrones, and it is no secret that the youngest Cullen is my mate… Everything with Romans ended and at the same time put two very large targets on our backs."

Shrugging, Alice lifted her head to rest her chin on the brunette's chest as she flashed a cheeky smile. "I'll still see them coming baby."

Dropping a swift kiss on full red lips, Bella closed her eyes and pictured the hall just outside the sitting room where everyone else was waiting. Lifting her head with a smirk, she laughed when the expected pinch of annoyance came from her mate. "I can't help it love, you get this adorable dazed look in your eyes when I teleport you." Leaning in close the brunette gently nibbled Alice's neck as she vampire whispered, "It's almost as good as the other dazed look you get when we-"

"Isabella Volturi," the tiny pixie growled out softly as her eyes darkened with awakened arousal. "We need to visit my family so behave," she warned before stepping out of her mate's hold.

Rolling her eyes with an exaggerated sigh Bella hung her head saying, "I'll be good."

Placing a quick peck on the pouting brunette's inviting mouth, Alice turned away to approach the door only to completely freeze in place. _**Bella what's happening? **_The pixie called out through their connection in a panic as the hallway faded into complete darkness.

Sensing her mate's fear and hearing her frightened thought, Bella blurred in front of the tiny vampire and looked into unfocused golden eyes. "Alice… Alice my love, baby?" She gently questioned as she cupped the girl's pale cheek. "Is it a vision… please talk to me Tink," the brunette begged in a worried whisper just as the sitting room doors burst open and her family flooded the hallway.

"Bella what's going on, you're fear is overwhelming," Jasper questioned in his smooth southern drawl as he cast a curious glance at his baby sister. "What is she seeing?"

"Nothing," Edward answered with a worried frown as his golden eyes shifted with his search of the raven haired girl's thoughts. "It's like Bella, she's there but I can't see anything."

Glancing from Alice to Edward, Aro asked, "Has this ever happened before?" Reaching out he placed his hand on the pixie vampire's cheek and let out a disappointed and frustrated sigh.

"No, when she gets visions I always see them with her," the younger man answered.

"Jasper, can you feel her?" Carlisle asked hopefully as he turned to face his quiet son. When the southern blond only sadly shook his head in response the doctor set his golden gaze on the Volturi princess. "Bella try through your connection, try with your gifts."

Closing her eyes while taking hold of her father's and Edward's hands to gain more concentrated power, the brunette pushed out with everything she head in an attempt to access her mate's mind. _**Alice please baby answer me… let me in.**_

A low growl rumbled beneath the youngest vampire's chest as Emmet shook his head saying, "that can't be good."

Opening eyes alight with pure white dancing flames Bella hissed, "Something is blocking me from reaching her… like a busy signal on a phone line, the connection is there but already being used, they're keeping me away from my Alice."

Giving Jasper a subtle nod, Marcus waited until the heavy blanket of calm settled over their large group crowding the hallway before speaking. "You need to remain in control for your mate little princess." When his niece's fiery gaze snapped over to him, the ancient kept his tone smooth and submissive as he continued, saying, "Take her to your rooms and hold her close until she comes back to you, Alice will not be kept from you for long Isabella."

The flames simmered to gentle flickering as the brunette gathered the raven haired beauty in her tender embrace and tucked her in close to her chest. "I'll keep trying to reach her mind," Bella whispered before teleporting from the hallway with her precious cargo.

"What do you think is happening brother?" Aro asked softly as his thoughts focused on his distraught daughter and the tiny vampire that held her heart.

Shaking his head with a deep sigh, Marcus gave his brother's shoulder a gentle pat as he answered, "I don't know Aro, but I'm sure of what I told the little princess." Squeezing the other dark haired man's shoulder as his crimson eyes met Carlisle's troubled golden gaze, he said, "Alice will find her way back to Bella and then we'll be able to find the answers to our questions… nothing will keep those two apart, not for long."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Who are you and why did you take me from Bella," Alice hissed as her obsidian eyes tracked the movements of the taller man standing ten feet in front of her.

"My name is Abrielle, or Abe for short," the dark haired man answered calmly, completely unaffected by the girl's almost tangible anger. "And I did not take you from your Bella, at least not physically… in fact I'm sure you're being held in her arms right now." Abe replied with a slight smile. "You're in your own mind Mary Alice Cullen and I'm keeping you here for as long as I need to."

Growling through her chest, the tiny vampire crouched down in her favored attack position. "That might not be such a good idea for you old man." Alice looked up in surprise as she felt a pressure inside her mind accompanied by the familiar citrus scent of her mate. "BELLA," she yelled out loud, trying to reach her lover through their shared bond.

Tilting his head with a thoughtfulness taking over his features and filling his rich brown eyes, Abe's mouth curved up in a crooked smirk as he felt the push of the Volturi princess's power. "Your Bella is very strong…" he commented softly as he locked eyes with the pale pixie once more. "Maybe she'll be strong enough to survive what's coming."

Alice's eyes narrowed at the implications of Abrielle's statement seconds before a guttural snarl erupted from her throat and her legs propelled her petite frame into the air at the taller man.

_**~ The end~**_

_**Already working on the sequel if you guys are interested :D **_


End file.
